Spring Rain Under The Crescent Moon
by Crystal-Tiger82674
Summary: COMPLETEKikyo joins the group, what about Kagome? Kikyo fills Inu's head with lies whom ends up believing every word. After being accused and beaten, can Sango and Miroku save the dying Kagome? What involvement does Sesshoumaru play?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.**)

Chapter 1:

Deep in a forest of the Western Lands, Inuyasha and group were fighting  
a leopard youkai, which was in his true form and they were not having  
much luck getting close enough to attack. Everyone was getting tired.  
For they have been fighting the leopard youkai for an hour with no such  
luck.

"Inuyasha, the shards are in it's gut!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha tried to  
use his Blades of Blood but the leopard was just to fast for him, and  
now, was headed for Kagome. The leopard being fast Kagome wasn't able to  
notch an arrow.

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" Miroku yelled.

"KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha screamed.

But before the leopard could pounce onto Kagome a strong arm enclosed  
around her waist and in a flash she was by Miroku and Sango

"Kagome! But how?" Sango asked. That's when they looked up seeing  
Sesshoumaru turn and walked towards the leopard with Tokijin drawn.

"Sesshoumaru!" They said in unison. As they watched Sesshoumaru walk up  
and pauses by Inuyasha.

"Well, if it's not the half breed!" Sesshoumaru said with his icy voice.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha bit out.

"Protecting my lands! You could show more gratitude though. Being I  
saved your woman! Now, little brother, let ME show you how a REAL  
warrior can fight!" With that he lunged at the beast using tokijin. But  
the leopard leaped to the side into the foliage and circled around  
leaping out of the foliage and knocking tokijin out of Sesshoumaru's  
hand.

But as aggressive as Sesshoumaru is during fighting he let out his  
poison whip and whipped out towards the leopard. The whip being  
unavoidable sliced the leopard to pieces. After, the leopard was gone he  
made his whip disappear. As he walked over towards Inuyasha, Kagome ran  
over picking up and purified the shards and walked towards Inuyasha and  
Sesshoumaru dragging tokijin on the ground as she walked.

"Now, that's how you destroy your enemies and not playing around with  
them while your comrades get hurt!" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha was  
steaming mad.

"Yeah, well, you still don't have Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha looked down as  
Kagome approached. "Did you get the shards? How many were there? And WHY  
did you bring tokijin over here? My half brother could of got his own  
sword."

"Yes, I've got them. There were five shards all together. That's why he  
was so fast and hard for us to beat. And I dragged the sword over to  
give to him. He didn't have to help you know!" She said as she looked at  
Sesshoumaru "Here you go, Sesshoumaru. Even though, you'll deny helping  
us I'd like to thank you from all of us." Kagome said sweetly.

"Now, let's go we have more shards to hunt." Inuyasha said.

"NO! We'll need rest before we head out and Sango and Miroku have  
already set up camp, SEE!" She pointed over in the direction the camp  
was set up. As you could see a faint light from the fire.

"Feh! Whatever. You, humans are so weak." Inuyasha said as he turned to  
leave towards the south of camp.

"Okay, so, we humans are weak but what's your excuse for all your bad  
actions and manners!" She screamed at Inuyasha. Then turned to  
Sesshoumaru "Please, Sesshoumaru, stay at our camp for a while or for  
the night. It's the least we can do for you helping." She turned to walk  
towards the camp Sango and Miroku made. Getting into camp and went to  
her bag and pulled out her first aid box. Then walked to her friends.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders "He walked south of camp. Man, I need some  
water to wash around these cuts and also to cook with! Did any of you  
see a hot spring, stream, or lake?" Kagome asked.

"No, we did not see any. We're in parts of the western lands that we've  
never been They have been in the northern part of the western lands  
before, but not in this area of the northern part of the lands.

"There is a stream not far past those trees there!" The icy voice of  
Sesshoumaru sounded as he walked into the camp. Sango grabbed her  
boomerang while Miroku stood with his staff.

"Stand down, humans. I'm not here to cause harm! Someone's got to watch  
over you until the hanyou shows back up and since your on my lands, I'll  
keep an eye on you."

"Sango, Miroku! I asked him to stay with us." Kagome stood in front of  
her friends. After that, Miroku took the pot and followed were  
Sesshoumaru said the stream was and got the water and came back with it.  
Kagome cleaned Sango's and Miroku's wounds as well as hers, Shippou's,  
and Kirara's. Then, cooked some ramen for everyone, and now everyone  
except her, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha who had not came back to camp yet  
were asleep. Kagome unwrapped herself from her sleeping bag and went and  
added more wood to the fire. As she was doing so Inuyasha walked into  
the campsite still adjusting his clothes. He was trying to sneak into  
camp without being seen. But with no such luck. When he looked up to see  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru still up he just looked at them and leaped into a  
nearby tree and went to sleep. Kagome stood and picked up the pot and  
bowls she forgot to clean and walked to the stream. But outside camp she  
wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and decided to follow her at a safe distance.  
Sesshoumaru stopped behind a tree when he saw the young miko knelt down  
to the ground by the stream washing the bowls and cooking pot. When he  
decided to step out from behind the tree.

Kagome upon hearing someone move behind her she wiped the tears out of  
her eyes and turned saying "I'm sorry Inu... Oh Sesshoumaru, what are  
you doing here? I mean I could not sleep so I got up and put more wood  
on the fire then noticed I didn't clean up the dishes and thought that  
I'd get up and..."

"Silence human. I care not for your sleeping habits or lack there of. A  
human should not be alone at night let alone someone without a weapon to  
defend herself or himself with. You will return to your camp with this  
Sesshoumaru!" He said as he turned back to the camp. Kagome picked up  
the bowels and pot and followed Sesshoumaru back to camp.

Once back at the camp she put the pot and bowls quietly back into her bag and went  
and climbed into her sleeping bag next to Shippou. But before laying  
down she looked over at Sesshoumaru then laid down and went to sleep.  
After the miko finally fell asleep Sesshoumaru stood up and dusted his  
white hakama off then walked passed the tree he was resting against to  
leave the group but stopped and looked back eyeing everyone then turned  
around and headed back to his castle.

The waking up and breakfast had come and gone and now the Inu group were  
heading more into the northern part of the western lands. They were  
traveling by foot and it was proving difficult because Inuyasha wanted  
to walk through the woods that looked as if it has not been walked  
through in a long time by anything and not travel on any type of road.  
So now they were in a dark forest with thick, thorny bushes that were  
ripping at everyone's bare skin and clothes.

"Inuyasha, don't you think it be best to find a path through these woods  
that's not so over grown with thorny bushes. Think of the ladies and  
their desirable soft skin!" AsMiroku reached out and groped Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!" A loud slap was heard as Sango swung around and slapped Miroku  
across his face. "Think about your own skin! While KEEPING your hands  
away from my ass, or you'll have more to worry about then these thorn  
bushes!" Sango said as she walked on leaving a red hand print on the  
face of the monk sitting in the dirt.

* * *

Naraku's Castle

Naraku had dismissed Kanna and was now in his bed chambers with Kikyo.  
Kikyo was standing by the chamber doors while at the same time Naraku  
was on his futon bare chest leaning against the wall with black silk  
sheets covering him from his waist down which was bare as well.

"Kikyo, my pet, I want you to do exactly as I tell you to do. I want you  
to follow the hanyou and his group closely keeping a eye on them for a  
few days making notes of all their weaknesses, strengths, if they found  
any new shards and how many. Then, approach the hanyou's camp get the  
hanyou to let you travel with them. Then, report back to me with your  
findings!" Naraku said with a evil glint in his eyes. As he shot one of  
his tentacles out and wrapped it around Kikyo and drew her to him while  
saying

"Come Kikyo, let's rid you of that little dog hanyou's scent."  
Naraku drew back the silk sheets to reveal a fully erected erection. He  
shot out three more tentacles one for each wrist and one for her ankle.  
Then the tentacle that was around her unwrapped and rewrapped around her  
other ankle. Then pinned Kikyo to the wall with her arms above her head  
and legs spread. His arms disrobed Kikyo. Then shoved his erection into  
her repeatedly until his lust was satisfied for the time being.

* * *

Inuyasha's Group

The Inu Group were still in the dark, thick forest but was confronted  
with a shattered stone wall. They walked through what once was the front  
gate to come upon a burnt down compound of a long ago castle.

"Wow! Who do you think this place belonged to?" Miroku said.

"That and what happened? I mean look at the destruction of this place!"  
Sango stated.

All of a sudden a high pitched sounded in Inuyasha's ear and he slapped  
at it , and brought his hand away to show a flat Myouga. "Feh! Myouga,  
what a surprise." Inuyasha said.

"Myouga-sama, have you any idea who's castle this place belonged to and  
what happened?" Miroku asked.

"This place was Lady Izayoi's In Inuyasha movie #3 it's spelt Jyurokuya  
in english translation castle!" Myouga said.

"Master Myouga-sama, who was Lady Izayoi?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Izayoi was Lord InuTaisho's human wife and mother of Lord  
Inuyasha!" Myouga said. Inuyasha hearing what Myouga had stated about  
his mother leapt into a nearby tree so the group would not see the tears  
welling up in his eyes at the mention of his mother. But kept a close  
ear open to hear all that was being said.

"But what happened to cause so much destruction?" Sango asked.

"On the unfaithful day Lord InuTaisho fought his enemy Ryukotsusei and  
received his mortal wound that he was dying from a human general by the  
name of Takamaru who had fallen in love with Izayoi, ceased the castle  
and had his men guard the gates and to wait for Lord InuTaisho to come.  
While Takamaru's men and him waited for Lord InuTaisho, Izayoi was in a  
room in the main building in labor with master Inuyasha. Takamaru was  
angry that Izayoi had bedded down with InuTaisho who was a demon and not  
choosing him and became pregnant with a demon's child. Takamaru came  
into the room carrying a spear and speared Izayoi and left the room.  
Before Izayoi bled to death she gave birth to master Inuyasha and  
brought him to lay by her chest.

At the same time Lord InuTaisho appeared and Takamaru's men fired arrows  
at Lord InuTaisho. He in turn used the Kazu no Kizu twice then came into  
the courtyard calling Izayoi. When Takamaru came out saying that he sent  
her to a place that Lord InuTaisho could not go. That he had killed her.

Lord InuTaisho became enraged and ran towards the building and Takamaru  
ran towards Lord InuTaisho. InuTaisho cut off Takamaru's left arm and  
ran into the building to find Izayoi. Takamaru ordered what was left of  
his men that were alive to fire flaming arrows to burn down the palace.

While the building was burning Lord InuTaisho found the dead body of his  
wife and the new born Inuyasha crying. Master InuTaisho used Tensaiga to  
bring his wife back to life. Then took the fire-rat kimono out from  
behind his armor and placed it around Lady Izayoi and master Inuyasha.  
But during that, Takamaru came in and Lord InuTaisho stood up drawing  
his sword Sou'unga and told Lady Izayoi to call the child Inuyasha and  
then told her to run to safety. She ran out of the burning palace into  
the woods. In the woods she turned and saw the burning palace fall in on  
it's self killing Lord InuTaisho and his enemy Takamaru." Myouga said.

"So that is, why there is so much destruction here!" Myouga wiped his  
little flea eyes from calling up sad memories This I wrote down from  
what happened in the beginning of the movie Inuyasha #3.

"Shippou, would you mind going and getting some fire wood and Miroku,  
could you get some water and I'll get the stuff ready to make dinner."  
Kagome asked.

In a tree close to the Inu gang was a pair of chocolate eyes and the  
person was listening to what was said. "So, your human mother was named  
Izayoi and this is were you were born! This might be some info Naraku  
would like to hear about." Kikyo said to herself as she watched Kagome  
walk towards the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in but is now sitting at  
the base of the tree.

"Inuyasha, after dinner if you want I can walk with you around this  
place?" Kagome said kneeling down in front of Inuyasha.

"Feh, I don't need a weak human girl following me around a burnt down  
old palace." Inuyasha bit out.

"I did not mean for it to sound that you weren't able to protect  
yourself! I just thought you and I could look around this place as  
friends. That's all!" Kagome spoke softly.

"Like I said. I don't need a human Babysitter. GOT IT!" Inuyasha yelled  
at Kagome. Kagome pushed herself off the ground and walked to the other  
side of the campsite with tears in her eyes and picked up Shippou then  
sat down by Sango.

Yawning and stretching Shippou spoke up "Kagome, I bet if Kikyo was here  
Inuyasha would not say he doesn't need a human babysitter but he'd jump  
at the idea to have her that way he and her would be gone for hours then  
he would try to sneak into camp like he does every time he sees her or  
smells her and he runs off to meet her!" Shippou looked up to see a tear  
filled eyes and he wrapped his little paws around Kagome's neck and gave  
her a hug. "I'm sorry Kagome!"

"Feh! Like you would know if anything ever happens at night. You little  
runt. You're always asleep before anyone else." Inuyasha scowled.

"I know more then what you think." Shippou had a serious but daring look  
to his face as if he was daring Inuyasha to ask him to say more.

"Feh, Whatever." Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, what kind of things have you been aware of that happened if your so  
smart?" Inuyasha said trying not to sound timid.

"OK Inuyasha, I'll tell you and as you don't like people pussy footing  
around you but I'll say sorry to all who are involved what I'm about to  
say." He moved from Kagome's neck to her lap. "Three nights ago when you  
and Miroku stayed up talking after Sango, Kagome went to sleep I  
overheard the last thing you both said before turning in was that Sango  
makes Miroku horny all the time for the way she walks and at night when  
she moans at night in her sleep." Shippou looked over at Sango and  
Miroku to see Sango with her mouth wide open and a red faced and Miroku  
had a terrified look in his eyes while he let out a sheepish laugh.

"Inuyasha, you told Miroku that you at times wish you could have both  
Kikyo and Kagome as concubines so you can mate with the both of them so  
you don't have to choose one or the other and they would have no say  
when or who you slept with when like some of the Lords of the lands do  
except of course for your brother. So that, you can mate Kikyo all the  
time while Kagome bares your pups for all three of you. Then that same  
night I heard strange sounds coming from both sides of the campfire and  
I woke up to see what it was and saw both you and Miroku moving your  
hands back and forth fast. You Inuyasha, your hand was in your hakama and  
calling out Kagome's name saying 'I want to be inside you Kagome. To  
feel you wrapped around me aahhhh KAGOMEEEE!" Then he turned to Miroku  
"and your hand was under your monks robe calling out Sango's name saying  
"Please have my children Sango. Ohh Sangoo!" Then Shippo turned to Sango  
and Kagome. "Sango, you slept well but you had drool coming out of your  
mouth while moaning. Kagome, I'm sorry but your not innocent when it  
comes to your dreams. You were saying why have we not seen Kouga around  
but more importantly why have we not seen Sesshoumaru around. That you  
wished to come across him soon so you could see him and his ward Rin.  
That you liked watching his reaction towards Rin that you think he would  
make a great father someday and who would he take as a mate. Then, you  
growled in your sleep as if you were jealous.

Then last night at camp Inuyasha, you tired to sneak back into camp  
adjusting your haori and hakama. Kagome, you left camp with the pot and  
bowls and outside camp you had tears in your eyes. Sesshoumaru followed  
you then the both of you came back not more than five minutes later then  
Sesshoumaru sat by a tree and you went to your sleeping bag but before  
laying down you looked over and smiled at Sesshoumaru then laid down and  
went to sleep. Sesshoumaru before leaving stopped and turned around and  
looked at everyone in camp then left. You, Kagome were smiling in your  
sleep. Inuyasha, you were snoring and Miroku was sucking on his thumb  
and Sango cuddled Kirara!" Shippou looked at everyone and of course to  
what they all heard their mouths were open in shock and all were  
blushing. "So NOW, Inuyasha, do I know what happens at night?" Shippou  
asked.

Everyone sat there in silence and blushing when anyone looked at anyone  
else. Inuyasha being embarrassed jumped up into a high tree. He looked  
down at them then looked out into the distance, thinking in his head  
'That runt sees and hears to much for his own good!' He then looked down  
at the group 'I guess we can stay at this place another day so I can  
look around the place where I was born and where father died protecting  
mother and me!' Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when the scent  
of Kikyo was brought to him by the air and he left to find Kikyo behind  
a group of trees not far from the camp.

"Kik-Kikyo!" Inuyasha murmured.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad to see you. But I can see that you were in some sort  
of deep thought so I'll just leave you to your..." Before she finished  
before Inuyasha came to stand in front of her drawing her to his chest  
saying "No, please don't go. What I was thinking about was not that  
important. Come lets take a walk and enjoy whats left of the night."  
Inuyasha said taking ahold of Kikyo's hand.

"Sure, Inuyasha, but we need to talk!" Kikyo came out and said. They  
walked a ways away from the tree he was in and from the group so that  
shippou could not see or hear what went on. When they came to a group of  
trees that were close to a stream that lead into what looked like it  
once was a garden.

"Inuyasha, you still like being with me right? Then, why not tell Kagome  
that your heart and soul belongs with me and that it will always be with  
me unless you want both of us in your bed!" Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Kikyo, I will always love you, you know, it's just I care for Kagome as  
well. I want to settle down one day and have a family of my own. I  
wanted to settle down with you fifty years ago before you pinned me to  
the sacred tree and before you died because of Naraku. I'll always keep  
my promise to you but I've got to keep my promise to protect Kagome  
until all the shards are collected and the jewel is complete once more  
and Naraku is defeated. Why don't you come back to camp with me and  
travel with us or stay here with us a few days!" Inuyasha said kissing  
Kikyo's neck.

"I can't right now, Inuyasha. I'm needed at a village northeast of here.  
But when I'm able I'll come and travel with you. Besides I don't think  
your companions would want me around or traveling with them." Kikyo  
said.

"Feh! Like I care what they think or want! I love you Kikyo, and want to  
be with you." Inuyasha said nuzzling his nose in Kikyo's hair. But Kikyo  
turned around and kissed Inuyasha on the nose and walked away saying "I  
know, Inuyasha, now head back to your camp before they start worrying  
about you!" Then she walked into the trees then vanished. Inuyasha  
turned and walked back to camp. When he got there everyone was asleep.  
Inuyasha looked over by the campfire and saw a bowl and a pot with some  
ramen left for him and a bottle of water. He ate the ramen and drank the  
water and jumped into a near by tree and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1)

Full Summary:

After Kikyo joins the group, what place does kagome have? Kikyo continues to fill Inuyasha's head with false accustations whom finally Inuyasha blows up by believing every word that comes out of Kikyo's mouth. After, being accused and beaten, Can Sango and Miroku save the injured and dying Kagome? Does Kagome have a chance? What's more what involvement does Sesshoumaru play in this whole thing? After each chapter send reviews please. 

Chapter 2:

* * *

_Sesshoumaru's Castle_

It was in the pre-morning hours before the sun was due to come up, when the Great Sesshoumaru turned over

and stretched in his giant silk covered futon. His sheets were royal purple and silver trim with a big crescent

moon in the center, with silver and royal purple pillows. Pulling back the sheets and got up off the futon and

walked over to his closet and got a fresh white haori and hakama's his normal color he always wears went to

bathe and got dressed along with his armor and placed his swords to adorn his left hip. He just got done when

a knock sounded at his chamber door. He sighed sensing that it was his retainer.

"Enter, Jaken." As he opened his balcony doors and walking out onto his balcony, and eyed over his lands and

seeing a light bluish mist covering the ground as it does every morning several hours before the sun starts to

come up. A slight breeze ruffled his long silver hair bringing with it the scent of his hanyou half brother and his

group. Growling "So, the half breed and his group is still on my lands." As his retainer stepped up to him and

bowed down in greeting.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru! Did my master sleep well?" Jaken said as he stood back up.

Sesshoumaru turned and glared at the stupid toad

"Why would this Sesshoumaru not sleep well?" He walked back into his chamber and shut the balcony doors

and walking to his chamber door and opened it to go down to eat breakfast. "Jaken, go wake up Rin and get

her bathed, and dressed and down to the dinning hall, we're scouting my lands today and leave soon. So, be

quick about it." and down the hall. Jaken followed out into the hall then turned and shut the door to his master's

chamber and went to wake up Rin. 'I wish master would get rid of that child!'

* * *

_Inuyasha's Camp_

Kagome woke up before anyone else. She unzipped her sleeping bag and

eased out so she would not awaken Shippou or the others. Once she was

out of the confines of her sleeping bag she walked over and rekindled

the campfire and put more wood on the fire. Then, she picked up the

bowls and the cooking pot and quietly slipped out of camp to wash them

and the chopsticks and get some water to once again make everyone's

favorite breakfast which is a hot cooking pot full of beef ramen. While

thinking 'When I go home I'm going to buy some other stuff to cook for

breakfast along with more ramen.' She was so into washing the bowls and

things as well as getting the water that she almost did not notice that

the wind picked up and to notice a certain wolf prince leaning against a

tree until he spoke up.

"What a beautiful sight to behold in the morning!"

Kagome looked up "Good morning, Kouga!" Kagome smiled.

"Good morning, Kagome. What are you doing out here alone? Where is that

worthless, mutt face, Inu-trasha?" Kouga asked looking around.

"I came out to wash these bowls and things and get water to make

breakfast and his name is Inuyasha not Inu-trasha! You know you really

should go before Inuyasha comes and..." Kagome was not able to finish

before a very loud mouth cut in.

"Fucking, wimpy wolf, what are you doing here? Get away from Kagome!"

Inuyasha yelled pulling out tetsusaiga.

"Make me mutt face!" Kouga taunted.

"Kagome, come here!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome "That is no way to speak to a woman,

you many mutt!"

Inuyasha ran over and yanked Kagome out of Kouga's arm and pushing her

behind him roughly and falling to her hands knees skinning them. "Oww"

Kagome said as she looked at her hands and knees.

Kagome stood up eyeing the two "INUYASHA SIT!"

"Oww, you wench." Inuyasha mumbled from the ground, as he ate dirt.

Kagome walked past Inuyasha and up to Kouga "Kouga, you better go!

Thanks for stopping by." Kouga reached for her hands and squeezed them

while bringing them to his lips. "Oww!" Kagome cried.

Kouga looked down at her hands and turned the palms to were the

scratched were facing up to see them not bad but were bleeding. His eyes

turned red and headed towards Inuyasha

"Mutt, what's the big idea on hurting, my Kagome? Hmmm?"

"Kouga, please don't! Just go. I don't want any trouble please. These

are just tiny scratches they will heal." Kagome pleaded.

"Feh! If you had not of come or wrapped your arm around her then it

would not of happened." Inuyasha yelled inching closer.

"Inuyasha SIT!" She looked at Inuyasha and then back to Kouga. "Please

Kouga, if you stay the more he'll get mad."

"Alright Kagome, I'll go but I'll be checking up on you!" Kouga leaned

forward and kissed her on the forehead before turning to run off towards

his tribe. At this moment and time Inuyasha got up and came over to

Kagome and spun her around to face him. "Why did you let him leave?"

"Because he's my friend and he did not do anything wrong!" Kagome glared

at him. Inuyasha raised his hand to strike her across the cheek when

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara showed up, and Miroku ran over and

held Inuyasha's hand where he could not strike his friend, as Sango

moved Kagome back away from Inuyasha and stood between them.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what went on here my friend but let's all of us

head back to camp and have breakfast!" Miroku said letting go of

Inuyasha's hand.

"Feh! Whatever." Inuyasha said heading back to camp. With Miroku

following. Kagome turned and looked at the stream. While Sango watched

the retreating backs of Miroku and the hanyou. Then she heard Shippou

speak up.

"Kagome, look at your hands and knees their bleeding! What happened?"

Shippou had tears of concern in his eyes.

"It's nothing, Shippou. I just tripped is all when Inuyasha jerked me

away from Kouga and pushed me roughly behind him.There just scratches,

they will heal. No big deal." She said trying to smile at Shippo. Sango

turned and saw what Shippou saw.

"Shippou dear, would you watch over Kagome while I'll go and get a

change of clothes and the first aid box?"

"Sure, Sango-chan!" Shippou cheerfully said. Sango picked up the cooking

pot went and filled it with water then came back and picked up the bowls

and chopsticks and headed back to camp. Getting back to camp Sango

handed the cooking pot and bowls and chopsticks to Miroku. Miroku took

them as Sango continued to the yellow bag. She pulled out 8 bags of

ramen and tossed them to the monk for him to cook as she pulled out a

lavender dress that would stop five inches above the knees and she

grabbed the first aid box, towels, body soap, and hair soap. Then turned

to go back but stopped by the trees.

"You two, better stay far away from the stream or you'll be sorry!"

Sango said tapping her boomerang on her back. Then left. When Sango got

back to the stream she set the stuff down. "Shippou, would you go and

help Miroku cook the breakfast while Kagome bathes and I dress her

scratches?"

"But, Sango, I wanted to stay... but oh alright! I'll meet you both back at

camp?" Shippou said.

Kagome took off her clothes and walked into the stream and dived into

the deep part and came up to wash. She looked at Sango and saw her eyes

have that look to them that said she had questions to what happened.

After washing she came out of the stream and sat by Sango. While Sango

was treating the scratches Kagome talked. "There was nothing wrong. We

were talking. Kouga showed up while I was washing the dishes. Then,

Inuyasha showed up and everything went down hill fast. I just wish I

knew why he tried to strike me. He never tried to do that before. So why

is he now?"

Shippou showed up when they were talking "Sorry, Kagome, Sango. But

Miroku sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready and if you want any

before Inuyasha eats it all to come and get it now!" Shippou said.

"Go ahead, Sango go eat and take Shippou with you. I would like to be

alone right now please, and when you get back to camp tell Inuyasha not

to came after me at all. I need time away to think without him breathing

down my neck." She stated.

"But Kagome, you need to eat as well!" Sango protested.

"I'll be fine. Now you, better go before all the food is gone!" Kagome

hugged both Sango and Shippou.

"Alright, if your sure!" With that Sango left taking Shippou. Kagome

watched both Sango and Shippou walk back into the woods and headed back

to camp. Kagome then spoke to herself "Well since, Inuyasha was being a

jerk and I don't want to be around him just yet I'm going to make the

best of it and explore." She walked diagonally along the stream into the

compound and to her right was a rickety old bridge that was discolored

from the fire long ago. The bridge lead to a open field that reached to

the stone wall. It looked to have statues and fountains. Then, she

looked to her left and saw the outline of foundation of a huge building.

Kagome decided she was going to walk the field and look at the statues

and fountains. So, she turned to her right and timidly stepped up to the

bridge to test it, and seeing it was ok she walked over it. Little did

Kagome know she had two pairs of little eyes watching her before turning

back to head to camp to let Sango know where she was.

Many hours had pass when Kagome came to a bench and sat down and looked

at her watch "Wow, it's about time for lunch, and Inuyasha will be

getting impatient for the food to get cooked. I should let him suffer a

while but no if I do I'll won't hear the end of it." So she stood up and

headed back to camp.

* * *

_Back at Camp_

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed over his chest

"Where is that wench? Does she even know it's time for her to be here

cooking lunch already!"

"My friend, Kagome will be here." Miroku said trying to get Inuyasha to

calm down.

"Half Breed, why are you still on my lands!" Sesshoumaru said while he

looked around eyeing everyone and noticed that their group was minus one

person.

"So, we are still fucking here, you arrogant bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

That's when Rin came out from behind Sesshoumaru and stopped and looked

around, and drooped her head down then looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where's Kagome-chan? Rin wants to see Kagome-chan!"

Rin said puffing out her bottom lip.

"Where is your miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded the hanyou.

"Feh, I don't have to tell you any damned thing!" Inuyasha barked out.

"Well apparently, she's not here, so why don't you do all of us a favor

by leaving!"

Miroku walked up and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Ah Inuyasha, Do

you think that is wise seeing as we are on his lands!" Inuyasha brushed

the monk's hand off.

Sango spoke up "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I speak?" Sesshoumaru looked her

way and gave her the slightest of a nod for her to speak. "You see,

Kagome has not been back to camp since we walked in on a heated argument

where Inuyasha was going to strike her. She has not even come back to

eat anything and the argument was early this morning."

"That's alright, Sango, I'm here now!" Kagome said as she walked into

the campsite.

"Kagome-chan!" A happy Rin said running up to Kagome and wrapped her

arms around her waist.

"Hello Rin! Have you been a good girl?" Kagome asked.

"Yep Rin's been good." Rin smiled.

"About time wench! Start cooking our lunch!" Inuyasha said in an

impolite way.

"Or what? You'll do what you did to me when Kouga stopped by to see me?"

Kagome pointed to her bandaged knee's and raised her hands. Inuyasha

growled and took a step forward when Sango grabbed her boomerang and

came in front of him. Kagome looked down at Rin and Shippou

"Rin, Shippou would you like to come with me to get the water and help me to

get the food started?" Sesshoumaru just stood there and looked from the

miko to the hanyou and back again with a emotionless face.

"Sure Kagome!" They both said. As Kagome got her trusted cooking pot and

nine packs of ramen since Rin, and Sesshoumaru were there. Then turned

and headed to the stream.

"Kagome-chan can Rin carry that?" Rin pointed to the pot. Kagome nodded

and handed it to Rin as they walked back to camp.

Well, they came back to camp and cooked the ramen. Everyone ate except

Sesshoumaru and Jaken whom now was sitting by his master. After lunch

waseatten and everything was washed Kagome took Rin and Shippou to where

Kagome saw the fountains. While there, they played hide and go seek and

also tag and now they were laying down on the grass and had fallen

asleep.

Back at camp Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were glaring at each other. Sango

and Miroku were sitting there shaking their heads at the two brothers.

Sango stood up and said "Miroku, I'm going to go check on Kagome and the

children." Sango said and she left but not more that ten minutes passed

when she came running back into camp and ran over to Kagome's yellow bag

and pulled out Kagome's camera and said "Everyone come quick but make no

sound. Hurry!" Everyone jumped to their feet and ran after Sango.

Sesshoumaru drew tokijin to be ready to use it if need be.

When they all got to where Sango lead them they saw Kagome and the

children laying in the grass with Shippou and Rin laying in each of

Kagome's arms. Each child had their heads on Kagome's chest and arms

laying on her stomach and her arms around them. Upon seeing the picture

laid out before them Sango clicked the button on the camera and took a

picture. Sesshoumaru put away tokijin and stared at how peaceful the

children and miko looked in each other's arms.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said "Yea, so, what's the big deal?" Then

turned and walked back to camp. Miroku smiled and suggested that they

let them sleep a little longer as he and Sango walked back to camp as

well.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken as well turned and started walking but Sesshoumaru

stopped and looked back then called Jaken. "Jaken! I want you to stay

here and keep your eye open for any danger!" Then he continued on back

to his half brother's camp.

"Yes, Milord!" Jaken said as he walked closer to the sleeping trio.

Back at the camp Sango and Miroku was trying to get Inuyasha to go out

and catch some wild game for dinner and was proving rather difficult.

"Look, Inuyasha, if you want to eat then you'll go out and catch

something! Besides I want to give Kagome a night off from cooking for us

and surprise her with dinner for a change! A deer or a few rabbits would

be very nice." Sango said.

"Well, feel free to look yourselves. Why should we give her a night off?

The only thing she's good for is Jewel detecting and cooking!" Inuyasha

continued to sit by a tree.

"My friend, she is good at detecting shards yes and she's a wonderful

cook but have you clouded your mind of all those times she's faced

demons that had shards and that we as well as you have gotten our asses

kicked by them and she comes and uses her arrows and defeated them and

we can't forget how loyal she is to give up her era, and family to help

us! Along with putting up daily with you always putting her down, and

how jealous you get when she talks to Kouga-sama or any guy or person

other than you or us, being compared to a dead miko that you still love

and see almost every night, as well as hurting her physically sometimes!

No, my friend, I and Sango believe she needs time off!" Miroku rambled

off how he felt.

"Well if, Kagome had not of..." Inuyasha was cut off from speaking when

two fairly good sized dead rabbit's were thrown on the ground in front

of the monk and the exterminator and hanyou. The trio looked to see that

the rabbit's were gutted but not skinned and turned to see Sesshoumaru

give them a icy glare before he sat back down. Sango took and skinned

the rabbit's as Miroku speared them and set them over the fire. When a

loud "AAAAAAHHH" came through the trees coming from the direction that

Kagome and the children were. Everyone jumped up and bolted to the field

to see Kagome laying down frozen in fear with the two headed dragon

Ah-Un looking down into the eyes of Kagome and Shippou. Shippou's fur

was sticking up everywhere like a porcupine. They could now hear what

was being said.

"Kagome-chan, this is Ah-Un. You would not hurt Kagome-chan or

Shippou-chan." Rin said nuzzling Ah-Un's neck and giving them hugs.

"Yea well, I'd rather wake up with Sesshoumaru in his huge white dog

form showing his fangs and growling when I woke up and not this dragon.

At least with the dog form I would know somewhat of what to expect since

I've seen him up close like that before but I know not of this dragon

like you do Rin!" Kagome said still laying there. While Rin walked Ah-Un

a little ways away and came back to Kagome.

"Ah-Un wakes Rin up like this all the time. Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan

come pet Ah-Un." Rin pulled the older girl and put Kagome's hand out so

Ah-Un could smell her hand. They in turn licked her hand and nuzzled

their noses to her side.

"We better get back to camp before Sesshoumaru gets worried about you

and the others over Shippou and I." Kagome took ahold of Rin's hand as

Rin grabbed the reins of Ah-Un. When they turned they saw everyone

their. Sango and Miroku were snickering.

"What are you two laughing at may I ask?" Kagome looked at Sango and

Miroku but stopped walking as she looked and saw Sesshoumaru. "Rin,

don't you want to walk back to camp with Sesshoumaru?" She looked to see

the girl nod so she pointed to Sesshoumaru then walked over to Sango

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin had fun with Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan. But,

Kagome-chan did not like Ah-Un waking her and Shippou. I think, they're

afraid of Ah-Un but they would not hurt Kagome-chan or Shippou-chan

would they, Sesshoumaru-sama? But Kagome-chan speaks weird saying that

she'd rather wake up with Sesshoumaru-sama in a huge white dog form

showing her your fangs and growling that then she would know what to

expect because she'd seen you that way before. Kagome-chan is so funny

because Sesshoumaru-sama can't turn into a huge dog can you,

Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin said in a big long breath. Sesshoumaru just

looked at his ward from the corner of his eye and walked to the camp of

his half brother's.


	3. Chapter 3

--> 

**Spring Rain Under The Crescent Moon by SilverDogDemon**

"Kagome, the meat is done cooking" Miroku said. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran over to grab one of the cooked rabbit's and leapt into a tree and started eating it. Then Sango and Miroku got some of the other by the time it got to the children and Kagome their was not that much left so Kagome split the rest of the meat up and gave it to both Shippou and Rin.

"But Kagome, what about you? You need to eat to!" Shippou said.

"Nah, you and Rin need it more then I, so you can grow." Kagome smiled.

"But, Kagome, you have not eaten anything all day but maybe a few bites of ramen that was left in the pot and that's it!" Shippou cried.

Kagome put on a fake smile "I'll be fine, Shippou! Now you and Rin eat up or NO story tonight, Shippou." Kagome stood up and walked over to her yellow bag to look for a book to read to the children. Unaware of a pair of golden eyes following her.

Sesshoumaru thought "This human miko sacrificed her food to eat and gave it to the children! Interesting!"

Kagome just chose the book she was going to read to the children when Kirara started growling towards the dark forest and everyone grabbed their weapons and stood ready to fight when Kikyo walked out, and looked to be wounded.

**FlashBack about Kikyo**

_Kikyo had told all about Inuyasha and everyone as well as the info on Inuyasha's mother, and where the burnt compound was. _

"That's good news, Kikyo. Now, I want you to go back and travel with them and get more info like their weaknesses, anything that would prove to be their down fall. Tell them that you told me you're not going to be my whore and give me more info or do my dirty work anymore." Naraku stated.

"You know, they would not believe me. I would have to give them some kind of proof and even then the group won't believe me. Inuyasha will believe anything I say though. He always does." Kikyo laughed.

"As for the proof lead them to my castles that I stay at to hide but don't take them here. As for explaining why I'm not at them when they see I'm not there tell them that you suspect that I moved since you left and that I do move around so it won't be easy to find where I am at times. Now for the proof that I was enraged but you managed to escape will be this!" Naraku lashed out some tentacles and tore her miko clothes, speared her through the shoulder, gave her scratches and deep cuts. "Now, that should say something. Oh and drive a wedge between the hanyou and the young miko. Get the hanyou to start not trusting her and not believing her. Harm her but not bad then make it look like she attacked you. Get his attention and protection off of her so it would be easier to capture her and use her against him. Now, go and set everything working!" Naraku chuckled.

"Yes, Naraku!" Kikyo said and left the castle.

**End of FlashBack**

"K-Kikyo!" Inuyasha said as he ran to her side. "W-what happened? Who did this to you? Tell me!"

"N-naraku d-did this t-to me because I told him I was not going to do his dirty work anymore." She said as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "He's going to follow after me or send his minions out after me to kill me because I know to much." Kikyo had a scared expression on her face.

"Kikyo, let him come! You will travel with us. I won't let Naraku harm you. I'll always protect you." Inuyasha said hugging Kikyo as Kikyo let out a fake tear and sobs.

Kagome stood by and would not let any tears well up as she let out a very low sigh as she drooped her head then grabbed Shippou's and Rin's hands and lead them over by a far tree away from everyone and sat down. Miroku and Sango watched Kagome and knew she was hurting. Sesshoumaru was watching his half brother shaking his head inside in disgust as well as followed the young miko out the corner of his eye when she let the low sigh out and then took the children and sat down by a tree.

"Well now Rin, Shippou, how about that story?" She took the book and showed them the cover. "This story is called Snow White and the seven dwarves." She said then she opened the book and started reading. But was interrupted.

"Hey wench, aren't you going to say anything or welcome Kikyo into our group?" Inuyasha said with a look of question in his face.

"Why you've already made the choice and when that happens we don't have any say because it would be no good either way. But yes I'll say something. Welcome Kikyo. Now that, you're here, maybe we can get the shards gathered faster so my since of duty will be complete and we all can live in peace. Now, if you don't mind I have a story to read!" Kagome went back to reading as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked out into the woods.

While reading Kagome did not know she had tears in her eyes until they slipped down her cheeks and dropped on the pages and she raised her hand to wipe her eyes. Twenty minutes later she finished the story.

"Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama has a pretty castle with flower gardens. It's alot prettier then the castle in this book." Rin said with a smile.

"Really?" Kagome tried to be cheerful.

"Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan should come and see sometime!" Rin said with joy on her face.

"Ah, that's alright Rin, but it would be very hard and Sesshoumaru-sama would not want us to come see it being as..." Kagome look up at Sesshoumaru "Being as he's a very busy lord of his lands and all." Kagome said.

"Oh! Kagome-chan are there such things as P-prince C-charming's like in the book that kissed the girl in the story?" Rin asked.

"I'm sure there are, Rin but there are very few that live up to their status and then there's many whom think they are and are not!" Kagome said.

"Has Kagome-chan ever have a P-prince C-charming, and has he ever kissed you?" Rin questioned.

"I thought he was at first. I'd even stood up for him against his own brother and many other things." Kagome lowered her head to hide her tears then looked up and looked around and came into eye contact with Sesshoumaru for a second then looked down at the children.

"Did he kiss Kagome-chan like in the story?" Rin opened the book and pointed at the the picture.

"Yes but he was thinking I was someone else that he was kissing and never me, never me!" Kagome replied.  
"Does Kagome-chan have prince charming now?" Rin asked and Kagome shook her head no. "Jaken-sama says Sesshoumaru-sama is a prince. Maybe he would kiss you like the prince in the story Kagome-chan!" Kagome looked at Rin with her mouth wide open in shock. Rin stood taking the book and went over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama would you kiss Kagome-chan like the prince in the story? You're a prince and Kagome-chan is prettier then the girl in the story!" Rin held up the book to Sesshoumaru "See!" Rin smiled.

"Rin! Time to sleep we leave in the morning for the castle." Sesshoumaru said. "Say good night to the miko and her friends."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin ran over to Kagome and handed her the book and gave her a hug. "Night Kagome-chan, night Shippou-chan, night everyone else." Then she walked back over by Sesshoumaru and laid down by him.

Everyone except Inuyasha and Kikyo were asleep do to the fact that more likely they would be traveling back to Kaede's to get more supplies. While everyone was sleeping anyone with youkai ears could hear the young miko's stomach growling.

Sesshoumaru left the camp and made a quick patrol of his lands. When he flew over a wild berry bush on the way back to watch over his ward he stopped and got some berries to quite down the growling stomach of the miko. "Why am I bringing back anything for that human? This Sesshoumaru does not care if one human miko starves! No one told her to give up her food for my ward!" There was a tree by the berry bush that had very large leaves so he plucked one off and filled the leaf with berries and arose to the sky and headed back to the camp. Once back Sesshoumaru stepped over to the young miko and laid the leaf filled with berries on the ground and tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"Mmmm yea..." Kagome said before Sesshoumaru clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Wench quiet!" Sesshoumaru icy tone came out. He then lifted the leaf with the berries and held it out to Kagome. "Human! Eat these they'll help your hunger." Kagome sat up slowly and then timidly took the leaf with the berries from Sesshoumaru. Then Sesshoumaru went to stand up.

"Sesshoumaru, why? Why did you go out of your way to get these?" Kagome looked at him with shocked sleepy eyes.

"So, you would not keep those with youkai blood and hearing from their rest, As well as for sacrificing your food to give to my ward so she would not be hungry!" Sesshoumaru said as he walked away not even looking back.

"You're welcome and Thank You, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said as she looked down as much as she could see and started eating the berries. When she was done she laid back done and went to sleep.

Several hours had passed and now was the time for everyone to get up and have something to eat. Everyone ate something other than Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Kikyo, and Inuyasha because Inuyasha did not want to let go of Kikyo long enough to eat. Now was the time to leave and head in separate ways. For today the Inu group was heading back to Kaede's village and Sesshoumaru and his ward and Jaken were going where they were going.

"Bye Kagome-chan! Rin hopes to see you again." Rin pouted as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. Since Kagome was down on one knee.

"We'll see each other again. Now, you be good for your Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama, ok?" Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin and gave her a hug then kissed her on the forehead.

"Rin, let's go." Sesshoumaru called.

"Rin's coming, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin ran to Sesshoumaru and he picked her up and put her on Ah-Un's back with Jaken behind her. Rin turned on Ah-Un's back and called out and waved to Kagome and Shippou. "Bye Kagome-chan, Shippou-chan." Kagome and Shippou waved bye as Sesshoumaru lifted to the sky with the two headed dragon behind him.

"Hey wench, we're leaving!" Inuyasha said as he knelt down for Kikyo to climb onto his back and leapt into the trees and heading back to the village leaving Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou and Kirara behind.

Miroku walked over to Kagome and laid his arm on her shoulder "Come Kagome, let's head back to Kaede's." Miroku stepped aside to let Kagome and Shippou pass when they got to Kirara, Miroku gave Kagome and Shippou a hand up in front of Sango, then climbed up behind Sango. Then they too were off towards Kaede's hut.

"So Kagome, what are you going to do when we get to Kaede's?" asked Sango.

"I'm going home for at least a week to get more supplies, do some studying and visit my family and friends in my era. Then, come back. Well one good thing with Kikyo with the group is I don't have to hurry because he'll be with her all the time to notice how long I'm gone." Kagome sighed but smiled.

"Kagome, I wish I could come with you to see what it looks like in your time." Shippou said and Sango and Miroku agreed.

"We should be at the bone eater's well by dark if we push it." Sango told Kagome.

**Western Lands**

Upon arriving at the castle Rin was asleep on Ah-Un and Jaken was making sure she did not fall off. Sesshoumaru used his tail to help lay her in his arm and carried his ward to her bed chamber and laid Rin on her futon. Then pulled the pink silk blankets up to cover her then walked to the door which he left open and walked out closing it and headed to his study. When he sat down behind his desk he started going through documents and filled out reports of the lands growth and decreases of the land. Sesshoumaru had half of the pile of scrolls that contained documents of land affairs, up risings, crops of the land, rumors of wars, letter from the other lords. When he put down his ink writing brush and stretched and closed his eyes for a moment thinking "Father, how were you able to do all these documents and treaties by the end of each day even when you we're out fighting?" But he was brought out of his thoughts as a knock sounded at the door.

"**E**nter!" Sesshoumaru's icy voice called.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I brought you something to eat and a flask of sake to drink. Does lord Sesshoumaru need me for anything before his faithful retainer goes to retire for the night, sir?" Jaken said while bowing.

"No, Jaken! You may leave." Sesshoumaru waved him off and watched as Jaken left his study. Then he ate his food and drank the flask of sake. Then headed for his chamber to rest. He'd finish the scrolls later. Once inside his chamber he walked over to his futon and laid his swords by the futon and then striped out of his haori and hakama along with his inner haori and hakama and laid down on the futon under his royal purple silk blankets nude and in all his natural glory. As he closed his eyes flashes of memory of his ward with the young strangely dressed miko crossed his mind. Of how peaceful his ward, the kitsune pup and the miko looked sleeping together, as well as the miko giving her food up so his ward and the kitsune pup would not go hungry, then the flash of seeing his ward listening to a story, Then when his ward told the miko that he was a prince and that maybe he would kiss her like the story, Then when he had brought back the berries and gave them to the miko and the miko said your welcome about his ward and then thanked him for going out of his way to get the berries, Then just before leaving to return to the castle the picture of the miko on one knee hugging his ward and kissing her on the forehead saying good-bye and that they will see each other again.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes "Why are those events coming to me? Why am I plagued with my half brother's wench?" He laid their thinking. Then turned onto his right side and fell into a sound sleep.

**Kaede's Hut**

As Sango predicted they reached Kaede's village at night fall. They landed in front of Kaede's hut and everyone slid off Kirara and Kirara transformed to her smaller self, and followed into the hut.

"Welcome back! Where be Inuyasha that he's not with ye?" Kaede asked.

"Ah Kaede, he is with Kikyo. Kikyo showed up like she was wounded and saying Naraku did that to her because she told him she was not going to do his dirty work anymore and that she managed to escape. Inuyasha told her that she was going to join the group and that he'll protect her and not let Naraku have her back. They left to head back here before us so I'd say they are in the forest somewhere." Miroku told Kaede.

"Ye suspect that this be a trap then!" Kaede questioned.

"Yes Kaede. Why else would Naraku let her go like that and not sending her back to the after world!" Miroku said. "We wanted to tell you first before we head to the bone eater's well with Kagome."

"Ye are going to your era child! How long ye be gone?" Kaede asked.

"Maybe a week, Kaede. I want to go to spend time with my family, and get more supplies then I'll be back. With Inuyasha with Kikyo he won't know how long that I'm gone. Well that's unless he tests the scent at the well then he won't." Kagome admitted to Kaede.

"Safe travel, child and come back soon." Kaede walked to Kagome and hugged her.

"I will, Kaede, thank you." Kagome hugged Kaede back then bent down and picked up her yellow pack and bow and quiver of arrows and headed to the door and moved the flap and walked out with Sango,Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara following her. They reached the well a short time later.

"We'll see you when you return!" Sango and Miroku said while they gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you, Kagome." Shippou said. "Hurry back."

"I'll miss you too, Shippou and I'll hurry. Be good and do as Sango, Miroku, and Kaede says while I'm gone and you'll get something when I return. But if not I'll have to give it to someone else." Kagome said. Then she put Shippou down and walked closer to the well. Then climbed onto the rim looking down then turned and looked at her friends and smiled and turned and jumped into the well as the blue light appeared around her.

Next Chapter

Send Review Rate This Fanfic

--> 


	4. Chapter 4

--> 

**Spring Rain Under The Crescent Moon by SilverDogDemon**

**Kagome's Era**

When the blue light disappeared, Kagome was kneeling on the dirt floor of the well. She looked up and saw the wood ceiling. Kagome stood up and dusted her knee's off then walked over to the ladder and climbed up. Once at the top she took and laid out her bow and quiver of arrows next to the well then took off the yellow bag and laid it on the ground, then climbed out. Getting out of the well, she picked up the bag and her bow and quiver, carefully walk towards the door of the well house, since it was dark inside the well house as well as outside. She climbed the steps and walked to the door and opened it. Looking, she saw that there were still lights on in the house. Getting to the house she opened the door and walked in. Hearing the tv on, she walked to the family room.

"Mom! I'm home." She said as she walked into the family room, now dragging her yellow bag but still had her weapon and quiver on her back.

"Kagome dear, welcome home." Kagome's mother said.

"Why did you come through the well at this late hour, young lady?" Her grandfather asked.

"Her and Inuyasha probably got into another fight!" Souta said watching a tv program.

"My friends and I got back at the village late and yes and no about Inuyasha and I getting into a fight. His old girlfriend who he can't get over showed up and now he's having her travel with us. With her around I'm along with the others are put on the back burner and whom he is with right now. So, I decided while I've got the chance I would come home and visit, study, and get more supplies as well as getting a few gifts."

"You mean his old girlfriend who's the walking dead, and who's tried to kill you many times and tries to drag Inuyasha to hell. That you've told us about." Kagome's mother asked.

"Yes! Inuyasha does not see it's a trick how she came upon our camp wounded. We all see it but him." Kagome shook her head. "Mom, I'm going to take a hot bath then climb into bed. It's been a long day."

"Alright, dear. See you in the morning." Her mother said watching her daughter climb the stairs to her room.

Kagome climbed the stairs and once at the top walked to her room and dropped her bag and bow and quiver on the floor and went into the bathroom and started the water. Once the tub was full good enough for her she turned off the water and got undressed she got into the water sliding down till the water was to her chin "AAHHH, that feels so good!" While she closed her eyes for a bit then reopened them and washed herself then unplugged the tub and got out and dried off and wrapped the towel around herself then walked out of the bathroom to her dresser and put on a pink nightgown with a teddy bear on it and went and climbed into bed after brushing her hair out.

The next day she awoke when someone came into her room. Opening her eyes she saw her baby brother. "Oh morning, Souta." Kagome yawned.

"Sis, look at your alarm clock. It is fifteen minutes after noon and since you missed breakfast mom wanted food brought up to you." Souta said as he laid the tray of food on the desk and turned and walked out of his sister's bedroom.

After her brother left her room, she sat up and pushed back her blanket and sheet and walked over to her desk and sat down and ate her lunch then stood up and walked to her closet and looked through her clothes. "Ah what do I want to wear today? Better yet, what am I going to do today that way I can better plan on what to wear. Let's see, I can see if Mom is doing anything and if not see if she would take me out so I can get the supplies as well as the gifts done with." She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it and called out. "Mom, are you doing anything today?" Kagome yelled.

"I'm going into town to the library to pick a book that your grandfather put on hold that just came in, that is all dear. Is there anything that you need?" Her mother asked.

"I was wondering if you could take me shopping so I can get all the supplies and other shopping done and over with." Kagome asked.

"That will be fine, dear. I'll be leaving in twenty minutes." Her mother informed.

"I'll be down in a few, I just need to get changed." Kagome closed the door and ran to her walk in closet. She pulled out a navy blue T-shirt and went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of hip huger pants and black lace underwear and matching bra along with navy socks and got dressed then ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. Then running to the desk picked up the tray and walked to her door opened it and went downstairs.

Once downstairs, she took the tray to the kitchen and put the tray on the counter then went in and got a note pad by the phone and made a fast list of things she needed. "Let's see I need to get at least 20 cases of beef ramen, some hot cereal, 6 boxes of brownie mix, chocolates, assorted fruits, shampoo, band aides, gauze, gauze tape, cold medicine, toothpaste, pretty silk kimono and obi for Sango, 9 boxes of exlax to put in the brownie for Inuyasha since Kikyo won't eat any of them. By the time she got done making the list her mother was ready to go. So Kagome and her mother put on their shoes by the front door and walked out of the house and across the shrine grounds passed the well house and scared tree and down the long flight of stairs to the road and into the car.

"So, what kind of book did Gramps have put on hold?" Kagome asked her mother as she looked out of the car window as they drove down the street.

"I'm not sure." Her mother told Kagome. "We'll stop at the library first, since they don't stay open that late on saturday anymore." They arrived at the library and her mother went in and got the book for her father then came back to the car and they were off.

"Were would you like to go first,dear?" Her mother asked.

"I would like to go to a dress store that makes traditional kimonos, because I would like to get a friend a gift." They arrived at the dress shop a short time later. Pulling up to the store both her and her mother got out and went in.

"What is your friend's height?" Her mother asked.

"She is about a few inches taller then I am, Mom." Kagome said. "She's very beautiful." Twenty minutes later they found a beautiful cotton kimono that was aqua in color with the right sleeve a light lavender with the lavender color going up and around the neck. Then at the bottom there was a light lavender band going around the bottom of the kimono. The obi was a darker lavender color.

Kagome and her mother were walking to the cashier when out of the corner of Kagome's eye a shiny brilliant shade of yellow caught her attention.

"Mom, wait!" Kagome said as she walked over to the thing that caught her attention. Getting to the rack Kagome pulled out the brilliant yellow silk kimono that would fit a child. The yellow kimono was elegantly made and looked to be made out of the finest silk. Upon closer inspection Kagome noted that there were small birds flying all over the kimono, the obi was a goldenrod color. "Rin would look pretty in this!" Kagome said and added it to the one for Sango. Then walked over and joined her mother at the cashier counter. "Ok mother, I'm ready now." After they paid for the two kimono's they walked to the car.

"Where to now, Kagome?" Her mother turned on the car and headed out of the parking lot.

"To the grocery store please, Mom." Kagome sweetly said. It took them a while to get from the dress store to the grocery store because it was the time for some people to be getting off of work. When they finally got to the store they got out of the car.

"Here Kagome, take this and do your shopping. I forgot I need to pick up a birthday cake from the bakery for your grandfather's birthday." Her mother said handing Kagome a credit card. About thirty minutes later the shopping was done and both mother and daughter were heading back home. Once back and parked at the bottom of the shrine steps both mother and daughter filled their arms with the first load of grocery bags and headed up all the steps. Opening the door to the house Kagome placed the bags on the dinning table and went out the door and down to the car to get more of the groceries and the two kimono's. Shutting the back door of the car she proceeded to walk up all the stairs again just to drop the stuff off and went back to the car to get the cases of ramen. By the time she was done with the trips to the car which were two more she gladly took off her shoes. Then sat at the dinning room table for a bit before unpacking the groceries.

"Souta could you run to my room and dump the stuff out of my yellow bag and bring it down to me please so when I'm done unpacking the groceries I can pack my yellow bag!" Kagome asked her brother while looking at all the bags that she had to go through. "Oh and bring the first aid box that is in my yellow bag as well."

"Ok sis, hold on." Souta got up from playing his samurai fighting game on his playstation 2 and ran up stairs and dumped the bag on her bed and grabbed the first aide kit and bag and ran back down stairs and handed the stuff to his sister. "Hey sis, is all this going to go with you?" Souta eyed everything.

"Yes, most of it is. You want to help with this?" Kagome asked.

"Ah not really but sure. Where and what do you want me to do?" Souta asked.

"Stand there and hand stuff to me and if it's used for here leave it on the table." Kagome opened her yellow bag and put it on the ground between her legs and the first aid box was opened and on the floor by her. "First off hand me three of the cases of ramen." Kagome said. Souta handed them to her and she opened the cases and poured the packages of ramen in her bag. "If you come across boxes of brownie mix put that to the side. Oh and Souta that small bag by your left hand could, you hand the whole sack to me it's something special for Inuyasha." An hour later the yellow bag was packed and still had room for her cooking pot, eating bowls, chop sticks, clothes, Shippo's treats, the first aid kit and extra gauze and gauze tape, and the tins that will be filled with brownies, chocolate covered fruit, and the kimonos. "After I make the brownies and chocolate covered fruit and put it in this bag I could maybe squeeze maybe something else that is small but that will be closely pushing it.

**Kaede's Hut**

Shippou was moping around Kaede's hut and starting to get on everyone's nerves. Except Inuyasha's and Kikyo's since they still not been to the hut yet.

"Shippou, would you sit down. Kagome has not been gone that long remember she left last night." Sango spoke up while she was working on her boomerang.

"Young Kagome, will be back soon. But ye pacing back and forth moping around being melancholy will not speed her return any faster. So sit ye down and save on our nerves." Kaede said pouring tea for herself, Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

"But it's so dull and boring without Kagome being here." Shippou pouted taking a seat next to Kaede.

"I have to agree with Shippou about Kagome being gone. It seems like the day slowly passes. She lightens up the atmosphere when she's around." Miroku stopped his hand from sneaking over to Sango's butt.

**For Reaches of Inuyasha's Forest**

"Inuyasha, if that wretched girl is just a jewel detector to you and nothing more then why don't you just take back the jewel shards from her and make it where she does not come back to this era anymore!" Kikyo laid in Inuyasha's arms.

"I do not care for her as I do you. I think of her as a friend. True, she's a jewel detector and the cook of our group but, she has stood by me in times of need, loneliness, and who revived me from the spell you put me under as well as the one who drew the tetsusaiga and gave it to me and not to my brother. I've also promised to protect her as I vowed to you. But my life and soul belongs to you and only you as well as my love. That will not change."

"What are you planning on doing when Naraku is destroyed?" Kikyo asked.

"For starters, I'm taking the jewel like I planned all this time and wishing to become a full blooded youkai like my half brother and father. After that I have not a clue. I've never given it much thought other then my wish to be full youkai." Inuyasha laid his head against the tree they were leaning against. Just then his stomach started to growl. "Let's head to Kaede's and get something to eat. I don't feel like hunting for my dinner. " So, Kikyo stood up adjusting her miko skirt as Inuyasha put his semi-erection back into his hakama and stood up and putting his haori on and straightening both. Then kneeling down for Kikyo to climb onto his back. Then he leaped into the tree and heading to Kaede's village.

**Kaede's Hut**

Mean while back at the hut, Kaede had just gotten the bowls and spoons and  
sat down to dish up the pheasant and vegetable stew. She had just given Sango, Miroku, Shippo a bowl full of stew and some meat to Kirara. Then dished up herself some and was about to take a bite when the bamboo mat door covering was roughly pushed aside and Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in.

"In-uy-as-ha." Shippou said with his mouth full of food.

"Hey squirt, Mmmm what are you eating?" Inuyasha asked.

"Leave it to you to smell food, Inuyasha!" Miroku piped in.

"Shut up, monk!" Inuyasha growled.

"It be pheasant and vegetable stew. If ye want any ye must grab a bowl and spoon over yonder." Kaede pointed.

"Are you not going to greet your older sister?" Kikyo asked Kaede.

"Ye may have a piece of a soul of my sister, but ye body is made of magic, gave soil, and bones." Kaede said as she dished up some stew for Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha went and sat were he normally sat to eat in the hut. That is when he realized that their was one scent that was missing.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone just payed attention to their stew not saying a word.

"Mmmm, Kaede this is some really great stew!" Shippou said.

"Yes Kaede, you're going to have to teach me how much herbs and seasonings to put in the stew and what they are." Sango said. "Could I have a little more, please?"

"Was how to make this fine meal passed down, Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"Meow" Kirara sounded licking her lips.

"No it was not passed down, Miroku." Kaede swallowed her food and answered.

"Hello! I said **WHERE'S KAGOME!**" Inuyasha yelled.

"Lower ye voice, Inuyasha! Kagome went to her era last night and will be gone for a few days to a week. To visit her family and get more supplies as she called it, as well as study." Kaede told the now fuming hanyou.

"Are you going to look for the food every night, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No! I'll be much too busy!" Inuyasha answered.

"Oh! We forgot you have Kikyo and that takes up to much of your time." Sango said unafraid to say what she wanted.

"Well, I'm not going. I'm staying here and waiting for Kagome because she said she's going to bring back something for me and all of us. So I want to be here waiting for her." Shippou said.

"Feh! Fine, we'll wait but the day after she returns we all are heading out!" Inuyasha said handing out the bowl for more stew. Kaede filled it and he slurped it down.

Next Chapter

Send Review Rate This Fanfic

--> 


	5. Chapter 5

--> 

**Spring Rain Under The Crescent Moon by SilverDogDemon**

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru was in his study working on the documents when Jaken knocked on the door. He had been trying to get the documents done all day but was interrupted what seemed like every minute. Either by his servants about his ward playing tricks, or he was interrupted by Rin's personal servant about his ward not wanting to bathe, which ended with the servant all wet. Which Rin's servant ended up in his study, where he had to get up and find her and escort her to her servant and told her that the servant was going to bathe her. Then, it was her tutor about Rin not wanting to learn. Then Jaken came in, screeching about how he is not shown respect from his ward and how she is disrespectful to him by her putting flowers on him and so forth, now Jaken is back at the door of his study.

"Enter, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru sighed as he rubbed his temples, as Jaken walked in. "What is it that, my ward's done now that you can't take care of?" As he went back to reading the document he had in his hand. "Nothing, M'Lord. But M'lord the lords of the north, east, and south are here. They are here to go over and validate the peace treaties. That they had sent you a notice m'lord." Jaken said.

"Show them in, Jaken and Jaken when their seated bring a flask of sake and sake cups and bring them here!" Sesshoumaru spoke with his icy tone.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, right away." Jaken walked out into the hall to where the other lords were "Please m'lords come right this way, lord Sesshoumaru will see you now." Jaken motioned for them to follow.

"Greetings, Lord of the Western Lands. I hope we are not interrupting anything!" The Eastern Lord spoke.

"Not at all, Lord Naoko. Why don't you and the other lords take a seat and we can get on to the business at hand that brought us all together shall we!" Sesshoumaru look at Jaken and waved his hand to dismiss his retainer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I detect the presence of a human female. Has the Mighty Lord of the western lands taken upon himself a mate at last and have not informed the other lords about this?" The Lord of the south asked.

"No lord Toru, this Sesshoumaru of the western lands has not yet taken a mate. But you are correct that there is a human female within these walls but she is my ward. I look after her, for she is only seven in human years." Sesshoumaru said as Jaken came in with the sake.

"Here you are, my lord. Would there be anything else that you would have your faithful retainer to do?" Jaken asked as he bowed.

"Go and bring my ward here and make it quick." Sesshoumaru said as he poured the sake for all the lords and then himself as they waited for Jaken to bring his ward. About five minutes later a small knock sounded at the door.

"**E**nter." Sesshoumaru called. The door opened and in walked his retainer and his ward.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, you wanted to see me?" Rin said standing there by the door with Jaken.

"Rin come, I would like to introduce you." Sesshoumaru stood and held out his hand for her to come forward and take it. He waited for her to stand by him. "Rin, I would like you to meet Lord Naoko of the east, who is a lynx, Lord Toru of the south, who is a dolphin, and Lord Kenshin of the north, who is a horse." Sesshoumaru said introducing Rin.

"Hello, my lords." Rin said and being polite as she bowed slightly. "Sesshoumaru-sama when can Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama go visit Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan?" Rin turned and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"We will discuss this matter at a later time." Sesshoumaru said with a serious look to him.

"Oh alright. Then may Rin go to the gardens?" Rin asked in her high-spirited child like manner. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes, but take Jaken with you!" He turned to Jaken "Jaken, take Rin to the gardens and watch over her." He said as he walked back to his chair.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Come along Rin." Jaken said with a sick look to him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran over and gave Sesshoumaru a hug. Then turned back to the other lords "It was really nice to meet you." She said as she ran to Jaken and grabbed his hand and ran out the door towards the garden.

"What a delightful and high-spirited little girl!" Lord Kenshin and the other two lords agreed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who are these two that your ward named? These names Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan?" Lord Toru asked. Sesshoumaru all of a sudden look as of depression came over him. Sesshoumaru was hoping they would not ask about them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you look so melancholy?" Lord Naoko questioned.

"Kagome-chan as my ward mentioned is the human miko whom travels with my half breed brother, who's collecting the jewel shards and who's trying to hunt down and kill Naraku. And this Shippou-chan is a kitsune pup, who looks to Kagome-chan as his adopted mother. You could say Shippou-chan is Kagome-chan's ward." Sesshoumaru said.

"But this does not explain why 'The Mighty Sesshoumaru' got so melancholy at the mention of the name or names." Lord Toru said looking closely at Sesshoumaru.

"Well now, shall we go over the treaty and sign it. So we all can get back to our individual duties in our own lands." Sesshoumaru said to change the subject.

"Yes, agreed!" The other lords said knowing when to change the subject. An hour later the treaty was once again signed amongst them.

"Till the next time we gather together, lord Sesshoumaru!" The other lords said as they left Sesshoumaru's study.

"Until next time." Sesshoumaru nodded and turned and went back into his study and went and stood behind his desk and looked out the window thinking to himself "Why did this Sesshoumaru get so nervous over the mentioning of the human wench and the kitsune that travels with the half breed? I care nothing for her." He shook his head and turned around and got to work finishing the little stack of scrolls that was left. A short time later as a knock sounded at the door Sesshoumaru was finishing up the last scroll.

"You may enter, Jaken." Sesshoumaru sounded as he signed his name. Jaken came in with food on a tray.

"I thought M'Lord would be hungry, so I brought some food." He walked over and placed the tray on the corner of the desk.

"Jaken, have my ward's servant get Rin ready for bed and inform her servant to tell Rin she may stay up till I come and check on her. Then, after the message is given to her servant, you may leave them. But inform her servant as well that when she is done dressing my ward, she is to leave and go to her own chambers and leave the child." Sesshoumaru informed Jaken as he looked over his food.

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken bowed and left. After Sesshoumaru was finished with his meal he walked to his chamber and got a silk night robe and walked to the hot spring to clean his self and to relax without being disturbed unless on an emergency. Half hour later he made his way to Rin's chamber and walked in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin got up from sitting at her low table were she was drawing and coloring pictures, and ran and wrapped her arms around his leg and gave him a hug.

"Did you fare well after meeting the other lords." He looked down to her.

"Rin fared nicely. Rin drew and colored pictures of Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, AhUn, and grumpy Jaken so as next time we see Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan, Rin may give them the pretty pictures. When can Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin go see Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan?" Rin asked.

"Rin, there is no guaranties when you'll see them." He said.

"Does Sesshoumaru-sama not like Kagome-chan? Does he not think Kagome-chan is beautiful?" Rin said with her hands on her hips like Kagome does when she's mad at Inuyasha.

"Rin, it's time for bed. Now lay down on your futon and go to sleep." Sesshoumaru said pulling up the light orange blanket then rubbed her head then turned around and walked to the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called out.

"Enough, Rin! Sleep." was his reply as he walked out closing the door. Then walked down the hall to his chamber but as he was doing so he thought to himself "She looks like a young version of that wench that travels with that hanyou of a half brother of mine. This Sesshoumaru admires that the miko is brave and shows her enemies no fear when she confronts them. The courage to stand up to a formidable adversary like myself knowing there's a very good chance she would not win and show no fear." Reaching his chamber he went in and pulled back his silk blanket and then striped of his night robe and laid down on his futon.

**Kagome's Era**

Kagome had just finished packing what she could until she made the brownie's and chocolate covered fruit. She heaved her yellow bag onto her shoulder and lugged it up to her room putting it in her closet next to her bow and quiver of arrows. After she put down the yellow bag she walked to her desk opening her biology book and started studying.

"Kagome phone! It's your friend Eri." Her mother called up the stairs.

"Thanks, I'll be right there." Kagome said as she opened her door and ran down stairs. "Thanks, mom!" She toom the phone to the dinning room table. "Hello Eri. How are you?" Kagome asked.

"I should be asking you how you are doing! I mean with you getting food poisoning on top of having a bad case of ringworm from taking care of your aunt's dog, the one that your grandfather calls a mutt or better yet half breed because of it's two different breeds that he is. The way your grandpa talks this dog is fifteen in human years but like fifty in dog. I may be out of line but your aunt should put that poor boy to sleep and not make him suffer any longer."

"Yea, you're probably right. But he is still a good boy at time when he's not trying to find his old bitch to rut with that died along time ago!" Kagome said tying to hold back a laugh who do you think she was saying this about?.

"So Kagome, what are you doing tomorrow?" Eri asked.

"Well, I was planning on baking for seven people. Would you like to help out?" Kagome asked.

"Sure what time would you want me over by?" Eri questioned.

"Say by 11:00 am. That way I can eat lunch then get the first batch of brownies made. The first batch has to be made a certain way. Then when you come over you can help with making the other six batches. Then we can have fun melting chocolate to dip fruit in for chocolate covered fruit." Kagome told Eri. "Well, I better go so I can go to bed so I can get started. You know, to have enough strength after recovering from my sickness and all." Kagome said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at 11:00 am. I am glad you are feeling better. Hojo will be happy to hear that your doing better as well. Well good-bye and see you later." Emi said as she hung up the phone.

Kagome hung up the phone and went to where her mom was "Mom, is there anything you need before I go up stairs and take a bath then study a little bit then go to bed because Eri and I are going to bake for my friends in the feudal era. I'm going to make Inuyasha's first because I want to make it special."

"No Kagome, that will be fine. Oh and tuesday could I get you to help with getting the cake and stuff set up so we'll have the party for your grandpa after dinner on that night?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Sure mom, I'll help. Well good night, see you in the morning." Kagome turned and walked to the stairs and was about to walk up when her brother came out of the family room.

"Sis, when is Inuyasha going to come and visit again?" Souta looked at her.

"I'm not sure now that his old girlfriend is back in the picture." Kagome said and Souta turned and went back into the family room and she went to her room and closed the door and walked into her bathroom that was attached to her room and turned on the water. Then went in and got a white night shirt. Then she went back in and turned off the water and took her bath. After she was done she got out dried off and emptied the tub then went to bed but she set her alarm to wake her up at 9:00 am so she can get dressed and eat breakfast and then make the special brownies for Inuyasha. So, she could wash the pan after they were done. Several hours later Kagome awoke with tears in her eyes because of the dream she had. "Oh Inuyasha, why!" Kagome sat up in bed and looked at her clock by her bed and it read 8:40 am. "Oh well, I might as well get up. I only have twenty minutes till the alarm goes off." So she pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and turning off the alarm on her clock. She stood up and made her bed then walked over to her dresser and pulled a pair of sweat pants and the matching top and changed into them. "Well since, I'm going to be baking I'll take a few of my text books down to study till Eri comes." She grabbed her health and science books and went to her door and opened it and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, young lady! You're up early this morning." Her grandfather said as he lowered the newspaper.

"Yes, that's because I'm going to be doing some baking for my friends in the feudal era. Eri is going to be here at 11:00 am to help me. But before she comes I wanted to make the batch of brownies for Inuyasha first because I want to make them more special." She said as she dug the tins out and laid them on the table. Then went and found some tape to write on and made name tags for each tin "Ok let's see if I missed anyone! I've got Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and a small tin for Jaken." She said looking over the tins "Yep I've got them all. Even though Sesshoumaru and Jaken will more than likely not eat theirs." Kagome said.

"So young lady, what day are you planning to go back?" Her grandpa asked. "I was thinking on staying till saturday but you know Inuyasha. So, I'll be going back on Wednesday morning." Kagome sighed as she reached into the cupboard and grabbed the large mixing bowl and the sack she hid in there. Then sat them on the counter. Then going over and got a double cooking pot. Taking the lower cooking pot and went to the sink and put water in it, and then turned and grabbed the sack then walked over to the stove. She put the smaller pot in the pot with water and sat it on the burner. Then she turned around and opened a box of brownie mix and put it in the bowl and mixed it. Once that was done she took it over to the stove and put the bowl on the burner. She turned on the oven to get it to preheat. When the oven was ready she put the brownies in and baked them till they were almost done.

"Now the brownie's have been in the oven and only had 10 minutes left. "Well I better make the chocolate frosting." She said as she turned on the burner to heat the water. "I hope you will enjoy these brownie's." She said to herself as she opened the nine boxes of exlax and put them in the top cooking pot and started melting them. As the exlax bars were melting the oven timer went off. So, she got a pot holder and opened the oven and took out the brownies and took them to the counter and put them down. Once the brownies were cooled then she went and got the exlax that was now melted and poured it over the brownies until all of the melted exlax was on the brownies. Then made it smooth with a butter knife. "Now, I'll let that cool. Now what time is it?" She looked at the clock "Cool, just in time. Eri should be here anytime." Kagome said as she walked to the dinning table.

"Mmmmm sis, the brownies smell real good." Souta said trying to sound hopeful.

"Thanks Souta, but no you can't have any!" Kagome gave him a evil look.

"Ok, you don't have to look at me like that." Souta ran out of the room. Just as the door bell rung. "I'll get it for you, sis!" He walked to the door.

"Morning Souta, is your sister up?" Eri asked. "Yes she's in the kitchen." He walked Eri to the kitchen.

"Kagome! It's been a while. You look great." Eri hugged her friend.

"Thanks so do you, Emi!" Kagome said as she cut up the brownies that were for Inuyasha and put them on one side of the tin that was divided into two sections. All the tins have two sections. Then she put the lid on so that they would not get mixed up.

"So how many batches do you have to make?" Eri looked at the tins.

"We still need to make six ad a half more batches. While they are baking we can do the chocolate covered fruit. We have the following fruits to dip and cover with chocolate and they are apples, bananas, cherries, grapes, oranges, strawberries, and some of each fruit, after they have chocolate all over them will be put in all these tins." Kagome told Eri.

"Ok, let's get started." Eri said. By the times all the baking was done it was 4:00 pm. "Wow, these gifts look so good. I hope the people you are going to give these two will like them." Eri told Kagome.

"Well, two of them are children around the age of seven years old. One of the children love chocolate alot and the other one, I don't really know that much about her. But I have a feeling she'll like the gifts really well. But the two that watch over her will probably not like me that well if the girl eats all this at one time." Kagome laughed at that thought.

"Eri ,would you like to stay for dinner then, we can drive you home so you could get things for school tomorrow?" Kagome's mom said.

"Sure, Miss Higurashi." Eri answered back. Then Kagome and Eri walked up stairs to Kagome's room. "So Kagome tell me, Why do you always flake out on Hojo, when Hojo asks you out? Are you seeing someone else?" Eri asked.

"I... AH... was seeing someone. But now, he's back with his old girlfriend and as far as Hojo is concerned. I just don't want to go out with him and be his girlfriend. He's nice and all but, Hojo is just not my type. I am not seeing anyone right now. Besides..." Kagome was cut off.

"So what type are you looking for in a guy ,Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Someone who's mature and knows what he wants and keeps going after it to get it no matter the cost. Someone who has caring emotions even though to others you seem like a block of ice. Someone who is and would be loyal to the person he's with and not cheat with or go back to a old girlfriend. Someone who would protect the one with him with his life if need be. Someone who cares for your well being even though he don't like to show it being afraid other's would think he's weak." Kagome was now standing in front of her window. But turned around and looked at Eri. "Kagome, why would this person be afraid of showing he cares for someone?" Eri asked.

"Because in his mind he does not want to be seen as being weak for caring for humans or anything because he thinks someone could use that against him somehow." Kagome answered.

"Kagome, who is this person?" Eri asked.

"His name's Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"So, you have the hot's for this guy named Sesshoumaru do you?" Eri questioned Kagome.

When the question registered in her mind her mouth dropped open as she told herself 'I can't have the hot's for Sesshoumaru! He's tried to kill me and Inuyasha many times and he hate's humans all except for the little girl Rin.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, are you still with me? So you have the hot's for this guy right?" Eri asked again.

"Yes he's hot, but there would never be a chance to get with him because well we are like enemies. He hates his half brother whom I help out and whom you've met, and he hates humans even though he takes care of a little girl that's human." She answered Eri.

"What do you mean I've met his half brother?" Eri asked.

"Yes, you've met him. Remember when you met Inuyasha. The guy with silver-white hair, and wore red as well as wore a sword on his hip and had dog ears on his head! Here, I have a photo album some where, that has pictures of everyone." She looked around her room "Ah, I remember!" She walked into her closet and took the album off her top shelf." Here it is. Now, let's see." She said as she sat on the bed. "This is Inuyasha whom you met. This is Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede, and this is Kouga, who thinks I'm his woman but I'm not because he has a girlfriend." Then Kagome stopped when she came to a picture that she still don't remember taking.

"Kagome, what is it? Who's that?"Eri asked.

"I don't remember taking this picture. It must of been either Shippou, Miroku, or Sango who took this. But this picture is Sesshoumaru." Kagome pointed to the picture.

"WOW, you're not joking when you said he's hot! You were right about him! Is that the little girl he watches over?" Eri looked over the picture.

"Kagome, Eri! Dinner time." Kagome's mother called up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute, mom." Kagome yelled down. Kagome closed the photo album and placed it back on the top shelf in her closet. Then Eri and Kagome went down stairs to eat. After dinner was done they drove Eri home. Now she was back home, she took out her school uniform, then got her books in order. She set her alarm clock to go off at 6:00 am. On tuesday, she was going to stay home from school to help her mother get everything ready to celebrate her grandfather's birthday. She was now in her night clothes and laying in her bed in the dark room. Well, somewhat dark since the moon's light was coming though her curtis. "I need to get all the lessons and the days for the exams so I can come back and take them." She said as she closed her eyes.

**GLOSSARY**

**N**aoko Honest  
**T**oru Sea  
**K**enshin Sword Heart

Next Chapter

Send Review Rate This Fanfic

--> 


	6. Chapter 6

--> 

**Spring Rain Under The Crescent Moon by SilverDogDemon**

Kagome had woke up at 6:40am and had got dressed and went to school. She had taken her exams and got 4-A and 1-B. As well as Hojo stopping by her locker and gave her more stuff.

**FlashBack**

Eri and the two other girls were around Kagome's locker, talking about what they got on their exams.

"So Kagome what did you get on your exams?" Eri asked.

"I got 4-A's and 1-B." Kagome answered.

"What did you get the B in Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"I got the B in Geometry." Kagome said.

"Kagome, what happened! You are good in math even though you don't like that subject." Eri said."She was probably thinking of her dream guy she mentioned the other day!"

"Are you seeing someone else other than Hojo and Hojo doesn't know?" asked Ayumi.

"No and even if I was it should not matter because I don't care for Hojo the way, everyone thinks I should. Hojo is not my type." Kagome blurted out, as she turned red in the face." And I don't have any dream guy."

"Then, who was this guy named Sesshoumaru that's the half brother to Inuyasha and that you showed me a picture of before your mother called us down for dinner last night!" Eri said. But before Kagome could say anything Hojo showed up.

"Hello Kagome. It's good to see you in school. After all your Grandfather told me that you have been having very bad menstruation period cramps.

So, I brought you some medicine that was thought to be used back in a era, known as the feudal era. Mother also says that a heating pad would help as well. So, take this and use a heating pad." Hojo said as he left.

"Ah, Thanks!" Kagome said as a big sweat dropped from her forehead. "I'm going home now." She grabbed all the books for the classes that she'll have to come back to take the exams and they were Biology, History, Science, Health, Geometry, and Zoology.

"But Kagome who is this Sesshoumaru that, Eri said? Kagome!" Yuka called out to her but Kagome kept walking.

**Kaede's Hut**

Inuyasha came running into the hut all frantic.

"Have you guys seen Kikyo around?" Inuyasha said.

"Thought she was with you!" Shippou said.

"No. I mean yes she was then she was not there!" Inuyasha voiced out.

"Hmm leave it to Inuyasha to lose the women that are always around him who care. First it was Kikyo, then Kagome, then Kikyo up and leaves again. Talking about not bring able to please them!" Miroku said.

"Shut upm Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Speaking about women that wench Kagome has been gone long enough."

"Inuyasha, I keep telling you that you don't need that stupid ugly reincarnation. When you have me by your side." The voice of Kikyo said as she came into the hut.

"K-kikyo! Where were you? How am I to protect you when you up and vanish with no trace?" Inuyasha said as he went over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Yes, I know I have you but without Kagome I can't do much with the shards because of these prayer beads. Because of the spell your sister had put on these beads and Kagome is the only one who can take them off." Inuyasha said holding the claw and bead necklace.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru had finished with the days documents and was now outside with Rin and Ah-Un along with Jaken. Sesshoumaru was sitting against the trunk of a Japanese Blood-leaf tree watching his ward playing with the two headed dragon as well as running after butterflies trying to catch them.

While watching the girl play he thought to himself "This young child has led to many changes in this Sesshoumaru. Why did this Sesshoumaru allow a mere human child to draw me in and make this Sesshoumaru weak?" He was jolted from his thoughts when he felt small arms go around his neck and for a slight minute his eyes turned red and let out a growl as to say to the invading arms to back off. Before he came back to his senses and smelled the scent of his ward which was honey and meadow flowers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! It's Rin. Rin won't hurt you." Rin said as she nuzzled into his neck next to his throat on the right side.

Sesshoumaru's right hand came up and stroked Rin's head "Rin, this Sesshoumaru is well." He said as the red seeped out of his eyes and they turned back to his normal golden ones.

"Sesshoumaru-sama looked sad so Rin came and gave Sesshoumaru-sama a hug so he not be sad anymore. Rin no like seeing people sad." Rin said looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, it's time to head to the castle now. It's getting time for your dinner. Ah-Un come." He called, and Ah-Un came over and Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and sat her on Ah-Un's back and walked towards the castle.

**Kagome's Era**

The day of the birthday of her grandfather had come and gone.

**_FLASH BACK _**

Kagome and her mother got the place all decorated while her grandfather was sent out to get some ice cream. Souta went with him to give them more time. While they were out some of her grandpa's friends that were monks came over. When it was time to open gifts he has really happy. Because he got many different things for remedies, and many more things. When all of the guests had gone home Souta was happy because they were trying to get him to become a monk. But was signed up any how to go study the monkhood during the winter months due to their Grandpa signing him up saying "A young man needs a vocation in his life!"

"Grandpa, sorry, I did not have a gift for you. But before I come home again I'll see if lady Kaede could give me some of the ancient remedies from the era that I travel back and forth from." Kagome said.

"It's alright, my dear Kagome. It warms this old man's heart to have my granddaughter here for my birthday. That is enough for me!" Her grandpa pulled her close and hugged Kagome.

**End Of FLASHBACK **

Now Kagome was in her room getting things ready to go back to the feudal era. She set her yellow bag which now had her books stuffed in it, bow and quiver of arrows by her bedroom door. She also set out the clothes she was going to wear which was a magenta colored short sleeved dress with a low v-neck and the length stopped down past the knees but with slits on both sides so she would be able to move or sit on Kirara without showing herself off to anyone. "I'll set my alarm to go off about 7:00 am, so it's not to early and not to late in case Inuyasha insists on looking for shards as soon as I get back. But this girl has a little surprise for him." She climbed into bed turning off her lamp by her bed.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Rin was in her room and was dressed in her sleeping yukata and standing at her balcony window looking outside like her father, Sesshoumaru would do sometimes when he was thinking. When the door to her room opened and in walked her father figure.

"Rin, why are you not in bed? Are you sick and your servant has not told me of this?" Sesshoumaru asked walking over to Rin.

"No, Rin's not sick. Rin was just looking outside thinking." She turned and looked back outside.

"Then, back to bed." He said laying his hand on her head.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin turned and walked to her futon and laid down as Sesshoumaru walked over and knelt down and pulled up the coverings then stood up to leave. "Could Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama go visit Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan in the morning?" Rin asked.

"No, Rin. You will be staying here as Jaken and I go on patrol of the western lands." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to her door and walked out shutting the door then heading to his chamber.

Several hours later as the sun was raising Sesshoumaru went and found Jaken and they were off to do a extensive search of his lands. Rin's servant walked to Rin's chamber to wake the child.

"Child, it's time you get up and dressed." The servant said as she looked though the closet and pulled out a light green kimono with a sky blue obi.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, take Ah-Un with him and Jaken?" Rin asked.

"No, the dragon is still here." The servant told Rin as she was taking the coverings off the futon to wash them. "Run along dear, while I change your futon coverings." Rin ran out of her door to find Ah-Un. Rin found Ah-Un grazing in the meadow close to the castle. When Ah-Un sensed Rin they came over to greet her.

"Good morning, Ah-Un. Were you eating some tasty grass?' She asked while petting them. Then Rin walked to their side and climbed on. "Let's go to the village by the old well so we can find Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan. Let's go." Ah-Un were reluctant but then leaped into the air with Rin holding tightly to their mane.

**Kagome's Era**

Kagome's alarm clock had just went off "It's morning already! It feels as though I just went to sleep not more than a hour ago. But I better not keep Mr. Arrogant waiting any longer for his 'Jewel Detector' to return." She pushed back her blanket and sheets and got out of bed. Then turned and made her bed before turning and getting dressed. Once dressed in her magenta dress she put her yellow bag on her back along with her quiver of arrows and bow. Once she had those on she opened her bedroom door and headed downstairs. In front of the front door she set everything down so she could slip on her sandals and then crammed her brown shoes in the bag so she had a change of shoes. "Now, I'm sure I won't be able to put anymore in. Everything is trying to come out as it is. Wait, I can fix that." She said as she ran back upstairs and into Souta's room and grabbed one of his many backpacks and ran back down. Once down she opened both bags and took out all of the tins that were the gifts for everyone as well as the two kimono's and put all of it in the bag that she was going to borrow from Souta. Then closed the bags. "Now, that's better." She stood up and put the yellow bag on, then the quiver or arrows and bow, then lastly Souta's bag. Walking over she wrote a note telling she had left for the other era and put it on the refrigerator then headed to the well and jumped in. When she landed she stood up and made her way to the vine and pulled herself up and out of the well, and now was heading to the village.

**Kaede's Hut**

Inside the hut everyone was sitting down eating breakfast when the ears of Inuyasha twitched and Kirara's perked up and meowed.

"Kirara, what's wrong? Do you sense something?" Sango asked. Shippou put his bowl down and sniffed the air.

"It's Kagome, she's back!" Shippou jumped up and ran out the door with Kirara and everyone following. Kagome was just coming over the small bridge when Shippou ran out of the hut. "Kagome, you're finally back!" Shippou cried out. "Did you bring back anything for me?"

"Yes Shippou, I brought something back for everyone." Kagome said pointing to the backpack she borrowed from her little brother. "Everyone will get their gifts in the hut!"

"Lady Kagome, let me take and carry that yellow bag for you." Miroku stepped up. Kagome nodded as she put everything down and took the yellow bag and handed it to Miroku then put the quiver of arrows back on over her right shoulder along with her bow as she put the other backpack over her left shoulder. Then they all walked to the hut. They were about to go in when a small voice was heard.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin's voice sounded as Ah-Un landed.

"Hello Rin." Kagome said as the girl wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist.

"Ah, if Rin's here that means so is Sesshoumaru." Shippou said while looking around.

Rin shook her head at hearing Shippou "Sesshoumaru-sama is not here. He and Jaken on patrol. Rin was to stay at castle. But Rin left to find Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan." Rin said.

"So, you're saying Sesshoumaru does not know that you left and you left without his permission. Is that correct?" Kagome questioned Rin Rin just shook her head yes. "Rin, we need to get you back to the castle before he finds out. It may already be to late and he's going to be real mad." She turned to Sango. "Sango could I borrow, Kirara?"

"Yes. But what are you going to do Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to take Rin home. Before a mad Sesshoumaru show's up in the village. Shippou you stay here in the village. Kirara." Kagome said and Kirara transformed and Kagome put Rin on Kirara's back and then she climbed on. "Inuyasha, you're staying too. Your presence will just make him even more angered. Let's go Kirara and let's hurry." She said and Kirara leaped into the air and was followed by the two headed dragon.

"Kagome, took the bag with the gifts with her." Shippou pouted.

"Kagome-chan will be back, Shippou. Don't worry you'll get what she brought." Sango said as they all went back into the hut.

Next Chapter

--> 


	7. Chapter 7

--> 

**Spring Rain Under The Crescent Moon by SilverDogDemon**

**Somewhere in Western Lands**

"Rin, why did you not follow what your Sesshoumaru-sama told you? You should of not done that against his wishes!" Kagome said.

"Because Rin wanted to see Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan but Sesshoumaru-sama would not take Rin. So Rin, waited till Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama left." Rin told Kagome.

"Rin, do you know how far to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome looked around. When Kagome saw a greenish-white sphere coming towards them. "Kirara, let's land in that clearing below us **NOW**." Kagome said and they descended. Upon landing Kagome just slid off of Kirara's back when the sphere landed and transformed and there stood a red eyed and angry Sesshoumaru.

"Miko, what's the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru icy voice bit out.

"Sesshoumaru, I was bringing back your ward. When she showed up at the village and without you, and found out she left without your permission I knew you'd be angry so, I was bringing her back to you. I told her she should of not gone against your wishes." Kagome said. Kagome turned to Rin and helped her off of Kirara. "Rin, go to Sesshoumaru-sama." Once Rin was on the ground she ran over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's sorry. Rin wanted to see Kagome-chan." Rin lowered her head started sniffling. Sesshoumaru looked up to the sky and took a deep breath and let it out then looked down at his ward.

"Come, we go!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Wait, I almost forgot I brought grifts." Kagome said walking over to them as she slid the backpack off her shoulder. "Gifts for Rin. May I give them to her?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshoumaru. Seeing Sesshoumaru nod. She knelt down and opened the backpack. She pulled out a shiny yellow kimono with small birds flying all over and a goldenrod obi. Then three tins. "Here you are Rin, your first gift." She handed it to Rin.

Rin opened the cloth wrapping and pulled out the kimono and obi and held it up to herself. Rin turned and showed Sesshoumaru and he gave a slight nod then she turned back to Kagome "Thank you, Kagome." She gave Kagome a hug.

Then Kagome picked up the tin and opened it "And here is your second gift. These are called brownies and these are chocolate covered fruits. I made these." Rin reached out and took a brownie and a few pieces of the chocolate covered fruit and took a bite of the brownie and her eyes got big and she smiled then stuffed the rest of the brownie in her mouth then after swallowing she tried the chocolate covered fruit and she did the same by stuffing the rest of the hand full in her mouth. Which caused Rin to start chocking. Kagome reached out and pulled Rin to her and started rubbing Rin's back. "Easy Rin. Don't stuff your mouth full like that. You'll be fine. You're like Shippou-chan because he does the same thing." Rin pulled away and looked down and saw three tins.

"Kagome-chan, are all three tins Rin's?" Rin asked. Kagome shook her so Rin looked closer to see who they were for. "Let's see this one's for Rin." Then seeing the names on the other two "Kagome-chan got gifts for Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama!" Rin said out loud and full of happiness. Then turned and went to Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan has something for you and Jaken-sama." Rin brought Sesshomaru over. Kagome looked up. "Kagome, give Sesshoumaru-sama his gift." Rin said.

Kagome reached down and picked up the tin and opened it. "These are just like Rin's and I baked these and I put the chocolate over the fruit. I know you would not eat these neither would Jaken because they are what you would call human food but made some for you anyway." Kagome held out the tin. Sesshoumaru did not make a move to take the tin. So she brought them back and put the lid on them and sat them with Rin's gifts and lowered her head and thought to herself "What was I thinking like he would really take and try anything made from a filthy human." Then she looked at Rin "Well Rin, I've got to be on my way before Inuyasha and the others come looking for me and I know your Sesshoumaru-sama would not like that." Kagome stood picking up the backpack and walked over to Kirara and was ready to climb on Kirara's back when Rin's voice stopped her.

"Kagome-chan, don't leave." Rin came running to Kagome with tears in her eyes. Kagome placed the backpack on the ground and knelt down as Rin ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Kagome. Sesshoumaru watching the whole thing transpire.

"Rin, I've got to go as you've got to go with Sesshoumaru-sama. It's the way things are. I'm sure in passing we'll see each other again." Kagome said as she brought Rin so see could look into her eyes. "No more tears alright." She said as she wiped Rin's tears away.

"But I don't want Kagome-chan to go." Rin pouted.

"I would like to stay but I must go. So hold your head up be strong and go back to Sesshoumaru, and enjoy your gifts at least your not afraid to try something new. Now go Rin." Kagome said as she picked up the backpack and climbed onto Kirara." Let's go back to the village, Kirara." Kagome looked to the shy as Kirara leaped into the air and headed to the village.

A little while later Kirara landed in the village in front of Kaede's hut. The Kagome and the small Kirara walked into the hut.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippou called out.

"It's about time you returned." Inuyasha blurted out as he was holding Kikyo against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I had a little girl who did not want to let me go." She said as she walked over to were Sango was sitting.

"Kagome, when are you going to hand out the gifts that you brought for all of us?" Shippou asked.

"As soon as I sit down, Shippou." Kagome said as a loud thump sounded. She looked to the side to see Kikyo trapped under the now face down cursing Inuyasha. "Sorry Inuyasha, I did not mean to do that." She said as she walked to sit at her spot in the hut.

"Yea, Whatever!" Inuyasha sat back the way he was and Kikyo back the way she was.

"Now then." Kagome said as she opened the bag. She reached in and pulled out a tin and read the name on it. "This one goes to Shippou. Here you are, Shippou."

"Thanks Kagome." Shippou opened the tin. "What are these?" He pointed to the stuff.

"Those are brownies and chocolate covered fruit and I baked the brownies and hand dipped the fruit into the chocolate." Kagome pointed at each of them. Shippou picked up the brownies and put it into his mouth. "I made some for everyone so everyone can eat their own and not take the others stuff." She turned and looked at Inuyasha. Then handed out the others to Miroku, Kaede. "Sango, I hope you like this." She pulled out the cotton wrapped gift along with the tin and hand them to Sango.

Sango took the gifts and opened the silk wrapped gift and was awestruck to see a aqua kimono with the right sleeve a light lavender and a darker lavender obi "Oh Kagome, it's beautiful. Thank you!" Sango said and hugged Kagome.

"You're welcome." Then Kagome picked up the bag and walked over to Inuyasha and Kikyo and knelt down and pulled out a tin that had two hearts joined. "Inuyasha, Kikyo what's inside is the same as everyone else but this tin when I bought it was plain so I took it and had two joining hearts put on the lid and had your names written in each heart to show you that I respect your choice Inuyasha an to show I have no hard feelings and I give my best wishes." Kagome said as she handed the tin to Inuyasha and trying to hold her tears as she stood up and walked over to the yellow bag and took out her towel and shampoo and walked out of the hut with everyone's eyes following her. Inuyasha looked at the tin then back to the mat covered door Kagome had walked out of and back to the tin.

"Miroku, could you watch these for me? I think Kagome-chan needs someone to talk to." Sango said standing up and handed Miroku the stuff and walked out of the hut.

"Sure, Sango." Miroku took the stuff as he watched Sango walk out to follow Kagome. "You Know, Inuyasha, Kagome has shown tremendous growth in the last year and a half since I've joined the group. Kagome must really love and respect you to go through all kinds of pain mentality and physically for so long to give up her happiness for the one she cared so deeply for so you and Kikyo could be happy. Now that is true friendship and love. If you can find it in your heart you should at least thank her for the delicious gifts she made for all of us." Miroku stood up and walked outside as well.

**The Hot Spring**

Kagome had just got to the hot spring and took off her dress and got into the hot spring when Sango came walking up to the hot spring.

"Kagome, could I join you?" Sango asked.

"Sure, Sango. I don't mind." Kagome moved over so Sango could get in and now had her back to Sango.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right Kagome!" Sango took the shampoo and moved behind Kagome and poured some on Kagome's hair then placed the bottle back on the ground and worked it into a lather.

"Why does it hurt so much, Sango?" Kagome still had her back to Sango.

"What hurts?" Sango asked.

"Love, heartache, letting go?" Kagome was fighting the tears.

"I'm not sure why. Lean your head back and I'll wash out the shampoo." Sango said.

"You know, Inuyasha is the first male that I've ever given my heart too. Sure there's that guy back home who goes by the name of Hojo but he's just a friend. Inuyasha was the first that I had seen when I first came to this era. Him there pinned to the sacred tree by Kikyo's arrow. We've been through alot together." Kagome said with her eyes closed while Sango was getting the shampoo out of her hair.

"Kagome, think of it this way. It's Inuyasha's loss. He goes from someone who is caring, beautiful, loyal, and alive. To something that is cold, hateful, and dead. But know this I'll always be there if you need to talk to someone or if you need a shoulder to cry on. You are like a sister to me. You are there when I need to talk, your there when I'm hurting, Your there to help when that pervert of a monk is to much. Speaking of the perverted monk!" Sango picked up a rock and throw it into the bushes. Then a loud thud and ruffle of the bush leave as the rock struck the monk and he was out like a light. "Kagome, it would do me honor to have you consider us as sisters." Sango said.

"I would like that." Both Sango and Kagome hugged. "We better get out and dried and dressed before Miroku wakes up. But I have an idea to cool him down. Help me to get him to the edge of the hot spring." Kagome lifted one side of the monk and Sango got the other and got him to the edge of the hot spring. "Now on the count of three we'll throw him in 1...2...3..." They swung and let go of Miroku.

"Aaaahhh! Ladies come on that's not fair!" Miroku said as Sango and Kagome headed back to the village.

"Got caught again didn't you, Miroku? When will you ever learn?" Shippou said as he jumped out of a tree and landed by Miroku at the edge of the hot spring.

**Kaede's Hut**

**FLASHBACK**

_Inuyasha had finished off the brownies and the chocolate covered fruit while talking to Kikyo telling her that Kagome would never do anything to poison him. That she was to good to lower herself like that. That she would not deceive anyone like some people would. _

"If that's the way you feel still about me, Inuyasha I'll just leave!" Kikyo had said and walked out of the hut.

"No wait, Kikyooo!" Inuyasha called as he ran after her. They both had not been seen since.

**End of FLASHBACK**

Next Chapter

Send Review Rate This Fanfic

--> 


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: **refer to chapter 1.**)

Kagome and Sango showed up at the hut when they entered they were not to shocked to not see Inuyasha and Kikyo there. So Kagome walked over to her yellow bag and opened it then she opened the bag she had borrowed from her brother and took half of the ramen out of the yellow bag and put it in her brother's backpack, then took two of the big containers of oats and put it in the backpack and kept one in the yellow bag. "There, it should be lighter." Kagome mentioned.

Later that night when Kaede got done cooking what looked like a stew with yasai and some kind of meat. They all started talking.

"Kagome, you never did tell us what happened when you took Rin back to Sesshoumaru's castle." Miroku took a bite of his food.

"Yeah, Kagome what happened?" Shippou asked.

"What happened to what?" Inuyasha piped in as he came in with Kikyo in his arms.

"We were asking Kagome, what happened when she took Rin back to your half brother's castle." Miroku said again.

"Well, we did not get all the way to his castle and to tell you the truth I don't even know how close we were to the castle before I spotted a greenish-white sphere coming our way and fast. So, I had Kirara land in a clearing. About the time we landed and I slid off Kirara the sphere landed and then turned into Sesshoumaru. To say the least he was not very happy. I told him that I was returning Rin when I found out she had left without his permission. Then I took out the gifts and gave them to Rin and two more one for Sesshoumaru and the other for Jaken. Which were the same as what I brought you but of course he did not take them so I placed them on the ground and was about to leave when Rin came to me and wanted me to stay. I told her I couldn't and I left. That's all that happened." Kagome told them leaving a few things out.

"So, he was not the cold-hearted ready to kill youkai lord he always is?" Miroku asked.

"He was his same icy self. When he showed up his eyes were a bright red. But no he did not attack me or Kirara. He listened to what I said and stood and watched as I gave the gifts. That's all." Kagome took a bite of her food.

"Don't listen to her lies, Inuyasha. I bet she told him in the next few days that we would plan to go shard hunting to follow us and to take the shards from us or worse to take the tetsusaiga away from you." Kikyo said.

"Why would I do that when I helped Inuyasha to get the sword and that I also know he needs the sword to keep his demon blood under control. I also know Sesshoumaru has no need for the shards. He's powerful enough without them. He's a force to reckon with as it is when he wants to be!" Kagome tried to say.

"You see, Inuyasha, that lowly wretch is defending your half brother. If she's defending him what more will she lower herself to do for him? She might go as far as taking the tetsusaiga when your not looking and take and give it to your half brother to spite you!" Kikyo kept it up.

"I would not betray Inuyasha's trust or that of my friends like that. It's called honor and respect." Kagome said doubling up her fists.

"She probably is not even an innocent virgin as she tries to play herself to be. She's probably been sneaking off at night and rutting with your half brother being his little dirty human whore!" Kikyo taunted standing by Inuyasha rubbing his ears.

"**STOP IT!** If anyone is sneaking around behind anyone's back being a dirty whore look at you. Your body's made out of grave soil, bones, and magic and we know you work for Naraku. How many times have you been Naraku's whore getting close to him and working for him and doing his bidding and getting info and taking it back to him. What about the illusory death that you and Naraku trapped us in then taking our half of the jewel away from me and giving it to Naraku. No Kikyo the only one here **WHO'S** a dirty whoring betrayer is you, Kikyo!" Kagome yelled out.

**"Enough!"** Inuyasha raised his hand and backhanded Kagome across the face knocking Kagome to the floor. "I will not have you talking to Kikyo like that!" Inuyasha growled.

"**K**agome!" Sango ran to Kagome and pulling her to her chest. While Miroku pulled out his sutra's.

"That's enough with ye, Inuyasha. I am the head miko in this village and ye are in my hut and until ye can show better respect ye and your lover may sleep ye outside where ever ye please. Now go get ye out of this hut!" Kaede said.

"Feh, whatever! But all of you better be ready to travel to look for those shards in the morning you here!" Inuyasha said walking out of the hut with Kikyo following smiling to herself. After Inuyasha and Kikyo left everyone came over to Kagome.

"Let me have a look at ye, child." Kaede said. Kagome turned towards Kaede and looked up.

"**A**aaaaaah!" Everyone took in a deep breath to what they saw. From her nose to her left eye was bright red. Her nose was bleeding and her eye a little puffy. Kaede checked her over.

"Sango, get me some herbs over yonder, some of that hot water and a piece of cloth. If we put herbs on this now her eye will not swell up that bad where it closes. But their will be bruising. Miroku, help me get her up and over to her sleeping mat and help lay her down. Ye are lucky there are no broken bones." Kaede said as they laid Kagome down.

"Shippou, could you do me a favor. Could you check where Inuyasha was sitting earlier and open the tin I gave him and see if he ate all the brownies?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, Kagome!" Shippou walked over and found the tin and opened it. "Yes Kagome, everything is gone." Shippou put the lid back on and put the tin back were it was.

"Good!" Kagome managed to smile.

"Why did you ask for Shippou to do that?" Miroku asked.

"Because there was a little surprise for Inuyasha. You see there was what looked to be chocolate on top of his. But it was not regular chocolate. You see I melted something that looks like chocolate and pour some in the batter for the brownies and also poured it over the top of his brownies. This chocolate looking stuff is called exlax. In my era people take exlax when they need to take a shit because they are constipated. When a person takes one or two pieces it gives them the runs so it will clear out their bowels. I took and melted nine boxes that has eighteen pieces of the chocolate stuff which would be around 162 pieces and put it in and on his brownies. So when it takes action which should be by early morning or sooner and if at anytime he passes gas before the exlax leaves his system fully he's going to be one smelly mess and when his stomach rumbles he better find a bush fast and drop his hakama fast because he's about ready to have crap coming out. If he once it to get out of his system he has to either wait till it stops on it's own or take some pretty strong medicine to get it to stop.

"**EEWW!** Deserves him right though!" Shippou said.

"For once I have to agree with Shippou on these kinds of pay back." Sango agreed.

"Let's be sure were up wind from him then shall we ladies and Shippou!" Miroku chuckled.

"Ye are bad, child." Kaede said. "Now all of ye get some sleep. Morning comes quickly with the hanyou.

Everyone was sleeping soundly around the crack of dawn when they were all woken up to a loud **"AAHH CRAP!"** along with someone landing on the ground and running fast past the hut.

"Hey Kagome, I think it hit Inuyasha!" Shippou whispered while snickered. As Sango and Miroku joined in snickering.

"Ah so it has!" As Kagome rolled over going back to sleep. Everyone was just getting back to sleep when they heard the footsteps coming closer when there came the sound of running again followed by a **"OH MAN!"** With that everyone got up and Kagome pulled out a blue skirt that came a few inches from her knees and a white top with short sleeves but had the shoulder blade part of the shirt was cut out. When changed she pulled her hair into a low pony tail. Then came and helped make breakfast. They all just sat down to started to eat when Inuyasha slowly walked in with Kikyo following and sat down.

"Good morning Inuyasha, Kikyo." Miroku said.

"Would you care to have something to eat before we head out this morning?" Sango dished up some in a bowl and handed it out to Inuyasha when he jumped out and ran out of the hut. "I guess not." As she placed the food by the fire. Everyone sat in silence and ate. They were finishing up there morning meal when Inuyasha walked back in. He picked up the food and ate. When all the dishes were done they packed up everything and walked out of the hut heading out to find shards.

"Kagome, take this with ye child. For the hanyou's problem." Kaede put the medicine inside the yellow bag. Then walked fast to catch up with Sango and Kirara who was on her shoulder, Miroku, and Shippou and with in minutes they were all walking out of the village heading east. No more then fifteen minutes out of the village when Inuyasha put Kikyo on her feet and ran into the thicket. The group sat down along the dirt road to wait. About ten minutes later Inuyasha came out of the thicket walking funny.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Shippou asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me, you runt." Inuyasha said. As everyone stood up and they started walking again. They continued on like this stopping then going again, stopping then going for about two hours until they had to stop at a lake because Inuyasha tried to continue on when his bowels started to rumble and he ignored it and ended up soiling himself and taking a hit on his pride and was now taking a bath and washing his hakama out and letting them dry in the sun. While Kagome took some ramen out and started cooking it for everyone's lunch.

"I have to admit this is funny. But don't you feel at least sorry for Inuyasha? This is and would be a big blow to his ego and pride!" Miroku whispered to Kagome because of Kikyo.

"**NO**, not really. After he hit me I think this is a just punishment!" Kagome stated.

"But Kagome what about what you told me at the hot spring. About all that you and Inuyasha have been through together. Do you and can you honestly say that he really deserves to suffer like this?" Sango asked.

"What if we are in battle and he has to run to a bush and at that time we need his sword to help us?" Miroku pointed out.

"Well he could always crap his hakama and then after the battle go and clean up! But I guess, you are right!" Kagome omitted. "When he comes to eat I'll give him the medicine Kaede had given me to give to him. But it will not change that fast. It's going to take sometime to still go through his system to get it where he stops having the runs." Kagome stirred the noodles. Inuyasha finally made it back to the camp and sat down. Kagome dished up some ramen for him. Then she looked at Sango and Miroku and they both nodded to her.  
"Inuyasha, I have some medicine that can help you!" Kagome said.

"You are the one responsible for this happening to him. So, why should you be trusted?" Kikyo said.

"Inuyasha, I made everyone's brownies and chocolate covered dipped fruit out of the same batch. If I did anything to it don't you think everyone else would have the same problem happening to them as well? As well as my death at the hands of your half brother because of little Rin his ward would as well be affected like you as well. If I did anything and I am still alive. You know that no one could hide from your half brother long if he wants to kill that person!" Kagome fish tailed around the truth bending it a little." "Since we first met and started searching for the shards have I once lied to you or my medicine ever hurt you?" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"People would say and do anything to get someone to believe them." Kikyo said.

"We all know that routine well with you, right, Kikyo!" Miroku said out.

"Tell me Inuyasha, have I ever lied to you or hurt you in anyway?" Kagome asked.

"No, Kagome. Just give me the medicine so I can take it and we can be off looking for those shards." Inuyasha reached out his hand for the medicine.

"Let me, get it out of my bag." Kagome got up and walked over to her bag and opened it and pulled out the stuff Kaede gave her to give to Inuyasha. She then stood up and walked over and handed it to Inuyasha. "I don't know how long it will take till it starts to work where you don't have to run to the bushes because of your bowels. It may take a long while but not sure." She said after he took the medicine made out of herbs from Kaede they were off again. A little while past when Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard up ahead. But I don't sense any youkai aura but I do sense something. Whatever it is it's not moving very fast." Kagome pointed into the direction of the shard. When they walked past some trees and came upon a small stream they stopped.

"Well where is the jewel shard, Kagome? I don't see anything." Inuyasha said rashly.

"It's here in front of us!" Kagome said.

"Your brian's broken or something because I don't see anything with a bloody shard in it!" Inuyasha was getting up tight.

"I'm telling you, it's here!" Kagome raised her voice a little, as she stepped forward. Something moved in a pool of mud. When she stepped closer and stopped when a medium sized boar with big tucks came out of the mud and she screamed.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango ran up to her. When she did the boar ran off to the left.

"Catch that wild boar! It has the shard in it." Kagome ran in the direction the wild boar went.

"I'll take care of the thing." Inuyasha ran after it disappearing in deep in the woods. Then about five minutes later you could hear a squealing sound coming close to them as they heard a loud "Stop squirming you damn pig." Inuyasha was yelling at the squealing squirming pig as he walked out were everyone was with the neck of the boar pinned so he would not get stuck with the tucks. "Where's the shard?" Kagome looked over the boar.

"The shard is in it's throat." Kagome told the hanyou.

"Hey Inuyasha, after you get the shard kill the boar and disembowel it. We can cook him up for dinner." Miroku pointed out.

"Yea, what the hell ever!" Inuyasha grumbled as he knelt down and slit the boar's throat for the shard then used his claws to slice down it's stomach disembowelling the boar right in front of them. Kagome stood there and watched the guts come rolling out. When they did she turned around and started walking a little ways down to a different part of the stream feeling squeamish.

"Inuyasha, when you're done we'll have a fire going by the stream." Miroku turned as well as Sango and followed Kagome and Shippou. Kagome had walked down along the stream a bit then stopped.

"Shippou, this would make a great place to break, wouldn't you say?" Kagome asked.

"If you say so." Shippou yawned.

"You're alot of help." Kagome rubbed his hair.

"Yes, this would be a good place to bathe at, Kagome." Sango spoke up behind Kagome. "So now, we need to go that way so the camp will be a good distance so when we bathe we can talk if you would want to. " Sango said. As she took Kagome's arm in hers and walked away from the stream. When they found a spot they sat up camp.

* * *

**GLOSSARY**  
For Japanese words for this chapter.

**Y**asai Vegetables


	9. Chapter 9

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru was in his study like he has been doing alot since that day the miko was bringing his ward back to him. He was finishing up with the daily documents when the door of his study opened up and the sound of his wards feet were coming over to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's come to say good night." Rin gave Sesshoumaru a hug then at his desk, and saw the pretty tin that Kagome gave him. She reached out and picked it up and opened it, and saw that the brownies and chocolate covered fruit was still there and has not been touched. "Sesshoumaru-sama has not eaten his gift Kagome-chan has given him. You always tell Rin to eat her food. Sesshoumaru-sama always says to eat or try the food given me by others because it shows respect." Rin held out the tin to Sesshoumaru. "Rin likes Kagome-chan and Kagome-chan likes Rin. Kagome-chan makes tasty brown bars and fruit. If you don't eat or try to eat them that shows that you don't respect her." Rin placed the tin on the desk in front of him still open as she gave him another hug and left the study and went to her chamber to go to sleep.

Sesshoumaru watched as his ward left his study. He let a smile grace his face as he thought "My ward thinks to correct me with such innocents." He chuckled. He then looked down at the tin that his ward left open. He reached out and picked up one of the brownies and brought it up to his nose and sniffed it to see if by any chance there was any poison in his. He sense of smell not detecting any so he brought the brownie to his mouth and took a small bite. Not making any emotions on his face he placed the rest of the brownie he took a bite from in his mouth. Then picked one of the chocolate covered fruit and put it in his mouth. "The human wench of my half brother astonishes me." He said as he took another brownie out and brought it to his mouth but before he managed to put it into his mouth Jaken came running in.

"M-my L-lord!" Jaken squealed.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru put the brownie back down.

"It's your ward, her servant my lord, can't find Rin anywhere." Jaken squealed again.

"If her servant would check my wards chamber she would find the child asleep! And Jaken be sure to tell her servant she's to pay closer attention to my ward and less attention the stable servant and the gardener or she will be replaced and she will forfeit her life! Is that all Jaken?" Sesshoumaru waited for a answer.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken bowed and left the study.

"I will retire into my chamber." Sesshoumaru said to himself as he picked up the lid to the tin to put it back on but before doing so he took two more brownies out then put the lid back on then walked to his study door and opened it then walked out shutting the door then walked to his chamber. Sesshoumaru just ate the two brownies that he took to his room and closed his eyes to rest when there was a loud knock at his chamber door.

**"ENTER!"** He said as he sat up on his futon. He watched as one of his guards came in and bowed.

"Sorry for disturbing you, my lord but your ward was rushed to her chamber. Apparently your ward sleep walked from her chamber's heading what looked like to the garden but did not make it. She fell into the stream missing the bridge going over it. She is now back in her chamber. Her servant is drying her off and trying to get her warmed up." His guard finished saying.

"Thank you! Inform her servant I'll join them in the child's chamber in a moment. You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru said. The guard bowed and left. Sesshoumaru pushed the silk sheets back and stood up and pulled his inner hakama and haori on and walked out of his chamber and down to his ward's chamber. Once there he opened the door and walked in and over to the futon which now the child was once more laying in. He knelt down on one knee and smoothed the child's hair out of her face. Then reached down picking up the child's hand and held it in his.

"How is the child?" Sesshoumaru spoke not taking his eyes off of Rin.

"She seems fine! There's no wounds and no broken bones." Her servant said.

"Keep a eye open and any change report to me!" He said as he placed the child's hand back under the warm blankets then stood up and walked to the door and opened it and walked out shutting it then headed back to his chamber. Getting to his chamber he walked in shutting the door and went to his futon and laid down not taking off his inner haori and hakama in case he's was summoned.

**Inuyasha's Group**

Everyone was sound asleep except Kagome because she was laying there with her flashlight studying her zoology book since she would be needing to head back to her era in a few days to take her exams. "I'm going to have to tell Inuyasha I've got to head to the well in a few days. Boy that's going to be real fun." She thought as she continued to study. She laid there studying so much she fell asleep with her face on her book and her flashlight still on and was like that when everyone woke up and found her like that.

"It must be hard for Kagome to come here to this era traveling looking for the shards all the time and staying up most nights to study and do that day in and day out then going to her era and take those exams." Miroku rubbed his head as he watched Shippou wake up and yawn.

"Well, we better wake her up before Inuyasha gets angry that she's still asleep and breakfast is not done." Sango walked over to Kagome and knelt and shook her gently "Kagome, it's time to wake up and get breakfast ready." Sango spoke quietly.

"It's morning, so soon?" Kagome slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She leaned over and pulled her yellow bag closer to her and reached in and pulled the cooking pot out "Miroku, would you please get some water for me please?"

"Sure, Kagome." Miroku walked over and took the pot and went to get the water, and came back with it. "Here you are, Kagome! Now that I helped would you be so kind to bare my child? Miroku asked jokingly as he put the pot on the fire. Just before a loud 'Thud" was heard and a then a knocked out monk hit the ground. Kagome pulled out the instant cereal and put some in each bowl and waited for the water to boil. When the water was boiling she took the pot and poured some in each bowl and mixed it up and gave it to everyone.

"What do you call this, Kagome?" Shippou looked at it.

"It's called instant oatmeal. I eat this when I'm in a hurry in my era!" Kagome took a spoonful and put it into her mouth.

"Hey wench, where's the ramen?" Inuyasha said as he came over to eat.

"First off Inuyasha, you know my name very well and it sure is not **WENCH!** Second, I'm trying something new instead of having ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Third you don't have to eat it if you don't want to. But know this I'm not making anything else till lunch time and that means no ramen till then, and fourth I have to return to my era in three days because I have to take more exams." She took another bite.

"Whatever, wench. Then I'll wait till lunch to eat. Who says we'll be heading towards the hut by then? You're always running off to your era and not hunting shards. The shards are your duty to collect and put the jewel back together, you know." Inuyasha raised his voice and looked at Kikyo.

"Well, I'm **SORRY** that I have another duty in my era that I have to do as well as looking for shards here in this era. Kaede knows of this and sees nothing wrong with it. In a few days, I'll be heading back to my era regardless whether or not were heading towards the village or not." With that she finished her breakfast and collected the bowls. Then picked up the bowls again and cooking pot and spoons and went to wash them then returned. After everything was packed they were off.

Three days had passed and they had collected six more shards which Kagome had added to the bottle around he neck. They were now on their way back to the village. They were almost there so Inuyasha and Kikyo headed to the village and Sango had Kirara flew to the well to drop Kagome off. When they landed Kagome got off Kirara and placed Shippou in front of Sango.

"Sango, please make sure Inuyasha does not get into that other bag with the supplies of ramen. If you have to Miroku put sutra's on the bag to keep him out at all cost. Shippou, be good and I'll be back in two days." Kagome grabbed her yellow bag put it over one shoulder as she put her quiver of arrows and bow over her other shoulder. Then walked to the well and climbed up and jumped in unaware of golden eyes watching her jump into the well. "I'll be back as well." The voice said as the pair golden eyes left and headed west.

The two days that she spent in her era she had taken tests and got 4 A's, and this time 2 B's which were in both zoology and biology. While in her era she took out somethings that she bought for breakfast. She was happy to find out that she would not have to study for any up coming test since the students were going to have to summer vacation until september and this was the last week in July. So she was going to leave all her school books home.

Now, she was standing in the well house with her mother, Souta, and her Grandfather. They came out with her to say their good-bye's and watch her jump into the well. By the time she showed up Kaede would be getting things ready to cook.

"Good-bye, my dear. We'll see you again soon I hope." Her mother gave her a hug.

"Sis, be sure to tell Inuyasha hello for me." Souta hugged his sister.

"Alright, I will." She said as she climbed onto the well and jumped in. When she landed on the ground in the feudal era she heard loud noises up above her. She stood up and adjusted her yellow bag and walked over to the vine and started climbing up. Kagome climbed out of the bone eater's well and walked over to stand by Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried out jumping on her shoulder.

"Ah, what's going on?" Kagome was puzzled.

"They have been fighting like this since mid-day just after lunch. We can't get them to stop." Sango said.

"We don't know why Sesshoumaru is here. Inuyasha, did not give him a chance to say." Miroku stated.

"More then likely he's here to try getting the sword again. Well some how we got to get them to stop fighting if all else I'll use the command for the necklace." She stepped a little forward and yelled out **"STOP ALREADY. INUYASHA!"** Kagome seeing that Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru was going to stop so Kagome yelled again but this time saying **"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"** At seeing Inuyasha plunged to the ground and Sesshoumaru had stopped where he was when Inuyasha went to the ground. Kagome, Sango, Miroku with Shippou on his shoulder and Kirara in her battle form came and stood between the brothers. Kagome eyed over the brothers to see there was nothing to serious just deep gashes from claws, poison whip, and swords.

"Wench, why did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he moved forward towards his half brother again as Miroku with Shippou on his shoulder, and Sango was doing their best to hold him back. Kagome seeing him coming forward again said **"SIT"** Then turned to see Sesshoumaru taking steps forwards as well.

"Sesshoumaru, **DON'T** come any nearer!" Kagome said as she drew her bow and notched a arrow aiming at his chest. "Now, somebody tell what's going on!" Kagome said as she looked from one brother to the other. Sesshoumaru stood their as cold as ever with his emotionless face and Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground.

"My ward is sick and won't let any my servants heal her like she would. She requests you to be there in my castle to see you before the servants can heal her." Sesshoumaru turned from looking at the miko to the now laughing trio known as Miroku, Sango, his half brother and glared at them. Kagome lowered her bow and returned her arrow back to her quiver at hearing about Rin.

"Sango, can I borrow Kirara please?" She looked at Sango then turned back to Sesshoumaru and looked at him.

"Sure anytime, Kagome." Sango answered.

"You are **NOT** going anywhere with my half brother!" Inuyasha bit out. Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm going! Rin's a little child. Anyway, why should I explain to you!" Then looked back at Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru I'll ride Kirara to your castle so you don't have to worry about carrying this human and after Rin is healed I will leave your castle." She turned to Sango "Kirara" Kirara jumped down from Sango's shoulder and transformed into her larger self then she walked up to the fire cat. With Sango walking up to her.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure you can trust Sesshoumaru? I mean look at all the times he's tried to kill you or Inuyasha!" Sango had the look of fear in her eyes.

"No, I'm not sure Sango but I don't think Sesshoumaru would wound his honor by asking for help like this to turn around and kill me. But what do I know when it comes to him. Anyway we've got to go. Oh Sango could you or Miroku take my yellow bag to Kaede's for me? I'll take my bow and quiver of arrows though." Kagome slide the yellow bag off and handed it to Sango.

"Sure, Kagome." Sango watched as Kagome was about to get on Kirara when a flash of white came over to them and Kagome was now standing in front of Sesshoumaru.

"The Youkai Exterminator can keep the fire cat here. It would be faster to travel like this." Sesshoumaru said as his youkai cloud formed underneath him and Kagome and then were off. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were still looking in the direction Sesshoumaru and Kagome traveled when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Hey, where's Kikyo? Has anyone seen Kikyo anywhere?" Inuyasha looked around them.

"I have not seen her since we left Kaede's hut around mid-day." Miroku noted.

"I have not seen her, either." Sango said.

"She probably went to the village she helps out that she told me about." Inuyasha said.

"Or went to see Naraku!" Shippou whispered out.

"What was that, you runt?" Inuyasha growled.

"Eeep nothing. I didn't say anything." Shippou said hiding behind Miroku's head.

"We might as well head back to the village to wait for both Kikyo and Kagome." Sango turned towards the village.

**A Good Distance Away**

A good distance away so Inuyasha could not detect her Kikyo was standing by a tree facing the shadows that the trees were creating talking to someone.

"It's good to see you again, Kikyo. I almost thought you forgot to contact me. So what have you managed to find out?" The voice said.

"I am still finding out stuff. But they have collected around seven more shards and added them to the ones my little reincarnation wears around her neck. As for the strengths and weaknesses for the hanyou Inuyasha his is also his weakness. Being as with my reincarnation and myself around he fights great with hardly any problems but if you take myself of Kagome out of the picture he fights as if he's a puppy. He does not fight well. As for as the strengths for my reincarnation is the way she raised, her family and her friends. As for her weaknesses seeing her friends hurt, but the biggest down fall for her is the kitsune pup named Shippou. He's like her child that and the new add on is the child Rin who's Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. The strength and weakness of the kitsune is Kagome because he treats her like a mother. As far as the strength of the monk, that is his friends but his weakness is women. As for the youkai exterminator her weakness is her little brother Kohaku whom you have and the fire cat that travels with her. As for the loyalty between the hanyou and Kagome there is starting to be a wedge that is coming between them that I have started. Because they are starting to not be as close as they were but he will still protect her as he has but I'm still working on that." Kikyo told Naraku.

"Very good, keep up the great work and report back when you have found out more." With that Naraku left and Kikyo turned and walked back towards Kaede's village.


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: **for the rest of the story refer to chapter 1's disclaimer**)

**On Sesshomaru's Cloud**

On Sesshoumaru's cloud somewhere between Inuyasha's forest and the Western castle. Kagome was now on her knee's and had a tight grip on Sesshoumaru's hakama pant leg as she watched the scenery pass a very long distance below her. For Sesshoumaru's cloud was higher up then she's ever been on Kirara or Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked down at the human miko on her knee's at his feet holding tight to the leg of his hakama.

"Human, let go of this Sesshoumaru's hakama and stand up." Sesshoumaru said out with his emotionless icy tone. Kagome shook her head and did neither. "This Sesshoumaru said let go and stand up!" Again she shook her head and he smelt the slight scent of fear coming from her. He reached his right hand down for her to see and take. "Take this Sesshoumaru's hand." He watched as she looked up at him and slowly reached up and took his hand as she stood up and gasped. "Human, you've been on the back of the fire cat as well as the half breed so why is it that this Sesshoumaru smells the scent of fear?"

"For one, I've never been this high on Kirara, the fire cat as you put it and your half brother has never been this high. Besides at least with them I had something that looks solid and not like at any moment your going to fall right through. Second, I am in the air with a youkai lord who is known to hate humans and who's tried to kill me and his half brother more than once and not knowing that anytime that you choose to could kill me with your claws or throwing me off this cloud thing. So, YES I'll admit that I am very much afraid to be up this high." She admitted.

"This Sesshoumaru assures you that tis quite safe. Yes as you say I could kill you at any moment without hesitation without you knowing until it's to late so you would have to trust me as you told the exterminator. Now prepare yourself we are close to my castle."

"What about those who serve under you? If you are known to not like other humans other then your ward!" Kagome asked.

"It's true that there has not been a human within the castle other than my ward since father... but for the welfare of my ward you are this Sesshoumaru's guest." With that they started to descend and landed in the courtyard. As they landed servants came and bowed and greeted their master. Seeing his servants he spoke "Ready a chamber in the Royal wing next to my ward's and prepare food and have it brought to the chamber for my guest!" He said and his servants bowed and left to do his bidding.

"Sesshoumaru, I may be out of line by saying this but I thought after Rin allowed your servants to heal her that I would be returning to the village and not staying at your castle over night. For that I didn't bring anything to sleep in our a change of fresh clothes for the morning." Kagome said.

"To heal my ward will not take long and this Sesshoumaru knows that my ward has been wanting to see the human miko Kagome for many days. So you will be this Sesshoumaru's guest for the night. Now come along I'll bring you to my ward's chamber." With that he headed to the flight of stairs. She followed him until he came to a door and he opened it and walked in with he following him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said with a scratchy voice. "Rin wishes that she felt better so Sesshoumaru-sama would take me to see Kagome-chan." Rin puffed her bottom lip out. Sesshoumaru stepped to the side.

"What if I was brought to see you, Rin?" Kagome said as she took a step forward.

"That would be great if Kagome-chan would be brought here to see..." Rin's eyes widened as she looked up and saw Kagome. She pushed the covers back and ran towards Kagome saying "Kagome-chan, you're here!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"Yes Rin, I'm here!" Kagome pushed Rin away slightly so she could kneel down in front of Rin and looked at her. "You should not be out of bed yet not until you are healed so back to bed for you!" Kagome wrapped Rin's arms around her neck and picked Rin up bridal style and took a step towards the futon as Rin laid her head in the crook of Kagome's neck. Once Kagome laid Rin back down on the futon she covered her back up. "Now, you must let Sesshoumaru's servants do their job alright." Kagome went to stand up but Rin hand stopped her.

"Rin wants Kagome to stay here." Rin said.

"I'll still be here. I'll go over and stand by your Sesshoumaru-sama, so the servants have better room to do their job. Would that be ok? Would you let them?" Kagome looked down at Rin and saw her nod. Kagome bent down and kissed Rin on the forehead. "Now, that's a good girl." Then she stood up and walked over and stood by Sesshoumaru. They both stood there watching the servants work. When all of a sudden Rin started laughing while smiling at the same time.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"When Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin and Jaken-sama travel and we come to a village some of the children and adults whisper and say mean things like I'll never have a mommy or a daddy because I travel with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama. But Rin needs not another daddy because I have Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin just needs a mommy. Then Rin will have both a father and a mother. Would Kagome-chan be Rin's mother?" Rin came out and asked. Kagome almost lost her balance and fell at hearing what Rin said.

"I would like that, Rin, but I would not be able to do that." Kagome watched as the servants finished what they were doing then went and bowed to Sesshoumaru and left the chamber. Then Kagome walked over and sat with her left side facing Rin.

"Does Kagome-chan not like Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked looking up at Kagome-chan's eyes and she noticed the slight yellowish-blue mark on the left side of Kagome's face. "Who hurt Kagome-chan to have yellowish-blue mark by eye to her chin?" Rin asked as Kagome lowered her head as a servant came in.

"My lord, your guest's food is ready and is in her chamber. If you would like I could take her next door." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Come this way, miss." The servant lead her to the chamber next to Rin's so she could eat. Once in the chamber she closed the door and walked to a low table by the balcony door and sat down.

**Back in Rin's Room **

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could Rin take Kagome-chan to the gardens after she eats before I go to bed?" She asked. "I think Kagome-chan is sad. Could Rin go to Kagome-chan's chamber while Kagome-chan eats then go to garden?"

"I'll have her brought here after she eats then you can then take her to the gardens. But you must stay in bed till then." Sesshoumaru said as he turned and walked to the door opening it and walking out shutting it. He walked next door to the chamber that held the miko and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kagome called out and the door opened up and in walked Sesshoumaru. "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

"This chamber to your liking?" He walked over to the low table where she was.

"Yes, this room is great. Thank you. Would you care to sit and talk?" She notched that he did not move to sit. "Or stand."

"When you are finished eating my ward wishes to show you the gardens. Who or what gave you that bruise? This Sesshoumaru cares not I'm just curious." He watched as she slightly lowered her head.

"It was my fault. I should have not degraded his girlfriend while defending myself." She said. "As well as you." She whispered that part.

"What do you mean by that! Defending yourself as well as this Sesshoumaru?" His icy tone more demanding.

"It started out when a member of the group asking what happened the day I was bringing your ward back to you. I was telling them when Kikyo piped in telling your half brother not to listen to the lies. That I was telling you we were going to be looking for the shards so you could follow us to try and take the sword from Inuyasha or take the jewel shards. I said I would not betray Inuyasha's trust or that of my friends like that because it's called honor and respect. She then attacked my virtue of being a innocent virgin and that I probably been sneaking off at night and..." She cut off and looked at the bowl then said "You did say your ward wanted to show me the garden after I was done eating right! Should I leave these here and go to Rin or what?" She asked.

"A servant will get those. You may rejoin my ward after you finish telling this Sesshoumaru what happened!"

"Kikyo said that I was probably sneaking off at night rutting with your half brother and being his little human whore. I yelled at her and telling the truth about what she did and does with Naraku and Inuyasha raised his hand and backhanded me across the face knocking me to the floor." She looked up from the bowl and looked at Sesshoumaru. "But to him, I'm a jewel detector. But now since his first love is once more and is with the group I'm starting to mean less. We are starting to not be as close as we were. Sure, he still protects me but how much longer will that last?" She looked once more at Sesshoumaru before looking out the balcony door to the outside. She did not see any sign of emotion on his face. There came a knock on the door and in walked a servant.

"Oh pardon me, my lord. I just came in to see if your guest was done with her food." The servant bowed.

"Yes, I'm done. Thank you very much." Kagome watched as the servant came over and took the bowl and walked back out of the room shutting the door. She stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, may I go to Rin now?" Getting no answer Kagome turned to the door and walked to it and walked to Rin's room and knocked.

"You may come in." The little voice rang through the door. So Kagome opened the door and was greeted with "Kagome-chan done eating? Rin wants to take Kagome-chan to see the gardens before Rin has to go to sleep for the night." Rin reached out and took Kagome's hand. "So, let's go." Rin pulled on Kagome's hand and they walked out of the room down the stairs and out a door to the left and down a path to a small bridge going over a stream. "This is were Rin fell in and got wet one night as she walked in her sleep." Rin pointed to the stream.

"Is that how you got sick?" Kagome asked. Rin shook her head yes. Rin lead Kagome into a large garden that had many different flowers and trees. On one side there was a section that had sacred lotus flowers, camellia's, peonies, and foxgloves. There were a mixture of trees from sakura trees, japanese dogwood, white birch, magnolia tress. Then on her right there were more foxgloves and lotus flowers along a path. They walked down the path and came upon another bridge that lead to another garden that had roses of many different colors, as well as jasmine, and honeysuckle. With different trees all around. They were different from the last garden. There were doubled-flowered weeping higan cherry, Plum yew's, and more sakura trees. "What's over there?" Kagome pointed.

"Open meadow." Rin said. Rin and Kagome walked over and sat under a double-flowered weeping Higan cherry tree with honeysuckle wrapped around the trunk of the tree.

"Mmmm, it smells so lovely here in the garden. I can see why you like it out here." Kagome took in a deep breath as she leaned against the tree next to Rin.

"Kagome-chan no like Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin turned to look at Kagome. While they both did not know that Sesshoumaru was in hearing range and heard the question as he slowed his walking to listen.

"I didn't say I did not like your Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin! To tell you the truth I don't know him. All I do know is he's very strong willed, alot more mature than Inuyasha his half brother and..." She stopped when Sesshoumaru came into view. "Say Rin did you eat all of your brownies and fruit?"

"Yes, Rin ate all of them. But Rin not sure if Sesshoumaru-sama or Jaken-sama did. Rin wants more sweet tasting food gifts." Rin smiled.

"When I am able to, I'll try to bring more." Kagome smiled back.

"Rin, it's time for bed. You'll have more time with Kagome tomorrow. Now, go your servant is looking for you."

"Night, Sesshoumaru-sama, night, Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched as Rin turned and walked towards the castle.

"You never finished the question my ward asked you before you saw this Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru is curious. What else do you think of this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru said coming to stand in front of Kagome.

"Ok. We are enemies far as I know because I am human and helped and am helping your half brother but since I am here on your lands at your castle I am not so sure now. I think your arrogant, a bully, To proud for your own good at time, sometimes I think your heart is a block of ice or you don't have a heart, That you must have a caring heart even for humans or you would not have Rin with you and would not of cared if she was sick and I would not be here talking like this let alone still be living after I've challenged you many times. I don't think your bad looking. Matter of fact I think your quite masculine and sensual and very pleasing to the eyes to look upon for a Inu-youkai male in humanoid and in dog form. I also think it would not hurt to show a little emotion in your face. You would look alot more handsome then you do now if you would smile, and for a inu-youkai male you smell very nice." Kagome then stopped and realized how close she was to him after saying all of what she did and backed away from him.

"My ward, enjoyed the sweets that you gave her. She ate them all before we got to the castle that day. Her servant had a hard time keeping up with her and she terrorized my retainer relentless until she was put in her chamber to sleep. Then the night just before she fell in the stream she had come to my study to say good-night when she saw the tin and opened it to find it full. My ward gave me back the same speech I gave her about eating what is given her or at least trying what's given. Then she left. After she left I Sesshoumaru who don't eat human food tried what you gave as a gift and found that it was very tasty and you will be happy to know I ate all of your gift." He said.

"I'm glad, you liked them." Then she sighed. "Well, I better be off to my chamber to sleep since I'll be heading back to the village and to that ungrateful ignorant hanyou Inuyasha and leaving to find more shards as soon as I get back. I am not seen as anything but a jewel detector and a cook whom he thinks can't fight very well. I'm starting to regret releasing him from the spell that sealed him to the sacred tree by the bone-eater's well by his one and only true love, Kikyo." She sighed one more time then went to walk around Sesshoumaru then stopped next to Sesshoumaru and reached out and touched his right hand and said "Oh and Sesshoumaru thank you for bringing me here, to your castle to see your ward and having it feel like I'm a welcomed guest even though I know it's really bothering you to have another human within your castle grounds." After she said that she let go from touching his hand and walked passed him and walked towards the castle.

"This Sesshoumaru will walk you to your chamber." He said and they walked side by side back towards the castle. Once back to her chamber Sesshoumaru opened the door and Kagome walked in and saw a white yukata laying on the futon for her. "Since you had not the attire to sleep in, I had this brought to your chamber." Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome picked it up and went over behind the shoji screen in the corner of the room to change behind and undressed putting her clothes over the top of the shoji screen and slipped on the white yukata. Then came out from behind the shoji screen holding the yukata up a little so she could walk and came up behind Sesshoumaru and let the part she was holding to walk fall back to the floor.

"Sesshoumaru, may I inquire as to whom this belongs to?" She asked.

"You are wearing one of my many yukata's." He said as he turned around. He had to take a step back mentally at seeing the way she looked wearing one of his inner yukata's. With it riding low on her shoulders where she had to hold it closed at her chest to keep from exposing herself.

"As you can see it hangs off of me. I'm just glad for the tie for around the waist so I can keep this on and closed from the waist down. But I have to admit it's really comfy and soft." She said as she used her free hand to raise a side of the yukata a bit to be able to walk up closer to Sesshoumaru and raised up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you for letting me borrow one of your extra yukata's to wear to sleep in. That was nice of you to do and out of character for you since now it will have my smell in it. But I should go to sleep as I'll be leaving in the morning to return and I bid you a very restful sleep yourself." As she walked over to the door and opened it for him and waited there. As he in turn walked over to the door and out into the hallway. She started to close the door before she said "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." She watched him nod as she shut the door and then walked over to the futon and laid down. While she was laying there it finally dawned on her that she had kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. **"OH KAMI, I JUST KISSED SESSHOUMARU ON THE CHEEK!"** She said out loud.

Down the hall in his chamber Sesshoumaru heard the human miko and what she had said and chuckled at the shock that was in her voice. Then he thought "Why did I allow her to touch this Sesshoumaru and better yet why did this Sesshoumaru take one of his yukata's for the miko to wear?" Then he recalled what she looked like wearing it.


	11. Chapter 11

As the sun was just cresting over the hill Kagome was awoke with a heavy object landing on her. Then heard a sweet little voice "Good morning, Kagome-chan! Get up and dressed so we can go eat." Kagome pushed back the covers and moved to the edge of the futon to stand up. Once up she walked over and behind the shoji screen and took off the yukata and got dressed back in her blue dress she wore when she was brought to the castle then slipped on her shoes then walked to Rin.

"Well, let's head down. But you'll have to lead." Kagome took Rin's hand and they walked to the door and opened it and walked out into the hallway to go eat. Once they got to the dinning room door and opened it Kagome saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the head of a long low table. Rin walked over and sat in her spot on Sesshoumaru's right. Kagome walked in and walked to the long low table and not knowing where to sit she sat on the left of Sesshoumaru. All of a sudden there was a crash on the floor and she heard a "Aaaahhhh!" and then whispers.

Then the dinning room door opened and the green toad known as Jaken walked in and over to the table.  
"What are you doing, you filthy wench? How dare you sit in that spot and defile it!" Jaken raised his staff of heads to strike her with it. When the staff was stopped just inches from hitting her. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru holding Jaken by the shirt.

"Show respect to our guest." Sesshoumaru left Jaken drop to the floor.

"But my lord NO One sits in that spot but the future Lady of the Western Lands. When you take a mate." Jaken said.

"Oh I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I did not know. I'll move so there's no problem." Kagome went to stand up but felt a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"You will be served were you sit, Kagome. True this spot is for the mate of the lord of this castle but I have not a mate as of yet. I as being lord of this castle say they will serve you where you sit. Jaken that is all you may leave and wait for me in my study. We'll speak of this later." Jaken bowed and left the dinning hall as did the other servants. Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru and tried to smile.

"Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan look pretty sitting by each other." Rin said. Kagome's face became red in the cheeks with embarrassment.

"Rin, after you and Kagome eat go out to the garden and spend time together for today Kagome returns to her friends. I'll join you after business." Sesshoumaru stood up and left the room to head to his study.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said sadly. After they ate they walked out to the garden. When they got to the garden Kagome and Rin played the game hide and go seek for a bit and was currently playing tag. Kagome was it when out of the corner of her eye she saw the color of white flowing in the slight breeze. When she looked she saw Sesshoumaru sit under a magnolia tree and was watching them. Then felt Rin come up behind her and tapped her and Kagome turned around fast and Rin squealed and ran with Kagome right behind her. Rin lost her balance as she was running and fell. Kagome saw her at the last minute and tried to stop but fell on her hands and knees so she would not land directly on Rin. Unaware that her dress was riding close to her hips showing her under garments to the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru before she raised up and sat back on her knees and started ticking Rin "Oh, you think that funny don't you!" Kagome said.

"Stop, Kagome." Rin laughed. Kagome stopped and stood up and dusted off.

"Rin, I'm going to sit down a bit. You go play." Kagome walked over to the tree that Sesshoumaru was sitting by and sat on his right side.

"Does Rin ever make you tired with all her energy?" Kagome asked.

"No, but Jaken does." Sesshoumaru answered as he watched Rin.

"Sesshoumaru, I was wondering something for a long time. What does your tail feel like and may I touch the crescent moon on your forehead to see what it feels like? I know you don't like humans touching you and I understand if you don't want me to." Kagome asked. She watched as he slowly took in a deep breath and let it out and made a slight nod. So Kagome raised up onto her knees and slowly reached out to touch his tail. Her hand started shaking as it got closer to him. So to get it over with he took her hand in his and placed her hand on his tail that was wrapped around his shoulder and then left go of her hand.

"Wow, it's so soft. Do you ever get to hot with it in the summer time?" She asked. He did not say a thing but shook his head no. His eyes drifted shut a bit as he felt her fingers work their way up and down his tail. Then they opened as he felt her fingers move to his shoulder then to his hair. He watched as she moved and now was on her knees in front of him as she took a deep breath and reached out to touch the crescent moon and traced it with her finger. Then she trailed her fingers down to his ear as they locked their eyes together as she moved her fingers to his cheek while she started to speak "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry about last night; when I was wearing your yukata and I reached up and kissed you on your cheek." She whispered as she felt him take ahold of her hand and the space between their faces got smaller and smaller. Right when their lips were about to touch it was broken by a little voice cry out.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan going to kiss? Could Rin watch?" Rin asked. With that both Sesshoumaru and Kagome moved away while Kagome's cheeks turned red.

"No Rin, your Sesshoumaru-sama and I weren't going to kiss." Kagome said as her heart tried to slow down.

"Rin, come say your good-byes then head into the castle for it's time I return Kagome to her friends." Sesshoumaru said.

"Good-bye, Kagome-chan." Rin said sadly as she wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"Good-bye, Rin. We'll see each other again I'm sure.But listen you must not bug your Sesshoumaru-sama everyday to see me alright. You must be a good girl for him and Jaken! Can you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Rin can do that." Rin sniffled.

"That's a good, girl. Now come to me and I'll give you a hug." Kagome hugged Rin and kissed her forehead. "Now, head to the castle as Sesshoumaru-sama said"

"Rin, tell Jaken I'll return soon!" With that Sesshoumaru picked up the bow and quiver of arrows and formed the cloud under his feet. "Come, it's time." He held out his hand and she took it and stepped onto the cloud and they were off into the sky and heading to the village.

**Kaede's Hut**

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth fuming because Kagome did not come back last night and has not showed up yet.

"Where is the wench? She knows we have shards to hunt. If it was not for her we could have been out already looking for shards." He growled.

"She probably lost all sense of time with playing with the little girl, Rin. You know how the child and Kagome get along together. They are just like how Shippou and Kagome are when they get to spend sometime together." Miroku tried to point out.

"You can find out when she gets here. But in the meantime we need to prepare because I feel a strong youkai aura coming this way." Sango stood up and walked over and out the door with her hand on her boomerang and a now transformed Kirara next to her along with Miroku coming out and standing next to her with his hand on the prayer beads ready to pull them off to use his wind tunnel. Then there was Inuyasha with his hand on the hilt of his sword. They were standing there for what seemed like hours but was only like ten minutes before the youkai who was Sesshoumaru landed with Kagome standing in front of him.

"Kagome, you're back." Shippou ran and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder hugging her neck. "Sango, Miroku, and I were worried that Sesshoumaru might of killed you because you did not come back last night. All Inuyasha was worried about was hunting for the shards." Shippou said.

"As you can see, Shippou, I am fine." Kagome hugged Shippou.

"About time, you showed up. So what did you tell my half brother so he would not kill you and let you stay at his castle over night?" Inuyasha growled keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You got it wrong, Inuyasha. It's what she did for him to not have him kill her. After all whores know how to use their bodies to persuade men to do anything!" Kikyo stated.

"Does this Sesshoumaru presume that you dead miko know by experience of such things? For this Sesshoumaru smells the scent of the hanyou mixed with yours and by the scent of it, it has been less than a day old that you rutted with him and it's not the scent of my half brother." Then he looked at the hanyou "And you, Inuyasha would be advised to warn your dead miko to watch her tongue for it won't take much to return her to that which she came forth from." With that he turned to leave the village when he stopped and handed Kagome back her bow and quiver of arrows as Kagome's voice rang out.

"Sesshoumaru, thank you again for me seeing your ward again and your hospitality." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru then watched him give a slight nod and he left. After Sesshoumaru was gone Sango and Miroku came up to her.

"Tell us, what it was like in Mr. Iceberg's castle!" Sango linked arms with Kagome as Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku headed to the hut.

"Now, that you're back we can go looking for shards!" Inuyasha growled out. **"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU HERE!"** He noticed no one was listening.

"You will not believe this but there are beautiful gardens with many different flowers and flowering trees that it smells so heavenly. The room I was in was in the royal wing what that mean for the reason I was placed in that room I have no idea but the room was huge and the futon could easily hold four people side by side. The dinning room was all I could say is wow to describe it. I was treated as a honored guest. But there was a argument during dinner when I sat to his left next to him which was the spot where the Lady of the lands would sit. I did not know and sat down there and the servants all started whispering and the green toad Jaken was going to hit me with his staff of heads as he called me many different things but Sesshoumaru stopped him from hitting me and I said I would move and Sesshoumaru put his hand on my shoulder and told me to stay put and that his servants would serve me where I was sitting. He said since he had no mate that I could sit there as a guest." Kagome told them.

"You mean, Mr. Iceberg has a garden!" Sango said with shock in her voice.

"What else, Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"Not much, he walked me to my room personally and there was a yukata there I put it on behind a shoji screen. I asked him who's it belonged to because it was hanging off of me. You could not see my hands or feet and I had to hold it closed at my chest. Then, I said good night and he left and I walked to the futon and laid down and went to sleep. The morning came, Rin and I ate then went to the garden and played then here I am back here and that's it." She answered. Kagome and Shippou, Miroku and Sango went into the hut. Once inside Kagome put Shippou down and walked to her bag and dug out some fresh clothes and shampoo and soap and stood up and walked towards the door as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha spat out.

"It's called I'm going to the hot spring to take a bath. You should try it sometime Inuyasha!" Kagome moved passed Inuyasha and Kikyo as Sango ran up to her.

"I need to bathe as well I'll come with you." Sango followed Kagome.

"Aahh, this feels good!" Kagome settled down into the water along side Sango.

"Kagome, you never did say who's yukata you wore to sleep in." Sango asked as she leaned against a boulder.

"Sesshoumaru let me borrow one of his many yukata's to sleep in." Kagome turned and grabbed the soap and started washing herself.

"The yukata was **SESSHOUMARU'S!**" Sango blurted out. "You're telling me that the Sesshoumaru who's known to hate humans except the child, Rin, let you wear something of his to sleep in!" Sango blurted out.

"Yes, I was shocked as well." Then she got a smile on her face with a puzzled look as well.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Oh, nothing just something else that happened this morning. Well, we better head back. We have a big day or few days ahead of us starting at the crack of dawn." Kagome stood up and grabbed the towel and dried off and put her clothes on as did Sango. Kagome picked up the soap and shampoo and towels and they both headed back to the hut. "Sango, where's Kaede? I saw, she wasn't in her hut."

"She is at one of the other huts; helping a woman in child birth. She should be back either late or in the morning. What else happened, while you were with Sesshoumaru?" Sango and Kagome continued walking.

"I just said I was curious for a while what his tail felt like and it I could touch it and the crescent moon on his forehead." She smiled.

"Did he let you?" Sango turned her head and looked at Kagome.

"Yes and his tail is really soft as well as the skin under the crescent moon on his forehead." They continued talking as they walked to the hut. When they reached the hut they walked in and Kagome went to her bag and put the soap and shampoo away and hung up the towels to dry. Then pulled a sleeping mat out and a blanket and laid down to sleep so she would not wake Shippou that was laying in her sleeping bag.

**Sesshomaru's Castle**

When Sesshoumaru came back to his castle he headed to his chamber to think of the events that occurred while the miko was at his castle. He thought to himself "Why did I allow the miko to touch me? Even though she did no harm and the feeling of warmth and gentle tingling sensation went through my body when she worked her fingers in my tail then touching my crescent moon and stripes." He said as he paced back and forth. "Why did this Sesshoumaru move towards the miko's lips? Why would this Sesshoumaru want to kiss a human? Could it be I wanted to see if her lips were as soft as her fingers were on my skin?" He stopped as the color of white caught his eye laying at the foot of his futon. He walked over and picked it up. It was his inner yukata. "This Sesshoumaru can still smell the miko's scent as if she had just taken it off. Her scent of spring rain and honeysuckle." He voiced as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the scent on the outfit as he took it and placed it in with the others in his closet then striped down and put his inner haori and hakama next to his futon along with his swords. Then laid down and closed his eyes and went to sleep. Several hours later Sesshoumaru awoke with sweat dripping from his body and his heart racing.

**Sesshoumaru's Dream**

_The miko was standing in front of him wearing a short outfit looking at something when she turned and faced him._

"Sesshoumaru, why are you here? When Inuyasha will sense you and come and..." She was cut off when he moved forward and raised her chin with his right hand and looked into her eyes.

"Let him come!" He whispered as he seized her lips with his as he lowered his hand and wrapped his arm around her to draw her body closer to his then trailing his hand down her body till his hand came into contact with the heated center between her legs. As he broke the kiss trailing kisses down the left side of her neck till he stopped where her neck joined her shoulder and he started licking as his fangs grew.

**End of Sesshoumaru's Dream**

"Why am I dreaming of that human miko? What has she done to this Sesshoumaru? And why does this dream effect my body so?" Sesshoumaru spoke to himself openly. Since it was almost sun rise he got up off the futon grabbed his swords then walked to his closet and grabbed a fresh yukata and headed to the hot spring to bathe. After bathing he got dressed in his yukata then put on his armor and swords. As he walked to the hot spring door and opened it and heading to his study he got a strong whiff of spring rain and honeysuckle. He did not detect the miko. So he started walking again and again he smelt the scent. Then it dawned on him to smell the yukata that he was wearing. Low and behold he was wearing the yukata that still had the scent of the miko on it.

**Kaede's Hut**

Kaede had returned from helping a woman give birth to a new born son and was now cooking something for breakfast for everyone. When everyone started waking up.

"Morning, Kaede! How's the new mother?" Sango asked.

"She and the child are doing fine and a good morning to ye! Now all of ye come eat for in these old bones sense that ye all be traveling hard!" After they had all had their fill of breakfast they all went outside and started to walk out of the village north. About an hour out of the village and still no sign of any shards.

"Any shards yet?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"NO!" Kagome answered.

"What good is a jewel detector if a jewel detector can't sense any shards and are useless in anything else?" Inuyasha bit out.

"Well, has your lover Kikyo sensed any shards? If not she must be useless as well in that department and overly experienced in others!" Kagome mouthed off. When Kirara looked up into the sky growling.

"Look over there, Naraku's poison insects. That could only mean three things. Either it's Naraku's puppet, or offspring or minions, or it's a trap to lure us!" Miroku said.

"That means a chance for more shards." Inuyasha said and he ran into the woods where the insects were hovering and not taking into consideration that it could be a trap. As everyone looked at each other and shrugged and ran after the hanyou. When they reached the woods where Inuyasha was they saw Kagura.

"Kagura, where's Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled as he had Kikyo get off his back.

"Why hanyou are you that anxious to die that much faster!" Then she turned and faced Kikyo. "So, you did escape Naraku. No matter Naraku sent me to kill you!" Kagura opened her fan when Inuyasha came charging towards her.

"You're not going to touch her!" He said pulling out a transformed tetsusaiga.

"You think you can harm me, the wind sorceress? Think again. Dance of Blades." Kagura called out as she closed her fan.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled as she ran forward notching a arrow ready to fire when a sickle with a long chain came shooting out from behind a tree and hitting her bow and it splintered into pieces.

"Kirara, protect Kagome!" Sango shouted. Kagura seeing that this fight was not going anywhere pulled a feather out of her hair and had it turn into a bigger size as she and kohaku got on the feather and was lifted to the sky saying "We are not through with this!" After they were gone Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha came over to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Sango asked as Kagome sat there stunned that her bow was in splinters. "Kagome, are you alright?" Sango laid her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm alright! But my bow is broken and without it I can't fight. I'm sorry, guys." Kagome said sadly. "Even though, I'm not that good of a fighter that is."

"Nothing doing, Kagome! You're alright that's all that matters that and you tried to protect me by warning me. So we have to make a trip back to the village to get you a new bow. No big deal." Then Inuyasha turned towards the way to the village then turned his head to Kagome as Kikyo got on his back "Though, I still think your useless half the time."

"Yeah, well remind me next time not to try and save you!" Kagome said as she climbed onto Kirara with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou as Inuyasha leapt to a tree heading back to the village.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

All morning Sesshoumaru was in his study trying to do his daily scrolls and documents but kept getting disturbed with scenes from his dream kept playing over and over in his mind and remembering the way her hand was soft and warm touching his skin the day he took Kagome back to her friends. The scene of how her light pink lips looked to be both warm and soft as well as extremely appealing as well as the way her neck was exposed to him and smelling the scent of spring rain and honeysuckle did not help matters any

So he decided to take a break from his duties and joined Rin and Jaken in the garden. They were playing a game that Kagome taught Rin called as tag. Sesshoumaru just sat down under a magnolia when his ward noticed him and ran up to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's having fun playing game Kagome-chan teaches her. It's called tag." Rin said.

"Where's Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He's hiding from Rin." Rin looked around. "Sesshoumaru-sama's sitting under same tree that he and Kagome-chan were sitting under about to kiss! Why did Sesshoumaru-sama not kiss Kagome-chan? Is she not pretty enough for Sesshoumaru-sama? Does Sesshoumaru-sama not like Kagome-chan?" Rin looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin there's much that's difficult to explain. Kagome is beautiful for a human female but." Sesshoumaru stopped right at that.

"Does Sesshoumaru-sama even want to kiss her or try? Rin thinks that Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan looks pretty together." Rin stood up and gave Sesshoumaru a hug around his neck and started to leave. "Rin needs to find Jaken." Sesshoumaru nodded and pointed to a bush between two trees. Rin's face lite up. Then she ran towards the bush.

"You're it now Jaken!" Rin said as she pounced onto Jaken. After seeing his ward pounce onto Jaken then Sesshoumaru went back to his study.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaede's Hut**

When the Inu group arrived at Kaede's they all headed into the hut.

"What are ye all, back so soon?" Kaede looked puzzled.

"It's my fault, Kaede. We were in a battle and my bow was broken into splinters by a chain sickle of Kohaku's. We came back to get me a new bow, so, I am able to fight." Kagome told Kaede.

"It is good, ye are still with us child and not seriously injured. Ye wait here, and I'll go get ye a suitable bow." Kaede walked out of the hut.

"Inuyasha, are we heading out after Kagome get's a new bow?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

"Yes, we'll be leaving not long after she gets a new bow." Inuyasha said. They made lunch at Kaede's while they were waiting for Kaede to come back with the bow.

"Here, ye are child a new bow for ye." Kaede handed Kagome the bow. "How's it feel in ye hands?"

"The string is tighter and it's lighter then the other bow." Kagome told Kaede as she tested the bow.

"Enough with the small talk about the bow. We need to get out here to look for more shards!" Inuyasha as he walked out of the hut.

"Thank you, Kaede, for getting the new bow for me." Kagome turned to Sango, Miroku, with Shippou now on her shoulder then said "Well, be better get out here, before he get to bent out of shape and we end up not hearing the end of it for the next hour and a half." She picked up her quiver of arrows and her yellow bag. She already had her bow on her back. Then followed Sango who had Kirara and then Miroku out the hut. When they left this time they headed south.

"Kagome, when we find all of the shards and put the jewel back together what are you going to do after that?" Sango asked Kagome a question.

"I have not given it that much thought. I'll probably go back to my era and get on with my life. But I'd miss you all very much." Kagome answered.

"Then stay here with us!" Shippou cried out.

"I'd like to b..." Kagome head shot up. "Inuyasha there's shards up ahead of us. I can't tell how many." Kagome said.

"Let me go, you disgusting demons!" The woman looking around to see how to get away.

"Disgusting demons, you say! You won't think so when you have your fill of pleasure from all three of us taking turns then leaving you all filled with our seed; since we can tell you are during your blood flow and highly fertile." The youkai said as he opened the lower part of his kimono and pulled out his manhood and raised the young woman's kimono passed her waist and spread her legs and rammed into her and the young woman screamed as he entered her. "You were a virgin, but now you are going to be filled with my seed to replace you once being a virgin and now, know what it feels like to have a youkai deep inside you." He looked to the others that were holding the young woman. "Hold her tight, I am about to fill her!" Then looked back a the woman "Now, feel me release inside you!" The male said to her as he filled her.

**"NOOOOOO!"** The young woman cried as she tried to get away from the male youkai.

"It is too late now, girl; for soon you will be swelling up with the aftermath of this joining." The youkai said as he pumped into her a few more times before he pulled out of the girl with a smile. That is when the inu group got to the site Kagome said the jewel were and saw the huge grasshopper youkai in a male humanoid form pull out of the girl and turned there way where they could see the youkai put himself back in his kimono and that the young woman pushed up against a tree with two males on each side of her. Then he turned back to the other males and said " I have had my fun with her and getting her impregnated so she is all yours to have fun with her as I watch the entertainment."

"**NOOOOO**, let me go, please!" The girl was crying. As another youkai moved between her legs and entered her.

"The woman to let her go, and I'd advise you do it!" Inuyasha growled as he put Kikyo down.

"What is a hanyou and a dead miko going to stop three full youkai's? It's to late to stop the aftermath of me mating with the girl. I have already filled her with my seed and she will bare another half breed such as yourself but of my race." The youkai said chuckling.

"Because they are not alone!" Kagome said as Sango, Miroku and a transformed Kirara stood by her. Shippou on Kirara's back.

"In a few the girl will be filled with another youkai's seed. So, let them have a few more minutes alone." The youkai chuckled as they all started to hear the youkai grunting.

"I think **NOT!**" Kagome grabbed her bow and notched a arrow and released it. "Hit the mark!" But before the arrow hit the youkai that was currently raping the girl finished releasing his seed into the girl. As he got ready to pull out the arrow struck him in the back with the arrow going deep within his heart killing him. With one down everyone one went into fighting to rid of the other two.

"Kagome, where are the shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"The main youkai has a shard in his thigh and the other on has it in his forehead. The one in the dead youkai is in it's forehead as well." Kagome yelled out.

"They will be our soon." Inuyasha said in a cocky tone as Kikyo got off his back and inched over to the trees and out of site.

"You think so, hanyou?" The main youkai said as he took out his sword and the other one turned into his true form. Miroku and Sango took on one together as Kirara helped Kagome to get over to the girl and the dead youkai.

"Sango, Miroku watch out for the greenish-yellow slimy stuff that comes out of it's mouth. That is used for two things. First, it's digest their food like leaves and grass and second, it's used for their enemies." Kagome yelled out.

"Thanks, Kagome." Sango said. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out as she throw her boomerang and went to take the legs out with the insect turned to sideways and the boomerang cut it in half. After catching the boomerang she ran over to help Kagome.

"Come on, Inuyasha, kick his ass already! We have already beat the other one and here you said that you wanted to look for more shards! What's taking you so long?" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up, wench!" Inuyasha yelled back at her as he then yelled out **"Wind Scar!"** After the youkai was down Kagome walked over picking up the other two shards from the youkai Sango killed then over to the one Inuyasha just killed. Then walked passed Inuyasha walking towards the girl while putting the shards in the jar around her neck. But looked back at Inuyasha.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" As she turned back around and continued to the girl.

"Shut up, you wench." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sit Boy! Leave it to you, to not be able to take a joke." She said. When she got the the girl Sango was holding the crying girl in her arms. So she knelt down. "Hello, are you from a village close by here? We could help you get back there safely if you would like." Kagome asked. The girl shook her head and tried to stand up. But when she was standing she looked at everyone.

"Thank you, for your help but the damage is done. I must go back to my mother's house." The girl walked away with her head down low. So the group continued on traveling south.

"How old do you think she was? What will happen to her?" Kagome asked.

"She looks to be around fifteen or sixteen. When the village finds out if she becomes pregnant, more likely she will; then the village will send her out as a outcast. She will be able to live in the village but her and the children will be outcasts." Inuyasha answered. They traveled until they had to stop for the night. This night they had to camp without a stream or a hot stream near by so they had to either make a snare or Inuyasha had to go out. So they had Inuyasha got out and he caught two rabbits for dinner. While the dinner was cooking Myouga showed up.

"What are you doing here, Myouga?" Inuyasha picked up the flea.

"Can't a flea, stop in to check on his master's well being?" Myouga tried to get out of Inuyasha's fingers. Then Inuyasha dropped him on the ground.

"Kagome, how is it that you have not been studying your books lately?" Miroku asked.

"In my era the students get to have what is called a vacation, where they don't have to go to school to study or take exams. For me and the others get to have a whole month without worrying about studying. So, I left my books in my era." Kagome answered. She looked over to see Myouga standing on Sango's palm. So she went over and sat down by Sango and listened in.

"Sango, you haven't had luck with men. But theirs some hope for you in your current man!" Myouga said.

"What about, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No, Sango, please. I already know that there's no one. Not no more." Kagome said full of melancholy. Sango took Kagome's hand and opened it so the palm was up and Myouga jumped into it and looked at her palm. With Myouga looking at her palm Miroku, Shippou, and Sango leaned in closer while Inuyasha was in the tree above them.

"Hmmmmm!" Myouga went on.

"What do you see, Myouga?" Sango asked.

"Hmmm. You won't find pleasure or happiness only misery, pain in this relationship that you are trying to hold on to. But I also see in your future great deal of pleasure from someone's a stranger but not a stranger." Myouga said as he continued looking at her palm as his eyes got larger at what he saw and read.

"What else does it say? Who is it?" Sango asked.

"That's all, that I can read!" Myouga jumped down and left the camp in a hurry.

"There has to be more than that because he would not get up and leave like that if there wasn't. Well anyway, left's eat then get some sleep." Kagome yawned.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru and Rin just had dinner together and now he was carrying a now sleeping Rin to her chamber. Getting to the door he used his tail to support Rin's body to his chest as he used his hand to open the door. Once inside Rin's chamber he placed her down on the futon and covered her up and left her room. Then he walked to his chamber just after shutting the door he went to his futon and opened a scroll when there came a knock on the door.

**"ENTER!"** Sesshoumaru lowered the scroll to his lap. Jaken came in and bowed.

"My lord, what have we to do tomorrow? Are you going to seek your half brother to try to get the sword?" Jaken asked.

"This Sesshoumaru will search him out. You, Jaken will take Rin to the meadow along with Ah-Un and keep an eye on her after lunch until her dinner then have her servant put her to bed." Sesshoumaru told Jaken.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken bowed and started for the door.

"Oh and Jaken, do not come to my chambers seeking what is to be done upon the next days again! You will be told what is to be done when need be. Does this Sesshoumaru make himself clear?" Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken gulped.

"You may leave!" Sesshoumaru watched as Jaken left. Sesshoumaru then picked up the scroll and read a little bit more then rolled it back up and placed it by his sword to return it to his study in the morning. Then laid on his right side and looked out his balcony window while his eyes started to close. Two hours later he awoke with sweat dripping off of him and his hair was sticking to his face and body. "Why is this miko haunting my dreams and why is my body betraying me and acting towards the human miko?" Sesshoumaru could feel his manhood painfully erect.

**Sesshoumaru's Dream**

_Sesshoumaru was walking through his lands as the sun was in mid sky and lowering for the night when he smelt his half brother and came upon a lake some good distance away from the group but close enough if someone yelled they would be heard. He walked out of the trees towards the lake and stopped when he saw the young black haired miko standing waist high in the lake facing him with her eyes closed scrubbing her hair and occasionally dipping down and tilting her head back with the sun rays coming through the trees bathing her in brilliant light when she stood up with her hair wet and clean droplet's of water rolled down her neck and down to her breast to the tip of her nipple and dripped off the tip. She stood there with her head tilted right ringing out her hair exposing her left side of her neck with the sun's rays reflecting off her exposed neck. Next thing he knew in his dream was he was standing naked behind her and turning her around to face him._

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said as she looked around and started backing away. But he grabbed her wrist pulling her to him and lowered his lips to just above hers and said "No harm will come of you!" Just before lowering his mouth down over hers then trailed kisses down her neck sucking at the junction of the neck and shoulder then bent over and continued his kissing till he came to her left breast and drew it into his mouth as his clawed hand continued down further till it came to rest on her womanhood and cupped it with his hand with the tips of his fingers sliding into the folds of her lips.

"Mmmm, Sessho!" Kagome let out a moan.

"You taste so sweet, miko." Sesshoumaru came back to her lips. That is when he awoke from his dream.

**End of Dream**

**Inuyasha's Group**

Kagome was up just before dawn and before anyone else was up and watched as the night started to give way as the sun started to put some color to the sky and the darkness was being pushed away for another day.

"Hey, why have you not started our breakfast yet?" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree carrying Kikyo.

"Well **DUH**, Inuyasha when we stopped last night we did not stop by any stream, hot spring, or lake. So, that means I can't boil any water for any ramen, or any other breakfast stuff!" Kagome voiced.

"So, what does that mean?" Shippou yawned.

"It means either we go without eating until lunch or someone has to go hunting then wait till the meat cooks to eat and we know Inuyasha is when we are late getting going in the morning." Kagome went over to her sleeping bag and rolled it up and got her stuff ready.

"Ah, that's going to be a long time from now!" Shippou pouted.

"Well, let's get going. We have a long day ahead of us and hopefully more shards." Inuyasha once again picked Kikyo up.

"Where are we heading today, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"If you must know we are heading back to the village to see if old woman, Kaede has news of anymore shards." Inuyasha leapt into a tree and was off towards the village. Kirara transformed and everyone climbed on and followed after the hanyou. Around lunch time they came across a peasant family that they had found a dead carcass of a bear that was freshly killed and no one around. They decided to give the inu group some of the meat it Inuyasha would butcher it for them and helped carry it back to the village for them. While cutting up the meat they came upon two shards in it's paw. After helping the peasant family and cooking the meat and eating they were once again heading towards Kaede's village. Sango noticed Kagome has not really talked since early that morning.

"Kagome, once we get back to the village would you like to go soak in the hot spring?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Kagome answered in a low tone and then went back at being quite. As it started to get dark they all arrived at the village it was starting to get darker.

"Kagome, look theirs Kaede's hut just ahead of us." Shippou said full of relief. When they landed everyone slid off Kirara and walked into Kaede's. Inuyasha and Kikyo were already there.

"Welcome back." Kaede greeted.

"Thanks, Kaede.' Kagome walked over to were her sleeping mat would go and sat her bag down along with Shippou and started rummaging through her stuff and pulled out her shampoo and soap along with what she was going to wear to sleep in and two towels. Then walked out of the hut without saying a word. Sango looked at Kaede and shrugged her shoulders and walked out following Kagome. Once there at the hot spring and settled in the water they started talking.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. It's just every since Kikyo showed up I feel that I'm losing my best friend and have become a slave to Inuyasha. Where I'm nothing more than just a weak human girl and his personal jewel shard detector and cook. I don't know maybe I'm being to sensitive and just overreacting." Kagome said as she and Sango washed.

"I don't know, Kagome. I just hope Inuyasha realizes about Kikyo before it is to late. If she is still working with Naraku behind all of our backs." Sango said stepping out of the hot spring and grabbing the towel to dry off and getting dressed.

"Yeah, me too." Kagome stepped out and started drying off.

"Kagome, that scar on your hip how did you get it?" Sango looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to pry!" Sango looked away.

"It's alright. That is were the sacred Jewel was ripped out of my body by a centipede youkai; named Mistress Centipede. Mistress Centipede is the one who pulled me through the well and into this time. That's how, I ended up here the very first time and that's when I first saw Inuyasha pinned to the sacred tree and also first time meeting Kaede. I had no clue that the jewel was in my body until mistress centipede clamped down on my side with her teeth and throw me into the air ripping her teeth through my skin and out came the jewel." Kagome told the story while sliding on a silver silk shirt that opens mid-drift and stops three inches above her belly button where you can see her flat belly all the time and the shorts that she slid on were silver silk that have a sexy thigh-baring slits up both sides and loose at the waistband. After brushing their hair they picked up the bathing stuff and walked towards the hut.

"About time you get back, **KA-GO-ME!** Where are the shards at?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Right here around my neck where, I always wear them at! Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I wanted to see and show Kikyo how many we have." Inuyasha replied.

"As you say, Inuyasha." Kagome brought the chain out from under her shirt and showed it. "There, you've seen it." Kagome put the bottle back under her shirt.

"You wench, give them here." Inuyasha yelled stepping forward.

"No, it's my duty to protect the shards if you remember. Kikyo should remember that the protector of the jewel is to protect it at all times!" Kagome reminded Kikyo.

"You **BITCH!**" Inuyasha bit out and swung his hands which struck her across the mouth splitting it a little.

"**NO**, that is where you are wrong, Inuyasha. You see, I am not a female dog. I am a female, yes, but I'm not a dog." Kagome walked over to her bag and put the bathing supplies into the bag and took and hung up the towels then pulled the sleeping mat and blanket out and laid down where she was the moon's rays shown in on her and was able to look out of the window and stared at the moon which was a full moon this night. While laying there she wiped her lip.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sesshoumaru Castle**

Sesshoumaru just finished his daily duty of going over documents and now was heading down to check on his ward. He opened her door and walked in. Seeing she was alright he turned to leave but stopped and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. Then left her room as he walked out Jaken was coming down the hallway.

"Jaken, this Sesshoumaru leaves you to watch the happenings of the castle until I return from patrol." Sesshoumaru walked to his chamber and walked to his balcony and left. As he left his castle he headed to the northern part of his lands.

**Kaede's Hut**

Kagome had been laying their on the sleeping mat unable to close her eyes and sleep so she slowly slid out from under her blanket which she was not sharing with Shippou since he was in her sleeping bag and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and walked quietly to the hut door and picked up her shoes and stepped outside. Once outside she did not put her shoes on until she was across the small bridge and on the path that lead to the sacred tree so that she would not wake up anyone. Once at the sacred tree she took off her shoes and socks but kept her bow and quiver of arrows on her shoulder as she looked up at the tree at the spot Inuyasha was pinned at, with tears in her eyes.

**Somewhere in the Western Lands**

Sesshoumaru was heading back towards his castle coming from the southern part of his lands still scanning his lands when he caught the faintest scent of spring rain and honeysuckle. He turned and headed towards the scent of spring rain and honeysuckle. As he got closer, he concealed his scent and aura so the half breed of a half brother would not detect him. He caught the scent nearby so he landed and walked towards it and found the miko by herself looking up into a tree wearing a silver short outfit. He moved forward but stopped when he stepped on a twig and it snapped.

Kagome was standing looking up at the sacred tree in deep thought when she heard a noise behind her. She grabbed her bow and a arrow and notched it and turned around to see who or what made the sound. Seeing nothing she turned back towards the tree but no sooner did she do so when she felt a presence come up behind her. She grabbed the arrow and noticed it again and turned to come to see Sesshoumaru. They stood there looking at each other before she spoke. Sesshoumaru eyed her over at what her appearance looked like. Her silver night shirt that stopped a few inches above her belly button when her arms were down was now up mid-chest just about three inches were one's bra would stop at and revealing her smooth looking skin.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here? I won't hesitate to fire a arrow if need be!" She said as she still had a arrow notched and pointed at Sesshoumaru's heart. She voiced.

Smirking Sesshoumaru took a step forward closer towards her and she backed up into the sacred tree until there was no room between her and the tree. He raised his hand and placed it on the arrow and lowered it saying "There's no need of a challenge here tonight, Kagome! So, no need for this arrow!" He stated as he took his hand off the arrow tip, then leaned forward by her left ear "No harm will come upon, you." He took in her scent then slowly pulled away as he brought his right hand to the side of her face and slid it to her chin and lifted her chin up so they could look into each other's eyes while rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. Kagome lowered her bow and arrow into one hand.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doin..." She was broke off when he seized her lips with his. Her eyes widened in shock. He broke the kiss when he sensed the youkai exterminator close by. He pulled away from the miko and looked down into her eyes then leaped into the sky and was gone as fast as he came. Kagome raised her fingers to her lips feeling them as she continued looking at the spot where Sesshoumaru was just at and did not hear Sango walk up to her from the direction of the village.

"Kagome, what's wrong and why are you out here by yourself so late?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't show any sign of hearing her call her name so Sango shook her. "Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong and why are you out here by yourself so late?" Sango watched as Kagome removed her fingers from her lips and a smile showed upon her face while still looking shocked and turned to look at Sango.

"Oh hi, Sango. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"That's what I'm try to find out from you, and to see what's wrong?" Sango chuckled.

"Nothings wrong, Sango. I just could not sleep so I got up to walk around That's all." Kagome told Sango.

"Then why did you have a shocked look on your face when I first showed up and did not hear me until I shook you?" Sango looked at Kagome and questioned her. "I do worry for you like a dear sister."

"Sesshoumaru was just here before you showed up." Kagome said looking up into the sky where Sesshoumaru left.

"What did he want?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is I drew my arrow because I heard something behind me and when I turned the first time no one was there so I turned back around but as soon as I felt a presence behind me and I turned with my bow and had a arrow notched and come face to face with Sesshoumaru. I asked him what was he doing here and that I would not hesitate to fire a arrow if need be. He got a smirk on his face and stepped forward and raised his hand placing it on the arrow lowering it saying "There's no need for a challenge here tonight. There's no need for the arrow." Then leaned to my left ear saying "No harm will come upon you!" Kagome stopped. Then looked at Sango. "Then he left as quick as he came and nothing more. Well we better be getting back, before Mr. Attitude finds out were gone." Kagome and Sango started walking.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru had just arrived at his castle and summoned Jaken. While waiting for his retainer Sesshoumaru walked to his chamber. Once in his chamber he took off his outer yukata placing it by his door and took and placed his swords by his futon and sat down on the futon drawing his blanket to his waist. Sensing Jaken outside the door.

"Enter, Jaken." Sesshoumaru spoke. Jaken entered and bowed down. "Any report while this Sesshoumaru was out?"

"No, my lord, everything was well." Jaken said. "Would my lord, need anything?"

"You may leave now, Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered. Jaken bowed and then stood up and left. After Jaken left Sesshoumaru stretched out on his futon and thought back on what transpired between himself and the miko Kagome. "Why did this Sesshoumaru kiss the human miko? Was I weakened by mere dreams? But this Sesshoumaru has to admit for a human she has soft lips. He stopped and opened his mouth a bit and tasted his lips. "This Sesshoumaru can still taste the miko on my lips. What would of happened if the youkai exterminator would not of came looking for the said miko when she did? This Sesshoumaru must never let this happen again!" Sesshoumaru rolled over try to sleep.

**Kaede's Hut**

Sango and Kagome were almost to the small bridge that leads into the village when Inuyasha bursted out of Kaede's hut with a fully transformed tetsusaiga.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha yelled looking around.

"Where's who's Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Miroku, a sleepy Shippou, and old lady Kaede came out of the hut to find out what all the ruckus was.

"Where's Sesshoumaru! Why are you out here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"As you can see, Sesshoumaru is not here and second, Kagome and I could not sleep so we took a walk and if you must know we walked to the sacred tree and talked then walked back." Sango stated.

"Then, why do I smell my half brother's scent?" Inuyasha questioned while sliding his sword back into his sheath.

"Maybe you dreamt of your brother! Who really knows." Sango took kagome by the arm and lead her passed the others and into the hut.

"Why would I dream of that idiot for?" As Inuyasha came into the hut following Sango and Kagome and everyone else followed.

"How should we know why? How should we know on anything you do! But if you don't mind I'm tired and I'm sure Kagome over there is tired as well. So go back over there to Kikyo and pipe down and go back to sleep." Sango laid back down and close her eyes to sleep.

"Feh, **WHATEVER!**" Several hours later they were up and had breakfast and were heading north between the western lands and eastern lands. Kagome was holding back and not walking were she would normally walk behind Inuyasha and in front of Sango and Miroku but was rather walking slightly behind Sango and Miroku with Shippou on her shoulder and was thinking to herself about last night at the sacred tree.

"What has gotten into Sesshoumaru to have him kiss me, last night at the sacred tree? I didn't know he would even know how to kiss since that would be showing emotion! But come on girl you have to at least admit for someone who does not show his emotions he does have lips that feels as soft as silk and is warm and not cold like he acts. The kiss was shocking but very nice." Kagome thought to herself but did not know she was slowing down her pace.

"Hey Wench, walk faster!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome did not respond to him.

"I'll get her, Inuyasha." Sango said before she turned to go back towards Kagome. Miroku stopped until the ladies were up by him now.

"Kagome, we need to walk faster to catch up to Inuyasha." Sango spoke lovingly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know, I was falling behind. Thank you. I just got lost in thought." Kagome said as she started walking faster towards the hanyou and the dead clay pot. When Kagome, Shippou who was on her shoulder she does not use her bike in the story, Sango and Kirara who was on Sango's shoulder, and Miroku were closer to Inuyasha as Kagome stopped in her steps because she detected shards coming there way. "Inuyasha, there are shards coming our way." Everyone stopped and readied themselves for a battle when a tornado of dirt and rocks came up to them and scooped up Kagome and Shippou landed on the ground. When the tornado stopped and the dirt cleared their stood Kouga with Kagome in his arms bridal style.

"Hello Kagome! How's my woman? How's mutt face been treating you?" Kouga said looking down into Kagome's eyes.

"I'm fine and I'm not your woman, Kouga. Now would you please put me down." kagome asked.

"Whew what is that horrid smell? It smells of moldy wet soil and rotting meat, as well as spilt seed from rutting!" Kouga looked around and made eye contact with Kikyo while everyone except Inuyasha and Kikyo were trying to hold back from laughing. "You are one sick and disgusting puppy, to rut with and spill your seed within something that is dead and made out of soil!" Kouga said wrinkling up his nose.

"Hey wolf, when you going to hand over those shards?" Inuyasha bit out drawing his tetsusaiga while Kikyo got off his back.

"When you become a full demon and have a brain!" Kouga answered. Kouga and Inuyasha started throwing insults back and forth at each other.

"Ok, boys." Kagome said coming between the two arguing canine males. "**HEY BOYS, STOP!**" Kagome tried saying again when all of a sudden Inuyasha grabbed her arm and swung her out from between them and she landed on her butt away from them.

"Ouch!" Kagome cried out when she hit the ground. About the same time Ginta and Hakkaku showed up in search for there leader.

Are you alright, sis?" Ginta asked coming up to Kagome. He held out his hand to help her to stand up.

"Thanks, Ginta. I'm alright. We just need to get those two to stop." Kagome stood up and by Ginta and looked at the two arguing boys before she walked back over to the two arguing canines who were now fighting physically. "Inuyasha, Sit!" When Inuyasha hit the ground she walked over to them the rest of the way. "Kouga, I'm honored that you think of me as your woman, but you and I both know that I'm not your woman. Friends, yes but nothing more. You already have someone else waiting for you to claim her as your mate." Then she turned to look at Inuyasha "And you, Inuyasha need to stop being jealous every time a male talks to me like Kouga or any male. You should not be jealous anyway since you have Kikyo there!" Kagome said. Then looked back at Kouga. "Did you need anything Kouga for the reason to stop by?"

"Ah Kagome, I just smelt your lovely scent and I was in the area and thought I would stop by to see how you were doing that's all. Now that I see your doing well I'll be on my way." With that said Kouga took off in his tornado with Ginta and Hakkaku trying to catch up to him. After they had left Inuyasha got going with everyone following.

"Kagome, when's dog breath going to stop for lunch? I'm hungry." Shippou asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Not to mention got to go to the bathroom." Sango said.

"Same here!" Kagome agreed.

"I'm entitled to have to agree with you ladies about the bathroom as well as some food would be nice." Miroku agreed walking up between Kagome and Sango and groping both of their butts. Though out the forest you could hear a loud slap resounding off the trees followed by **"HENTAI!"**

"**ALRIGHT!** We'll stop when we come upon a stream or something." Inuyasha grumbled something about humans. About thirty minutes later they stopped by a stream. When they stopped everyone ran to their own private bush to relieve themselves.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru came out of his study and heading out of the castle and towards the gardens. Spotting Jaken he called his retainer.

"Jaken, go and ready Ah-Un. We go in search for the half breed and father's sword. I'll retrieve the child Rin." Sesshoumaru continued walking to where Rin was.

"Yes, master." Jaken bowed then stood and ran to do his master's bidding. Sesshoumaru found Rin in the roses. When he entered the garden that she was in the child looked up from her spot were she was at.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin was just finishing a crown made out of roses and lavender." Rin smiled up at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, come we must be going." Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"Where are we going? Are we going to go see Kagome-chan?" Rin had the sound of hope in her voice. Sesshoumaru did not answer but just turned and started to walk out of the garden with Rin following. Once at the entrance of the garden Jaken was standing there ready with Ah-Un. Rin walked over and climbed onto Ah-Un with Jaken behind her. Then all four were off.

**Inuyasha & Group**

After they finished eating their lunch and continued on their track north.

"Kagome, how many shards do you think are out there that's left to get that Naraku does not have?" Miroku asked.

"I can not be certain how many. Probably not many, considering we have not found that many the last few times we've been out looking. It also surprises me is that we have not ran into that many puppets of Naraku by now to keep us on our toes like he normally does. "Kagome said to Miroku. They did not see Kikyo smirk.

"Dear Kagome, does your group miss fighting my puppets that much?' Came the voice of Naraku from the shadows of the trees when a image of Naraku came out of the trees wearing a baboon pelt.

"Geez Kagome, you just had to say something like that didn't you! Let's just open mouth and invite trouble!" Inuyasha turned and yelled at Kagome.

"Ah Kagome, were you that bored to mention that?" Shippou said. "I sure wasn't! What about you Miroku, Sango?" Shippou looked at them. "Must of been Inuyasha. Look what we have traveling with us."

"Kitsune, the time for this group to face my puppet or myself draws near but not today." The baboon spoke.

"WHEW!" Shippo sighed.

"But you will face and will fight Kagura along with them!" Naraku said fading from view. Their before them was Kagura and a huge group of youkai's that consists of creatures that looked like a chinese dragon, huge eyeballs with wings like on some of the episodes, moth youkai's in humanoid forms, bear demons, poison insects, one eyed ogre's, etc.

"Oh and here, I thought we were going to have a hard battle. I can take all these out by myself and here I thought the battle would of been harder." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as Kikyo got off of him. Then Inuyasha jumped forward with his claws calling out **"Iron Rever Soul Stealer!"** Slicing through one of the many huge eyeballs with wings. Upon landing back on the ground Inuyasha got stabbed in the back with a sword by a moth youkai.

**Sesshoumaru's Group**

Flying through the land searching for any sign of his half brother the great Sesshoumaru was being bombarded with questions from Rin and getting irradiated with the squabbling between his ward and his retainer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin and master Jaken-sama comes across Kagome-chan could we visit? Does Sesshoumaru-sama not want to see pretty Kagome-chan? Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan could sit under a tree like they did in the garden and talk!" Rin fired off the questions.

"Oh shut up, Rin! Sesshoumaru has much to do to stop and have you visit that wench." Jaken grumbled. Sesshomaru had stopped when the scent of battle was near as well as the scent of his half brother. He scanned the area to find the battle. Jaken looked around to see why they stopped and fainty caught the sign of a battle.

"Look Sesshoumaru is that not your half brother and his group fighting just ahead of us?" Jaken asked but cringed when Sesshoumaru turned and gave him a evil glare.

"That means Kagome-chan's there to and getting hurt. Sesshoumaru-sama's got to help Kagome-chan so Kagome-chan does not get hurt." Rin said pleading.

"Don't be stupid, Rin! Sesshoumaru has no intention on helping that wench." Jaken closed his eyes saying. The next thing he know was they were on the ground and heard Sesshoumaru say.

"Rin, stay here and Jaken watch Rin!" Then there was a white blur and Sesshoumaru was gone. Jaken turned away and did not see Rin follow behind after Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, where did you go off to? RIN! Oh no Sesshoumaru-sama's going to kill me. Ah-Un stay here!" Jaken said as he ran in the direction Sesshoumaru ran towards as well as he was sure Rin ran as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Inu Gang**

Inuyasha was still fighting the moth youkai, Sango was fighting off swarms of youkai with the help of Kirara. Miroku was holding off and fighting the youkai around him with Shippou trying to defend Miroku back as best as he could. But for Kikyo when the battle started she had disappeared. Kagome had just used a sacred arrow on a spider youkai and killed it when a heavy blow came to the back of her head and knocked her to the ground.

**"KAGOME!"** Shippou screamed.

"I'm ok, Shippou!" Kagome looked up to see a black three eyed bear standing over her ready to attack her with his claws when it's attention was drawn to something close by to her. So she took the opportunity to try to stand up. She stood up but on wobbly legs and was dizzy.

"So, you were able to get back up, miko! Since, Kikyo seemed to have vanished I'll take you out then Kikyo later!" Kagura said. "Let's see how you dance to my Dance of the..." Kagura was cut off with rocks being thrown at her. Kagura turned to see a little girl.

"You bad lady! Don't you hurt Kagome-chan!" Rin said as she throw rocks. Kagome saw Kagura turn towards Rin. Seeing this Kagome ran over to Rin.

**"RIN, WATCH OUT!"** Kagome yelled as she ran towards the child.

"You both can died together! **Dance of Blades!**" Kagura closed her fan towards Kagome and Rin. She watched as part of two of her blades hit Kagome's right arm and left and right legs before a spiritual shield came up around Rin and her until the danger of the blades were gone. Then the shield went down and Kagura moved closer.

"You two may of lived that time, but not the next." Kagura opened her fan once again. Kagome was bleeding bad from the arm and both legs as she slowly moved to her knee's and pushed Rin behind her as she pulled the string of her bow. Rin saw that Kagome was bleeding bad from her arm and legs as blood on the back of her shirt.

"Kagome-chan, you're bleeding badly!" Rin cried. Then she looked around and spotted Sesshoumaru and yelled.

"**SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! KAGOME-CHAN'S BLEEDING BADLY AND BAD LADY'S COMING TOWARDS US!**" Her yelling caught everyone's attention.

"You think anyone will save you both with me this close?" Kagura raised her fan and was about to bring it forward to close it when a white blur came in front of her.

"You will not Harm or Kill my ward or the miko, wind sorceress!" A deep icy tone bit out. Kagome was still knee's with her bow and a arrow notched and Rin behind her.

"My my, Sesshoumaru, so protective over two weak humans!" Kagura said reaching up and pulling a feather out of her hair and throwing it into the air and getting on it and leaving. All the other youkai ran off when Kagura left. Sango turned and saw Kagome and ran to her.

"Kagome!" Sango called as Kagome dropped her bow and arrow.

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome weakly smiled.

"Is Kagome-chan going to be alright?" Rin looked up to Kagome.

"I'll be just fine, Rin. There just scratches they will heal fast, you'll see." Kagome tried to keep Rin from warring to much. Sango helped Kagome to stand up and tried to take a few steps when Kagome's hand when to the back of her head. "Sango, I..." Then she collapsed but still had her eyes part way open.

"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong?' Sango called her name out with fear lacing her voice.

"My head hurts and I'm very dizzy. I just need to rest a bit and I'll be fine." Kagome's voice was weak.

"Come Kagome, I'll help you up and put you on the back of Kirara and we'll move away from here and set up camp for the night." Sango looked around at everyone then spoke again "Let's get out of this area, of battle and to a place where there is water so we can clean these wounds could be taken care of. Inuyasha, if you would be so kind to hand me Kagome, once I am on Kirara's back that would help." Sango walked over and jumped onto Kirara's back as Inuyasha picked Kagome up and brought her to Sango then handed the quiver of arrows to Sango.

"My bow. Where's my bow and my bag?" Kagome whispered softly.

"I've got her bag Sango." Miroku told Sango. As he and Shippou climbed onto Kirara's back behind Sango But while he was speaking they did not see Sesshoumaru pick up the bow and the single arrow.

About ten minutes later they were close to a stream. Miroku and Shippou sat up camp by getting wood and starting a fire. Sango walked through the trees to the stream to get the water then came back and sat by Kagome who was now surrounded by both worried Shippou and Rin. Inuyasha was in a tree with his hand on the hilt of his sword glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Shippou, why don't you take Rin and see if there's any flowers around while I look Kagome's wounds over. But stay close." Sango said as she watched as the two children went to play. Then looked back at Kagome.

"Sango, in the first aide box is a white bottle could you open it and hand three of the pills that come out. So, I can take them for the pain in my head." Kagome closed her eyes for a bit and heard Sango get the bottle and opened it.

"Here you are, Kagome." Sango handed them to Kagome and she picked up the bottle of water and put the pills in her mouth and swallowed with water. "Now let's look at your wounds, Kagome." Sango looked at the leg wounds first then wrapped them. Then she looked at the one on Kagome's arm and then wrapped it. "Well Kagome, your legs are not that bad but your arm you are lucky you still have a arm. The way it looks if your spirit shield did not go up when it did you would not have a arm there. As it is you have a deep cut which you might not be able to pull the string of your bow for a while till it heals. Because of how deep it is." Sango stated.

"I've got to be able to still use my bow. That will only prove to Inuyasha that I'm weak and worthless for fighting. I must fight and hold my own!" Kagome looked at Sango. Sesshoumaru heard what was said and look at the two human females then to Inuyasha moving his eyes without moving his head.

"Leave the hanyou to me if he gives you any problems. I'm not happy with him as it is with the way he's been treating you every since Kikyo has joined the group even though during battle she disappears." Sango stated.

"Hey Kagome, are you going to sit there all night or are you going to cook the food!" Inuyasha shouted down to Kagome.

"See, what I mean. He could at least hunt for the food for a change and not sit on his ASS in a tree. He does not even take into account anymore if your even hurt! You stay here I'll get the water." Sango reached down to get the cooking pot and Kagome's hand stopped her. Sango looked at Kagome to see her slowly shaking her head no.

"No, Sango, it's alright. I'll get it." Kagome moved from sitting to her knee's and used her hands to push herself up and Sango looped her arm under Kagome's and helped her up. Sango saw the pain in Kagome's eyes. Kagome picked up the pot and left. When Kagome was out of camp Sango turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you ill-bred, ignorant jackass could you not see that Kagome was injured? If her spirit shield did not come up when it did there would be **NO** Kagome now but only pieces! Don't you even care? Oh I forgot not that you have that dead lump of dirt around that you've been rutting with every night you don't care if Kagome gets hurt as long as she's here to get the shards and cook for you helpless ass." Sango yelled.

"Sango, don't please." Kagome came walking slowly back into camp with the water. When she did Rin and Shippo came back to camp from a different way and saw her and ran up to her.

"Is Kagome-chan feeling better? Look Kagome-chan there's Sesshoumaru-sama! What's Kagome-chan going to fix?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling a little better. I'm going to make ramen and yes, I see your Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome looked over and Sesshoumaru's and her eye's met and her cheeks started to blush and she quickly turned and looked away.

"Why are you blushing Kagome like Sango does when Miroku gropes her butt and just after looking at Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked as Kagome's face got even redder.

"Just thinking, Shippou. You would not understand!" Kagome answered as she slowly knelt down by the fire to put the cooking pot on to boil. Then getting up again and going to her yellow bag and pulled out nine packs of beef ramen and walking back and sat down opening the ramen bags. After the food was done cooking and passed out to everyone Rin and Shippou ate theirs fast. Then came over to Kagome who was sitting on her unrolled sleeping bag and they started jumping up and down.

"Can Kagome tell us a story? Please! The children pleaded.

"It's alright with me, but Rin you must ask your Sesshoumaru-sama if it's alright with him." Kagome said.

"Ok, Rin will ask." Ran ran over to Sesshoumaru who was sitting by a tree on the other side of the camp. "Sesshoumaru-sama would it be ok if Rin hears Kagome-chan tell story? Does Sesshoumaru-sama have time for Rin hear story?" Rin asked. Kagome opened her yellow bag and pulled out a children's book.

"Of course, he don't have time. He was just leaving!" Inuyasha said rudely glaring at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at the miko, then his ward and then back at his half brother.

"You may hear a story from the miko, Kagome!" He said as he looked over at his half brother and smiled. Rin ran back over to where Kagome and Shippou were at sitting and waiting for her to return.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said I could." Rin ran over and sat down on the other side of Kagome who was now sitting on the ground and not on her unrolled sleeping bag. "What is the story called you going to read?"

"It's called Thumbelina." Kagome read the title pointing to the letters for the title. By the time she finished reading the story both Rin and Shippou were laying down with their heads on each side of Kagome's lap and fast asleep. Sango walked over to her friend.

"Kagome, you are wonderful with both Shippou and Rin. You will make a wonderful mate and mother someday for some lucky guy." Then she saw that Kagome went sad and looked down at the children. "I'm sorry, Kagome! Here let me help you with them." Sango rolled out the sleeping bag and then picked up Shippou and laid him in the sleeping bag then picked up the sleeping Rin and did the same.

"It's fine, Sango but you're right. Maybe someday I will when I find mister right; it won't be Kouga and it's not going to be Inuyasha because they both have someone." Kagome told Sango as she zipped up the sleeping bag so the children would stay warm.

"You're welcome, Kagome. Hey where did Sesshoumaru go?" Sango looked around.

"Probably back to check his lands since his ward is asleep. Who really knows. Well anyway I need to wash these bowls and cooking pot and chopsticks before the food gets stuck on them." Kagome stood up and walked over next to the fire and picked up the things that needed to be washed and headed to the stream. Once their she walked to the edge of the stream and put the stuff down then gently knelt down and reached with her right hand for the bowls and stopped and pulled her arm back and started rubbing it just below the bandage.

"Your arm cause you much pain miko, Kagome?" A cold sounding voice came from behind her. She turned on her left leg putting pressure on it which made tears slightly come to her eyes. Through watery eyes she saw that the voice was from Sesshoumaru even though she knew from the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. Your ward, Rin is sleeping so i came out here to do the cleaning." Kagome whispered.

"That's not what this Sesshoumaru asked." He watched as the miko turned away from him and resumed to wash the cooking things.

"Yes. But I can't let my wounded weak human body, stop me! I have to over come the pain. Sesshoumaru, why are you here?" She gathered the clean bowls and cooking pot and chopsticks and slowly stood and faced him. "Why would you seek me out just to ask that?" Kagome asked.

"Miko, why are you not carrying your weapon? Wounded or not one should always have his weapon on his person to protect one's self!" Sesshoumaru said walking closer to the miko.

"I ah... lost my weapon, after I protected Rin. I don't know were it is now. My quiver of arrows are back at camp. Which means we'll have to travel back to Kaede's village or to the closest village and hope we don't have to fight so I can get a new one." Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her. She bent down and put the bowls and things down on the ground next to her.

"Miko, will not travel far to get a bow." He stated as he looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked. That's when he reached to his shoulder under his tail and pulled out a bow.

"This Sesshoumaru returns this to you." He held out the bow and the single arrow and she slowly took it from him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" She put the bow over her left shoulder then looked back up to Sesshoumaru and timidly asked. "Sesshoumaru, could I ask you something? The other night at the sacred tree, when you ah... when you kissed me did you need something?" She looked into his eyes. Seeing he was not going to answer her "Well, I won't keep you." Kagome went to bend down to get the cooking supplies when a hand grabbed hers.

"That night this Sesshoumaru did not need anything." He drew even closer to her now. "But this Sesshoumaru would like to thank this miko Kagome, for saving his ward today." Sesshoumaru said looking into her eyes. As he let her hand go.

"Oh, you're welcome." She voiced as she slid her hand out of Sesshoumaru's and bent down and got the cooking supplies thinking to herself "What were you hoping for? Did you really think he was actually going to slip again like at the tree and kiss you?" Kagome stood up and moved away from Sesshoumaru to go back to camp. "Well, I've got to go back to camp before your half brother goes into a mad fit and search for me and get into a tirade once he fines me accuses me of this and that. But mostly about you being his enemy and how could I be talking to you and what did I tell you?" She said and walked away. Then stopped and turned back again "Thanks again for giving me my bow and the arrow back." Then turned and disappeared in the trees going back to camp. Getting to camp she put the cooking supplies by her yellow bag then laid her bow by her arrows and placed the single arrow back in the quiver. Then pulling back the sleeping bag and sliding in behind the children pulling the sleeping bag cover back up over them. Towards dawn everyone was rudely awaken by a loud scream.

"**KAGOME-CHAN, WATCH OUT BAD LADY GOING TO HURT YOU!**" Rin was tossing and turning in her sleep crying. There was a loud 'Thud' as Inuyasha fell out of the tree backwards. Kagome sat up drawing her bow to her and notched a arrow looking around to see everyone battle ready even Sesshoumaru. Feeling a body tossing and turning she looked down to see Rin crying and tossing around. So she laid her bow and arrow down and pulled the crying child into her lap and arms. When she did Rin woke up

"Ssshhh. It's alright, Rin. You're alright and I'm alright. There's no bad lady here to hurt us see! The bad lady would have to get past everyone here. Even your Sesshoumaru-sama's here so no harm will come to you or me. So you can go back to sleep and be rest assured that everything is safe." Kagome said rocking the child to sleep.

"What the HELL'S going on?" Inuyasha came out of the bush underneath the tree he was asleep in rubbing his head. Miroku walked to the confused hanyou.

"Easy Inuyasha, the child, Rin just had a nightmare about when Kagura attacked Kagome." Miroku let the confused hanyou in on what just happened.

"Well, she could have a nightmare without waking any of us up!" Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku hit Inuyasha in the back of the head with his staff "Ouch ! What was that for?" Inuyasha rubbed his head again.

"You could at least attempt to care. Rin is after all a child!" Miroku tried to enlighten the hanyou.

"Feh, Whatever!" As Inuyasha jumped back into the tree once more. Miroku shook his head as he walked back to the spot that he was sleeping at before they were all awakened and laid back down.

After Kagome got Rin back to sleep and laid the child back down in the sleeping bag she slid out and walked over to put more wood on the fire but there was none. So she walked back over to her sleeping bag bent down and picked up her bow and arrows and silently walked into the woods without her shoes to find more wood to get the fire going enough to cook breakfast with. When she was walking amongst the trees looking for wood she stopped in her tracks when in front of her she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you leave camp?" His icy tone rang out.

"There's no more wood for the fire and I need to cook soon and I wanted to get away from that arrogant Jerk. I can't believe he would get mad at Rin for waking him up. Oh wait, yes I can. He does that to Shippou the kitsune pup all the time." She said walking up to Sesshoumaru and stopped. "Sesshoumaru, may I ask why you followed me out here? Did you wish or need to speak to me? Or did I wake you up and disturb your dreams as well?" Kagome looked at him and waited for a bit not knowing a pair of chocolate eyes watching them. Kagome got tired of waiting and moved to go around him and said "Like you would ever admit anything like Inuyasha. Speaking about..." She did not get to finish when she was jerked back around in front of him.

"Miko, **NEVER** put this Sesshoumaru in the same category as the half breed!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"**AND** my name is **KAGOME!** I know, you'll never answer the question so if you will please excuse me I have to get some wood and get back to camp." She walked away rubbing her arm. He went to grab her but she jumped back from him grabbing a arrow and notching her bow and fought the pain and drew back her bow string getting ready to fire when he used his youkai speed and ran forward grabbing the bow and arrow throwing them behind him and wrapped his tail around her. "Let me go!" Kagome raised her voice.

"Silence!" He said with his voice full of ice.

"I will not be silent. Let me g..." Her words were muffled as he silenced her with his mouth over hers. She felt his tongue graze her lips wanting in but she did not comply. He slid away from her mouth and went to her ear.

"Open your mouth, Kagome!" He said just before nipping her ear. She shook her head. "Afraid are we?" She opened her mouth to reply and he made his move and slid his tongue into her mouth.

The owner of the chocolate eyes watched the scene before her as she silently left thinking to herself "This will help with my pain for the down fall of the hanyou and my reincarnation's friendship. I just need one more thing and when the timing is right I'll have my plan work and see their down fall." Kikyo said as she left.

"Mmmmm." Kagome moaned as Sesshoumaru moved away from her mouth gently working down her neck where it joins her shoulder kissing her skin there. His fangs started to grow longer and his eyes he could tell were starting to turn red. He forced himself to stop when one of his fangs scratched her skin causing a red line to appear on her neck that blood beaded up.

"Kagome, leave **NOW!** Get your wood and return to your camp." He growled out and pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said standing up and coming back over to Sesshoumaru and stopped when he whirled around and she could see that his eyes were red. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" But backed away slowly then turned and ran for her bow and put it on her shoulder with her quiver of arrows and ran back towards camp forgetting the wood. By the time she got to camp Sango was up and had a fire going and Miroku had just entered from the location of the stream with the cooking pot.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Sango looked at her and asked.

"Oh, you know when nature calls you have to get up and go." Kagome said as she caught the color of white out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Sesshoumaru walk back into the camp. Then she felt two bodies rammed into her and tiny paws wrapped around her neck from the left side. Shippou's eyes caught the red line on her neck and touched it then brought his paw away to see a smear of blood and smelled a different smell on her.

"Kagome, what happened? Why do you have a scratch on your neck that has beads of blood on it and why do you have the sce.." Kagome clamped her hand over his mouth and looked around the camp to see that Inuyasha was holding Kikyo and not caring about anything around them.

"Oh, I scratched myself looking for a private place to  
go and relieve myself and a branch scraped it. Why don't you take Rin and go to the stream to wash up for breakfast." She said.

"Yes, Kagome!" Shippou said as he and Rin ran off to the stream. Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru and he gave a slight nod. When the children got back the food was handed out and everyone except Sesshoumaru ate. After everyone finished eating and the bowls and things were clean they all packed up.

"Rin, it's time to go. Say good-bye. We must find Jaken and Ah-Un and return to the castle." Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin went over to Kagome and Shippou "Good-bye Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan. Hope to see you soon." She gave Kagome a hug and ran back to Sesshoumaru and stood by him as his youkai cloud formed under them. "Bye everyone!" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as they left then turned to get her stuff.

"Well, let's go! We're not finding any shards around here!" She said as everyone looked at her. "What way now, Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered in his ear.

"We continue north!" As he started walking.


	15. Chapter 15

When the Inu gang started out at dawn after breakfast it looked to be a rainy day with huge black clouds over head but now at mid-morning as they came out of the forest they had been in the sun sun came out of the clouds. Kagome stretched in the sun light. They had been traveling all morning and no shards and it was nearing time to cook lunch.

"The sun sure warms the skin and is so pretty." Kagome smiled as they walked along. "Hey Inuyasha, are there any hot springs near by that we could stop at for lunch so Sango and I could bathe?"

"Are you worried my reincartion that Inuyasha may smell a scent coming from you? Is that the reason why I sense a small amount of miko power coming from you to cover it up?" Kikyo said with. With that Inuyasha stopped and faced Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as a small bead of sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha, put me down." Kikyo said. "You can't sense anything can you Inuyasha? Well not to surprising but let me show you." Kikyo walked behind Kagome and pulled out one of Kagome's arrows smiling inwardly. "Now, Inuyasha walk close to my reincartion and tell me do you smell her scent?" Kikyo watched as Inuyasha walked up and circled around Kagome.

"No, I smell nothing." Inuyasha sniffed. Kikyo hid the arrow she took from out of Kagome's quiver and walked up to Kagome putting a finger on her chin.

"Now, what are you hiding that you don't want anyone to know? Better yet what was it you kept the kitsune from saying last night of what he smelt on you? Who was kissing you last night in the woods? Well let's see shall we?" Kikyo reached up and a blue light shown around her hand then it faded. Then they heard Inuyasha growling.

"You little **BITCH!** So you have been going behind my back with him!" Inuyasha growled. "You were out kissing Sesshoumaru last night! How many other times have you and him kissed?"

"So, What if I did? It's not as if you've done that to me now have you Inuyasha with your dead woman there! Anyway that's none of your business as you would tell me! But if you have to know there has been one other time." Kagome said. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to find a hot spring to cook lunch and to bathe!"

"Whatever!" He picked up Kikyo and turned to leave. "But you will bathe first!" As he left." Sango and Miroku walked over to Kagome as they followed behind Inuyasha.

"Is it true? Is it true you and Sesshoumaru kissed?" Sango asked. "You must tell us what's it like."

"Yes, Sango it's true! Remember the night Inuyasha's human soul was trapped in the mirror and I kissed Inuyasha to break the spell Inuyasha movie #2? Well it was alot better. I was being kissed back. Sesshoumaru's lips are softer." Kagome admitted. She was going to continue but a loud yell was heard.

"Wench, we are here! **GO** bathe over there." He pointed at a stone wall that lead up to a cliff. "Then cook lunch!" Inuyasha bit out.

"Are you coming with me Sango?" Kagome asked as she started walking over towards the hot spring carrying her yellow bag, bow, quiver of arrows, and Shippou.

"You bet!" Sango answered Kagome. When Kagome and Shippou along with Sango were settled in the hot spring Sango asked Kagome another question. "Kagome, you told Inuyasha that there was one other time! When was it? Was it the night I came upon you by yourself at the scared tree and you were looking into the sky with a shocked look to you?" Sango asked scrubbing her hair with shampoo.

"Yes, that was the first time he had kissed me." Kagome rinsed off her body.

"You didn't bother to tell me?" Sango tried to look hurt. "I'm hurt that you could mot even let me know!" Sango playfully turned her back to Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I couldn't tell you because I was still trying to figure out what happened myself." Kagome confessed. They watched Shippo get out of the hot spring and shook dry and got dressed.

**In Camp**

Miroku was sitting there watching Inuyasha and thinking of ways to try and calm the irritated and fuming hanyou. But was only making things worse.

"Inuyasha, wouldn't it be fair for Kagome to find someone who would care and love her like you've found with Kikyo? That other males might find Kagome attractive and want to charm her?" Miroku said.

"Shut up, monk before I silence you! I may have Kikyo, but Kagome is mine as well and **NO ONE** will take what's mine! She's mine, until we are done with the shards. How dare she sneak around behind my back with my brother of all things and no telling what she's been telling him." Inuyasha was raging mad not even calming down when they both heard a noise in the bush next to them. They turned to see Kikyo staggering out of the bush with what looked like a arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"In-Inuyasha!" Kikyo said trying to keep from falling.

"Ki-kikyo, what happened to you?" Inuyasha ran over to Kikyo as she started to fall.

"I went to the hot spring to see if my reincarnation wanted me to help with lunch when she drew her bow to her notching a arrow saying "That I'd pay for saying anything about her and your brother! She aimed the arrow at my chest I tried to move and it hit me in the shoulder." Kikyo said with pain in her voice. Inuyasha smoothed her hair back then reached down and pulled the arrow out as his eyes turned red.

"She'll not get away with this. You stay right here and rest Kikyo I'll be right back!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and took off towards the hot spring with the monk right behind him.

"Perfect!" Kikyo laughed.

**FlashBack to Kikyo's Plan**

_Kikyo watched as Kagome, the kitsune, and the youkai exterminator walked to the hot spring. Then watched as the monk sat down watching Inuyasha pacing back and forth as he was irritated and fuming mad. With the hanyou being mad she slipped out of camp and into the woods. Once she was out of camp she pulled out the arrow she took from Kagome's quiver._

"Now to destroy the relationship between Inuyasha and my reincarnation!" Kikyo took the arrow and turned it to were the point was facing towards her shoulder and rammed the point into the fleshly part of her shoulder. Then waited a bit and then acted like she was staggering and in pain coming out of the bushes towards Inuyasha.

**End of Flashback**

**At the Hot Springs**

Sango had gotten out and got dressed and Kagome just got out and wrapped her towel around her when Inuyasha burst through the trees and grabbed Kagome by the throat and held her in the air while squeezing letting his claws go into her skin. His eyes were blood red and you could faintly see purple stripe on each cheek.

"How dare you attack Kikyo with your arrow and harming her you jealous **BITCH!**" He shook Kagome back and forth as if she was nothing but a rag doll. Miroku came out of the trees to see what was happening. Kagome was trying to breath while trying to get Inuyasha's clawed hand to lesson But failed. But she managed to say very low while choking.

Inu-ya-sha!" Before in a fit of outrage Inuyasha throw her into the stone wall of the cliff as hard as he could. Kagome hit full force with her back and side hitting the stone wall with a sickening **'THUD'**. Then fell into a crumpled bloody mess on the forest floor. Sango, Shippou and Miroku ran over to her. When they arrived they saw her covered with blood.

"**KAGOMEEE** wake up Please! **KAGOMEEEE!**" Shippou cried out with tears streaming down his face.

"Your such a idiot, Inuyasha! Kagome-chan has been in the hot spring with me and Shippou this whole time."Sango yelled out grabbing her boomerang and went to move towards the hanyou when Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled out some sutra's and throw them at Inuyasha to make it where he could not move till the spell wore off in a few hours.

"Sango, we must get Kagome-chan to Kaede's!" Miroku said but did not say he feared the worst for their young friend and companion.

"Kirara!" Sango called. Kirara turned into her bigger self. Then Sango got on first as Miroku carefully picked Kagome's crumpled body and laid her against Sango. Then he picked up the yellow bag, bow and quiver of arrows, and his staff along with Shippou on his shoulder and climbed on behind Sango. "Let's go, Kirara! You must hurry." Sango said and Kirara leapt into the air heading towards Kaede's. As they left they did not see the laughing figure of Kikyo.

Around a hour later Kirara landed in the village in front of Kaede's. **"KAEDE!"** Sango yelled as Miroku slid off Kirara's back dropping all the stuff along with Shippou on the ground and then reached up to get Kagome and headed towards Kaede's door as Sango slide off Kirara and ran after Miroku.

"Yes child, what is it?" Kaede said coming out of her hut just as Miroku got there. "Oh my! Bring her in and lay her down." Kaede looked at Miroku who carried Kagome in. "Miroku, would ye bring a bucket of water! Sango help me by putting more wood on the fire." Kaede said.

"Here's the water, lady Kaede." Miroku sat the bucket by Kaede.

Kaede looked at Sango "Tell me what happened and where is Inuyasha, as I clean thee child up!" Kaede took a cloth and dipped it in the water.

"I don't know, Kaede. All I know is Kagome, Shippou, and I were at a hot spring and I had gotten out and dressed. Then Kagome got out and just wrapped herself with this towel she has on when Inuyasha came bursting through the trees and gabbed her by the throat asking why she attacked Kikyo with her bow and arrow then throw Kagome into a stone wall of a cliff. Inuyasha is still were we left him but with sutra's on him that will keep him there for a few hours before the wear off.

Kaede while cleaning Kagome up saw what looked like a small bruise that did not look or feel right. For it was to soon for bruising and she felt six broken ribs. "Shippou, could you get me a clean bucket of water please?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, Kaede!" Shippou said taking the bucket. Miroku was about to stand to go help when Kaede's hand stopped him. She waited for Shippou to be out of the hut.

"What is it, Kaede?" Miroku asked. Kaede pulled the blanket down and showed Sango and Miroku what she saw.

"This is what's wrong! It's to soon for any bruising. How did young Kagome hit the stone wall of the cliff?" Kaede asked.

"She hit back and part of her side at full force with a sickening **'THUD'**, and then fell to a crumpled mess on the ground. She was somewhat on her side." Just then Shippou returned.

"Here you are, Kaede." Shippo said.

"Thanks Shippou." Then she looked at the two "We need to keep a very close eye on Kagome!" Kaede said getting up and walking over to get some herbs.

A hour later and Kaede went to check Kagome and saw that the discoloration had gotten bigger. She pulled the blanket back up and clasped her hands together and shook her head side to side before walking over to Sango and Miroku who were sitting by a sleeping Shippou and motioned for them to follow her outside.

"What is it, Kaede?" Sango asked once outside.

"I just checked young Kagome and the discoloration on her side has gotten bigger. I fear that not only does she have six broken ribs which should of been more but I fear that she is also bleeding inside of her body and being as there is no way for anyone besides young Kagome or Inuyasha to take her to her era to be healed, I'm afraid she is going to not live long. Being that Inuyasha has done this to her there would be a problem to get him to take her era for help." Kaede said.

"No, poor Shippou, and Kagome's family. Is there anything we can do?" Sango asked.

"It would take a miracle from the gods to have her healed fully!" Kaede said.

That's when a light blub went off in Sango's mind "Miroku, remember when we first met the sword's smith that made both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's swords?" Sango asked.

"You mean, Toutusai. Yes, I remember him, why?" Miroku had a dumb found look to his face.

"Remember when he said that Inuyasha's sword can kill 100 demons and Sesshoumaru's sword could bring back to life 100 demons?" Sango continued.

"Yes, but Toutusai also said the Tensaiga's master had to care as well, and other then the child Rin he does not care for humans! Even though Kagome did say they have kissed a few times." Miroku said. Kaede's eyes got big and look from Sango to Miroku at what she heard. "Yes, it's true Kaede it's a long story and that ultimately cause what happened to Kagome because of Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"Yes, well if he had compassion enough to bring the child Rin back and because Kagome did save Rin's life yesterday and not to mention what you said about them kissing. Then just maybe he would care enough to save Kagome's life and heal her." Sango said.

"But we don't even know where he lives! All we know is the western lands." Miroku stated.

"Kirara, could find his scent. Kaede, would you watch Shippou?" Sango asked.

"Yes, child." Kaede answered.

"Kirara!" Sango called. Kirara turned into her larger self as Miroku ran into the hut and got Kagome who was wrapped in a blanket and carefully headed back out of the hut and handed her up to Sango. Then climbed behind Sango.

"Fly swiftly for ye have no time to lose!" Kaede called as Kirara, Sango, Miroku and the unconscious Kagome leapt into the sky headed towards the western lands.

Kirara flew examining the breeze as Sango and Miroku were scanning the land and territory when Sango saw standing in the distance a majestic castle _like the layout around Izayoi's castle in movie number 3. But Sesshoumaru's had three levels_. "Miroku, look over there!"Sango pointed.

"We should land and walk in." Miroku said to Sango at seeing the castle. Sango nodded.

"Kirara, let's land."Sango said and a few minutes later they were on the ground.

"I'll walk beside Kirara, Sango while you hold our dear friend!" Miroku said sliding off Kirara's back and walked just a little a head of the trio. As they came out of the trees and towards the gateway to the majestic castle two guards stepped forward.

"Halt human, state your business." One of the guards said. Miroku held up his hand.

"I'm just a simple monk and these are my friends. We seek to know if this may be the castle of the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked.

"This castle does belong to Lord Sesshoumaru! Speak your business, why you are here!" The guard spoke.

"We wish to speak to his Lordship of something of the upmost urgency." Miroku stated.

"Wait here." The guard said and turned to leave.

"Oh wait, please be sure that his lordship dose not bring his ward for what we need to say would not be good for the child." Miroku said. Before the guard turned and walked into the courtyard. Miroku turned to look at Sango.

**Sesshoumaru's Study**

Sesshoumaru was in his study going through the scrolls and listening to his retainer when he sensed the presence of three humans and the faintest scent of something else when a knock came at the door.

"**ENTER!**" Sesshoumaru ordered. The door opened and in walked one of his guards.

"Sorry to disturb you, my lord but, there is a monk at your gate with two human females and that looks to be a fire cat." The guard said.

"Well, get rid of them." Sesshoumaru said still looking at the scrolls. But the guard did not move. "Is that all?"

"Pardon me, my lord but the monk said that they wish to speak to you that it was of the upmost urgency my lord and that the monk said to be sure to tell you not bring your ward for what they had to say would not be good for the child." The guard finished then bowed.

"Tell me, what did this monk and women look like!" Sesshoumaru questioned his guard.

"The monk wore a black and purple robe and stood with a staff he also wore what looked to be a purple wrap with beads around his hand. One of the women wore a simple lavender and purple kimono with green apron." The guard described then paused.

"You said there were two women. What did the other one look like?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I could not tell my lord for the monk was standing in the way while the girl was laying against the woman with the lavender and purple kimono. Also the woman wore a large weapon on her back. If you don't mind me saying it looked like a boomerang made out of bone." The guard said. Sesshoumaru looked up at his guard as he laid the scroll down. The stood up.

"Jaken, find my ward's servant and have her go and keep my ward in her chambers and meet me at the front gate! This Sesshoumaru will check this out." He walked to the door as Jaken ran out of the study. Sesshoumaru turned to the guard "Come, show me these humans!" Then he and the guard walked out of the study.

**Outside Sesshoumaru's Castle Gates**

"What's taking so long? Maybe you were right! Maybe even after all that's happened it's still not enough for him to help!" Sango told Miroku.

"We don't know. How is she doing, Sango?" Miroku asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Not any better. Her body is starting to get clammy." Sango stated. When a deep icy voice rang out.

"Monk, what are you doing on this Sesshoumaru's castle? Speak quickly!" Sesshoumaru bit out. Miroku turned around.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we sought you out to see if you may help us. For we as you, well know travel with your half brother." MIroku said.

"What about the half breed?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"It's not so much about him but the miko known as Kagome! She is very badly wounded." Miroku said moving out of the way so Sesshoumaru could see. Sesshoumaru had to take a step back mentally. "She is bleeding inside of her body!"

"Come, follow this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru watched as the monk walked over to the woman holding the miko and took the miko into his arms. Then the one known as Sango slid off the fire cat and it turned into a smaller size before he turned towards his castle. As they followed and once they were inside the courtyard the green imp came running.

"I'm here, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken huffed and puffed from running.

"Jaken, return to the castle and have a servant prepare a chamber across the hall in the royal wing two chambers down from my ward's chamber." Sesshoumaru told Jaken.

"But my lord that would almost be by your chamber! Are you sure you want a human in that room being of whom the chamber it used to belong to!"

"Do you disobey my orders?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"N-no, my lord!" Jaken bowed then ran and did what was told of him to do. Once inside the castle they had walked up two flights of stairs and now heading for the third.

"Monk, tell this Sesshoumaru how the miko came to be this way!" Sesshoumaru continued to walk over to the third set of stairs.

"It was about mid-morning as we continued north. Kagome asked Inuyasha if we could stop at a hot spring so she and Sango could bathe then cook lunch. Then Kikyo the dead miko asked if Kagome was worried that Inuyasha might smell a scent on her and if that is why Kagome was using some miko powers to cover it up. Then, Kikyo had Inuyasha sniffed Kagome and he could not smell anything then next thing we know is Kikyo said why don't you tell us who she had been kissing last night. Then Kikyo hands glowed blue around her and Kagome and Inuyasha started to growl calling Kagome a bitch and said how could you meaning Kagome kiss my brother and how many other times. Kagome said something back then everyone continued until we got to the hot spring and Sango, Kagome, and the kitsune went to the hot spring while Inuyasha and myself stayed in camp. Kikyo had disappeared. I tried to calm the hanyou down but did not work. Kikyo showed up with a arrow in her shoulder saying Kagome shot her with it and Inuyasha said Kagome would pay and ran towards the hot spring. When I got to the spring Inuyasha had Kagome by the throat. His eyes were glowing red with a purple stripe on each cheek. Kagome tried to speak but Inuyasha throw her full force into the stone wall of a cliff and she hit back first then crumbled to the ground. Sango, me, and the kitsune ran over to her to see her covered with blood. Miroku said but finished by telling what Kaede said. By the time Miroku finished and looked up he could see a red aura around Sesshoumaru. A few seconds later they were in the bed chamber.

"Lay the miko on the futon!" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome after the monk moved. "Tell me, where is the half breed now?" Sesshoumaru spoke without taking his eyes off Kagome but Miroku and Sango heard the slight growl that laced his words.

"He's still in the northern lands, where we left him. See, I throw some sutras on him and he is frozen there until they ware off which should be anytime." Miroku said.

"Return to the village of the old miko. The miko will be safe here. She will be healed. This Sesshoumaru will send word when she is so." Sesshoumaru told them.

"Are you going to use your sword the Tensaiga the way you healed your ward, Rin?" Sango asked. "Sorry to be bold, but Kagome is like a sister to me, that's all." Sesshoumaru looked at Sango.

"This Sesshoumaru will use Tensaiga. Now, travel back to the village." He walked to the door and opened it calling for one of the guards who stand guard of the royal floor of the castle. When the guard came over and bowed Sesshoumaru spoke "Kindly, escort my guests to the gates."

"Yes, sir!" The guard bowed again then turned to leave and headed to the stairs.

"Thank you, lord Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said bowing his head towards Sesshoumaru then both Sango who carried Kirara and Miroku left following the guard down the hall to the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back at the stone wall**

As the sun was almost down passed the mountain, the magic of the sutras had worn off the frozen statue and was once again able to move.

"You Bastard, Miroku!" Inuyasha looked around to see that no one was around. He walked back towards what was going to be camp earlier that day and heard talking so he listened in.

"Yes, it should be easy to over take the shards now that my reincarnation is out of the way. All I have to do is suggest, that I take over holding the shards and the hanyou will hand them over no questions asked." Kikyo said.

"So, the hanyou has no clue as to the truth about what happened here and no chance of him and the miko joining forces again?" A deep voice spoke.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha voiced to himself in his mind. Then he listened closer.

"After the hanyou throw my reincarnation into the rock face of the cliff full force and she crumbled to the ground covered with blood. There's no chance for that ignorant and stupid and easy to control hanyou and my reincarnation to join forces again because the way she looked more than likely she will be dead by early morning and I'll have my soul back." Kikyo laughed evilly. "No one knew I took the arrow out of Kagome's quiver of arrows and used it on myself for the hanyou to believe Kagome attacked me!"

"You want to bet! Why Kikyo, Why did you do this? How could you betray me like this? I thought, I thought that you!" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Well, well, Inuyasha, welcome. I've got to hand it to you on how you were betrayed by your first love, then you go and betray and mortally wounding your friend that young miko. Did you really think Kikyo here really loved you and wanted to help you? When she has been working for me and giving me information about everyone's strengths and weaknesses. "Like you can't fight well without Kagome around and many more things. Like your mother's name and the location of the burnt down castle were you were born at!" Naraku chuckled.

"You Bastard!" Inuyasha leapt forward to attack Naraku when Kikyo pulled her bow and notched and fired a arrow that landed at Inuyasha's feet.

"You see, Kikyo cares nothing for you as your friends tried to tell you!" Naraku and Kikyo laughed as they disappeared.

When they were gone Inuyasha dropped his sword on the ground and went to his knee's with his head held in shame then throw his head back and screamed **"KAGOMEEEEE!"** As tears streamed down his face. He looked at the sky to see black storm clouds moving in but he did not move for he did not care.

**Kaede's Hut**

Kirara and her passengers the monk and the youkai exterminator neared the village as the sun left the skies as it started to turn pitch black due to the black storm clouds moving in from the north.

"Looks like we made it here in impeccable timing. Wonder if Inuyasha has found shelter?" Miroku said looking at the storm clouds.

"Right now, monk, I could care less if he did or not after what he'd done to Kagome." Sango told Miroku as Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut. As they slide off of Kirara and she changed into her smaller self a orange fur ball ran out of Kaede's.

"Kagome!" Shippou rang out but looked around. "Hey, where's Kagome? Why is she not with you? Did she, did Kagome, NO! She didn't die, she can't, She's just can't!" Shippou started crying. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then back at Shippou. Miroku moved forward and knelt down.

"Shippou, why don't we go inside,we'll sit down and talk alright?" Miroku patted Shippou on the back. Shippou nodded and Miroku picked him up and went inside the hut. Then placed Shippou on the floor.

"Welcome back and by the looks of it outside you made it here before the storm has hit us. For it won't be long till the rain hit here. Do you have any news of the journey ye just now returned from?" Kaede said as put water on the fire to boil for tea.

"We do, lady Kaede!" Miroku answered. As he and Sango walked over by the fireplace in the center of the hut next to Kaede.

"This old miko sees ye must of found the place or young Kagome would of been with you upon returning." Kaede mentioned.

"Yes, lady Kaede, we had indeed found lord Sesshoumaru's castle! It is a magnificent fortress. We arrived at the fortress and two guards stopped us at the gateway. We stated we are seeking to talk to his lordship and the guard left. Then not long afterwards, the guard showed up with Sesshoumaru. Seeing Kagome and hearing she was bleeding inside, Sesshoumaru told us to follow him to a room in the royal wing of the castle. Sesshoumaru asked what caused Kagome to become the state she was in, and I told him. Let me just say, that I did not like the aura that he gave off when I told him what happened. He'll be using his sword tensaiga to heal her and will send word when she is healed. He also asked were Inuyasha was and I told him that information as well." Miroku told of the happenings of  
earlier to Kaede and also Shippou.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru had used his sword on the miko and was now standing at the balcony window looking out as two servants looked over Kagome and washed her and they were now dressing her in a woman's sleeping kimono.

**Flashback to using Tensaiga**

_Sesshoumaru watched as the monk and youkai exterminator walked up to him as he opened the chamber door and the monk bowed his head towards Sesshoumaru. Then watched as they followed one of his guards towards the stairs. When he sensed that they had left his castle he walked over towards the futon and looked down at the badly injured miko who he had just kissed the second time just as dawn was approaching when she was in the woods getting wood to rekindle the campfire and cook as well remembering while kissing her neck that his eyes turned a deep red and his fangs grew longer and scratching her skin where her blood beaded up and he pushed her away and remembered what he said "Kagome, leave **NOW!** Get your wood and return to your camp!" He growled out and pushed her away. Then she walked back unafraid and asking "What's wrong?" Then remembering him turning and facing her in the state he was in before she ran back to the camp._

"You will **NOT** die, miko! You will live!" Sesshoumaru drew tensaiga and made a half circle slash over Kagome then sheathed his sword. Then walked towards the door and opened it and summoned two servants. When they showed up they bowed. "Watch over the miko, wash her and find a woman's kimono and dress her." Sesshoumaru turned and walked over to the balcony window and stood looking out while the servants checked her, bathed her, and dressed her.

**End of Flashback **

When they were done one of the servants walked up behind Sesshoumaru and bowed and spoke. "We are done, master." The servant said.

"The miko's health how is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There was a deep purplish discoloration from her belly to her back, but as we were bathing her the discoloration started to disappear and color started to return to her face!" The servant answered.

"That will be all. As you leave across the hall two chambers down is my ward's chamber go there and tell her servant that I wish to see my ward here in this chamber, and have her enter quietly. You now may leave." He listened as both servants opened the door and walked out closing the door behind them. About five minutes later there was a slight knock and then the door opened and his ward's servant came in with Rin.

"My lord, you ward is here!" The servant spoke. Sesshoumaru turned and faced them.

"You may leave. I'll return Rin to her chamber when I'm finished here." He said dismissing the servant.

"Yes, sir!" The servant bowed then left.

"Why does Sesshoumaru-sama wish to speak to Rin in this chamber?" Rin asked.

"Come close this Sesshoumaru needs to talk to you!" He knelt down onto one knee as Rin walked towards him in front of the futon. Once there he raised his right hand and placed it on Rin's shoulder. "Rin. this Sesshoumaru needs you to watch over someone who has been very badly wounded and has not waken up after I used my sword of healing. This Sesshoumaru would like if you would watch over her during the day and let me know if she wake up." Sesshoumaru said.

"This Rin can do it Sesshoumaru-sama! But who is it?" Rin's asked.

"Come I'll show you." Sesshoumaru stood up and took Rin's hand and lead her to the futon and let go of her hand to pull the covers down passed the miko's shoulders.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru with tears.

"Yes, Rin. Now we must get you back to your chamber and lay you back in your futon to sleep. Come!" He walked to the door opening it and walked out with Rin behind him shutting the door and heading to Rin's room. Once there they went in and Rin laid down and covered up. "Sleep well." He said as he turned and walked back out of the room and closed the door and headed to his chamber.

**Old camp by stone wall**

Inuyasha was still on his knee's where he dropped his sword and went to his knee's when he learned that he had been betrayed from the one he thought loved him and got the shocking statement that his Kagome might not live due to him. This whole time he's been on his knee's with tears streaming down his cheeks and his head held in shame and has not even moved under any kind of shelter as it started to rain and is still there in the rain.

"Why did I let my anger get so out of control? I promised Kagome at my father's tomb that I'd protect her! Now look what I've done she's probably dying or dead by now because of me! Even if I was to get to the village the other's won't let me get close to her to help and if I did how could I help and keep her from dying? Even if I did would we still be friends or would she leave me and go back to her era? I'll have to take that chance!" Inuyasha pounded his fist into the ground. Then stopped "Wait ,that's it! I could take her to her era and she will be made healthy. But I'd have to face her family and say what happened because they would find out anyway." Inuyasha grabbed his sword and stood up and sheathed tetsusaiga then leapt into a tree and headed back to Kaede's village to face everyone. "Hold on a little longer, Kagome, and I'll take you to your era, to your family for help to heal you!" He spoke openly as he jumped from tree to tree. While heading towards the village his mind played back to him everything that the group tried to tell him over the several weeks since Kikyo joined the group about them trying to tell him to not trust Kikyo that she was still working for Naraku.

**Kaede's Hut**

Outside the hut stood the monk and Shippou were getting wood so that it wood cover the whole night at keeping the cold at bay.

"Come Shippo I think we have enough wood anyway I'm getting soaked and cold." Miroku stated to Shippou.

"Alright!" Shippou answered as he put the last log he picked up onto the others he had in his arm and they turned and walked around the side of the hut and through the mat covered door. "Here you are, Kaede, more wood."

"Both of ye come and sit by the fire and get ye dried and warmed up! I'll make some herbal tea." She went to her herns and the hot water and made the tea and brought it back to the two. "Here ye are! Drink up." She handed the tea to them.

"I'm glad, we're not out in this looking for shards!" Sango came over bringing a blanket and put it over Miroku's shoulders then sat down by him.

"I would have to agree with you on that, Sango." Miroku said. "We won't always be this lucky to find such warm area's such as this hut all the time to get out of the weather." Miroku then sipped his tea.

"Miroku!" Shippou looked up at the monk as he sat by Kaede. "I wonder, how long it will take for Inuyasha to understand that the woman he loves is betraying him?" Shippou said as the mat on the door of the hut moved.

"I already have!" A voice said out full of shame. Everyone turned and looked at the door and saw Inuyasha standing there all soaking wet and his eyes were down cast.

"**INUYASHA!**" Sango yelled as she got to her feet and stormed over to the hanyou. Inuyasha looked up just as Sango got there and raised her hand and brought it down across his face as hard as she could. "How could you of done what you did to Kagome!" She yelled with a flaming hot temper. She went to strike him again when two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from Inuyasha.

"Where's your dead lover? The one who you claim could do no wrong Inuyasha!" Sango bit out. Inuyasha looked around the hut not seeing Kagome anywhere and his ears went down against his head.

"So, what Kikyo and Naraku said was true! I did mortally wounded Kagome and that she had died by early morning!" Inuyasha sunk to his knee's.

"What do you mean that they told you?" Miroku asked.

"It doesn't matter now! I'm too late to save her and nothing I say will bring her back. But when I was able to move and saw no one around I headed to the camp thinking everyone would be there. When I neared were the camp would of been I heard Kikyo talking to someone then when the other person spoke and it came to be Naraku I listened carefully and heard what Kikyo had done and all and I came out in the open and confronted them. Then that's when they told me of what I'd done and that Kagome was dead or will be by morning. I went to attack Naraku but Kikyo fired a arrow at me then they both laughed and then vanished.

"Inuyasha, if it help's Kagome is not dead!" Miroku told Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him with a look of a mixer of both pure relief as well as a look of confusion.

"What do you mean? Did she go back to her era?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, Kagome was mortally wounded when we brought her here for Kaede to check her but Kagome had six broken ribs which should of been more by as hard as you throw her against the stone wall face of the cliff. She was also bleeding inside her body Kaede said because it was to soon for any brushing and we needed to get her some help fast or she would of died and since we did not know if you would of helped and because you were frozen because of the sutras and since we only knew as of so far that only you and Kagome are only able that we know that can go through the bone-eater's well and we need to act fast so we took her and looked for your brother's castle in the western lands. We sought him out to see if he would heal her with hie sword. He has agreed to use the tensaiga to heal her and then when she's healed he'll send word as such to us!" Miroku told Inuyasha.

"**YOU WHAT!** You took her to my fucking half brother! Are you guys idiots!" Inuyasha said a bit touchy.

"Oh so, then you did not mind that she would of died then! What else could we of done?" Sango asked bitterly.

"Enough with ye! Inuyasha, come over by the fire and warm ye up then we will all go to sleep and talk in the morning. Tomorrow is a new day." Kaede said. After Inuyasha warmed up and dried he went to the corner by the door were he always sleeps and went to sleep. Everyone else did the same.

**A Week Later...**

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

It was night and Sesshoumaru had finished his duties in his study and went down to his ward's chamber to bid her a good night but upon arriving at the door he sensed that she was not there but her servant was. So he opened the door and had the servant follow him down to the room the unconscious miko was. His ward has been coming to the miko's chamber from the time Rin wakes to the time either her servant or himself carries her back to her chamber. Rin would not leave Kagome's side not even for food at lunch or dinner. It had to be brought to her or she would not eat.

When Sesshoumaru and his ward's servant entered the chamber they were faced with the scene of Rin laying half on the floor and half on the futon. She had her upper part of her body on the futon with her hand laying on the waist area of Kagome while Rin's lower half was on the floor. Sesshoumaru walked over to the child and knelt down and slowly turned Rin onto her back then motioned for the servant to come over to get the child. Once the servant had Rin in her arms she stood up and left the room closing the door.

When Sesshoumaru was left alone in the chamber with the still unconscious miko he knelt back down next to Kagome's limp lifeless body. Sesshoumaru was perplexed and thought to himself "Why has she not awakened yet; for she has been unconscious for a week." Kagome's skin was pale when the youkai exterminator and monk brought her to him and now has somewhat most of her color back but still has not woke up.

At night when everyone in his castle was asleep he would go and sit on the edge of the futon and held her hand asking Kagome to wake up. This night was no different.

**Flashback**

_Previous nights since he had used tensaiga on the miko Sesshoumaru would come and sit beside Kagome. He would lean own close to Kagome and would grab ahold of Kagome's hand into his and bring her hand up and rubbed her hand against his cheek. A few times a tear had slipped out of the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek._

He would sit there holding her hand saying "Wake up, Kagome! Everyone of your friends are worried about you. Your ward, the kitsune pup needs you. Rin's worried about you and will not leave your side during the day, and I, Sesshoumaru am worried about you. You have to wake up. You who's challenged me to no end and whom I have not killed because of it, You who have stood up to me without any fear; You a human besides my ward whom I have ever let get close to me and let into my heart ;who's proven that not all humans are the same. So, don't you think about dying. Wake up and prove to the half breed that you are strong!" He would say while sitting there a little longer.

**End of Flashback**

Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed her hand then placed it back under the gold silk blanket, and stood up and walked over to the door and opened it but before stepping out he turned and looked at the miko once more then turned and walked out shutting the door and heading down to his chamber.

As dawn of a new day arrived the great Sesshoumaru left his castle to patrol his lands. Upon searching the southern part of his lands he came upon the old miko's village by the dried up well. He glided towards the village and landed on the other side of a small bridge and watched as a village man rang out alerting the village.

"A demon has entered our village!" The man shouted. The women grabbed their children and ran into their huts and the men came to defend the village. Then out of a hut by some stairs leading up came the youkai exterminator, monk, the old miko, the fire cat in battle form along with the kitsune on her back, then lastly the half breed.

"What the hell you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, control thy temper! As priestess of this village all are welcome in this village if they are not here to harm or seek the jewel." Then Kaede turned back to face Sesshoumaru "Young lord of the western lands what brings ye to this village?" Kaede asked.

"This Sesshoumaru brings news of the miko known as Kagome!" He voiced.

"Please come in and we can discuss this inside." Kaede turned and walked towards the hut and went inside. Everyone followed after Sesshoumaru and entered the hut. Once inside Kaede poured a cup of tea for Sesshoumaru tea was already made before he showed up and handed it to him.

"Half breed, I see that your human companions have shown you mercy and trust to have you back amongst them after what you've done towards the miko and not killed you! Where as I would not of shown you mercy!" Sesshoumaru stated. Seeing how Inuyasha reaction to what his brother said Miroku stepped in.

"Sesshoumaru, you mentioned you had news of Kagome!" Miroku asked.

"The news is that the miko has not woke up yet. This Sesshoumaru used the tensaiga and there is no fear of her dying and no sign of being wounded. Now, I must return to my castle. Upon any change word will be sent!" He said as he left the hut and disappeared.

"That's sure good to hear that Kagome is not going to die!" Sango stated.

"It sure is. Yea, we will have Kagome back again soon!" Shippou said jumping up and down happily.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

When Sesshoumaru landed in his courtyard and walked to the main door of his castle and it was opened for him as he walked in he was greeted by Jaken running down the stairs.

"My lord, your humble retainer welcomes you home. But I must inform you that the other three lords are in your study awaiting you." Jaken greeted his master saying with a bow. Sesshoumaru passed Jaken and headed up the stairs towards his study in not a too big of a hurry to get there. When he arrived at his study and walked into his study and he was greeted by the other lords.

"Greetings, Western lord. Forgive this intrusion upon your lands." The lords said. Sesshoumaru just nodded.

"What brings you to the western lands?" Sesshoumaru asked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Miko's Chamber**

Rin had been sitting in the chamber all day either drawing, looking out of the balcony window singing or napping next to Kagome. Rin had just got done looking out the balcony and walked over and picked up her parchment and ink quill and sat down next to Kagome to start drawing when the body next to her moved. So she laid down the parchment and quill and turned to face Kagome and took Kagome's hand into her's and looked down into Kagome's face.

"Kagome-chan, it's me, Rin! Are you waking up? Please, Kagome-chan, please wake up." Rin said. Rin watched as movement started under the closed eyelids then slowly Kagome's eyelids tried to open. Then they tried it again. "That's it Kagome-chan, keep it up." Then Kagome opened her eyes.

"_R-I-N!_" Kagome said softly trying to swallow. "Where am I?"

"Hello, Kagome-chan. You are in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle, silly. Hold on, ok!" Rin went to the door of the chamber and opened it and stepped out for a second and yelled out **"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA COME QUICKLY!"** Then closed the door and ran over and got a goblet of water that was on the table and walked back over to Kagome and helped her to sit up to drink some water. A few seconds later the door of the chamber opened.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked with the three other lords standing behind him.

"Look, Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-chan woke up!" Rin said.

"So, this is the Kagome-chan, in whom we heard about the last time, we were here!" Lord Toru said. They watched as Kagome tried to cover up more as the scent of fear slowly filled the room. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the other three lords and moved towards the door and walked out into the hall motioning for them to follow once all were in the hall and the door closed lord Toru spoke "What's wrong with the miko and why did your ward say she woke up?"

"The miko had been wounded and had been unconscious for about a week!" Sesshoumaru said.

"What happened?" Lord Kenshin asked.

"She was traveling in the northern lands between the territory that is not under any lords rule when she was attacked by someone in her group that she thought was a friend and was mortally wounded. Her friends brought her to me since she is friends with my ward and asked if I'd heal her." He stated. "She will be returning when she's well to travel." Sesshoumaru told the others.

"A shame to be betrayed by a close friend!" Lord Naoko said. "Well we'll be off. Until next time western lord." The lords turned and walked to the stairs and headed down. Sesshoumaru turned and opened the door and walked back in shutting the door behind him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, miko!" Sesshoumaru stated walking closer to the futon and knelt down "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel tired and sore! Sesshoumaru, may I ask how long have I been here and how did I get here?" Kagome asked then sipped her water.

"You've been at my castle for a week now. Your friends the monk and the youkai exterminator brought you here. They asked this Sesshoumaru to heal you." He told her as the door opened and a servant walked in.

"My lord dinner is ready." The servant bowed.

"Rin, go down to the dining hall and eat. You are to take your time eating. Then you may come back and visit with Kagome." He looked at the servant "Bring some food here to this chamber for my guest to eat." He commanded. The servant left.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to eat in here with Kagome-chan!" Rin spoke sadly.

"Rin, don't disobey." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin lowered her head and left the room. When the child left the room Sesshoumaru turned back to the miko.

"This Sesshoumaru stopped by the village around dawn while on patrol and at the time I told them that you had not woke up yet!" He felt a little uncomfortable making small talk.

"How did they look and sound?" Kagome asked while looking around the room.

"They looked fine. The monk and youkai exterminator and Kitsune along with the old miko are very worried about you. But there was tension in the air as well because of the half breed was there." He watched as she went sad.

"Oh! I bet, he's glad I'm gone so his dead lover can take over my place looking for the jewel shards." She told Sesshoumaru.

"Your friend the monk told me what happened between you and the dead priestess and the half breed." He said.

"Sesshoumaru, this room is different from the one I stayed in before! Who's room is it? It's huge!" She asked. Sesshoumaru stood up and moved away from the futon. "I'm sorry, if I brought up something painful." She moved slowly to the edge of the futon and pulled back the blankets. The sound caught his attention and he turned around to see her uncovered and at the edge of the extra large futon.

"What are you up to?" He asked her as he came back over to her.

"You've said I've been laying here for a week, right? Well, my body is telling me that I've got to go and relieve myself. You know nature calls." She slowly pushed herself up onto her feet and because of wobbly feet for not being on them for a week they gave out and fell but Sesshoumaru's arm shot around her waist. "Thank you!" She said leaning against his chest.

"Welcome. This chamber by the way was father's chamber. This chamber is the largest sleeping chamber in the whole castle. Mine is the second largest. The only other things that will top this room is the throne room which is hardly or not at all used anymore." He opened the door and left it open and walked her down the hall to where one could go to relieve themselves which it also had a door that lead into the hot spring. He opened the door and walked her inside. "When your done just call out and I'll come and help you back to your chamber. I'll be outside this door." He turned and walked out shutting it. When he was gone she pulled up the sleeping kimono and relieved herself. While relieving herself she saw another door.

"Hmmm, I wonder were that goes?" After she was done she used the wall and wobbled over to the other door and quietly opened the door to reveal a large hot spring that could hold twenty people at one time. She managed to make it to the edge and pulled up the kimono to mid-thigh and stepped in and sat on the edge and closed her eyes. "Ahhhh this feels so good! Well since I'm in here I don't think he'd mind." She untied the small belt around the sleeping kimono and stripped off the garment and throw it a little behind her, not seeing a person in white walk in. After throwing the garment behind her she made her way to deeper water and dunked herself under the water. Then came back up. "Now I wonder were the washing stuff is to wash my body and hair." She said out loud but to herself.

"It's always by the door as you walk in." A deep voice answered her. She plunged her body down till the water was at her neck then turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing there with a bucket. She raised her arm to reach for it but raised for far up to where her breasts were above the water and uncovered when she realized they were uncovered she submerged under the water again but not before Sesshoumaru had a full view of her full rounded breasts.

"**HENTAI!**" She blushed and turned her back to him."Ummm, thanks, ah... umm...  
could you please turn around!" She asked she peeked over her shoulder to see he turned around and walk towards the door "Wait, could you at least stay so I could have someone to talk with?" Kagome moved over to the bucket that had some kind of sweet smelling stuff in it. She stuck her hand in the bucket and loaded her hand with the powder and brought her hand to her chest then with a little bit of water the powder started to form suds. "So Sesshoumaru, could you tell me something. Could you tell me what I did to make you mad that morning that your eyes were red and you pushed me away and told me to get the wood and return to my camp?" She asked while washing herself as she heard a slight growl.

"That's for another time, miko!" He said Behind him he heard the sound of water splashing as if someone was moving to get out of the water.

"My name is Kagome! Not miko. **E**ep" She squealed as she steeped out of the hot spring and tripped. She closed her eyes as she tripped but the ground never came but rather felt something soft around her waist and a hand right under her left breast. She opened her eyes and looked up into the face of Sesshoumaru. "**A**h... you can let me go, so I ah... can get dressed."  
Her face blushed as she looked around for the sleeping kimono. She shot her eyes back to Sesshoumaru's as she felt a clawed thumb slid out from under her breast and over her nipple and rubbing gently back and forth. She closed her eyes and titled her head back. When the feeling stopped and Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Remain right here, I will bring you a fresh sleeping kimono for you." He let go of her and left the hot spring. True to his word he had came back and brought her a sleeping kimono and she dressed in it while he was turned and now she was back in her chamber on the futon with a hyper and very high spirited child asking questions and playing games and tickling each other and the time just past so quickly it seemed until a knock came to the door and Kagome walked over and opened it to see a servant.

"My lady," The servant bowed. "I've come to get the child for it's time for her to retire for the night." The servant said with her head bent looking down.

"Oh please, don't call me 'My Lady!' Call me Kagome and please don't bow to me." She spoke sweetly.

"But, I must my lady for it shows respect to a lady." The servant spoke. Kagome turned towards Rin.

"Rin, it's time for you to retire." Kagome held out her hand. The child ran over to her.

"Oh, alright. But will Kagome-chan go to the gardens with Rin in morning?" Rin smiled up to Kagome.

"Sure, why not?" She bent down and gave the child a hug. "Now go on, and go to bed." Then stood up and watched Rin walk with the servant down the hall aways before turning and slowly walking back into the huge room and over to the balcony window and looked out while talking to herself. "Why does the servant insist on calling me 'My Lady?' I'm not royalty. That's another thing why would Sesshoumaru put me in his father's room when there are alot of other rooms that are secondary for lower guests?" She sighed.

"Is this chamber not to your liking?" The voice asked. Kagome turned.

"Oh yes, the chamber is to my liking. Your father had great taste but I just wondered why you would put me in here is all." She looked at him.

"There's just somethings that are not to be said right now. You should get some rest." He motioned towards the futon. Then left the room and headed to his chamber. As he lay there awake he heard the faintest sound of crying from his father's room. He was at a loss of what to do so he just stayed laying on his futon.

Morning dawned many hours later and as always everyone was at their daily task. But for the great Sesshoumaru it was proving to be difficult. For one remembering the feel of the miko's breast, second remembering the sound of the miko crying until she fell asleep and lastly for he had to decide if he was going to send word about the miko. For surely he knew when the group got word of her they would most surely show up wanting to see her. But he gave his word. So he walked to his study door and opened it and called for his general. When his guard came into the study Sesshoumaru spoke while writing.

"I want you to take this message to the village that is located by the old dried well and hand it to a monk known as Miroku. Once, you have given it to the monk return back to the castle." Sesshoumaru rolled up the parchment and sealed it with the western lands seal and handed it to his general.

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" The general bowed and left the study and hurried down the stairs and out of the castle.

**Kaede's Hut**

Everyone of the village were up and starting their daily routine. Some of the men and women went down and worked in the rice fields and others in their vegetable gardens and other women with young children went to wash the dirty clothes and still their were men who stayed at the village to help guard and fix things around the village.

For the Inu gang minus Kagome were outside of the hut along with Kaede. Kaede was working in her herbs with Sango helping her, Miroku was working on his staff while trying to keep his eyes off the young women of the village who were trying to catch his attention. Shippou was sitting by Kirara watching Kaede and Sango. Inuyasha was up in a tree lazy as ever all sprawled out with his arms and legs dangling off the tree.

Everything was going as normal as it should when Kirara perked ears perked up as well as her head and the Inu gang started hearing screams from some of the women of the village and loud shouts from the men.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree branch with his hand on the hilt of the sword while everyone else stood up and looked at each other then went and followed the source of the commotion. When they got to the center of the commotion they saw three armored youkai with their hands on their swords. The men of the village moved slightly away when they saw Kaede and the Inu gang coming.

"Make way for lady Kaede." One of the village men announced. Kaede stepped up to the youkai.

"I'm known as Kaede! I'm the priestess of this village. Who might you be and why are ye here?" Kaede said.

"Answer her or feel my sword in your guts!" Inuyasha bit out a challenge.

"Inuyasha, silence ye tongue!" Kaede rebuked Inuyasha. As they heard laughter coming from the three youkai's.

"Little puppy you think you could beat a high ranking general of the western lands and two of my top men! The fight would be not be started before you would be dead! Younger son of the Great Dog Demon and brother to our master Lord Sesshoumaru." The general said. "Now for the reason, we are here. I am to give a message to a monk in this village by the name Miroku. Who might he be?" The general looked over everyone close by. Miroku stepped around Inuyasha and stood in front of the general.

"I'm the monk named Miroku!" Miroku tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he stood there. He watched as the general pulled out a scroll.

"Then, this is far you." The general handed the rolled up parchment to the monk. "Now, we'll be on our way!" With that they turned and left the village.

"What does it say, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Did you get a woman to bare you a child and now your in trouble?" Shippou asked. Miroku gave them a sheepish grin.

"I don't know. Let me open it and see!" Miroku said as he broke the seal and unrolled it and read it. A big smile came onto his face as he rolled the parchment back up.

"Well what did it say?" Sango asked.

"Ah you don't want to know. It only from Sesshoumaru and has to do with our lovely comrade Kagome!" He said and started to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed ahold of his monk outfit.

"What did it say about Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"It says that she is fine and that she finally woke up." Miroku told them. "He also knows that we would want to see her."

"Well what are we waiting for!" Shippou cheered. With in a matter of minutes everyone was heading to the western castle to see Kagome.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

After breakfast was served and eaten the high spirited child and Kagome went out to the garden along with Jaken. After Sesshoumaru's general came back and told him the message was delivered Sesshomaru went outside. When Sesshoumaru approached on silent feet he saw both Rin and Kagome laying on their stomach's in the meadow he listened as they spoke.

"Kagome-chan would you stay and live in the castle with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"That would be very difficult, Rin. You see, I have a duty that I must do and until it's taken fully care of; then, I'll constantly be on the go as well as mean people and demons will be after me and I would not want you to be hurt." Kagome said picking a blade of grass.

"You mean like bad lady who attacked Kagome and Rin?" Rin asked. She watched as Kagome nodded. "Sesshoumaru-sama, could protect you the way he protects Rin!" She saw Kagome go sad. "Then after would Kagome-chan?" Rin asked again.

"Of course, she won't Rin! Sesshoumaru-sama won't let another filthy human live here..." Jaken said as he soared through the air. They turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind them.

"Haha, Sesshoumaru-sama teaching Jaken-sama how to fly again!" Rin squealed. Then tackled Kagome making her tumble to the ground. "Haha your it Kagome-chan!" Rin jumped back up and ran behind Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, you think so do you! You think, your Sesshoumaru-sama can protect you from me! I'll get you." Kagome said as she got up off the ground. Kagome went one way to go around Sesshoumaru and Rin went in front of him.

"Nah nah nah, you can't get me!" Rin stuck out her tongue at Kagome. Kagome ran for Rin again and Rin went behind him again. Sesshoumaru got a evil smile on his face as Kagome went to run for Rin. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air then landed a little ways away from them. As he lowered to the ground he watched Kagome grab a hold of Rin.

"Hey, that's unfair! Sesshoumaru-sama moved." Rin pouted.

"He may of moved but you're it now!" Kagome ran from Rin. Then stopped so Rin could catch up then turned left towards Sesshoumaru. "Ah come on, Rin, I know your not tired this soon are you?" Kagome stopped about thirty feet away from Sesshoumaru with her back to him. Sesshoumaru saw that his ward was getting closer as well as getting tired of running and that Kagome was about to run again so he snuck up and anchored Kagome to the spot not letting her go.

"You've got to play fair!" Sesshoumaru bent down and whispered into her ear then nipped it with his teeth.

"How is this fair?" Kagome asked trying to struggle free. As a solid object rammed into them sending Sesshoumaru onto his back taking Kagome with him. When Kagome sat up she did not realize she was straddled on Sesshoumaru's lap until her seat moved and she looked down to see two large white silk covered legs sticking out in front of her. She turned around on his lap and came face to face with Sesshoumaru and blushed the color of a cherry. "Umm ah, sorry, Sesshoumaru for sitting on your lap but th-thank y-you for breaking my fall. I'll just ah just get up off of your soft but yet hard lap now!" Kagome scrambled to get off his lap. When she did get off his lap she looked at Rin and Rin's face got a pale color before she took off running. "Come back here, Rin." Kagome called just before she heard a familiar sounding voice that made her snap and look up into the sky to see a yellow fire cat coming down and a orange flash leapt at her.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried as he landed on the ground and ran over to Kagome.

"Shippou! How are you?" She said and asked.

"Happy, now that I'm back with you!" Shippou said before giving Kagome a hug as well as crying in her shoulder.

"Don't we get a hug as well?" Sango and Miroku stepped up to her.

"Sure you do. Your my friends!" She hug both of them and patted Kirara who was still in her bigger self.

"Hey what about me?" Came a deep voice. Sango and Miroku stepped aside as Inuyasha stepped forward. As he did her skin went pale and her heart picked up beat.

"S-sure Inuyasha." She said with a hint of fear. Everyone there saw her body go tense as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. As soon as Inuyasha got done hugging Kagome she took a step back.

"Since, you're well and were back together we can head back to the village and tomorrow we can set out for the shards!" Inuyasha said. "So, let's go!"

"Inuyasha, don't you think that was a little rude!" Sango asked.

"No not at all! We have not been able to go out to look for the shards because we had no way to detect them and now we do!" Inuyasha said.

"Well who's fault was that? Your the one who throw her into the stone wall and wounded her!" Sango yelled. The whole time Kagome's body started to visibly shake.

"**NO!**" Kagome soft tone. Inuyasha and Sango stopped yelling and Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha said full of spite.

"**NO**, I'm not leaving. I'm not ready to look for jewel shards right now!" Kagome said. Inuyasha growled in rage that she told him NO and in turn he grabbed ahold of both her wrists.

"You are coming back with us!" He was starting to turn enraged and red slowly started to leak into his eyes. When Kagome saw his eyes starting to turn red her body went as white as snow and she started crying.

"Let me go!" She cried. "I don't want to go anywhere with you!" She cried even more as she tried to fight to get away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, this is not the way to do this. The way you are now is what lead to Kagome to be hurt in the first place." Miroku stated.

"Let her go, Inuyasha! I don't want to fight a friend but if I have to fight a friend to save a friend I'll do it!" Sango said reaching up to her boomerang.

"Inuyasha, do you really want to hurt Kagome again? This time there might not be a chance to save her!" Miroku pointed out. The red started to fad out of his eyes and he let Kagome go. When he did she turned and fled back towards the gardens and the castle coving her scent just incase Inuyasha followed her.

"Kagome, wait don't go!" Inuyasha took a step forward and Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him.

"Half breed, I give you this warning and only this warning **LEAVE NOW** and never step foot near my castle uninvited or you will not be walking away. Lady exterminator, monk and kitsune you are welcome to come. Escort this half breed back to the village where you reside!" He spoke.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. We will do that and please tell Kagome that we are sorry!" Miroku said as he bowed. Then turned and faced Inuyasha. "Do you want to do this the easy way by walking back on your own or the hard way but also easy way where I use a sutra and we take you back that way. I for one would choose the first so I could save these sutra's for something more worthy like in a battle." Miroku pulled out a sutra and showed it to Inuyasha to show he meant business. Inuyasha started walking away. Sesshoumaru watched as they entered the forest before he turned and started walking towards his castle.

"Rin, go look for Kagome!" He said as he let his senses go to locate her but was unable to pick up her scent.

**Inside the garden**

Kagome came running into the garden tripping over her own feet and falling on her hands and knee's scraping them and ripping the plain light green kimono.

"I've got to hide but where?" She stood up and faintly saw the shape of one of the bridges in the gardens. When she ran up to it she saw that there was enough space were one could bend down and walk under so she did. When she went under the bridge there was a place between the bottom of the bridge and the ground like a cubbyhole were she could sit or lay down without being seen. Sitting under there she started thinking to herself.

"Why did Inuyasha have to do what he did? Wasn't it enough for him to hurt me once or did he not get enough satisfaction the first time for him to want to do it again?" She started crying even more. "What went so wrong between us? Was I not there all the times he was hurt and kept his secret of the new moon?" She forced herself to stop crying and drew up and laid down as she heard the voice of Rin come near.

"Kagome-chan were are you? Kagome-chan!" Rin called out as she stopped by the bridge. "That mean guy in red is gone! Come out, Kagome-chan." Rin continued on as she walked over the bridge.

Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard and summoned his warriors. When they were in front of him he spoke. "Somewhere within the castle grounds is the miko who is under my protection. She ran and hid covering her scent from my half brother who was just here. Do not harm her but approach with extreme caution! That is all." He turned and looked at Jaken. "Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un and work from the meadow and back this way again." He told his retainer.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Come along Rin!" Jaken called as he climbed onto Ah-Un's back as well as Rin. Then they took off to the meadow that Rin and Sesshoumaru just came from. When they landed Jaken went one way and Rin and Ah-Un went another.

Back in the garden underneath one of the arched bridges the one whom everyone was looking for had curled up and cried herself to sleep due to Inuyasha. But little did she know that as she fell asleep some of her miko powers that covered her scent started to wane.

**Back at the meadow**

Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un were coming in from the meadow to search another part of the gardens.

"Master Jaken, where do we search now that Kagome-chan is not in the meadow?" Rin asked as she walked along side of AhUn.

"We'll check over there." Jaken pointed towards the way that lead to the small lake with a waterfall. As the breeze picked up slightly. While walking onward Ah-Un stopped and smelt the breeze then turned and walked a different way.

"Ah-Un, where are you going?" Rin asked as she ran over to him. "Come, let's go back this way!" Ah-Uh snorted and continued walking. "Master Jaken! Ah-Un's not acting right. He's heading wrong way." Jaken looked over at his master's ward.

"Stupid beast and equally stupid child." Jaken scurried over to where the child was following the two headed dragon. As they approached the entrance that lead to another part of the garden the dragon stopped and sniffed at the ground. Rin checked to see what he was sniffing around about and saw something and walked over and picked what they were sniffing at up.

"Look, master Jaken. This same color of kimono Kagome-chan kimono!" Rin held the light green silk out as she walked towards Jaken. Jaken took it from her and looked at it. But while he was doing so Ah-Un decided to sniff the air moving foreward as he did so.

"What do you think Jaken?" Rin looked at him and asked.

"It's belongs to her." Jaken looked up and did not see the dragon. "Where's the beast?" They ran into the next part of the garden and did not see the dragon at first until they rounded the hedge. When he came into view they saw him standing by the water's edge near a bridge that lead to another garden and that would also lead to the castle and courtyard. Rin ran up to him and patted him with Jaken following her.

"What you find Ah-Un?" Rin walked in the shallow part of the stream to get around Ah-Un. After getting around the dragon Rin looked around walking a little forward until she was under the bridge looking around then her eye's got wide. "Master Jaken, she's here! She's here!" Rin ran over to Kagome as Rin went to reach to touch Kagome's shoulder Jaken showed up next to her. "Kagome-chan, wake up!" She heard a whimper as she watched Kagome slightly move away. Rin turned looked at Jaken "Rin will stay here. Jaken get Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin watched him leave. But not long after Jaken there was a sound of someone landing. Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru bend down and made his way over to Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, she won't wake up for me." Rin pouted. Sesshoumaru touched Kagome on the upper arm.

"Kagome, wake up, it's time to go home!" Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself as he went to turn Kagome onto her back. While doing so he heard a whimpering moan as if she was being hurt in her sleep. He carefully pulled Kagome closer to him. Rin helped by lifting Kagome's shoulder off the ground as much as she could so Sesshoumaru could get his arm under Kagome to pick her up. When he did she cringed in her sleep and he heard her whimper out again.

"No, please don't hurt me, Inuyasha! I didn't tell your brother anything! She's lying." She cried out.

"**S**sshhh, you're safe now!" Sesshoumaru made his way over to the spot Ah-Un was standing. Once there he stood up straight then walked up onto the main path that lead over the bridge. "Jaken, once in the castle take Rin and have her dinner served then take her to her chamber for the rest of the night." He continued walking. He knew that Rin was worried. "She will be fine Rin. Go with Jaken and give him or your servant any trouble tonight." Once they reached inside the castle he continued until he reached the royal wing and his father's old chamber. While on the way to the chamber he motioned for a female servant to follow to dress Kagome into a sleeping kimono. While the servant dressed Kagome he got a bucket of water. Then came back to the chamber and dismissed the servant.


	19. Chapter 19

Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down on the futon and placed the bucket of water on the floor and reached in and got the cloth and squeezed out the water. Then turned over her wrists and pushed the sleeves all the way up to her shoulders. Then went and started washing one palm up to her shoulder then worked on the other. After he was done he could still smell a small trace of blood so raised up off the futon and moved back the blanket and checked her feet and no dried blood so he checked her knee's and saw it there so he washed them. Afterwards covered her back up. She started tossing around and whimpering again as being hurt again. He started thinking to himself.

"What all has my half brother done to her? How many other times has he hurt her?" He thought as he reached down and washed out the cloth and squeezed out the water again and slowly laid the cloth on her forehead. But as soon as he did she opened her eye's and bolted sitting up and screamed.

"**NO, DON'T HURT ME, INUYASHA!**" She screamed and her heart was pounding. Sesshoumaru pulled her to his chest.

"**S**sshhh, you're safe here! He won't hurt you!" He said as he heard the door open and the two guards that were at the stairs came in with their swords in hand looking around. Then their eye's looked at Sesshoumaru and he shook his head at them. They understood and bowed and turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind them. She continued to cry. "Kagome, look up." He spoke softly. She looked up into his eye's. "Listen to this Sesshoumaru. You are safe here amongst these grounds. No one will harm you, here!" He told her.

"Why, why would you protect me? I'm nothing, but a weak human. Someone's weak jewel shard detector, someone cook and whom more than half the time has to be saved; because I can't hit what I aim at with my arrow, and even when I do it hits were I don't intend it to go. You should know that much. Remember when I shot your armor on your arm and not the shard in the human arm you had while wielding the tetsusaiga. Are we not enemies? Because I've helped your brother and gave the sword to him and all?" She looked down at the futon.

"This will be uncharacteristic of this Sesshoumaru, but this Sesshoumaru will admit we or I started off on the wrong foot. But at the tomb when you pulled the sword out, yes, I was surprised you could pull it out and I and my half brother couldn't. It angered me so but what angered me more was that you started to astonish me by you being a human and a female at that and challenged me and then you challenged me again like you said. You are the first human and woman who has challenged me and I have not killed because of it. You who have stood up to me without showing fear. You and my ward are the first humans that I've ever let get close to me and worked their way into my heart and have proven not all humans are the same. You still astonish me to no end at times. You, Kagome have worked into my heart and managed to go around the stone ice wall around my heart that I'd vowed to myself that I'd never become like my father and fall for a human as he did. But you broken that and this Sesshoumaru finds that I've fallen for you!" He said to her.

"I don't know really what to say." As she stood up and walked over and looked out at the full moon. Her fingers went to her lips then her hand slid down to her chest. At her chest she felt the bottle with the shards in it and pulled it out and looked at it and sighed. "I don't know what to do right now because I have this to complete. I have to find these shards and find Naraku to destroy him and I don't even know if I'll even survive the battle! That and there are things that you don't know about me." She said with her back to him. She did not hear Sesshoumaru when he got off the futon and walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her stomach with his claws touching her. She jumped when she felt his claws on her stomach and moved to make a little more room between them

"Relax!" He told her as he brought her back up against his chest.

"Easy for you to say! I've seen some of what your claws can do and a few times up close and personal. So even though you've kissed me a few times and brought me back to health but even though you've done those I'm sorry that I'm still feel a tad bit nervous around you and your claws. As well as bring around any youkai or hanyou because of." She stopped because thinking about what Inuyasha had done to her physically a week ago and then what his rage almost got to today was starting to have tears come to her eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru does not know what all the half breed's done to you from the time going to the tomb of our father till now or how many times he has made you cry! But this Sesshoumaru would listen." He let Kagome know.

"You know the first thing Inuyasha said when he was pinned to the tree. He called me Kikyo. He did not believe me until I told him my name several times then when he finally sniffed me that's when he knew I was not her. When we had to get the jewel back from a black crow and I had to use a bow the first time he always threw it in my face that "Kikyo was better at shooting." When I was taken away from the group by the wolf prince Kouga and was taken to a cave behind a waterfall on a cliff. When the group came to rescue me Inuyasha got jealous because Kouga declared in front of his tribe and our group that he was in love with me, Which I only think of him as a friend. But anyway then Kouga comes around your half brother has the nerve to get upset if anyone shows any interest in me. Until I heard from the kitsune pup what Inuyasha told the monk. He told the monk that he wished he could have both Kikyo and me as concubines so he did not have to choose one or the other so he could have us and we'd have no say who he slept with and when. Like the other lords of the lands except you. And that he could have Kikyo every night while he would keep it where I'd bare all his pup's for him, Kikyo, and myself." She went rigid when she heard growling. Feeling her go rigid he turned her to face him and lifted her chin.

"Look at me! I know I've attacked you before but trust this Sesshoumaru when I say No **HARM** will come to you. I will not harm you!" He moved one of his fingers back and forth under her chin.

"He even gets mad when I need to go home to visit my family and when I do go and if I'm late according to his terms he comes and gets me!" She said. "I was going to see if could go visit my family after Sango and I got out of the hot spring that day he picked me up by the throat and threw my into the cliff. My family must be worried about me." She sighed.

"Where is your home?" He asked.

"That's kind of hard to explain." She said. But something caught his attention. "What's wrong?"

"Rin's having a bad dream. I'll be right back." He turned and left the chamber. While he was gone she opened the balcony window and walked out onto the balcony and walked to the railing and titled her head up to look at the moon then closed her eyes letting the slight breeze lift her hair. That's the way she was when Sesshoumaru re-entered the chamber. What he saw made him stop for it mesmerized him. There on the balcony she stood looking up at the moon with her hair floating gently to the side. The moon so big it looked like it was embracing her surrounding her in it's silvery white light. When he walked closer her over heard her talking to herself.

"It's so peaceful here at this castle considering the owner of the castle. Sesshoumaru isn't cold hearted like he seems; He's sweet and under his cold emotionless mask he actually shows love. I think when I have to return to my groups, I'm going to miss it here. I'll Rin and believe it or not even Sesshoumaru. But all things do come to a end." She sighed deeply.

"It doesn't have to end!" He came up behind her. She turned around and looked up into his eyes.

"How can it not Sesshoumaru? I have to comple..." She was saying before he backed her against the balcony railing while seizing her lips. "Mmmm." She moaned as she felt him lightly nipping at her lower lip for entrance. He trailed his hand up her leg raising the sleeping kimono and his hand continued up until it came to rest upon the silky cloth between her legs covering her heated center. He worked a few fingers back and forth rubbing her center working to the edge of her underwear to her thigh. He broke his kiss going to her neck nipping and sucking as he slipped two fingers underneath the edge of the underwear to slid between her heated lips. While doing so he felt himself growing with need as he pinned her against the railing resting his fast growing shaft against her leg while rubbing her hot core which was growing wet as he slid one finger into her, coming up and felt her barrier that marked her as a virgin. "**M**mmm **N**-no!" She gasped and pushed his hand and him away and went to run into her chamber but he swiftly turned and grabbed her and pulled her back towards him.

"It's alright, I understand but know this." He reached down and took ahold of her hand and guided her hand to his hakama to feel the hard bulge that lay underneath "Kagome, feel the way this Sesshoumaru's body reacts to you when we kiss as well as reacts when your in this Sesshoumaru's dreams. That early morning that we kissed in the forest when my eye's were red and my fangs grew longer were they scratched you. My body was like this but even more so. My youkai side of me wanted to be released to mate you." He told her. Her face blushed at the feel of him under her hand. "This Sesshoumaru will admit I want to mate you but will not force you like a low level youkai would. Now come it's late and you still need rest." He took her hand and lead her back into her chamber and over to the futon. "Sleep well!" He kissed her then walked towards the door then turned and watched her lay down onto the futon and covered up before turning back around and walked out of the room heading own to his.

**Inu Group**

The Inu group stopped for the night even though they were about a couple of hours away from the village by walking but not even a half hour by flying.

"Inuyasha, how could you do that to Kagome? Kagome is a wonderfully sweet girl, she doesn't deserve this! She's the least person who deserves the way you acted towards her today!" Miroku said.

"She does not deserve to be around my fucking half brother either! She is not his and will not be his. I will see to that myself. His or the stupid wolf's." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. Then leapt into a nearby tree and disappeared into the darkness.

"What friendship they have left between them will soon not be there if he does not stop and use that head of his!" Sango spoke out.

"That's if there is any there at all as it is!" Shippo yawned.

"I just hope he does no do anything stupid!" Miroku walked over and put more wood on the fire before laying down and going to sleep.

"Kagome, thinks to tell me NO about coming back with us well two can play this!" Inuyasha said as he leapt from tree to tree heading back towards Sesshoumaru's castle.

**Sesshoumaru's Chamber**

Sesshoumaru had walked into his chamber and had taken his outer haori as well as his outer hakama and laid them by his futon with his swords leaning against the wall next to the futon while he was laying in his futon when a sudden he sat up when the memory of his discovery that occurred in the other chamber shot back to him. As he thought to himself.

"So, the half breed has never mated and marked the young miko and yet has her travel around knowing she's still a virgin and has not marked her!" He lifted the hand and smelt the clawed fingers that had been sliding back and forth within the lips of her heated core and took a deep breath. Then brought the same fingers to his mouth and tasted them. The taste that was her scent his mind into a whirlwind. "Little brother, you just missed your chance with Kagome!" He thought to himself as he enjoyed the lasting taste on his tongue.


	20. Chapter 20

**Careful Lemon Ahead**

**Kagome's Chamber**

Kagome turned over onto her side, had kicked off the silk blankets and unbeknownst to her was that a red clad hanyou had just opened the balcony window and walked in searching his surroundings. When he spotted were Kagome was asleep he walked over and stood over her. When Kagome felt the futon move underneath her, she opened her eyes and gasped and was about to speak when a hand clamped down over her mouth and hoisted her up off the futon in the air.

"I think not, Kagome! You thought you could tell me 'No' on coming back with us! Well, you are going." He told her as he started to walk over to the balcony window. When he felt a sharp pain in his gut and then his hand as she kicked him then managed to open her mouth and worked to ba able to bite him. In doing so Inuyasha dropped her. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards the door to leave the chamber when she was intercepted. "Going somewhere?" Inuyasha mocked her but before he could stop her she screamed.

"**HELP ME, SOMEONE! LEAVE ME ALONE, INUYASHA!**" She screamed as she went to back away from him.

"I think **NOT!**" He said as he ran over and picked her up and throw her over his shoulder and started towards the balcony, when the door of the chamber was roughly opened and in came his brother _still in his under haori and hakama_ followed by his guards.

"I'd believe it would be in your best interest to put her down, unharmed and not try to leave these grounds with her!" Sesshoumaru said taking a step forward with tokijin in hand.

"Ha ha! Why have you not attacked me, Sesshoumaru? Certainly, you're not afraid to attack me with a fear of a mere human girl of getting hurt, are you? Did you let a petty human bring you down and become a mere image of our father like you fought so hard to not be! You who claim to hate humans!" Inuyasha chuckled. As he backed up more towards the balcony. He felt Kagome push herself up sliding backwards to get her feet on the ground in the front of him. But doing so had worked her sleeping kimono to work up past her waist.

"Put me down now, Inuyasha!" She was hitting his back with her fists and was not getting anywhere so she looked to see what else she could do and saw his ear was close. So, she leaned in and clamped down on his ear with her teeth drawing blood,then released spitting out the blood. Just before being dropped to the ground. As Inuyasha raised his hand to check his ear and his hand to come back with blood on it. Then looked down to see her trying to crawl away. "**You BITCH!**" He went to reach for her when one of the guards rushed up and grabbed her and moved behind Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha did not even see his brother move before Sesshoumaru was in front of him and his hand wrapped around his neck and yanked him off the floor.

"Don't assume to bring father into this! It's your best interest not to threaten this Sesshoumaru in his own castle let alone in our father's chamber for it will not take much to snap your neck and do not presume to bring up something you have not the full knowledge of." His hand started to glow a little. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and laid her hand on his arm.

"Sesshoumaru, he needs to help my friends to find the shards and if he does not go back to my friends, they will be worried and will look for him." She said as she watched Sesshoumaru's eye's started to tint up with a little red before letting go. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, please return to Sango and the others and just give me a little more time, then I'll resume my duties of hunting the shards as well as cook!" Before she said anything Inuyasha turned and jumped upon the rail of the balcony then looked back then left. Sesshomaru turned to the guards.

"You are dismissed!" He watched as they bowed and left the room sheathing their swords. He turned back around to see Kagome now on the floor and saw her pull a small bottle out and looked at it sadly. "What sad thoughts are you thinking?"

"If it was not for the jewel, I would still be in my era and be a normal teenage girl. But then again if not for this jewel, I would of never been dragged into the well and brought to this era and met my friends and I'd would of never been able to of got to know you the great Sesshoumaru of the western castle as well as Rin and I would never of fell in love." She turned her head looked at him. She took a deep breath and let go of the bottle and stood up and walked over and took his hand and lead them over to the futon. "Please sit down and I'll tell you what I mean by my era." They sat down side by side. "You see, my era is 500 years into your future. I travel back and forth between eras by the bone-eaters well, in the forest known as Inuyasha's forest." She looked again at Sesshoumaru. My mother and my family are probably are worried sick over me not coming to visit!" A small tear slipped slowly down her cheek. "But, if I go close to the village and go visit my family, Inuyasha will smell me and come to my era and get me like he always does and not want me to visit."

"You wish to visit your home? This Sesshoumaru will take you and the half breed will not detect any scents because I can cover our scent. This Sesshoumaru has done this many times to keep track of your groups actions on my lands and seen many astonishing things as well." Sesshoumaru sat there remembering in that far off yesterday when he masked his scent and came within the outskirts of the camp and watched and listened to what they did and said. As well as followed the miko when she got angry at the half breed and stormed off then watched as she undressed and stopped into the hot spring. While he was remembering things he did not hear Kagome speaking to him or notice she got up and knelt down in front of him and leaned in and reached out then shook him.

"Sesshoumaru!" She leaned closer brushing her lips across his. She sighed "You're just like your half brother in the same regards as not hearing anyone unless you want to!" She said as she got into a crouching position to stand.

"Don't compare this Sesshoumaru to that half wit!" He growled. Kagome turned to look at him.

"Oh, did I hurt your pride a little? What are you going to do about it?" She giggled but soon stopped as he got to his knee's and used his hand to push her onto her back which caused her knee's to be bent and slightly apart. Once on her back he straddled her legs and leaned down over her till their noses almost touched.

**

LEMON AHEAD

**

"This is what, I'm going to do!" He closed the rest of the way between their faces seizing her lips. His long silver hair cascading over his shoulders creating a silver veil around them. He slowly eased his body so that he was kneeling between her legs to her legs while he continued kissing her. He placed his hand to her bare legs sliding his palm along her leg to leg inner thigh as high as he could get because of the sleeping kimono. Growling slightly he trailed up the kimono to the tie and untied it and used his hand to push open the sleeping kimono to reveal her body. She broke the kiss when she felt the loss of heat when the kimono was opened.

"Sessho, what are you doing?" She said as she slid her hand down to close the kimono but was stopped by his hand.

"Relax, my innocent miko!" As he sensually trailed kisses down her neck to the junction of her shoulder and continued down then over until his lips came upon her left nipple that was perked out slightly do to the kimono being opened and his lips coming into contact with it. He opened his mouth and drew in her nipple lightly flicking his tongue over it. While he was sucking on her nipple he placed his hand on her stomach just below her navel sliding it down until it came in contact with her underwear. He grabbed the part on her waist and pulled it down and off without removing his mouth from her sweet rosebud of a nipple. Then brought his hand back up and placed his hand above the small patch of soft black curls. He dipped his fingers into the curls until the tips of his fingers were in the folds contacting and rubbing his thumb against her jewel and sliding the other fingers lower coming to her hot center.

"**SESS!**" She faintly able to say as she tried to close her legs. He left her breast and came up to her left ear.

"No my alluring beauty. Don't close them!" He breathed in her ear. She blushed when her hips arched and felt something hard poke her thigh. He heard her take in a deep breath. He could feel her muscles of her body starting to tighten and getting wetter between her legs. He could tell she was getting close to her climax. He could tell by her eyes that she wondered what he was causing her body to feel. Then watched her close her eye's and opened her mouth and started licking her lips arching her hips even more. As the scent of her arousal hit his nose, her eye's shot open as her body came to life and started jerking. He covered her lips with his as he felt her climax as he kept rubbing her jewel as it sent shock waves through her body. After her body stopped jerking, he raised up and looked down at the nude beauty laying in front of him. He smiled to himself as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. His eyes went wide when he tasted not only her arousal but also the spicy taste that signaled that she was coming into heat. Smiling once more at the taste and knowledge that he will be her first and last as well as the outcome of this joining. He bent down and brought his mouth to her hot and wet core and slid his tongue down over her mound cleaning her juices up.

"**M**m...,**SESS**. What are these feelings that your causing?" Her breathing started to pick up again. She reached down and clamped her hand in his hair and pulled to get him to answer. Once he was on his knee's he looked into her hazed covered eye's.

"Sexually arousing you. I awakened your body to want a man's touch!" He said as he worked at his haori.

"Does it work on guys as well?" She watched as he slowly nodded. She raised up onto her knee's and helped remove his inner haori and hakama _Which he was only wear when he ran into the chamber when she screamed_. When he removed his hakama she turned her head away blushing when she saw that part of him. Getting enough courage she turned and looked at his body. While looking her curiosity got the better of her and reached out and took his erection into her hand and gently taking her other hand and slid her fingers back and forth over him. When she did this he sucked in a breath. "Is it painful? Did I hurt you?" She asked and was about to let go when he reached down to keep her hand there.

"No, you did not hurt this Sesshoumaru! Yes and no, on if it's painful. It's painful because it wants you." He said. "Lay back down for me!" She gave him a questioned look but laid back. Using his hand he spreed her legs apart then laid on his stomach as he slid his fingers into the folds gently opening them as he slid his tongue in pushing back and forth flicking her jewel. He got so into it that his youkai started to want to take over as his fangs started to grow and eye's turn red. Her head started thrashing from side to side he heard her whimper his name as her juices covered his tongue.

"**Sesshooooo!**" She cried out as he came back up her body covering her mouth with his slipping his tongue inside so she could taste herself on his tongue. As he covered her mouth with his he knelt between her thighs so his erection was pressed against her womanly lips seeking entrance. He could not take the pain and aching to be deep inside her anymore. He slid the tip between her hot womanly lips and pushed the head of his stiff member into her clear to the hilt and stopped when he heard her suck in a sharp breath and cried out as a tear slid out the corner of her eye's. He bent to kiss them away. A few minutes later he started moving back and forth deep inside of her. He pulled back all the way as if to pull out and slammed back into her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and held tight as he used his youkai speed. She whimpered in his ear as the pressure was building up. Her whimpers joined in with grunts and soon the sound of his grunts filled the room. He felt her virginal walls squeezed around him making him slam harder.

"**S**esshoumaruu!" She screamed. Sesshoumaru groaned and howled as he sank his fangs into her neck marking her as his seed shot forth into her awaiting womb. As he filled her womb with his seed a pinkish glow filled the room then died down. Sesshoumaru took a claw and made a small cut on his neck and raised her and placed her mouth over the cut. As he pulled out from inside her.

"Open your mouth love. Clamp your teeth down and drink!" He voiced in a husky voice. Kagome moaned and drank as her eye's were closed. When the wound on his neck closed he lay back on the futon bringing Kagome with him resting her head on his shoulder. Her hair was stuck to her face and now his right arm. "Rest for soon we travel to see your family." He looked down at the beauty laying in his arms. His heart skipped a beat when he turned onto his side facing her and draped his other arm over her. He looked at his arm then back at the sleeping form then thought "That little one somehow gave me my arm back but how? I'll see to an answer in a few hours." Then he closed his eye's.

**Naraku's Castle**

Naraku had just got done rutting with Kikyo and sat up smiling. He looked down at the corpse.

"Kanna." He called out. A few minutes later a small ghost white girl with piercing black eye holding a white mirror appeared by the door.

"Yes, Naraku." Kanna said in a hushed tone as she looked at the floor.

"Show me, Inuyasha and his group!" He said.

"Yes, Naraku." Kanna answered as the mirror shown a bright light then faded to show Inuyasha. What he saw was that the hanyou was in a bad mood. He watched a bit and right as the picture faded he caught the words 'Hurt her did you?' from the monk. But he did not really care because for all he knew was that the reincarnated miko was dead and no longer a threat to him.

**Kaede's Hut**

**FlashBack to what Naraku somewhat heard**

_As the sun was cresting over the hill everyone in the hut was just waking up. Well all except Kaede being as she had already been up and had a fire going and something cooking for everyone to eat._

"Morning, Kaede! Is there anything I could help you with?" Sango asked.

"No, child but thank ye." Kaede answered.

"Inuyasha, where did you disappear last night? You did not go back to Sesshoumaru's castle did you?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I went back to get Kagome but before i could leave with her she screamed for help and my half brother and two guards showed up!" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"You did not hurt her again, did you? Tell us, that you did not harm Kagome!" Miroku had the sound of worry in his throat.

"No, I did not hurt her. She was the one, hitting and bite my ear because I throw her over my shoulder. She told me that she needed more time that she'll come back when she was ready." He said.

"Well at least, she told you she'll be back so not to worry." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"But that does not mean that I have to like it!" Inuyasha growled.

"What do we tell Kouga, if he shows up and she's not back yet?" Shippou whispered to Sango.

"We'll think of something!" Sango stated.

"Well, get ready we leave to look for shards soon! We leave when were done eating!" Inuyasha stood and walked outside.

**End of FlashBack**

"This is what, I'm going to do!" He closed the rest of the way between their faces seizing her lips. His long silver hair cascading over his shoulders creating a silver veil around them. He slowly eased his body so that he was kneeling between her legs to her legs while he continued kissing her. He placed his hand to her bare legs sliding his palm along her leg to leg inner thigh as high as he could get because of the sleeping kimono. Growling slightly he trailed up the kimono to the tie and untied it and used his hand to push open the sleeping kimono to reveal her body. She broke the kiss when she felt the loss of heat when the kimono was opened. "Sessho, what are you doing?" She said as she slid her hand down to close the kimono but was stopped by his hand. "Relax, my innocent miko!" As he sensually trailed kisses down her neck to the junction of her shoulder and continued down then over until his lips came upon her left nipple that was perked out slightly do to the kimono being opened and his lips coming into contact with it. He opened his mouth and drew in her nipple lightly flicking his tongue over it. While he was sucking on her nipple he placed his hand on her stomach just below her navel sliding it down until it came in contact with her underwear. He grabbed the part on her waist and pulled it down and off without removing his mouth from her sweet rosebud of a nipple. Then brought his hand back up and placed his hand above the small patch of soft black curls. He dipped his fingers into the curls until the tips of his fingers were in the folds contacting and rubbing his thumb against her jewel and sliding the other fingers lower coming to her hot center. "" She faintly able to say as she tried to close her legs. He left her breast and came up to her left ear. "No my alluring beauty. Don't close them!" He breathed in her ear. She blushed when her hips arched and felt something hard poke her thigh. He heard her take in a deep breath. He could feel her muscles of her body starting to tighten and getting wetter between her legs. He could tell she was getting close to her climax. He could tell by her eyes that she wondered what he was causing her body to feel. Then watched her close her eye's and opened her mouth and started licking her lips arching her hips even more. As the scent of her arousal hit his nose, her eye's shot open as her body came to life and started jerking. He covered her lips with his as he felt her climax as he kept rubbing her jewel as it sent shock waves through her body. After her body stopped jerking, he raised up and looked down at the nude beauty laying in front of him. He smiled to himself as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. His eyes went wide when he tasted not only her arousal but also the spicy taste that signaled that she was coming into heat. Smiling once more at the taste and knowledge that he will be her first and last as well as the outcome of this joining. He bent down and brought his mouth to her hot and wet core and slid his tongue down over her mound cleaning her juices up. "m...,. What are these feelings that your causing?" Her breathing started to pick up again. She reached down and clamped her hand in his hair and pulled to get him to answer. Once he was on his knee's he looked into her hazed covered eye's. "Sexually arousing you. I awakened your body to want a man's touch!" He said as he worked at his haori. "Does it work on guys as well?" She watched as he slowly nodded. She raised up onto her knee's and helped remove his inner haori and hakama . When he removed his hakama she turned her head away blushing when she saw that part of him. Getting enough courage she turned and looked at his body. While looking her curiosity got the better of her and reached out and took his erection into her hand and gently taking her other hand and slid her fingers back and forth over him. When she did this he sucked in a breath. "Is it painful? Did I hurt you?" She asked and was about to let go when he reached down to keep her hand there. "No, you did not hurt this Sesshoumaru! Yes and no, on if it's painful. It's painful because it wants you." He said. "Lay back down for me!" She gave him a questioned look but laid back. Using his hand he spreed her legs apart then laid on his stomach as he slid his fingers into the folds gently opening them as he slid his tongue in pushing back and forth flicking her jewel. He got so into it that his youkai started to want to take over as his fangs started to grow and eye's turn red. Her head started thrashing from side to side he heard her whimper his name as her juices covered his tongue. "" She cried out as he came back up her body covering her mouth with his slipping his tongue inside so she could taste herself on his tongue. As he covered her mouth with his he knelt between her thighs so his erection was pressed against her womanly lips seeking entrance. He could not take the pain and aching to be deep inside her anymore. He slid the tip between her hot womanly lips and pushed the head of his stiff member into her clear to the hilt and stopped when he heard her suck in a sharp breath and cried out as a tear slid out the corner of her eye's. He bent to kiss them away. A few minutes later he started moving back and forth deep inside of her. He pulled back all the way as if to pull out and slammed back into her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and held tight as he used his youkai speed. She whimpered in his ear as the pressure was building up. Her whimpers joined in with grunts and soon the sound of his grunts filled the room. He felt her virginal walls squeezed around him making him slam harder. "esshoumaruu!" She screamed. Sesshoumaru groaned and howled as he sank his fangs into her neck marking her as his seed shot forth into her awaiting womb. As he filled her womb with his seed a pinkish glow filled the room then died down. Sesshoumaru took a claw and made a small cut on his neck and raised her and placed her mouth over the cut. As he pulled out from inside her. "Open your mouth love. Clamp your teeth down and drink!" He voiced in a husky voice. Kagome moaned and drank as her eye's were closed. When the wound on his neck closed he lay back on the futon bringing Kagome with him resting her head on his shoulder. Her hair was stuck to her face and now his right arm. "Rest for soon we travel to see your family." He looked down at the beauty laying in his arms. His heart skipped a beat when he turned onto his side facing her and draped his other arm over her. He looked at his arm then back at the sleeping form then thought "That little one somehow gave me my arm back but how? I'll see to an answer in a few hours." Then he closed his eye's. Naraku had just got done rutting with Kikyo and sat up smiling. He looked down at the corpse. "Kanna." He called out. A few minutes later a small ghost white girl with piercing black eye holding a white mirror appeared by the door. "Yes, Naraku." Kanna said in a hushed tone as she looked at the floor. "Show me, Inuyasha and his group!" He said. "Yes, Naraku." Kanna answered as the mirror shown a bright light then faded to show Inuyasha. What he saw was that the hanyou was in a bad mood. He watched a bit and right as the picture faded he caught the words 'Hurt her did you?' from the monk. But he did not really care because for all he knew was that the reincarnated miko was dead and no longer a threat to him. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

**FlashBack of Morning Events**

_Sesshoumaru had woke up feeling a warm body laying close to him and he looked down to see a head of black hair draped over his arm. He looked and blinked his eyes so it would register in his mind of what happened early that morning and that it t'was not a dream. With that he pushed, the silk blankets back and saw that Kagome had her legs intertwined with his and that there was long strands of black draped over his waist. He looked at it and followed it up and saw it was connected to the back of the miko's head. With a cunning smile, he gently moved the long black hair and untangled his legs from hers and slide off the futon and gracefully walked to were his inner haori and hakams was thrown and put them on and then on silent feet he walked over and picked up his swords and quietly left his father's old chamber to go to his. On his way he told a servant to follow him and they walked into a chamber that was across from his father's old chamber and over to a closet and opened it. He looked through the kimono's and pulled a pink kimono out that had peacock's and roses on it and a dark pink obi. Then turned and handing them to the servant "Go wake up the miko, get her dressed and bring her to the dining hall." Then he walked out into the hallway and waited for the servant then closed the door and went to his own chamber to change._

**End of FlashBack**

The servant entered the chamber and walked over to the foot of the futon and laid the kimono and obi down then walked to the head of it and reached out and touched Kagome's arm and shook her. "My lady, it's time to wake up! My Lady!" The servant said shaking Kagome.

"_Yawning_, Yes, what is it?" Kagome yawned turning onto her back. The servant's eye's widened at the shocking sight of the mark on the woman's neck. She bowed down to Kagome.

"Pardon me, my lady, but the lord wanted me to get you up and dressed and down to the dining hall." The servant stood up from bowing.

"Oh, alright." She placed her hands on the futon not seeing the black next to her and pushed down with her hands and went to scoot up when a pain shot through her head "Ouch! What the?" She pushed back the blankets and looked down to see long strands of black and picked up a piece and pulled it "Ouch that hurt!" She stood up and the black flowed down and rested just past her knee's. She screamed **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"** The sound of her voice carried through out the castle and reached the ears of Sesshoumaru. He squinted his eyes as the scream hit his ears and chuckled to himself and said "She must of noticed something!"

Back in the chamber looking at what was her hair then noticed she was standing there nude and covered herself with her arms.

"Come, my lady!" The servant went and picked up the kimono and walked over and held out the kimono.

"Please, would you call me Kagome and not my lady." Kagome told the servant.

"I can not, my lady for you are the mate of the lord of this castle!" The servant said as she helped with the kimono and put the obi on. Then brushed her long black hair. "Now come, we go to the dining hall." They walked out of the chamber and headed to the stairs and the two guards slightly bowed to her as she passed. When they got to the main level and over to the dining room the servant opened the door and announced "My lord, here is lady Kagome." The servant bowed then moved to the side to allow Kagome to walk in. When Kagome walked in Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the magnificent sight that stood there by the door. He arose from sitting on a cushion of silk at the head of the long table and walked towards the door she stood at and took her arm and walked back towards the table and had her sit on his left. He heard the servants take in a shocked breath. Then summoned for Jaken to come into the room. After a few minutes, the imp came in and gawked at the sight of a woman sitting to his left. Before noticing that it was Inuyasha's wench.

"Why are you once again in that spot, you filthy wench?" Jaken yelled at Kagome. Sesshoumaru bolted to his feet in a flash.

"You dare to raise your voice at my mate and the Lady of the western lands! Take a good look at your mistress and tell this Sesshoumaru what you see!" He glared at Jaken. Rin stood up and ran around the table to Kagome and giggled.

"Kagome-chan has longer hair." She wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck to give her a hug and felt something rough and moved the kimono away from her neck on the left side facing Jaken "Kagome-chan, what happened to your neck? You look like you've been bit!" Rin said.

"Rin, if your done eating then go play in the gardens with Ah-Un until Jaken comes out there." Sesshoumaru told Rin.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin hugged Kagome. "Could Kagome-chan come to?" She asked.

"No, she and I will be traveling today. Now go play." He said. When she was gone Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken. "Jaken, you are to say nothing of this matter to anyone. Everything will be announced soon!" He stood and helped Kagome to stand "Come, we leave!" They walked out of the dining hall and over to the main door that lead out once in the courtyard he formed the cloud under their feet and lifted into the air as he masked their scents and flew towards the bone-eater's well.

"Sesshoumaru, tell me are there anymore surprises that I need to know about?" She asked.

"All will be told when we get to your family!" He said as he looked down at her and saw streaks that had formed in her hair that were the color of his strips on his wrists and cheeks. As they neared the well Sesshoumaru used his senses to check if anyone was close by. Sensing nothing they landed by the well.

"Sessho, I'm not sure if this will even work! The only ones who I know can go through this well are myself and Inuyasha. But before we try I want you to promise not to kill anyone in my era alright!" She looked up at him in the eyes and asked. Seeing him nod she smiled. "We need to jump into the well but when we do you must keep ahold of me!" When she finished he picked her up in his arms and jumped into the well. When the touched bottom she looked up to see a roof over head. "Well we made it now we need to get out of the well. Without a word he leapt out of the well and landed by the door. "Please put me down." He did and she peered out the door to check if anyone was around. Seeing no one she opened the door and they walked out and shut the door. Getting to the house she opened the door and walked in and called out "Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home!"

"I'm on the phone, dear, I'll be right there!" Her mother said.

"Sis, is that really you! Mother, Grandpa, come quick, you've got to see this!" Souta yelled. Which hurt her ears and she heard a growl behind her.

"Ah, Souta could you not yell so loud please!" Kagome asked.

"Sorry, Sis." Souta said.

"What's wrong, Souta? Where did your sister go and who are these two?" The mother said.

I'm sorry, if your looking for my daughter she is not here right now!" Her mother said. Before Kagome could say anything her grandfather came in.

"What's all the ruckus going on out here?" Her grandfather said then looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru and his eyes got wide. "Leave here, you demons!" He pulled out some fake sutra's.

"Grandpa, relax and you know those sutra's don't work. If they did not work when Inuyasha came through the well and he's a hanyou do you really think they would work on a full blooded youkai?" Kagome said.

"Kagome! My little girl what happened to you? When did you dye your hair with magenta streaks and where did you get those tattoos?" Her mother asked.

"What do you mean about streaks and tattoos?" Kagome asked.

"Mother of miko Kagome! It would be best if I told about the changes. You all might need to sit down to best hear this." Sesshoumaru stated.

"**O**h **M**om, **S**outa, **G**randpa! This is Sesshoumaru, he is a full blooded Inu-youkai and is lord of the western lands. He's also Inuyasha's eldest brother. Oh sorry half brother." Kagome said. Her grandfather ran into the living room with wide eyes.

"**Sis, you mean instead of you bringing Inuyasha back home, you bring the guy that you'd told us that tried killing you in some tomb as well as a few other times! Don't you think that's not thinking to well!**" Souta said.

"Souta, go into the family room with your grandfather and we'll be in there in a few." Their mother said.

"Sure." Souta turned around and walked towards the family room and they heard him mumbling as he went "_She brings home a youkai that tried to kill her and not Inuyasha! What is she thinking?_"

"Come dear, bring your guest and let's go into the family room and talk shall we." Her mother said then turned and walked to the family room with Kagome and Sesshoumaru following behind her. When they came into the family room her grandfather was holding a book flipping through the pages. Sesshoumaru sat down by the shoji screen door and Kagome sat by him. "Kagome, why have you been gone so long?" Her mother asked.

"Well you see, mom." She took a deep breath. "Several weeks ago the group and I were traveling north. While traveling Inuyasha's lover showed up and he had her join the group. Everyone knew it was a trap but he would not listen. Well, we camped this one night and while everyone slept, I went to get wood and Sesshoumaru here who had stopped by with his ward, Rin. Well anyway, I went into the woods to get more wood to start the morning meal and Sesshoumaru followed. We ended up talking which he does not do much with humans. Then it, ended up that we kissed. To make a long story short the next morning after Sesshomaru and Rin left we continued on. Inuyasha's lover made it were he could smell his brother's scent. Oh pardon me, half brother and told him we were kissing. Later, we stopped to have lunch, Sango, Shippo and I went to a hot spring for a bath. Well, I just got out and had a towel around me when Inuyasha came, picked me up by the throat asking why I attacked his lover, I tried to say I didn't and in rage he throw me into a cliff wall. That's all I remember until I woke up in a very elegant room in Sesshoumaru's castle. Come to find out two of my friends brought me to Sesshoumaru to see if he would heal me with his sword of healing. Which was made from his father's fang. The same as Inuyasha's sword of destruction. I've been at his castle since then. Because I needed time away from Inuyasha and if I came here he would follow and he is basically not allowed at the castle for many reasons that has to do with him and Sesshoumaru." She said.

"How bad were you hurt and why could you not be brought here to be put in the hospital to heal?" Her mother asked.

"I was told that I was bleeding badly inside and had six broken ribs, which should of been more due to the force Inuyasha used to throw me into the cliff and that I had not long to live. The reason, why I was not brought here was because my monk friend put a sutra on Inuyasha and froze him in one spot for several hours. I was unconscious and as far as they knew only myself and Inuyasha were able to go through the well." Kagome answered.

"Mom, look at sis's forehead that was not there when they first arrived here!" Souta pointed. Sesshoumaru turned and reached a clawed hand and put it under Kagome's chin and turned her head so she looked at him and seeing the crescent moon on her forehead a smile showed on his face.

"Would someone tell me what's happening to my daughter and what these tattoos mean? Why are they on her!" Kagome's mother asked.

"Ah, I found what I was looking for! It says here that his father was the lord as well as the **G**reat **D**og **G**eneral of the western lands." Her grandfather said as he walked over and handed the book to Kagome.

"**M**other of miko Kagome to answer your questions. The markings that you see upon your daughter signifies that she is the Lady of the western lands. Your daughter's appearance as you can see is changing do to the fact she is no longer human." Sesshoumaru said.

"What does it mean she's the Lady of the western lands and what do you mean she's not human?" Her mother asked. The grandfather sat down with tears in his eyes. The mother looked at her father. "Dad, you know what this means don't you?" Kagome and Souta's mother asked. She watched him shake his head yes. Then watched him stand and walked over to his granddaughter.

"Sometimes when a youkai of nobility takes a mate, they mark them then shares his blood with the mate. Sharing of his blood does not happen all the time. For a human to mate with a youkai and drinks his blood takes on the crest of the house the youkai lord or noble is from and the markings. As well as become a youkai of that of her mate. But some youkai's don't mark and share blood and they stay human and produce hanyou's." Kagome's grandfather reached out and moved the neck of the kimono a little more away from Kagome's neck. Then looked " You and my granddaughter have the mark on your necks. As your mate said by the changes of your body like your stripes, the very long hair and the crescent moon it proves you shared blood meaning you are now miko and youkai and you will have the long life of a youkai." Her grandfather said.

"When does this marking take place and could it be changed?" Her mother asked.

"The marking takes place during mating. In human terms mating means during sex when the male releases his seed inside the female! In which the male sinks his fangs into the neck of his mate. The only ways that I can think of to change it is to either to be purified which ends in death or death." The grandfather said. Souta sitting there red faced.

"Ah, grandfather the part about **sex** was more than I need to know. **I did not need to know that my sister had sex!**" He looked over at Kagome who was as red as a beet. "So Inuyasha's mother was a human woman then and did not share blood?" Souta asked.

"Father did mate his mother but did not mark or share blood. Like he did with my mother who was already a full blooded Inu!" Sesshoumaru said. The phone rang at that point and Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet drawing tokijin. Kagome stood up and laid her hand on his sword arm.

"Sesshoumaru, it's alright that's ringing is what is called a telephone. It's used to talk to people without having to be in the same room." Kagome said as it rang again.

"I'll get it!" Souta got up and ran to the phone and picked up the receiver "Hello! No, Kagome can't come to the phone right now. No, she's not feeling well. Here, I'll hand the phone to grandfather and he'll tell you what she has." He covered the receiver with his hand. "Grandpa, it's for Kagome!" Souta said and their grandfather walked over and took the receiver from Souta.

"Hello! No, Eri she can't come to the phone. We just brought her back from the hospital. No nothing to serious. The doctor said she has _Canine Tonsillitis_, and needs alot of rest. No, coming over would not be good right now. I'll tell her Eri, right! bye." Then her grandfather hung up the receiver then walked back to the family room. "Eri told me to tell you hello and to get well."

"**Grandpa, come on there is no such thing as Canine Tonsillitis!**" She said.

"Well, you are a youkai, are you not? Your mate is a giant dog demon in his true form, is he not? I just said you could not speak!" He went over and sat down and started reading the book he looked at earlier. Sesshoumaru looked at her funny.

"This Sesshoumaru senses not that you're sick!" Sesshoumaru slide tokijin back on his hip then checked her over.

"It's alright. I've travel from my era to yours and stay away a long time and I miss alot of school so they have to come up with different illnesses for when I'm in your era to say why I'm not at school." She told him. Then she took ahold of his hand and walked to the stairs "Mom, I'm going to show Sesshoumaru the house then I might take a shower. Could someone let us know when dinner is done!" She asked.

**LEMON AHEAD**

"Sure, Kagome, someone will let you know!" Her mother watched them walk up the stairs. Once upstairs she showed Sesshoumaru the main bathroom, then the doors to her mother's room, brother's room and grandfather's room. Then she walked to her room and walked in. Inside the room she walked over and closed the curtains. "Would you like to bathe? I could ah... wash your back for you!" She watched him nod before looking at all the strange things around the room. Before she turned and walked into her bathroom taking the rug from off the bathtub's rail and laid it on the floor. Then turned to the bathtub and bent at the waist and turned on the water then tested it. Sesshoumaru on silent feet walked into the bathroom and saw her bent over and her long hair to the side testing the water and gave a evil grin and walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist drawing her back until her butt was on his front and felt him slightly hard and poking her on her butt. As his hands slid up and took ahold of her breasts. "Sessho, if you're going to bathe we need to get into the water!" Not letting go of her he raised her to where her back was pressed against his chest.

"Does my mate not desire to mate with this Sesshoumaru?" He whispered in her ear then turned her to face him and he untied the obi and slipped it and her kimono off.

"No. I mean, yess I love to mate with you but we must get the shower done before we ah... S-sesshoo!" Her head tilted back with her eyes closed as he bent down and took her breast into his mouth. He got her worked up then stopped.

"That's a shame for it would of not taken long!" He said as he stepped away to remove his armor and both haori's and hakama's and stood there nude in front of her for a moment then walked to the contraption called a bathtub and stepped in. Once in she closed the shower curtain and turned on the shower. The shower did not take long. She showed him how to turn off the shower and water then she got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her then told him there was a towel for him to dry off with on the sink. But before she left the bathroom she picked up his clothes and swords and left and put them on her bed. She heard the water turn off and the curtain open so she unwrapped the towel that was around her and stood by her desk with a book laid open and acted as if she was standing there reading.

"Let's see what, he thinks as he see's me like this!" She chuckled to herself. "Your clothes are in here, Sesshoumaru!" She called as she started moving her hips side to side as swaying to music.

"You little temptress! You dare to try to temp this Sesshoumaru now that you want it!" He came up behind her and let out a slight growl.

"Is that not what the females do in the animal kingdom when they don't want it and when they do they tempt the males?" She was trying to bait him on the question.

"Only if the female is coming into season will she play and tempt the male when she's ready for the male to mount her!" Sesshoumaru answered her as he walked closer to his mate.

"Oh I guess, you don't like when I tempt you then?" She said as she tried to look hurt then tried to move away from him. But heard a growl and was pushed roughly forward to were her upper half was laying on her desk then felt his knee come between her legs to spread them apart. Then something soft but hard at the same time came to rest at the opening of her womanhood.

"I did not indicate this Sesshoumaru did not like your tempting dear mate.This Sesshoumaru will prove to you as you can feel!" He said as he rammed his hips forward pushing in all the way to the hilt burying himself in his mate.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she moved against him. "Sessho, please go faster!" She felt him press down on her hips as his breathing was coming fast and grunting. They did not hear Souta open the door as he saw Sesshoumaru throw his head back opening his mouth as his fangs grew longer then opened his eyes that were now red as he bent forward sinking his fangs into Kagome's left shoulder as his hips stopped rapidly ramming into her and jerked forward a few quick thrusts before he brought his weight down onto Kagome's back panting hard and heavily. Souta carefully walked back out of the room shutting the door then knocked on it.

End Of LEMON

"Just ah... minute!" She called out as Sesshoumaru pulled both his fangs out of her as well as his still fully erected and full of need erection out and went over and grabbed his clothes and got dressed and Kagome ran to her closet and grabbed a summer dress with spaghetti string straps for the shoulders. "Come in." She called then the door opened and in walked Souta.

"Sis, mother sent me up to tell you dinner was ready." Souta told her. Then looked at her shoulder and saw some blood. "Ah sis you might want to wipe the blood from your shoulder before coming down for dinner." He said.

"Tell mom we'll be down in a minute Souta and thank you." She said as her brother left as Sesshoumaru came over and licked up the blood still leaking from his mark slightly.

"There, my mate, my mark is healed once more." Sesshoumaru said kissing his mate then grabbed her hand but before leaving he spoke. "This Sesshoumaru knows your coming into season will come to pass!" He smiled and lead the way down stairs. They were close to the dining room when they heard Souta speaking.

"**Mom, remind me** to always knock before entering a room!" Souta had a pleading sound to his voice.

"Why what happened to say that, son?" The mother asked.

"When I went up like I always do and walked in I caught sister and Inuyasha's brother nude and having sex! That was a shocking sight to see and I don't want to see again!" Souta said. That's when Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked in.

"See what, Souta?" Kagome asked which made her brother blush.

"Your brother walked in on you and your mate having sex!" Her grandpa said as he took a bite of his food.

"Oh!" She then blushed and looked at Sesshoumaru who was smiling. She walked to the seat she always ate dinner at and sat down and she motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit by her. "Mom, you didn't put to much curry in this did you like when you cooked this when Inuyasha was here did you?" Kagome asked.

"No, dear!" Her mother walked over and placed a bowl in front of Sesshoumaru. Then got a bowl of curry and vegetable stew and sat down. "So, how is the shard hunting? How long until they are all collected?" Her mother asked.

"Well, it was doing good and I know there is not many shards left, or either they are getting harder to find." Kagome answered.

"So, the taking of a mate and mark that the male youkai does to the female is like a human wedding?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, you could say we are married in a way. Instead of a ring or something like that we have the mark. That way other youkai's will know by scent who they are mates to!" Sesshoumaru said.

"So, my baby is married at the age of seventeen. So, when are you going to make me into a grandmother? When a female be it human or youkai and they become pregnant by a male youkai how long does it take for the female to give birth? Would my daughter give birth to full bloods or hanyou's? They would also have miko power's too, would they not?" Her mother asked.

"Mother!" Kagome blushed. "It will be a while before we have children!"

"Pups!" Sesshoumaru corrected.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You mean pups!" He looked at the mother "A female be it human or youkai who get pregnant by a youkai depending on what breed of youkai gives birth at different times! For a female be it human or youkai who gets with pup by my race it takes six months before a female gives birth. Since your daughter has my blood within her she herself is now full like myself so she will bare full blooded pups and not hanyou's like Inuyasha and they might have miko powers. I'd have to check the scrolls in my castle to find out. It will not be long till your a grandmother! For she was coming into season when we first mated this morning before going through the well and again just before we came down for dinner as well it will be six months from now depending if fertilization occurred!" Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome looked shocked at this.

"You mean to tell me, there's a good chance I could be with your pup? What are we going to do about the shard hunt and the final battle? I have to complete the quest and put the jewel back together and we still have to destroy Naraku! Not to mention the fact your half brother will be enraged when he finds out." She said with nervousness in her voice.

"No harm will become of you or our pup or pups, my mate, they would have to go through me! Remember when Naraku took my ward Rin and how I was and she is not of my blood and how protective I was with her. So no harm will become of you or ower pup or pups. I'll take care of my half brother!" Sesshoumaru clutched his knuckles.

After dinner everyone went into the family room so Kagome and everyone could catch up on things that have happened while she has been away. When it started to get really late good nites were said and everyone went to there own rooms. When Kagome and Sesshoumaru got to her room she walked over to her full sized mirror and took a good look at herself. There in the mirror she saw her reflection. She saw that her hair was still black but with magenta streaks, on her forehead she had the same color crescent moon as Sesshoumaru, but the color above her eyes and her stripes were silver, her ears were now pointed as well as having fangs and claws. While standing there her gaze and hands went to her stomach and rubbed it and feeling around. When Sesshoumaru came up behind her and placed his hands on hers and interlocked his fingers with hers and put his lips by her ear.

"It's to soon to feel the pup or pups, love! Come, let us retire to your strange futon!" He turned and they walked to the bed then stopped. He turned and pulled the dress up off of Kagome and in turn she helped him to undress. Then she looked up into his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, tell me truthfully, do you regret taking me as a mate since at first I was a human and I been told you did not want to become what your father was by taking a human mate!" She looked at him to search his eyes.

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru did not want to be like father at first but all the times you challenged me and I let you live started to puzzle me to where I secretly wanted to know you a little more. Then when I saw that half breed brother treat you the way he did those times Rin and I were in your camp and then when I first kissed you at that tree by the village sent shock waves through me and I could not get the feeling out of my mind and wanted to kiss you again and when I did that morning when you went to get wood and I started touching you and my eyes turned red and my fangs grew I wanted to mate you then. Then when your friends brought you to me to be healed my heart felt as if it fell out of my chest at the sight that I saw at how wounded you were because of my half brother. That is when I started wanting you as my mate. So no I don't regret it!" He told her.

"Sesshoumaru, could I ask you a personal question? What was your father like and what happened to your mother?" She asked as they laid down.


	22. Chapter 22

**Inuyasha's Group**

They had been looking for the shards and were not doing so good so Inuyasha had decided to turn around and head back towards Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha, how long do you think Kagome will take till she comes back to us?" Shippou asked.

"I keep telling you that I don't have a clue to when she will come back and help with looking for the shards. All I know is, Kagome told me that she will come back!" Inuyasha said.

"I don't really blame Kagome to want to take sometime before coming back and helping with the quest for the shards. You can't really blame her for being afraid to come around you this soon after you hurt her badly where as if Miroku and I did not take her to your half brother to see if he would heal her then she would of surely died! All because you listened to the lies of Kikyo to which fooled you with then then you let your rage get out of control. No, Inuyasha, I can see why Kagome needs time but I also know we all are running out of time as well about Naraku and the shards!" Sango walked along beside Miroku and Inuyasha while carrying Shippo and Kirara. Then Inuyasha stopped.

"We will rest here tonight. For it won't take long to reach Kaede's village from here. I'll go find something for our dinner." Inuyasha said as he disappeared into the forest. Unaware one of Naraku's saimyoushou were hovering over the small group for a while then flew off.

**Naraku's Castle**

Two sets of red eyes and a set of chocolate eyes watched as the light faded out of Kanna's mirror.

"So, your reincarnation is still alive is she? But she is currently not traveling with Inuyasha. If she's not traveling with Inuyasha, then where is she?" Naraku said turning his head and glared at Kikyo.

"How was I to know the monk and youkai exterminator would take her to the western lands let alone that Sesshoumaru would take pity enough to heal her where she did not die!" Kikyo answered.

"Naraku's little plan to rid himself of the little miko failed. He failed to realize that the love of her companions for her would not let her go without a fight. That they would do everything they could to keep the miko alive! Even to risk going to the western lands in search of Sesshoumaru." Kagura inwardly smiled "Soon, Naraku soon you will perish for your lack of judgement and treatment of others! For you've made enemies out there as well as a few in your own castle. Soon very, soon it will be all over." Kagura thought to herself as she heard Naraku speak.

"Kanna, show me the miko known as Kagome!" Naraku ordered. He watched as the mirror flashed but then went dark once again. "Kanna, I ordered you to show me the miko Kagome!" He said and again the mirror flashed and then went dark again.

"The mirror can't pick up the miko anywhere. She must be in a surrounding of great power or a barrier that blocks being able to locate her." Kanna spoke in a soft tone. This made Naraku furious.

"Kagura, go search out this miko! When you find the miko, kill her! Now go!" Naraku ordered. Then he turned his evil red eyes to Kikyo. "Be gone, wench! Be of good use and find me more shards for that and only that you are able to do that brings me pleasure and nothing more!" He saw a look of disgust in her eyes "What you honestly think that rutting with you brings pleasure to me? You are only a means to loosen the stress of my body do to the need to mate something and being your body can't produce offspring your a means for my release! Now leave!" Naraku ordered.

**Kagome's Era**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were laying on her bed, nude and she was laying by the wall looking now at Sesshoumaru's back. She was waiting for him to answer her question.

"Sessho, please would you tell me what your father was like and what happened to your mother!" She reached a hand out and touched his arm.

"Rest." He said as he lay there staring into the corner as though he was looking through the wall as deep hurt came up behind his eyes as memories came back to him of when he was but just a pup.

LEMON AHEAD 

**FlashBack**

_When his mother and him were in the meadow outside the castle grounds. When he ran in the tall grass and playfully hid from his mother like he always did and she acted as if she could not find him but then acted as she stumbled upon him not knowing he was there. But this particular day she did not come to him. So on silent feet he walked to where the meadow grasses hung low because they laid there and rested. He reached the spot and thought his mother was playing so he silently came up behind her "Got you!" But she did not move._

"Mother! Mother, wake up, Mother! Father is going to be worried if we not get back!" He walked around and came in front of her and reached out and touched her on the hand. "Mother, come on please wake up!" His hand slipped and landed on her stomach that was swollen to feel a warm sticky feeling and brought his hand away to see red covering it. Then looked down at the ground to see the same red covering the ground as well. "Hold on, Mother I'll ran for father!" He ran his little legs all the way to the castle non stop. When he entered the castle he ran to his father's study to find that he was not there. So little Sesshomaru walked out into the hallway and scented the air to locate his father's scent and followed it down the hall to a large door that indicated his father's chamber. Without knocking he opened the door and ran into the room.

"Father, come quick mother's..." He was cut short when he saw the undressed figure of his father knelt down behind a unclothed female and the sound of the female breathing hard and the sound of his father grunting and his hips ramming forward as his head tilted back as his hips slowly stopped ramming forward and he bent over the female kissing her body and smiling then pulled himself away from behind the female and grabbed his haori and hakama sliding them on then placed his armor and swords on his person then walked to his son and knelt down.

End Of LEMON 

"What about your mother, son?" As he still was breathing hard. Then his eyes went wide as the scent of blood came to his nose.

"We were playing in the meadow outside the castle grounds and I hide, but mother did not come for me. So I went to her, I thought she was playing of being asleep; so I came behind her. She did not move, so I went in front of her to touch her on the hand but my hand slipped to her swollen stomach and my hand came away red and sticky. The ground around mother is the same way and she won't wake up, father." He finished saying as his father picked him up and ran out of the castle calling his general and his men.

"Come son, show me where!" InuTaisho said as he ran to where his mate was. When they arrived in the meadow and at the spot were Sesshoumaru's mother lay dead. InuTaisho went to his knees pulling his mate into his lap rubbing her swollen stomach for she was carrying his second unborn child. He rocked back and forth holding her.

"My Lord, we will search the area for your mate's killer." His general said. Before him and his men left.

"Father! Mother is going to be alright right?" Little Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, son, she and your unborn sibling are dead and not coming back." InuTaisho told his young son.

**End of FlashBack**

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his flashback to when he was a child by Kagome when she heard him whimper. Kagome got up on her knee's and turned Sesshoumaru onto his back. She looked down as Sesshoumaru tried to turn away from her and saw tears in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his flashback to when he was a child by Kagome when she heard him whimper. Kagome got up on her knee's and turned Sesshoumaru onto his back. She looked down as Sesshoumaru tried to turn away from her and saw tears in his eyes. 

LEMON AHEAD 

The poor guy! Whatever he was remembering must of been terribly painfully. "Sesshoumaru, please don't turn from me. I know you're used to be emotionless and indifferent but please talk to me. I'll be there to help you if I can and comfort you. I am after all your mate!" She said as she got back underneath the covers and puled them up over her shoulders as she moved up and sat down on Sesshoumaru's nude groin area looking down into his eyes. Then went to his neck and started nuzzling it moving up to his ear licking it and sucking. "Grrrr!" She playfully tried to growl at him as she nipped and tugged on his ear with her teeth then licked afterwards. "Mmmm, you taste good!" Then she slid down his body licking and sucking on the way down. She came to his left nipple. "Mmmm, what little morsel do I find here?" She said as her mouth came down upon it but as her mouth came upon it one of her newly formed fangs scraped across his nipple. He took in a gasping breath. Not a gasping breath of pain but of shock and pleasure. "So, you like that do you. Well, let's see what else I can do that you might like to be able to get your mind off your problems." She repeated her actions on his other nipple then sild down even farther nipping his skin all the way down to his belly button and dipped her tongue into it and traveled on. Unknown to her Sesshoumaru's head tilted backwards as she went lower. When her hand took a hold of his manhood she heard him moan slightly, so she opened her mouth and gently eased him into her mouth. When the warmth surrounded him his hands went to her head and his fingers laced into her hair as his hips jerked upwards.

"Ah... mate!" His voice was husky. Kagome looked up to him and smiled evilly as she saw his chest rising and falling fast as she took his now fully erected member into one of her hands while the other hand went to his balls and gently started stroking him while she licked from the very tip of his erection clear to the hilt of his erection.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru do you like this or would you want me to stop?" She asked vindictively. She watched as he strained his hips up against her mouth. "You must tell me if you want me to stop or..." She slowly licked the tip again before speaking again. "Or do you want me to continue?" She licked him again then gently sucked him into her mouth again making her tongue wrap around him. Then took him out of her mouth. "I guess, you want me to stop." She said as she throw the blanket back and went to slid off the bed when she heard a growl and his hands pulled her back down to him. Then he roughly flipped her onto her back on the bed with him hovering over her.

"You think to work this Sesshoumaru up then try to get out of bed and leave him in need?" He growled down at her. She raised slightly up off the bed and kissed him.

"I was just going to try another way to tempt you is all." She said slyly.

"Your turn, mate!" Sesshoumaru started to lower himself onto her.

"Wait. let's go down onto the floor for more room!" She said pushing at his chest. He looked at her a few seconds then got off the bed then she followed him off the bed. Then walked up to him and slowly passes him trailing her hand across his chest then to his back as she paced around him. But as she came back around him he grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest. When he did and her back touched his chest she arched her back in a tempting dare before she slid out of his arms and went to the floor onto her hands and knee's pulling her hair over her right side lowering her head and slightly tilting her head to have his mark show. Sesshoumaru stood there froze for a moment as the sight in front of him was magnificent to see. To have a female on her hands and knees submissive to him and truly wanting him and not because he was the heir of the once powerful demon lord, and now that he now the lord of the western lands that was left to him by his father. He could not take it and so he lowered himself and mounted her from behind. He drove into her to the hilt again and again. The feeling heightened and soon both were moaning while growls and grunts were coming from Kagome's room. "The tightness of you is wonderful feeling to this Sesshoumaru!" He whispered huskily as he pounded her repeatedly.

"Take me roughly, Sessho!" She cried out.

"This Sesshoumaru dares not here in your family's home for it requires much!" He said but he dug his claws into her hips drawing blood as he picked up his pace ramming deep within her. Soon Kagome collapsed to the floor so he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back taking her with him. When he was on his back she straddled him and positioned herself over his shaft and reached between them and placed the tip within her heated lips sliding down on his shaft taking him into her slowly until he was buried deep within her. She leaned down and sought entrance into his mouth with her tongue which he granted. As her tongue entered his mouth he reached down and placed his hands on both hips digging his claws into her flesh when he started thrusting deep inside of her picking up the thrusting even faster as his grunting came heavily with each and every thrust now. Kagome nuzzled into his neck as he brought his mouth just above his mating mark. His youkai could not take anymore and he bit down into her flesh and she screamed her release then sank her fangs into his neck as she did the feeling of her fangs go into his neck made him shoot his seed deep into her pumping her womb full of his hot seed. His hips bucked under her repeatedly still releasing within her for what seemed like ten minutes before his hips stopped bucking under her. Then he brought his fangs out of her flesh and licked her neck clean of blood as she soon followed in the same way.

End Of LEMON 

"Ah, this Sesshoumaru's person now bares your mark signaling that I'm your mate for life, my love!" After a few minutes he slowly eased out of her bringing forth another moan as the great youkai lord sat up drawing Kagome to his chest and stood up and walked over to the bed and laid down drawing up the blankets.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"For what does my mate thank this Sesshoumaru for?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her as she lay in his arms.

"For healing my broken heart and making me your mate." She said.

"This Sesshoumaru thanks you as well. I've never talked about my mother after the day she was killed. We did not find out who killed my mother until father took in the human princess named Jyurokuya Izayoi who's Inuyasha's mother until a few weeks before Izayoi was to give birth. But the morning Inuyasha's mother was to go into labor Ryukotsusei The dragon Inuyasha killed made his presence known and father went to fight him to revenge mother's death and got mortally wounded and was slowly dying he put mother's killer in dormancy." He said.

"How old were you when she died?" Kagome asked.

"I was just a pup. Standing I would of come up to your knee's. We were in a field outside the castle walls. I hide like always but mother never came so I went to her. I thought she was playing at being asleep so I went up to her and she did not move so I went around and knelt down and went to touch mother's hand and my hand slipped and landed on her stomach which she was carrying my brother or sister but my hand felt wet and sticky so I pulled my hand away and there was blood and the ground was covered with it as well. I ran to the castle to get father but when I got there I entered his chamber after going to his study and he was finishing with rutting with a servant girl who was human. Afterwards I told him what happened and we went to the meadow! But not many weeks later after mother's death, during a peace treaty my father and Izayoi snuck out and rutted and he took her as a mate nut never marked her or shared his blood. After that even though, I was young I distanced myself from father. But he was very kind and loving towards everyone except his enemies. He cared for people same went for mother!" He finished saying.

"Thank you for telling me. I wish I could of been able to meet both of them!" She told him.

"What of your father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Don't know him. He died before I was born." She said then she sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru looked down and tilted her head to see her eyes.

"It's that when we return I'll need to keep my promise to look for the shards with the group and I'm not looking forward to being with your half brother yet!" She told him.

"Before we do I must call a meeting with the other lords to let them know I've taken a mate. They are the ones you saw when you woke up from being wounded. As well as getting you appropriate battle clothes and armor fitting for the Lady of the western lands. Even though after the battle to destroy that vile hanyou Naraku, you won't be needing to battle much. Now, let's get some sleep, we travel back to my time in the morning!" He said.

"Night,Sesshoumaru!" She kissed him on the cheek then closed her eyes and fell asleep as he did the same.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his flashback to when he was a child by Kagome when she heard him whimper. Kagome got up on her knee's and turned Sesshoumaru onto his back. She looked down as Sesshoumaru tried to turn away from her and saw tears in his eyes. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Inuyasha's Group**

The morning sun was slowly creeping over the mountain in the east when Inuyasha opened his eyes and stretched then jumped off his perch in a tree and landed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "Wake up, you sleepy heads time to head out back towards the village and see if Kagome has showed up yet to help us in our search!" Inuyasha tapped Sango then Miroku with his foot.

"Could you let us sleep just a little longer, Inuyasha." Shippou yawned out.

"Sure, we'll just leave you behind and when you wake up you can find your own way back to the village. How would you like that?" Inuyasha stood there looking down at the small body of Shippou as Sango and Miroku started to wake up and sat up looking around.

"Come now, Inuyasha don't you think that's overdoing it just a bit? Shippo is just a young fox kit!" Sango voiced out.

"What's wrong with it? I had to survive out in this as a pup! He could do it!" Inuyasha said. "We are wasting time, now let's get a move on it." He turned and headed out.

"Yes, oh wonderful pain in the ass." Shippou bowed down and repeated what Kagome had said once to Inuyasha and he had picked up on. As they were heading out then wind picked up around them and a voice called out.

"Hey mutt, face where's Kagome? Why is she not with you?" Kouga said. But they did not detect Kagura.

"Why should I tell you, you wimpy wolf ?" Inuyasha bit out. Kouga and Inuyasha continued throwing insults back and forth.

"If I find out she's not alright that she's been hurt..." Kouga was cut off.

"Why don't you tell the wolf, Inuyasha?" The voice came from above them.

"**KAGURA!**" Inuyasha growled out as he drew his sword. Kouga turned to look at Inuyasha once again.

"Tell me what, mutt face?" Kouga questioned Inuyasha.

"So he doesn't know about Kagome!" Kagura chuckled.

"What about Kagome?" Kouga clutched his fists.

"Nothing's wrong with that wench!" Sweat dropped from Inuyasha.

"Come, come now, Inuyasha. Why not tell the wolf that if it was not for the monk and the youkai exterminator taking the wounded Kagome whom **YOU** wounded mortally to Lord Sesshoumaru your brother to have him heal her that she would of died and now that she's healed you have no clue were she is now!" Kagura said while watching the expression change on the wolf's face as Ginta and Hakkaku as well as normal wolves caught up were their leader was. Seeing that any minute the fur was about to fly Kagura left to continue looking for the miko Kagome.

"You attacked **MY** Kagome you worthless half breed and now don't know where she is!" He took a step towards the hanyou when Miroku spoke.

"Kouga, stop! We know where she is!" Miroku told Kouga.

"Then, where is she and is she ok?" Kouga asked glaring at Inuyasha.

"She is well but needs more time to be able to come back to the group! But she said she will return." Miroku tried to sound cheerful.

"That does not tell me where she is!" Kouga was getting irritated.

"She is at Sesshoumaru's Castle in the western lands!" Miroku answered.

"You left her in the hands of the taiyoukai of the western lands! What I heard his father was a honorable youkai lord towards humans but Sesshoumaru is heartless and ruthless. I grant it that he may of healed her but he'll never have or be compassionate as his father was as others say. She better not die at his hands or I'm coming back after you, mutt!" With that Kouga left towards the western lands with Ginta and Hakkaku and the wolves following after him.

"Now, that blasted wolf is gone we can head to the village to wait for Kagome to return from the castle of the west. If the wimpy wolf gets himself killed by my half brother it will save me the trouble of doing it myself." Inuyasha smiled at that as he started walking with the others following him.

**Kagome's Era**

Sesshoumaru was up as always before dawn and had gotten dressed placing his armor in place and his swords on his hips. Then looked at his mate as she slept and was getting ready to wake her when he heard her family waking up. Then the sound of feet shuffling by the door and down the stairs and out of the house. He bent down and lightly cupped Kagome's cheek and smiled down at her.

"Kagome, it's time you get up and dressed we return soon." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Mm..." She moaned and rolled over facing the other way. When she did so Sesshoumaru reached down and pulled the covers back. "No, it's too early!" Kagome whined,then pulled the covers back up.

"This Sesshoumaru won't repeat! Wake and get dressed we leave soon!" Sesshoumaru let his icy tone to come into his voice.

"Alright, I'll get up. Jeez, you would think after love making you would think someone would be a little nicer. But hey. I should be used to your indifferent attitude that's what your good at! How could I have forgotten! After all it seems this attitude rooms in your whole family! Meaning you and your half brother!" She slide out of the bed and walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. Then walked out of the bathroom and over to make her bed and turned and walked to her closet, picked out a deep blue dress and slipped it on ;went out and picked up her bag and the kimono and walked out of her room without saying anything more to Sesshoumaru. Thne headed down stairs, walking into the kitchen she saw her mother "Morning, mother." She kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Morning dear. Where's your mate?" Her mother asked.

"He'll be here in a second!" Kagome said a little irritated like she always does when she and Inuyasha would get into a argument. "We'll be returning soon. Man, as much as he hate being compared to Inuyasha, one can't help to compare them in the way of controlling how long I stay in one place and how they cover their feelings up. He's like his half brother in regards to always having to rush, rush, rush to return to the feudal era! I know he has the western lands to rule and all but I have a life here as well. I mean, he is alot faster then any other full blooded youkai's, humans and hanyous."

"It's called Duty! You should be aware of this should you **NOT**! Come we leave! Mother of my mate this Sesshoumaru thanks you and your father for your hospitality!" He slightly bowed his head to her.

Bye mother, I'll try to be careful and yes I'll be returning soon as well if you become I grandmother you **WILL** see them! You never know I just might come back to this era after the jewel is complete where I'm not controlled by any hanyous or anyone in that era!" She turned slightly and looked at Sesshoumaru before she hugged her mother and then walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Tell Grandpa and Souta that I love them!"

"I will." Her mother looked at Sesshoumaru "Lord Sesshoumaru, please watch out for my eldest child, keep her safe and please don't hurt her as your brother does." She said with a pleading voice as she showed him respect due to his status. But watched him turn with Kagome and walked to the door with her mother following them. Then opened the door but before they walked out Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back at Kagome's mother and gave her a nod to signal he would, before picking Kagome up as he moved too fast to observe and was by the well house door and opened it and walked in then shut the door. Then, turned and jumped into the well and the blue light surrounded them but no sooner as the light faded and he landed on his feet he jumped out of the well on landed on the grass setting Kagome down on her feet. They stood there not saying a word to each other as they stared at each other.

**Kaede's Village**

Inuyasha and the group had just showed up in front of Kaede's hut when Kaede came out to get a bucket of water.

"Ye back so soon! Any luck finding any shards?" Kaede asked.

"No, lady Kaede, not much luck finding the shards without Kagome-chan with us." Miroku stated.

"Is Kagome back yet Kaede?" Shippou asked.

"Sorry, she be not here, child." Kaede said sadly. When Inuyasha looked towards the well and started growling.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I smell the scent of my half brother coming from the direction of the well." With that everyone except Kaede ran towards the well.

Meanwhile back at the well Kagome spoke up and yelled at Sesshoumaru "I know you have lands to protect but I have not seen my family since before I got wounded by your brother and when I do get to see them you only give me one day then on top of that I did not eat breakfast let alone I only got to say good-bye to my mother and not to my brother or grandfather. In ways, yes, you and Inuyasha are very much alike and in many ways your not. At least, Inuyasha would let me visit a few days!" She was upset.

"**N**ever **C**ompare this Sesshoumaru to that half breed! You are now, the lady of the western lands and are to act as such. You'll return with this Sesshoumaru and live as such!" Sesshoumaru said with much ice to his voice.

"I may be your mate but I have as you said much like you, I have a duty and that is to finish the hunt for shards to complete the jewel and destroy Naraku. You knew that before, you took me as your mate and even though I don't feel comfy yet being around your brother, yet I am going to finish my quest for the shards. Another thing, I may be your mate but I won't be controlled!" She yelled at him. Sesshoumaru went to grab her when he smelt the scent of his half brother and his group.

"**SESSHOMARU!**" Inuyasha yelled coming into view of the well drawing out his sword. "Why are you here and where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said as the others came out of the trees and stood by him.

"Is that the way you greet someone who saves the very person you speak about?" Sesshoumaru spoke.

"You bastard! You better answer my question." Inuyasha said as he ran forward to attack. Kagome knew she had to step in and said something.

"Inuyasha, **SIT BOY!**" Inuyasha went face first into the ground. When Inuyasha went to the ground Sango, Miroku, and Shippou as well as Kirara looked around for Kagome.

"That's Kagome's voice!" Shippou said full of joy. "Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" Kagome turned around and faced her friends.

"Here I am, Shippou!" She said as she took a step towards her friends but a iron grip stopped her. She jerked her shoulder free "Let go!" After she said as she put everything except her bow and quiver of arrows down by Sesshoumaru and ran towards her friends.

"Ka-go-me! Is that you?" Sango said as Miroku, Shippou stood there with their mouths open.

"Yes Sango, it's me." Kagome chuckled.

"Y-you're a youkai! But how?" Sango asked. But before Kagome could answer Inuyasha spoke after getting off the ground.

"K-Kagome!" He reached out a hand and walked close to her and he saw a look of fear cross over her eyes. "Please, please don't fear me, Kagome! I-I just want to say I'm glad your back and I'm sorry that I wounded you!" He said with a deep shame in his voice. "Please Kagome, we've missed you! I've missed you, please forgive me!" He was choking back tears. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku and saw them nod.

"Inuyasha, you may be a jerk most of the time but it will take awhile to truly let my guard down around you." She took a deep breath and on shaky feet she walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she stiffened before she slowly did the same.

"Release your arms around this Sesshoumaru's mate, half breed! Or there will be spilt blood!" Sesshoumaru growled as he drew tokijin out.

"Your mate! Kagome, is it true?" Sango asked. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's true!" She pulled the collar of her dress away from her neck on the left side. Then turned towards the western lord "No, these are my friends and their won't be blood spilt." She walked over to Sesshoumaru and eyed him straight in his eye's "But if there must be then you'll have to spill mine as well. Please understand these are my friends and I will fight to protect them." Kagome bent down and picked up her yellow bag and the kimono Sesshoumaru gave her and walked away but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.

"You also have your duty as Lady of the Western Lands to do as well and you'll be returning to the castle with and not your friends!" The icy voice sounded.

"And I told you that I will **NOT** be controlled. You told me in my era that it is called **DUTY** for you to return to your lands. Well, it is **MY** duty to collect the shards and destroy Naraku. I would of thought after Naraku kidnapped Rin you would of done or do anything and everything you could to destroy him but guess not! In the end it always comes down to one thing and that one thing is your **PRIDE** and how you look! Because you don't' want anyone to know you care let alone you care for a little **HUMAN** girl! Here, you can take this back!" She took and throw the kimono back to him and turned and lowered her head and walked back to her friends and stopped and slightly turned to face him "I may be your mate but just leave and keep your secrets and worry not I will not tell your secrets either and neither will they for only the wind will know your secrets." She finished and walked passed everyone heading towards the village with tears sliding out her eyes and down her cheeks and not looking back to anyone. After Kagome was out of hearing range.

"**You arrogant bastard, what did you do! You attack me for hurting HER and now this!**" Inuyasha said.

"My business is my own, hanyou! Know your place, half breed!" Sesshoumaru growled out as he arose to the sky and disappeared.

Once the gang was back at Kaede's hut they all sat down but Kagome was sitting off by herself as she just stared off into the corner when Sango came up to her.

"Hey ,would you like to talk?" Sango knelt down by her friend/sister.

"No, I'm Fine. I just want to be by myself." Kagome whispered.

"Come close to the fire and sit by me and Miroku!" Sango did not give her time to protest and dragged Kagome to her feet and walked to the fire and sat down. Kirara came up to Kagome and climbed onto her lap and meowed. Inuyasha got to his feet across the fire pit.

"How could you of fallen in love and became his mate!" He yelled.

"He-he was kind to me and personally watched over me at night waiting for me to wake up when everyone was asleep and a few times during the day when no one else was around. Is what his ward told me and and!" She stopped and started crying into her hands. Sango wrapped her arms around her sister figure.

"How could you, Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled.

"Feh." As he turned and walked out the door.

"Everything will workout! You'll see." Sango hugged Kagome as she laid her head down on Sango's lap. sango looked over to Miroku as to ask what should we do. Miroku just shrugged.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru had arrived back at his castle not in a very good mood. He stormed towards his study and entered. Upon shutting the door and walked over behind his low level desk and throw the kimono that Kagome gave back to him on the floor next to his desk and paced back and forth. When the door opened and in walked the little green imp.

"Greetings, my lord! Welcome back!" Jaken said watching his master pace back and forth and noticed something different about his master. But could not put his finger on it.

"Leave, Jaken! I'll summon you, when there is need of you!" Sesshoumaru ordered without looking at the imp. After his retainer left the study, Sesshoumaru sat down behind his low level desk and stared out into space. Then pulled the scrolls in front of him and opened one to read it but after a few minutes lay it back down on his desk, as the kimono caught the corner of his eye and the memory of the argument that happened between himself and his mate and her words "I thought after Naraku had Rin kidnapped, you would do everything you could to destroy him but guess not! You don't want people to know you care." She lowered her head and walked towards her friends and stopped and slightly looked back "Just leave and keep your secrets. I won't tell of them and neither will my friends either!" Then she walked away and on the breeze was the slight scent of salty water which indicated his mate had tears. He reached out and picked up the kimono which he throw next to his desk and held it. "What did this Sesshoumaru do that was wrong?" He sighed. "Did this Sesshoumaru lose his mate?" He sighed again and put his face in his hands that held the kimono then spoke once again "**F**ather, what would you of done?" A light knock resounded at the door. **"Enter!"** The door slowly opened and a small black head peeked around the door then the little figure walked over to his side and smiled.

"Why's Sesshoumaru-sama sad? Where's Kagome-chan? Do grown-ups get sad when they miss someone too? Is Sesshoumaru-sama sad because Kagome-chan is not here with us? Sesshoumaru-sama ought go get Kagome-chan if he loves her and not hide behind his pride!" Then without saying a word Rin vanished from his side without hugging him and the study door was closed without any sound. Sesshoumaru looked up and looked around and was surprised that his ward was not there and as sensitive as his ears are he did not hear her leave and shut the door. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it which had a slight creak to it then walked out into the hallway. Once in the hallway he saw his ward's servant doing her duties. So he walked to her. "Upon leaving my study just now where did my ward go?" Sesshoumaru eyed the servant whom bowed at the waist upon him speaking to her.

"Pardon my lord, it be impossible for the child to have come from your study for she has been in her chambers all this time taking a early nap, my lord! She came to me for early nap saying she be very tired. Which was a half hour time ago. Feel free, my lord, to check my sayings for yourself." She told him and bowed and stayed bowed until her master walked to Rin's chamber and opened the door and walked in and walked to the futon. He smelt her scent and could tell Rin has indeed been asleep for while now. "Who entered this Sesshoumaru's study if it was not his ward! He thought then turned to see the servant standing behind him. "Have you been in this chamber or around it the whole time she has been sleeping?" He asked.

"N-no, my lord, I haven't! I had just came back up from the kitchen to inform the cooks that your ward was asleep and I'd come to get something when she wakes up from sleep!" The servant said. Sesshoumaru turned and walked to the door then stopped and without turning spoke "Once the child wakes and has had food, inform this Sesshoumaru." But before walking out the door he caught the fainted scent of pine trees but it did not hit him to what it might mean.

He then walked out closing the door, to proceed to walk down the hall to go back to his study when he stopped once again but this time at the door of his father's old bed chamber in which he had placed Kagome in while she stayed at his castle. So, he opened the door to the room and was nearly knocked over with the scent that was honeysuckle and spring rain. But there was now the scent of pine trees. "This Sesshoumaru faintly smelt this in my ward's room. I've not smelt this scent since..." He stopped for a moment then his eye's got wide "I've not smelt this scent since Father was alive! But that scent would of been long gone." But shook it off. "This Sesshoumaru can't and won't go crawling back to a female be it my mate or not and ask for forgiveness and look weak!" He spoke out then turned and reached for the door as as a faint voice reached his ears.

_"Then you'll lose her."_ The voice was very faint. Sesshoumaru turned and looked around for the owner of the voice and could not see or sense anyone only the strong scent of pine trees mixed with that of Kagome's scent. Then turned once more and walked out into the hallway shutting his father's old bed chamber door heading to his study.

**Kaede's Hut**

_Three weeks have passed and Kagome had not said anything about what had happened between her and Sesshomaru Let alone she did not speak at all other then saying where the shards were. They are now iside Kaede's Hut._

Everyone was sitting around the hut talking about this and that waiting for Kagome to wake up. But little did they know Kagome was awake but was laying there with her eyes closed listening to the sounds around her.

"When's Kagome going to wake up?" Shippou sighed. " How did Kagome change into a youkai and what kind?"

"I'm just glad, our dear friend is back with us! Her smile, her soft voice and even the way she sit's Inuyasha, I've missed so!" Miroku said as he sild a hand closer to Sango's butt.

"Monk, I'd not slid that hand any closer if you still want it attached!" Sango warned Miroku.

"Sorry, guys, that I slept to long. I started changing into a youkai after taking in some of Sesshoumaru's blood when we mated I guess. More than likely since Sesshoumaru is a inu-youkai and since we shared blood, I think that wold naturally mean that the type of youkai that I am would then naturally be a inu-youkai like him!" Kagome told them as she sat up.

"Kagome-chan, if your a inu-youkai then why do you not have that fluffy tail thing like Sesshoumaru's?" Shippou asked.

"To tell you the truth, Shippou, I have no clue to why I don't as well as I don't know all the abilities that I have as a youkai. I did not get a chance to ask about the abilities that I have as inu-youkai. I am still changing I guess or I'll get that later. I am also happy to be amongst my friends." Kagome sighed then stood up and as she did she placed a hand on her stomach and she was dizzy but then walked towards the door of the hut then looked back at Inuyasha "Shall we start on a journey to look for the shards?" She said as she picked up her bow and quiver of arrows as well as her yellow bag and walked out of the hut. While back in the hut.

"Is it just me or did Kagome look depressed and cover it with a fake smile?" Sango asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, you heard her let's head out." Inuyasha said heading out of the hut to find Kagome.

"Now, we have two who now wants to look for the shards. That means we might not get that much rest. Well we better get out there." Shippou sighed as he took a deep breath and let it out and walked out of the hut and headed over to Kagome. With Miroku and Sango who was carrying Kirara. They watched as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Come Kagome, climb onto my back." Inuyasha said as he went down onto one knee for her to climb on.

"No thanks, Inuyasha, I can walk on my own." Kagome walked away but was stopped by Inuyasha when he grabbed her hand.

"I know you're able to do so but I'm still used to carrying you." He looked at her with something like a pleading look then let her hand slide out of his grip. With a sigh and a nod of her head Inuyasha knelt down onto one knee and Kagome climbed onto his back. Then the inu group were on their way. About twenty minutes into there journey they had to stop.

"Inuyasha, we need to stop nature calls for me to relieve myself." Kagome said.

"You should of went before we left. We are not stopping." Inuyasha kept on traveling.

"Fine, Inuyasha, but if you start feeling something wet and warm soaking through your haori then don't get mad at me for it. For it will not be my fault but your own." Kagome voiced with irritation in her voice. They traveled for another fifteen minutes and Kagome could not stand the pressure any longer in her bladder. "Let me down **NOW**, Inuyasha, I've got to relieve myself!" She voiced.

"No, you can hold a little while longer. Stop being such a weakling." Inuyasha voiced.

"Inuyasha, **SIT!**" She said while she readied herself for the impact that was to follow. When he went down into the ground she jumped away and headed to a group of bushes. When she was finished she walked back out to her friends so they could carry onward. She saw Inuyasha go down on one knee for her to climb on once again but she walked past him and walked on. They continued on slightly inside the western boarder when all of a sudden enemies came out of the trees surrounding them. They saw that their enemies were a gorilla but had a few snake youkai's with him as well.

"Miko, give me the shards!" The gorilla said.

"No, I will not hand them over to the likes of you!" Kagome pulled out a arrow and put it to her bow and fired.

"It will be a cold day in the after world before we hand anything over to you unless it's your head that's handed to you at the end of my sword!" Inuyasha boasted as he pulled out his sword and charged forward.

"Hiraikotsu." Sango called out as she through her boomerang towards one of the many snake demons.

"FoxFire." Shippou called out as a green flame appeared in his hand before he sent it towards a snake youkai that was before him. "Eeep!" Shippou screamed running away moving his arms as if he was trying to fly.

"Hold on, Shippou, I'll save you." Kagome whirled around and brought a arrow to her bow and fired towards the snake youkai striking it in the head and the point coming out it's throat. While the others where fighting the snake youkai's Inuyasha was facing the gorilla. When the gorilla got away from him.

"Hey, get back here, you fucking gorilla!" He looked up into the trees and turned to see the gorilla heading towards Kagome. "**KAGOME**, watch out!" Inuyasha yelled. When Kagome turned around she saw the gorilla coming down in front of her.

"**Eeeeeppp!**" Kagome tried to move away when a huge hand wrapped around Kagome and lifted Kagome off the ground.

"I don't think so, ugly." Inuyasha jumped up and cut through the gorilla that was holding Kagome and both the arm and Kagome fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha, watch what you're doing! You could of hurt Kagome!" Shippou yelled at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, does this youkai have any shards located anywhere on him at all?" Miroku asked. Kagome scanned it.

"No, Miroku, I don't sense any." Kagome answered.

"Then I suggest that everyone take shelter behind me!" Miroku said and waited for everyone to move out of range and held out his hand and unwrapped it "**Wind Tunnel!**" He called out and sucked up what was left of the snake youkai and the gorilla youkai.

"Now, that this battle is over could we stop and eat lunch and rest?" Shippou asked.

"There's a stream that's close but we'll have to travel more into my half brother's lands to get to it." Inuyasha announced. Inuyasha noticed and heard Kagome take in a deep breath then sighed letting out her breath in choked sobs.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru was still in his study waiting for his ward to wake up from her nap that she had taken. He was getting impatient so he summoned his ward's servant. The servant entered the study and bowed.

"You summoned me my lord?" The servant asked.

"Wake the child, Rin and bring her to my study!" He did not look up from the document that he was looking over.

"Yes, my lord!" The servant bowed and left the study. About ten minutes later the servant opened the study door and in walked his ward.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you're back! Did Kagome-chan come back with you, so that Rin and Kagome-chan can go to the garden?" Rin asked.

"No, Rin, she did not come back with this Sesshoumaru. Rin, do you remember coming in my study earlier and saying anything to this Sesshoumaru?" He questioned her.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama! Why did Kagome-chan not come back with Sesshoumaru-sama? Kagome-chan said she'd come back!" Rin pouted.

"**E**nough, Rin! You may go to the gardens or visit Ah-Un." He watched as his ward left. "Between this little girl and the miko this Sesshoumaru has become soft!" He thought as he looked back down at the document.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has told me that if I want something like food when we are traveling to fend for myself. I'm going to go find Kagome-chan like before that way Sesshoumaru-sama could come and see Kagome-chan as well." Rin walked out of the castle and walked to find Ah-Un. Then walked into the meadow outside the castle grounds and out of the sight of the guards and climbed onto Ah-Un's back. "Come Ah-Un, let's find Kagome-chan!" Ah-Un instead of walking took to the sky and a guard took sight of it and ran towards the castle to let Sesshoumaru know. The guard entered the castle and ran up the stairs of the castle to the study door and knocked on it.

"**E**nter!" Sesshoumaru's voice rang through the door. As the guard opened the door and walked up to the low desk.

"Sorry, to disturb you. But did you send the little girl somewhere on her own with the two headed dragon?" The guard asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru laid his quill down and looked at his guard.

"Just a few minutes ago the little girl and the two headed dragon lifted to the sky and headed away from the castle." The guard answered. The guard watched Sesshoumaru raise to his feet.

"You're dismissed!" Sesshoumaru said walking to his balcony and opened the door as the guard left the study. "**Rin!**" He said as light surrounded him and turned into a sphere and headed out to find his ward.


	24. Chapter 24

**Inu Camp**

They arrived at the stream that they were to rest and eat lunch. While the food was cooking Kagome ran into the bushes and urinated then walked back to were the group was.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I feel fine. Why do you ask?" Kagome looked at Sango then back at the cooking pot that she just removed from the fire to put the seasoning into the noodles, then dished it out to everyone. She brought hers to herself and started to take a bit but started to feel nausea coming over her because of the smell. When Kirara stood and started growling.

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked when they heard a high voice ring out.

"**KAGOME-CHAN!**" As a little girl came running out of the line of trees and bushes and towards Kagome and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. As Kagome looked around trying to pick up anything or someone.

"Hello, Rin! It's good to see you! Rin where's Jaken or your Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome-chan has moon and stripes on face like Sesshoumaru-sama! Oh Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't know Rin left castle again to find Kagome-chan!" Rin said as Kagome's face went white.

"This Sesshoumaru does know you left the castle and is not pleased that you did so by yourself!" The icy tone rang out as Sesshoumaru came into camp.

"Rin, just wanted to see Kagome-chan and to see why she did not come back with you!" Rin slowly started to pout and had tears come to her eyes when her stomach grumbled. As Kagome looked away from Sesshoumaru and to Rin.

"Are you hungry, Rin?" She asked and watched Rin nod her head. "Come sit down and" She was interrupted when a thud sounded and grumbling was heard. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I did not mean for that to happen." She chuckled a bit but when Rin sat down she handed Rin her bowl of ramen. But when the smell of the ramen hit her nose nausea hit her again as a hand went to cover her mouth as she got to her feet and put her other hand over her stomach and went and sat down by the tree that her yellow bag was laying against. When Shippou walked up to her carrying his bowl of ramen.

"Kagome, you have not eaten since you've been back here. You can have what's rest of mine!" Shippou held out his bowl to her. But she waved her hands at him and got to her feet and covered her mouth and stomach again and ran to leave camp but did not make it and went to her knee's by a bush right under the tree Inuyasha was now sitting in and she started throwing up. Sesshoumaru watched as Sango got up and went over to Kagome and held Kagome by the shoulder.

"Kagome, what's causing you to become sick like this? It's not like you to get sick by the smell of ramen!" Sango asked as Kagome stopped throwing up. "Miroku, bring that bottle of water over here, so Kagome can wash out her mouth!" Sango yelled over her shoulders and Kagome winched at the sound. "Sorry, Kagome!"

"Here you are, Sango." Miroku handed the bottled water to her and turned and walked back to his seat. Sango handed the water bottle to Kagome and she rinsed out her mouth. Then Sango helped Kagome to her feet slowly.

"Let's get you over to the fire." Sango said. Kagome's eyes locked for a moment with Sesshoumaru's.

"I probably ate something that did not agree with me in my era!" Kagome said.

"What about you having to urinate alot between the village and the battle and then before we stopped for lunch?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"Simple, I've drank alot of water before Sesshoumaru and I came back from **MY** era and it is not starting to hit me." Kagome answered as she visibly looked at Sesshoumaru with sadness in her eyes. Sango looked at Kagome then at Sesshoumaru and then back at Kagome then watched as Sesshoumaru looked away. Then put her hands on both sides of Kagome's face and had Kagome look at her in the eyes.

"Kagome, you can tell me anything! Please tell me what's going on and why did you make your word 'MY' stand out when speaking about your era? Does that mean you are planning to go back to your era after the jewel is complete?" Sango asked but she did not see the eyes of Shippou, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshoumaru look at them in regards to the last question. Kagome took her head out of Sango's hands and looked around the camp then stopped back at Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry, Sango, but I can't answer that. But right now the way things look even though I love it here and my friends I just might decide that would be the best choice for me to make! That way some people could live their lives and not worry about their pride and life changing to look weak and soft." Kagome had tears in her eyes. She looked fro Sango to Sesshoumaru and saw a spark of shock register in Sesshoumaru's eyes. She did not see several pairs of eyes look at her before she stood she picked up her bow and quiver of arrows and started to leave the camp. "Please Sango, could you watch the children? I want to be alone for a while." Then she left the camp and headed up a medium sized hill and sat down underneath a tree that she was able to look out over the valley below with the way back to camp behind her.

Back in the camp of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru watched Rin play with the kitsune pup. When the words he faintly heard back at the castle rang through his mind again "Then you will lose her!" He sighed to himself 'Did I truly lose my mate? This Sesshoumaru should try and talk to his mate.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he stood and walked the same direction that Kagome had left. When Sesshoumaru found h and caught sight of his mate sitting under a tree overlooking the valley below the could hear her singing so on silent feet he walked up the hill covering his scent and stood slightly back so first she would not notice him. Kagome was sitting with her knee's comfortably under her while singing.

**SONG: Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me. By Faith Hill & Tim McGraw**

If I could win your heart

If you'd let me in your heart

I'd be so happy, baby

Just for these arms to be

Holding you close to me

There's nothing in this world I won't try

No limit to what I'd do

To make you mine, 'cause

**Chous**

I'd climb right up to the sky

I'd take down the stars

Just to be in your arms, baby

I'd go and capture the moon

That's what I would do

Just to hear you say that you love me

Just to hear you say that you love me

If I could taste your kiss

There'd be no sweeter gift

Heaven could offer, baby _Oh baby_

I want to be the one I want to be the one

Living to give you love

I'd walk across this world just to be

Close to you 'cause I want you

Close to me, yeah

I'd climb right up to the sky

I'd take down the stars

Just to be in your arms, baby

I'd go and capture the moon

That's what I would do

Just to hear you say that you love me

Just to hear you say that you love me

For the rest of your life

_For the rest of your life_

Love me for the rest of all time

_Oh baby, baby_

Just say the word

There's nothing I won't do

Baby, Just to be with you

I'd climb right up to the sky

I'd take down the stars

Just to be in your arms, baby

I'd go and capture the moon

That's what I would do

Just to hear you say that you love me

Just to hear you say that you love me

Just to hear you say that you love me

Oh, I need to hear you say

That you love me, baby

Just to hear you say that you love me

Just say you love me

Just say you love me

Just to hear you say that you love

ME

**End of Song**

When she got done singing she looked down at her lap then stood up and walked over close to the edge of the hill where it dropped off and looked up into the sky and spoke out not knowing Sesshoumaru was behind her. "Who am I kidding, Sesshoumaru would never let me fully into his heart or hold me in his arms in front of others and sure, HE sure enough as I'm standing here by myself; would Never say he love's me in front of anyone or alone just the two of us for he does not want to look weak. Or let alone say he cares for anyone in front of anybody either." She sighed "I don't know, maybe, I will go back to my era after the jewel is complete! If I am carrying his child, I'll wait till it's born then afterwards leave his heir with him then live in Kaede's village and help her out then take her place as village miko when she passes away. Because if I choose one way my friends will be sad and hurt but if I choose to stay here and just visit my family if the well will let me when the jewel is complete. But being a youkai now I don't know what the youkai society laws are to a youkai living in a human village as their miko! I don't know what to do!" She said as tears came out of her eyes. That's when Sesshoumaru decided to let his presence be known by wrapping his arms around her waist then brought her against his chest and rested his chin on her head for a bit before turning her to face him. They looked into each other's eyes and got lost in each other's eyes. Not noticing they had an audience behind them that consists of Shippou, and Miroku as well as one of Naraku's saimyoushou's _poison insects_. When Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her stomach then broke their eye contact and looked at her stomach feeling around as their audience saw him smile and bent down and kissed Kagome.

"Come, mate with this Sesshoumaru, you require answers!" Sesshoumaru held out his hand for her to take ahold of. She looked at him as she took his hand and he lead them over to the tree close to them and sat down. "This Sesshoumaru did not mean to make you cry! You are right when you say I don't want to look weak in front of my enemies. I've worked so hard over many centuries to build myself up to not be like and fall in love with anyone. After being this way for so many centuries it's hard to say or show that I've fallen in love. Which I have with you and that is why I made you my life mate. You will learn the ways of youkai society and their would be no need for you to live in the human village. If you wish to help as a miko in the village once our enemy Naraku is destroyed then you may but since you are the Lady of the western lands you must have guards travel with you when you leave the castle grounds." Sesshoumaru said.

"I didn't ask you to change, Sessho and do things your not used to doing. I just asked that you let me into your life and heart more as mates should. Mates should be close to each other. Also why did you touch my stomach and smile down at me?" She asked him.

"You know how you got sick in your camp! Well, to tell you the truth my heart skipped a beat when I touched your stomach and a slight quiver went through it. I must say that your body will be starting to change dramatically soon." He smiled then answered. "You, my mate are carrying our first pup! In other words you are pregnant and must be careful in battle, and soon other's will notice the changes in your body as I have!" He told her.

**In the tree line**

"Miroku, d-did he say what I think I heard him say?" Shippou asked. "Did Sesshoumaru just say Kagome is pregnant and is carrying their first pup?" Shippou turned and looked at Miroku and saw him nod.

"Yes, that's what he said. Boy, Inuyasha and Kouga are going to be shocked when they find out." Miroku smiled then spoke again. "But we must get back to camp before we are caught listening to what they are talking about." He reached down and picked up Shippou and silently left heading back to camp. As they did so Naraku's saimyoushou stayed there a little longer before leaving.

**Naraku's Castle**

Naraku sat there watching the mirror that Kanna held in her hands. He watched as Sesshoumaru went to kiss Kagome until the picture faded.

"So, the little miko is now a youkai as well as being the mate of the western lord Sesshoumaru and not to mention is carrying the heir of the western lands! Hm... that is very good information to hear! I can use such info for my advantage. Now how to use such info?" Naraku leaned up against the wall thinking over the new information that he heard and seen from the mirror.

"Why don't you take the miko and lure the western lord in and challenge him and if he wins he keeps his lands and gets the miko back but if you win not only do you get his lands but you kill what he holds dear to his heart meaning his mate and unborn heir!" Kanna suggested to Naraku.

"Yes, Kanna, that is a great plan. We'll let the inu group think there are a few other shards out there other than the one's in the wolf's legs. For the only other one that was left was the one in the boys exterminator's back and I've already recovered that and added it to the others that I have. Then in five days we will capture the miko and the western lord will have to fight me to get her back." Naraku was talking out his plan when Kagura silently walked away from the door and left the castle.

"If I can reach the miko and her group, I can warn them of the plan." Naraku was going to spring upon them as well as for the western lord. Kagura waited until she was out of the barrier to pull out a feather to fly off.


	25. Chapter 25

_In This Chapter The Lord of the South will call Kagome by the name of Suki and Rin by the name Chika to hide their real names  
_

**Inuyasha's Camp**

Miroku and Shippou came walking back into camp carrying fire wood. They walked over to what would be the center of camp and dropped the wood. But Miroku looked at Inuyasha and looked down at Shippou and tired holding back a chuckle. But Shippou did not bother holding the laugh back.

"What's so funny, Shippou? Did you find Kagome like I sent you out for, you little runt?" said Inuyasha sitting against a tree. When a voice rang out.

"Mutt face, have you found my woman yet?" Kouga came and stopped in front of Inuyasha when all of a sudden Miroku and Shippou started laughing even harder.

"What's so funny? What did mutt face do now?" asked Kouga.

"What do you mean what did I do? Yes, we know where she is but it is none of your concern!" growled Inuyasha.

"What's none of who's concern?" Came a sweet voice as Kagome walked into camp with Sesshoumaru beside her.

"Kagome, you're safe!" Kouga ran over and picked her up in his arms and went to leave when Kagome sunk her claws into his shoulder.

"Put me down, Kouga!" said Kagome.

"Ouch, when did you get claws?" Kouga stopped in the middle of the camp and looked at her. "Y-your a youkai! That's great, now we will have healthy children!" Then he stopped in his tracks when a scent entered his nose. "Why do you smell as if you are a Inu-youkai? Don't tell me that mutt face mated with you then marked you!" He turned around and glared at Inuyasha.

"Something like that you might say!" said Shippou.

"No matter, my mark can over come a stupid hanyou's!" Kouga went to run with Kagome when Inuyasha yanked Kagome out of Kouga's hand and swung her backwards roughly almost falling on the ground when Sesshoumaru rushed forward and caught her and started growling.

"You dare try and take the Lady of the western lands and think that your low level youkai power to mark can undo **MY mark**? And you half brother are you trying to hurt her?" growled Sesshoumaru.

"**YOUR MATE!**" said Kouga with shock in his voice. "You, the western lord who has no emotions other then the joy to kill, take a mate!" Kouga voiced. But Sesshoumaru was not able to answer because a gust of wind surrounded them then died down and there was Kagura. Everyone stood on guard as Sesshoumaru placed Kagome behind him.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Inuyasha grabbed his sword.

"Listen well for, I have not much time to say what needs to be said." Kagura said.

"Why should we listen to anything you say?" growled Kouga.

"There are only two shards left. The two that you wolf posses and that is it!" She looked at Sango "The one in the boy's back has been joined with the other's that Naraku has. He is going to let you all think there is more and in five days, he plans to hunt you down and take the miko and challenge Sesshoumaru. If Sesshomaru wins he keeps his lands and gets Kagome back and **YOU**, Sesshoumaru know the implications to which that involves." Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru.

"And if he loses! Not that he would. What then?" Sango asked.

"If he loses he loses his lands and Naraku will kill Sesshoumaru's mate and unborn pup." Kagura said.

"**WHAT! YOUR CARRYING MY HALF BROTHER'S PUP?**" growled Inuyasha.

"Yes, I am!" answered Kagome.

"I've told you, now I must leave before I'm caught telling you this. You do with it as you wish." Kagura took a feather out of her hair and was gone as quick as she had come.

Sango ran over to her friend and put her hands on her hips "When were you going to tell me? I told you that you could tell me anything did I not?" Sango said.

"I know but I could not at the time." Then she looked over at Kouga then walked to him "Kouga, since you heard the news about the shards could you? I mean could I get those from you so you don't end up hurt or worse! I don't want to see you dead for I care for you as a friend and don't want anything to happen to you before you mate Ayame." said Kagome.

"What are we going to do to keep Naraku from taking Kagome?" asked Shippou.

"I will take my mate and hide her at a place only I know of as well as my ward Rin!" said Sesshoumaru.

"If anyone asks we can tell them she went to visit her family and will be back." Sango told the others.

"I don't like this." growled Inuyasha.

"It's the only way Inuyasha." voiced out Miroku.

"That's right, mutt face. I'd rather Sesshoumaru hide her then Naraku getting ahold of her." Kouga volunteered his option. With everyone in somewhat of a agreement everyone started splitting up. "Here, Kagome, so you will not worry about me." Kouga bent down to his legs and then stood up and opened Kagome's hands and placed his hand in her then pulled his hand away to reveal two shards. Then he took off running.

"Kagome, I want to go with you!" Shippo cried.

"No Shippou, it has to look like I went home to visit my family." Kagome hugged Shippou "So you need to go with Inuyasha and the others now! Sango could you guys take my yellow bag back with you and hide it in Kaede's for me!" She watched them nod as she had tears in her eyes.

"But Kagome, I... oh ok." Shippou turned to walk away then stopped and looked back at Kagome "I don't want to lose you!" Then jumped onto Kirara with Sango and Miroku. Then her friends left and she waved to them.

"You won't!" Kagome called out to Shippou.

"Let's leave!" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist as well as Rin and lifted to the air then looked down at Jaken. "Jaken, take Ah-Un and return to the castle!" Then they were gone.

"If it's alright with you, Sesshoumaru where are you taking me and Rin?" Kagome asked as she watched the land went by underneath them.

"To a safe place where you and Rin and our unborn will be safe." Sesshoumaru held them close for with his speed he saw that they were nearing their destination. For they saw a castle coming closer to them. As they got closer Kagome saw the castle it's self was on the ocean where as well as some guard buildings and the courtyard as well as the main gate was on land which they had a great amount of beach to walk on within the boundaries of the castle groun.

"It's so beautiful here! But I ah... have just one question. How does one get out there to the castle other than flying, swimming, or boat?" Kagome asked while looking around to see if any boats were around by the guards that were standing by the gate or by the guard buildings and could not see any. "I mean there is no boats around for if humans came to this castle to meet with the lord of this castle." she said.

"That is taken care of when it happens. Now, we must get you inside before Naraku finds you! Follow me." Sesshoumaru walked towards the guards at the gate. "This Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands must speak to Lord Toru!" He told one of the guards.

"Proceed to the main entrance, inform the guards there and they will escort you to were you'll meet lord Toru." The guard motioned for them to enter the courtyard. When they entered the courtyard Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome and Rin by the waist and raised up into the air and glided over the surface of the water and landed down on the platform in front of the main entrance door to the castle. Sesshoumaru let Kagome and Rin down and they moved over to the edge of the platform and peered down into the water and how far the platform was from shore. Then heard Sesshoumaru come up by them "Come, we are to follow the guard."

Once inside the main door of the castle Kagome and Rin took in the site as they followed Sesshoumaru and the guard down a hallway, then down a long staircase until the guard lead them into a room that to one side was a wall that looked like glass but it shimmered like water and the same went for the floor. The guard walked down three steps and onto the shimmering floor which you could see fish swimming by as well as other sea life. The guard motioned for them to follow. Kagome not being sure of the floor stood where she was while Sesshoumaru and Rin followed and took a seat. No sooner did Sesshoumaru and Rin sat down did a dolphin swim passed the shimmering floor and up to the shimmering wall then a flash of greenish blue light appeared and where once a dolphin was there now was a tall young looking man walked through the shimmering wall. The man stood at least what could be six foot, with long gray hair with black stripes. He wore a midnight blue haori and hakama with dark green sash his hair was tired by a dark green ribbon and on his side he wore his sword. He had a marking on his forehead but where Kagome stood she could not tell what it was.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru! What brings the western lord to my castle?" Lord Toru asked.

"Greetings, Lord Toru! This Sesshoumaru seeks a refuge for a time." Sesshoumaru asked.

"The Great Sesshoumaru seeks refuge? What are you hiding from?" Lord Toru asked.

"Not for myself! But for..." He stopped and looked over to where Kagome was still standing "But for my mate, unborn pup and as well as my ward!" Sesshoumaru looked from Kagome to Rin then back to Lord Toru.

"Has the Lord of the western lands stumbled upon a flower of rare grace?" Lord Toru walked from Sesshoumaru and over to Kagome. Then looked back at Sesshoumaru "You left your mate standing by the door?" He said before looking back to Kagome and extended his hand to her "Come, M'Lady, come let me lead you over by your mate so we may talk." Kagome looked at Lord Toru and noticed the mark on his forehead was a orange starfish and his eyes were a piercing dark gray. She took his hand and walked down the three steps and stopped once more not sure about stepping down.

"Why does the floor shimmer like that? It looks as if the floor is made of water!" said Kagome.

"Because M'Lady the floor and that wall there is made of water! There is a spell that keeps from filling this room with water from the ocean. Don't worry it's quite safe for you to walk across, I assure you!" Lord Toru watched as Kagome closed her eyes and stepped down "You see, it's safe!" She opened her eyes and smiled. As they continued to walk across the room. Once she was sitting lord Toru spoke "Now then, let's get down to business. What has happened that your mate and ward need refuge outside of the western lands?" Lord Toru asked.

"Kagome." Kagome said.

"What's that M'Lady?" Lord Toru asked.

"Please if it's all the same to you please call me by my name which is Kagome." She said softly.

"Kagome is it. Where did I? Wait a minute." He stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "_You sly dog_, you! So your mate is the miko, you had at your castle that you healed! The one that the whole time you acted irritated that she was there and you were just covering up that you actually were falling in love with her! You found the rarest of the rare in any jewel that one may find! The rarest of flowers!" Then looked back to Kagome "Very well, M'Lady, I will call you by your name but you now must call me Toru. But on formal situations I must call you Lady Kagome as you must call me Lord Toru!" Toru said.

"Alright. Thank you." smiled Kagome.

"Now back to the subject." Toru changed back to what they were talking about.

"You've heard of the vile hanyou that calls himself Naraku? This said hanyou has challenged this Sesshoumaru. A offspring of his, overheard that he plans to hunt down my half brother's group in five days time and abduct my mate to lure me into a fight. The offspring said it would be if I win I would keep my lands and get my mate back. But if I lose, I lose my lands and that vile hanyou will kill my mate and unborn in front of this Sesshoumaru. So this Sesshoumaru seeks a well hidden refuge for my mate, unborn pup and as well as my ward that they would be safe." Sesshoumaru said looking at his mate.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't stay the whole time! I'm the protector of the jewel and since it's my fault in the first place that it broke into pieces, I must complete this task and combine the shards to make the jewel once more." Kagome tried to get across to Sesshoumaru.

"This matter is closed to discussion! You are my mate and you are carrying my pup and therefore heir to my throne." He then reached down and took ahold of the chain around her neck and took it off. "Also you will be relieved of this for now so the shards will not attract Naraku." He put it in a secured place in his haori where it would not be detected by it's power or would not fall out. Then he turned and looked from her to lord Toru.

"Your mate and ward are welcome,to insure that your mate and ward will remain safe; I'll put a concealing spell over them to cover up what they truly look and smell like. Their true identity will be still there but covered." He looked down at Rin. "Child, come stand by Kagome." He watched as Rin moved closer. Then Toru reached out and placed his hands on both Kagome's and Rin's foreheads and closed his eyes and chanted. When he was done chanting he opened his eyes and saw what work the concealing spell had done. For there in front of him stood Kagome with long yellow orange hair, a red jellyfish covering up the crescent moon, pale flesh color covered up all her silver stripes, and her eyes were still amber color the scent that covered up the spring rain and honeysuckle was now the scent of ocean breeze and wild jasmine. As for Rin, she now had lemon yellow hair, plum colored eyes and sported a sea horse mark on her forehead. Her scent was of water lilies instead of daisies. He turned and looked at his guard and spoke "Wait, outside." He watched as the guard left. When the door closed he spoke again. "While you are here, you Kagome, will go by the name Suki." Then looked at Rin "You child, will go by Chika. The only time you'll use your real names is when you are alone in my presence or in your chamber's alone together. Your are not to use your real names outside the castle. Once you step out the main doors you are to go by your new names. This will ensure your safety." Lord Toru spoke. Then looked at Sesshoumaru and saw him nod. "Also while you are here you will be known as royalty of one from this castle and will have guards guarding you upon going outside as well as servants. Your chamber's will be in the royalty level and will look like this room but with a futon, vanity, and changing room." Toru told them.

"This Sesshoumaru must leave now." He picked Rin up then took ahold of Kagome's hand and walked over to the door and stopped. "You do as lord Toru tells you. You must also listen to what Kagome tells you for she is your new mother!" He hugged Rin and placed her back on the floor. Then took Kagome into his arms "My mate, hear this Sesshoumaru out, If by chance this Sesshoumaru does not return from battle take Rin and return to the western lands and have our pup. You will be the ruler of the western lands. If our pup is male, you will continue to rule until he is of age to take over according to youkai society. I will leave a scroll in which ,I will seal with the western lands mark saying you are to rule. Jaken will advise you and assist you as he does me." He said as he stepped away and turned to reach for the door but something stopped him and he turned back around to see tears in his mates eyes. He reached out and drew her to him and into his embrace. He tilted her head so to look into each others eyes "Soon, my love, you will be drawn into my arms and we'll walk together under the light of the crescent moon and travel life's path together once more and all these battles you had to face will be in our far off yesterdays. Hold in your heart and forget not that this Sesshoumaru loves you and that you hold a very special spot in this Sesshoumaru's heart!" He lowered his head and took Kagome off guard by taking her lips in a heated kiss, that lasted what seemed like forever but was broke short as he pulled his lips away and saw tears sliding down her cheeks. He caught a tear on the tip of his claw and brought it to his lips and tasted it. Then without word he opened the door and walked out not looking back.

Toru walked up to the door "Let us go and show you to the chamber you both will be staying in. Since you're more than likely nervous being as your in a new person's dwelling. Which is quite understandable." Toru opened the door and stepped out into the hall as Kagome and Rin followed him to the hall. When they were by Toru he started walking to the royal level which was down the hall and down a short staircase.

"So Toru-sama how long have you know Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Suki, I have known lord Sesshoumaru a time before his mother died! Tis a shame that his mother died the way she did. She was a wonderful woman of true beauty! The western lands are do to have another beauty dwelling inside it's walls." Toru looked around "And I believe that the western lands does hold that beauty amongst the walls! Those beauties are you and this little one here!" Toru smiled at Kagome.

"Do you have a mate lord Toru?" asked Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Suki but this lord has not a mate!" said Toru.

"Oh!" Kagome quietly said.

"Did lord Sesshoumaru tell you anything about the youkai society?" Toru asked.

"No, he said in time that I'll learn the ways of the youkai society. Whatever that means!" Kagome voiced.

"While your here I can give some insight into the ways of the youkai society so you may know a little about it!" That's when he stopped outside of the door and opened the door and walked in. "Here you are, your chamber in which you'll be sleeping in. As you can see this chamber looks a little like the room we just came from but the wall of water is a little bit bigger than the wall of water in the other room! If you were of the ocean you would be able to walk through the seal that keeps the water at bay. I will bid you two a good night and I'll have a servant come wake you in the morning and bring you to the dinning hall and we'll have breakfast together! Good night, sleep well and fear not you'll be back with your mate in no time at all." Toru walked to the door and bowed and walked out the door closing it. Kagome sighed and walked over to the wall that was water and placed he hand on her stomach and tried to think positive but failed and fell to her knee's crying.

"Kagome!" Rin ran over to Kagome. "What's wrong? Sesshoumaru-sama will come back and get us. Sesshoumaru-sama always comes back when he says he will." Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Come, mother, feel the futon." Rin got up and walked over to the futon. Kagome stood up and walked over to the futon as well and sat down on it. "Wow, this is sooo soft." Kagome flopped back on the futon once she felt how soft it was. That is until a knock resounded on the door.

"Yes!" Kagome called. The door opened to reveal a servant.

"Sorry to disturb you, M'Lady but lord Toru thought you would like something to eat, had a try of fruit and to set out your sleeping Kimono." The servant walked over and placed the tray of fruit on the vanity then walked to the changing room and laid out the sleeping kimono for the both of them then walked back into the room. "I've set out a sleeping kimono for the both of you in the changing room there." The servant pointed to the room. "If you need anything else, M'Lady, just summon me! I'll be the one to wake you in the morning. Until then M'Lady, I bid you good night!" Then the servant bowed and walked to the door and opened it "To turn on and off the lighting wave your hand over this shell by the door!" Then the servant left shutting the door. After they ate a few pieces of fruit both Rin and Kagome changed into their sleeping kimono's and went to bed.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard instead of the landing on the balcony of his study and slowly walked through the main door and headed up the stairs and straight to his chamber. When he rounded the corner Jaken came bounding up to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't come any nearer, Jaken! Leave this Sesshoumaru alone. This Sesshoumaru is not in the mood to deal with you!" Sesshoumaru kept up a blank mask as he continued down to his chamber. Jaken was left behind in the hall dumbfounded. Once inside his chamber he walked in and shut the door and walked over to the window and looked out towards the south to where he left his mate and unborn pup and ward. He sighed deeply. "Father, is this how you felt when you were alive towards mother when you need to send her away to protect her and not knowing if you'll ever see her again? Before she was killed." He raised his hand to his cheek to feel moisture coming down his cheek. He pulled his hand back away to see the moisture "Hmmm interesting! This Sesshoumaru has not shed tears since I was a pup when mother died!" He wiped his hand off then headed over to his futon and took his sword and laid them next to his futon and striped down and slid under the blanket on his futon lacing his fingers behind his head and looked at his ceiling "Mother, watch over my mate." Sesshoumaru said as he fell asleep.

**Kagome's Dream**

_Kagome was tossing and turning for her dream was disturbing to her. For in the dream she was off to the side of the battle watching Sesshoumaru and Naraku battle back and forth along with her friends gathered around watching who would win._

"Come on and beat that fucking Naraku! Don't tell me, brother that you've become weak in your fighting after you got Kagome pregnant!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up, half breed or you'll be next after this Sesshoumaru kills this hanyou." Sesshoumaru yelled behind him to Inuyasha. When a tentacle shot forth while Sesshoumaru was off guard and went through Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Is this all you have, western lord?" Naraku chuckled.

"You filthy hanyou! Do you honestly think you can beat this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku. With that said Sesshoumaru stood up and rushed towards Naraku with tokijin drawn and ready to strike Naraku. Then the dream progressed along showing them fighting when finally Naraku managed to restrain Sesshoumaru with a tentacle hovering over the part of his chest that held Sesshoumaru's heart.

"Well, well, western lord, it seems you have lost that edge to you that made you fight extremely well since you have mated. I thought this would of been a hard battle but I guess that I was wrong. Know this before you die that I'll enjoy the western lands that I have just won and know that your mate and unborn along with your ward will soon join you in the after world." Naraku then plunged the tentacle down through Sesshoumaru's chest through his heart and out of his back. Sesshoumaru's eyes going wide as it did. As he whispered something towards Kagome that she faintly caught.

"I'm sorry, my mate!" The whisper reached her ears before he slumped forward.

"**SESSHOUMARU, NO DON'T LEAVE ME!**' Kagome screamed in her sleep. But noticed the scene changed in a flash of white light and a figure appeared. Her skin and hair was a pale white and her eyes were a violet. She wore a royal blue kimono with carriages and fans on it with a yellow obi with a phoenix on it. Kagome heard words being spoken.

"Fear not, my young lady everything will be fine. You will see him again." The woman told Kagome then disappeared.

**End of Flashback**

**GLOSSARY**

Suki Beloved

Chika Wisdom


	26. Chapter 26

"Who was she?" Kagome asked but was shook out of her dream by the feel of hands shaking her and nausea in her stomach. Kagome sat straight upon the futon, to see Rin looking at her along with the servant from earlier.

"Are you alright, Lady Suki?" But before she could answer the door to the chamber opened and in rushed the guards that were assigned to watch over her and Rin.

"Lady, are you alright?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream about some battle and something that involved with the western lord, that's all. You may return to your post for I must rest." Kagome dismissed them.

"Yes, Milady." The guards bowed and left the room. The servant bowed and left as well. Kagome tried to lie back down beside Rin but could not fall asleep and she was still wide awake several hours later when the servant showed back up in the chamber as the sun was starting to rise.

"Lady Suki, you're still awake! Did you not get any sleep?" The servant asked as she walked over to where the kimonos were and sat two out. One for Kagome and the other for Rin. "We must get you and Chika dressed and to the dinning hall to await and have the morning meal with Lord Toru! So would you and Chika come in here please Milady?" Kagome got Rin up and they walked into the changing room. The servant dressed Rin in a baby pink kimono with a white obi. Then the servant dressed Kagome in a shimmering blue kimono that flowed behind her a bit on the floor with little dolphins swimming around and a sea green obi that had coral and star fish on it. "You both are dressed now, so follow me to the dining hall." The servant walked back into the main part of the chamber and over to the door and opened it letting Kagome and Rin walk out first then the servant followed shutting the door. The guards bowed as Kagome and Rin walked out past them. A few minutes later they were at the dining room door and the servant opened it and walked in first.

"Milord, they are here. Lady Suki and the child, Chika." The servant stepped aside and bowed as they Kagome and Rin walked into the room. In which they stood by the door as they watched as Lord Toru walked over to them.

"Greetings and good morning! I hope, you slept well." Toru said as the servant left the room.

"Greetings and a good morning to you as well lord Toru. No, I did not sleep well. For I'd had a disturbing dream about the western lord, that ended with a female in it that I know not who it was." Kagome said.

"Fear not for it's just a dream that you had. What do you have planned to do today, lady Suki?" Lord Toru asked.

"I know not of yet what to do with our day." Kagome said.

"You are not hungry? You touched not much of your food!" Toru asked and he watched Kagome shake her head.

"No, I'm afraid that food does not agree with me or the unborn is going to be very picky eater like it's father!" Kagome rubbed her belly.

"So, have you not had any pups before?" said Toru.

"No, I have not had any children before. This will be my first. So, I don't know what to expect while being pregnant let alone of all the changes that are do to start." Kagome said looking at her stomach.

"Your mate will be there to help you along with your friends. So, you will have no worries. Now, you mentioned about a female in your dream. What did this female look like?" Toru looked at Kagome.

"All that I got to see was that her skin and hair was a pale white and her eyes were a violet. She wore a royal blue kimono with carriages and fans on it along with a yellow obi with a phoenix on it. She told me to fear not and that everything will be fine and I'll see him again. The female did not give a name of who she was." Kagome looked over at lord Toru and saw that his eyes had gotten bigger then they were.

"Was there any other markings or anything else, you could tell me about her? Anything at all?" Toru asked.

"Well, if I would go by her height she would stand just passed Lord Sesshoumaru's shoulders and her hair were almost touching the ground." Kagome answered. Kagome watched the reaction to what she had said. "Who would she be? Or would you have any idea?" Kagome asked.

"From what you described it sounds as though Lord Sesshoumaru's mother visited you inside your dream, to let you know that everything will be fine and you'll see the western lord soon." Lord Toru said. Then Lord Toru stood up "I must leave you but feel free to roam the castle and when business is done, I'll meet up with you." With that lord Toru walked out of the room. After he left Kagome looked at Rin.

"How would you like to walk the beach and play in the sand and waves today?" Kagome asked Rin. "But you must remember you must call me Suki as I must call you Chika, alright?" She watched as Rin nodded. "We'll have one of the guards who are standing at the main door take us to the land." With that Kagome took Rin's hand and walked out of the dinning room and headed to the main door to the castle. When both Kagome and Rin stepped outside on the platform over looking the ocean the guards stood at more of attention. Kagome walked over to one of them.

"Greeting, Milady." The guard bowed to her then stood attention once more. "Is there something that we can help you with, Lady Suki?" One of the guards asked.

"We would like for one of you to take us to shore." Kagome said.

"Yes, Lady Suki. Just let me call and have a boat sent here from shore Milady." The guard said.

"There's no need for a boat is there?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, Lady Suki, it's a must for those of royal blood." The guard answered and then signaled a guard on shore to bring forth a boat. A half hour later Kagome and Rin were on shore.

"Lady Suki, would you and the child be needing any assistance?" One of the shore guards asked.

"No, sir, that will be all. I'll summon you if anything arises." With that Kagome dismissed the guard.

"Yes, Milady." The guard bowed and went on his way and Kagome and Rin took off their slippers that matched their kimono's and walked along the beach through the waves that came up and covered their feet. They walked along talking and picking up shells. Then Kagome found some stones, she could walk on and managed to get to some fairly good sized boulders in the water that and walked out. Where she was at she saw another boulder a bit away that she jumped off the others and landed on. The boulder, she was now on if she was to fall in the water it would be well past her hips and more at being just below her breasts. Once on the boulder, she looked around then she sat down on the boulder with her legs together but laying to her side. While she closed her eyes and titled her head back facing her closed eyes to the sky.

"Lady Suki, look I'm making pretty sand pictures and using all the pretty shells that we found." Rin called out using the name that Lord Toru gave Kagome as a cover up name who she really was. Kagome opened her eyes and looked over to where Rin was playing in the sand.

"You're doing well Chika, keep up the good work." Then Kagome looked down at the water that had gotten a little bit higher upon the boulder that she was sitting upon. Then she placed her feet in the water.

**Inside Lord Toru's Castle **

Lord Toru had just got out of his morning duties and had walked out of his study and walked down to Kagome's and Rin's chamber and knocked on the door and got no reply. He turned and looked at the guards that were signed over to watch over and to protect Kagome and Rin while they were there at the castle.

"Have you not seen Lady Suki and the child, Chika? Are they not in their chamber?" Toru asked.

"No, M'Lord. They are not in their chamber. We have not seen Lady Suki or the child, Chika since they left the chamber to meet you in the dinning hall for the morning meal." One of the guards mentioned.

"You are assigned to watch over and protect Lady Suki and Chika while they are here. That means when they are in the castle your to keep an eye on them but don't have to follow them around. But if they go anywhere outside you are to follow them like a shadow as you would guard my person! Do I make myself clear on this?" Lord Toru reprimanded the guards that he assigned to watch over Kagome and Rin.

"Yes Sir." The guards said in unison.

"Follow me and we will search for Lady Suki and the child, Chika." Toru and the guards left and searched the castle and found not Kagome and Rin so they walked to the main door into the castle and walked out.

"Greetings, M'Lord." The outside guards bowed as they saw their master and the other guards behind him. "Is there anything wrong, M'Lord?" The outside guards asked.

"We are looking for Lady Suki and the child, Chika for they are no where in the castle and they did not take their guards with them to where they went." Toru said.

"Lady Suki and the child are on shore, sir. They left over an hour ago to the shore. No clue, as to what they are doing." One of the outside guards said. Lord Toru nodded then walked to the bottom step that had water on it and dived into the water of the ocean and transformed into his true form which is a dolphin. Then the guards that are to protect Kagome and Rin followed suit jumping in the water and turning into their forms and following their master to shore.

**Back at the Beach**

Kagome was just coming out of her thoughts that she was having about Sesshoumaru when she heard a males voice coming from behind her somewhere.

"Enjoying yourself, Lady Suki?" The male's voice rang out to her. Kagome turned her head and saw Lord Toru and some guards standing by Rin.

"Oh Lord Toru, I'm sorry I'll be there in a moment." Kagome did not notice how or what she placed her feet before she attempted to stand up and since her feet were still wet from having her feet in the water when she stood up she placed her wet feet on her shimmering blue kimono which ended up making her kimono tight so she tried to pull it out from under her feet which in turn caused her to fall backwards. "AAAAHHHHH, NOOOO!" Kagome cried out as she fell backwards into the surf of the ocean making a splash.

"Lady Suki!" Rin yelled out as she ran to the waters edge. When what looked like a gray and aqua flash ran past her and into the water. Then off a little ways away from the boulder which Kagome fell in at came a big splash.

"You are safe now, M'Lady." Lord Toru said close to her ear.

"Ah...Thank you." Kagome turned her face to see Lord Toru but came nose to nose to him and she blushed and looked down to see one of his arms around her underneath her breast area and his hand from his other arm was on her hip. Which they stayed that way for a bit before Kagome spoke "I think, it's time for me to return to the shore now, lord Toru! So if you would be so kind as to take me there, I would be grateful." Without saying a word Toru swam them back to the shore line.

"Lady Suki!" Rin called as she ran to Kagome and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. "I was so worried about you! Are you ok? Did Lord Toru try to kiss you?" Rin asked.

"Yes Chika, I am fine. Now let's fine a way back to the castle for I am much exhausted." She took Rin's hand and walked over to two of the four guards "Would you two take Chika and myself to the castle it is time for Chika to take her nap and I am exhausted!" Kagome asked.

"Yes, M'Lady. This guard must pick M'Lady up by the waist to carry you." The guard informed Kagome. Kagome gave him a nod and in a few seconds they were in the air. Lord Toru watched them leave. But no sooner were they in the air they had landed again outside the main door of the castle.

"Welcome back, Lady Suki and Chika!" The door guards said. Kagome only gave them a slight nod and walked into the castle. Inside the main hallway she took Rin's hand and they walked down to the royal level to their chamber with their the guard following behind them. Upon entering the bed chamber and shutting the door Kagome walked over to the and laid Rin on the futon then walked into the changing room and grabbed her sleeping kimono and walked back out and to and saw Rin asleep then she untied her obi and laid it on the floor then slipped off the wet kimono to where she was nude and slipped on the sleeping kimono and then climbed onto the futon. But unaware to her the was a gray dolphin underneath where she was standing before she walked to the futon watching but now was gone. Kagome at first could not asleep but put her face in her hands and started weeping.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Rin turned over and came up to Kagome.

"Yes Rin, I'm alright. I just miss Sesshoumaru." Kagome told Rin while thinking in her head 'Imagine that me missing the lord of the western lands.' As she laid Rin next to her and lightly fell asleep. Then opened her eyes and sat up because she had a idea and then she got up and went to get a fresh kimono and changed into it. Then she walked over to the door and opened it and walked out. She looked at the guards and spoke. "I need to talk to Lord Toru could one of you be so kind to take me to where I may talk to him."

"Come with me, Lady Suki, I'll take you to a place." Kagome nodded to the guard and watched him turn then she followed him. They entered a room and the guard motioned for her to take a seat. "Lady, please take a seat and I'll let Lord Toru know you request to talk with him." Then the guard left. A little while later lord Toru entered the room where she was sitting and waiting for him.

"Thank you, please wait outside." Toru told the guard. Then turned back to Kagome. "You needed to talk to me, Kagome?"

"I have now been here three days as you are well aware of. I was wondering if there is a carriage that would be able to travel in? For in the morning I would like to take Rin to a village in a forest that's called Inuyasha's forest which is located in the southern part of the western lands." Kagome said.

"Your mate said to keep you safe. So, that would not be a wise choice, Kagome." Toru said.

"We would travel in the pretense of seeking council or help of a miko. Anyway you have put a concealing spell on us to make us look different as though we are from the southern lands and not the western lands and we'd have the guards you assigned us along wit you if you wanted to come along to ensure our safety. We could stop on the way back at the western castle under the pretense of business. Please I miss seeing my friends and now added onto that my mate and father of my unborn pup." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Lord Toru saw the tears and breathed in a deep breath and let it out in a great sigh.

"Alright, Lady Kagome, we will leave in the morning in the royal covered carriage. Now that we got that talked about, we need to talk about you getting more rest for you have to think about yourself and your unborn. Let's get you back to your chamber for you to rest. I as lord of this castle order you to get some sleep. I'll have food delivered to you and when we get you to your chamber I'll head to my study and send a message out about our plan of action." Toru told Kagome.

"No, please don't write to inform him that we are planning to come tomorrow. Please, I want it to be a surprise to him. Just write a message saying that we are doing fine and that all of us meaning his mate, ward, and his unborn misses him very much and hope to see him soon. But write it to were if Naraku's spies intercept it and take it back to Naraku that Naraku won't know that you are talking about me or Rin." Kagome said with tremendous sadness.

"That is not the way a lord does. Because before another lord is able to enter another lord's lands they must always inform the other lord first or it would at times cause a war or that lord of that land could kill any lord that enters his lands unannounced. But alright as long as you promise to take better care of yourself and go to sleep once you get to your chamber." Lord Toru saw Kagome nod her head so he held out his hand to Kagome and after she took it Toru lead them to the door and opened it and walked out into the hall with Kagome and closed the door. Then they walked towards her chamber with the guard following once there Toru opened her door for her and grabbed her hand and brought her hand up and he bent to kiss her hand. "Rest well, Lady Suki and your evening food will be brought to you and I'll see you and Chika in the morning." Lord Toru said. After that Kagome shut the door and walked to the changing room and stripped down and happened to look down to see that her breasts were even larger now and her nipples stuck out a lot more as well as now you could definitely see that her abdomen was getting larger _She looks like a pregnant woman around the ending of her first trimester. Because the baby is growing fast._. She rubbed her hand over her swollen belly. Then slipped on the sleeping kimono and walked out and over to the wardrobe and picked out what kimono that she and Rin would wear in the morning. The kimono she picked for herself was a shimmering rose pink with carriages and plum flowers with a silver obi. Then for Rin she picked out a purple kimono with red phoenix and scrolls and a red obi.

"Now, that I got that done, I will go over and get some sleep before the servant gets here with the food." Kagome walked over to the futon and laid down. A few hours later the servant came in and Kagome and Rin ate then went to bed after the servant came and got the food tray.


	27. Chapter 27

The following morning, Kagome had gotten up before the servant came and woke her up and she had already bathed and gotten dressed. Now, she walked over to the side of the futon, where Rin was asleep.

"Rin, wake up sweetie. You need to get up and bathed, for we are going on a journey today. We must get you bathed, so we can eat and be on our way." Kagome shook Rin awake.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she yawned.

"We are going to a miko's village which is in the southern part of Sesshoumaru's lands. Then we will travel to Sesshoumaru's castle but we must call each other by the names lord Toru gave us for a little while because their is a evil person who wants to hurt Sesshomaru-sama, by hurting you and me to get to him, so we have to be very careful. Alright, Rin, can you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I understand." Rin got up and let Kagome bathe and dress Rin and when she was dressed they left to go to the dinning hall and walked in.

"Good morning, Lady Suki and Chika. You sleep well?" Toru watched both Kagome and Rin nod. "We'll be on our way once your meal is done." Then lord Toru reached into his haori and pulled out something shiny then slid the object to Kagome. "Place this within your obi."

Kagome picked the object up and looked at it and saw that is was a dagger with a dolphin made out pearl with sapphires for eyes. "This dagger is so beautiful." Kagome placed the dagger into her obi.

"Come then, shall we leave on our journey?" Lord Toru stood, went to Kagome's chair and pulled it out for her and offered her a hand. Rin got out of hers and ran over to Kagome. The trio left the castle and landed on the shore where there was a carriage with golden silk curtains over both the window and over the opening that was they door. The body guards were waiting by the carriage when the trio showed up. Lord Toru gave Kagome and Rin a hand into the carriage then went to step in but was stopped.

"Lord Toru, could I please have a bow and a quiver full of arrows, so I may hide them inside the carriage? I would like to better protect my self and Chika even though you and the guards are with us. You know just incase!" Kagome asked. She watched as Lord Toru thought about it then nodded then turned to one of the guards.

"Retrieve a bow and a quiver full of arrows that is of the best quality and bring it back here." Toru told the guard as he climbed into the carriage. Not long after did the guard show back up with the bow and quiver then the carriage carrying the trio was on it's way with the guards positioned around the carriage as it went.

"How long would it take to get to the village next to the forest known for a half dog demon that I think his name's Inuyasha or something in that line?" Kagome asked while thinking "I've got to play this right incase Naraku is watching through that mirror of Kanna's."

"Lady Suki, if we only take and not stop that much we should get to that village not long after lunch. But we also have your condition of pregnancy to think of. But around the same time frame." Lord Toru said as he sat across from Kagome and Rin and watched as Kagome moved the curtain aside on the window.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

Since that day that Sesshoumaru had to take his mate, unborn pup, and his ward into hiding which was four days ago, he has been very melancholy and the silence within his castle from not having his ward within the castle was heart breaking. During the day he would not be seen outside, his study and at night after patrolling his lands he would either be found in his ward's chamber or the chamber where upon Kagome stayed in when she was last there. Jaken who was seen not out of his master's sight was sitting on the floor close to his master's desk was none the less worried and waiting for any sign to do something for his lord.

"Jaken, go and send my head guard to me at once." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yes, Milord." Jaken ran out of the study. When his retainer was out of the study Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to the window behind his desk and looked out.

"My mate, this Sesshoumaru longs to hold you within his arms once again as well as my ward Rin! Soon, my mate, soon ,you'll be back within this Sesshoumaru's arms." Sesshoumaru took and sighed deeply just before a knock sounded and brought him out of his thoughts. He turned and faced the door. "Enter!" Sesshoumaru watched as his head guard came walking into his study.

"Yes, Milord, you sent for me?" His head guard asked.

"Take and triple the warriors at every post for the next few days." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes Milord, right away." The guard bowed and left the study. Then that's when Jaken stepped up.

"Would Sesshoumaru-sama want something to eat?" Jaken asked.

"It's not needed." Sesshoumaru picked up a scroll and started to read it. "You may leave now, Jaken." Jaken turned and walked out of the study. After Jaken was out of the study and he was once again by himself he laid the scroll down and placed his head in his hands.

Kaede's Hut 

Everyone was up and already starting on there chores of working on their weapons, gathering herbs from the garden, having tea, and sitting down and talking and being bored out of their minds because Kagome was not there.

"I wonder what Kagome is doing and where Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome to hide her from Naraku?" Sango questioned.

"Why could Lady Kagome not be sent to her era like all the times, she had gone home mad at Inuyasha and stay there for the five days instead of going and having Sesshoumaru hide her where only he knows where she is?" Miroku questioned.

"Also why could I not go with her? I could change the way I look. What if the way Sesshoumaru hides her is by killing her and hiding her body?" Shippou whined.

"Ye are for getting what ye told me of young Kagome being pregnant with the western lord's pup. So, ye being the case, the western lord Sesshoumaru would not kill his heir and being that young Kagome is his mate he wants to make sure only he knows her where about's to keep her and his pup safe. Even if it be by hiding her even from her friends for the time being." Kaede told them before sipping her tea.

"As much as I don't like admitting it, but yes, my half brother would go to the extreme to protect what is his." Inuyasha said sitting in his everyday spot in the hut.

"Yeah, but still I miss Kagome a lot!" Shippou crossed his arms Inuyasha style and pouted.

**Entrance of Kaede's Village**

The carriage stopped outside the village just out of site. The guards got closer to the carriage as the carriage carriers stood waiting for the ok to move.

"Milord, we are on the outskirts of the village and ordered the other guards to surround the carriage more closely. We await your say to continue forward or not." One of the guards said.

"Lord Toru, please just have the guards only have their hands on the hilt of their swords. These people will protect their village yes but they won't attack unless threatened." Kagome told Toru.

"Guard, proceeds into the village but no one's to draw their swords unless you are directly attacked. But keep your hands on the hilt of your swords." Lord Toru told the guards.

"Yes sir!" The guards said. Then the carriage carrier's started forward. As the carriage moved out of the tree line and started into the village the watcher that calls out if any possible danger started calling out warning everyone. When they almost got to the center of the village the men of the village surrounded the carriage where it could not move forward. One of the guards walked up to the window of the carriage.

"Why are we not moving?" Toru asked.

"The villager's sir has surrounded the carriage Milord!" The guard said.

"Milord, shows them you mean no harm!" Kagome said tender heartily. She watched as Toru nodded. Then Kagome leaned down to Rin "Wake up, for we have stopped.

"Stay here, Lady Suki!" Then Lord Toru moved the golden curtain on the door and stepped out.

"What you want here, youkai?" A villager asked.

"My companions and I seek council with the miko of this village." lord Toru said.

"Someone go get, Priestess Kaede!" Another villager called out. Then a person ran to get her.

**Inside Kaede's Hut**

"So Inuyasha, when do we plan to head out and look for Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Yeah since, Naraku said he will be coming to kidnap lady Kagome in five days and this is the fourth day!" Miroku spoke up but Inuyasha did not get to speak up due to the villager came rushing into the hut.

"Priestess Kaede, a carriage came into the village and a youkai and his companions seek council with thee. We have the carriage surrounded." The villager said.

"I'll come with thee!" Kaede started to walk towards the door.

"We'll come with you Kaede," Everyone spoke in unison. Then they all went out of the hut. Within a few seconds they were at the carriage.

"I am Kaede, priestess of this village. Who might ye be?" Kaede asked.

"I am the lord of the southern lands and my name is Lord Toru." He gave a slight bow.

"What brings the southern lord to this village?" Kaede asked.

"My companion seeks to have council with you." Toru looked towards the carriage.

"Who is your companion?" Inuyasha spoke up. They watched as lord Toru walked over to the carriage and moved the golden curtain aside and first to step out was a little girl with lemon yellow hair wearing a purple kimono with a phoenix and scrolls on it with a red obi. Then lord Toru held out a hand and then what everyone saw was a beautiful youkai female step out with yellow orange hair and wearing a shimmering rose pink kimono with carriages and plum flowers and silver obi.

"May I introduce you to Lady Suki." Lord Toru introduced Kagome covering up her real name. Then placed his hand on Rin's head "This child is Chika." He said as Kaede looked over the travelers and saw that they did not pose any threat.

"Won't you follow me to my hut?" Kaede motioned for them to follow. Once at the hut the trio followed everyone inside the hut while the guards stayed outside. When everyone sat down they started to speak.

"Lady Suki, ye are pregnant are ye not? Forgive this old miko, this old miko is bold but I  
sense that feeling around you and that the child is a strong one." Kaede spoke.

"Yes, miko Keade, I am and that is the reason, I seek your council. Lately the child has not been moving around as much since the father is not around any longer." Kagome spoke.

"Hm... how far along are ye?" Kaede asked.

"Tomorrow will be a month and a few days." Kagome said.

"I'm not sure but I'll mix up some herbs to mix with your tea and that should help." Kaede stood up and walked to her herbs. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"You look like you're a half breed. Who were you sired from and what breed of youkai? If you don't mind me asking." Kagome asked even though she already knew.

"I'm sired as you call it from the once great InuTaisho and his human mate, Izayoi. My parents are no longer living so in regards to the breed that I am is part inu-youkai."

"So your the brother to the western lord, the great Sesshoumaru-sama, I take it then. Is that the reason you wear that strange bead and fang rosary around your neck?" She heard Inuyasha starting to growl.

"You will **NOT** growl at Lady Suki, in a threatening manner!" Toru said as he placed his hand on his sword.

"This lady is sorry, if I asked wrong. I was just wondering." Kagome said.

"The bead and fang rosary was given to him by a friend. We started calling it the 'Sit Rosary' because when he would get out of control or she got mad she would let him have it." Shippou busted out laughing. "She is not here right now though."

Kagome smiled evilly inside to herself "What a funny name to call the rosary as the name 'The _Sit_ Rosary' I mean could it be called something else?" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha go face first into the floor of Kaede's hut. Everyone was looking around at each other.

"How did the rosary work? The only person to be able to say sit and make that happen is Kagome." Sango said looking at Inuyasha who was sitting back up.

"So only this person known as Kagome can say the word **_'SIT'_** and he goes face first? That's so amazing." Kagome said as everyone watched as Inuyasha was face first in the floor once more. Then she looked at lord Toru "I must tell them." She watched him nod. "Everyone listen, I am your Kagome!"

"How is that? Lady Kagome has a crescent moon on her forehead and not a jellyfish. If you are her then you would be able to tell us what Kagome brings that Inuyasha loves to eat?" Miroku questioned.

"What I bring from my era is ramen that **YOU ALL** love but his favorite is the beef . You, Shippou love when I bring you anything that is chocolate." Kagome answered while holding the now sleeping Rin. "But for right now, I have a concealing spell on me to change my scent and looks same with the little Rin here until after the fifth day and what Naraku has planned so you must for now call me Lady Suki and you must call Rin by the name of Chika. When I leave here you must act as though you still have no clue where my where about's are or the point of me hiding will be for nothing." Kagome told them.

"Kagome, if you said that you are only a month and a few days pregnant as of tomorrow then why are you the size you are now? You look like you are in your very late first trimester or early second trimester?" Sango asked.

"I have no clue as to why, Sango." Kagome answered.

"Where will you be going next?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lady and I are heading to the western castle." Lord Toru said. "We must be on our way."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Shippou cried.

"I would love to, Shippou but we can't take a chance of Naraku finding out about me." Then she looked over towards Inuyasha "Inuyasha, after I leave here take the group out and start looking for Naraku and even though you and Sesshoumaru don't like each other please work together on my request to help get Naraku's plan eliminated. Now I must go." Lord Toru stood up and picked the sleeping Rin up and held her in his arms. As Sango came over and helped Kagome up and felt Kagome's stomach and giggled. Then the trio walked out of the hut and towards the carriage with the guards following as well as the Inu Group. Just as she was about to climb into the carriage a voice called to her.

"Lady Suki, take these herbs with ye and when time for ye to take your tea add some of these herbs to ye tea." Kaede handed Kagome a medium size clay jar with the herbs in it.

"Village miko, take this in payment for your council and for the herbs." Lord Toru reached into his hakama and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Kaede. Then turned back towards the carriage still holding Rin in his arms. "We must leave now, Lady Suki." He watched as a guard walked forward and held a hand out and help Kagome into the carriage then stepped back and Lord Toru got in and seated himself as the guard came up and Toru told the guard where they were heading to before lowering the golden curtain. Then the carriage left the village.

"What did he hand you, Kaede?" Shippou asked. Kaede opened the pouch and poured out the contents onto her hand. The contents that came out were a mixture of both gold and silver coins.

"Wow, that's a lot of payment, Kaede!" Miroku's eyes lit up when he saw the gold and silver coins.


	28. Chapter 28

**Inside the carriage**

Kagome was sitting there looking down at the floor of the carriage in a saddened state of mind.

"Lady, cheer up you'll see the village again." Lord Toru tried to cheer her up.

"That was kind of you of the pouch you gave Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Should you take rest lady?" Lord Toru asked.

"No, I want to be awake when we arrive at the western lord's castle." Kagome answered.

"You also need to think of your health and the health of the pup that you are carrying. You can tell you've not been sleeping that much. You can tell it in your face as well as your body and that is not good for either of your healths." Lord Toru was trying sound that she need to rest. Even though Kagome did not willing want to fall asleep her body had a mind of it's own because about ten minutes out of the village after the fact that Toru said she needed to think about her health and that of the unborn pup her head fell forward with her chin on her chest and her eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep. Toru just sat across from the now sleeping Kagome and the sleeping Rin who was laying next to Kagome with her head on Kagome's lap. He was smiling at the picture before him before he looked out of the window to see the landscape to determine where they were and how much farther from the western castle that they were. The time soon passed to where Toru leaned across the carriage to where Kagome was asleep and gently shook her.

"Lady Suki ,wake up we are coming upon the western castle." Lord Toru spoke.

"Hmm... What?" Kagome sat blinking her eyes.

"Look out the window, lady, we are coming upon the gates of the western castle." He watched Kagome look out the window and smiled. Then she looked at Rin.

"Chika, wake up, dear." Then she bent down close to her ear. "We are coming to the western lands and to Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said.

"We're at Sesshoumaru-sama's castle." Rin sat up and yawned.

"Yes, but we must be careful." Kagome voiced. Then the carriage came to a hault. As they heard voices.

"Stop, who approaches the western lord's castle? What business you have here!" A guard asked.

"Stay in the carriage, I'll handle this." Lord Toru said before stepping out of the carriage. "Our business here is between your Lord and the lord of the south. Though the western lord is not expecting me but it is extremely important that I speak to Lord Sesshoumaru." Lord Toru spoke out to the western guards.

"Who else is within the carriage?" The guard spoke.

"That is something, I'm not at liberty to pass onto you but only to the western lord. Now would you hold another lord from the council of your own lord or will you let myself and this carriage to pass through this gate?" Lord Toru asked.

"You may pass but we will inform the lord's retainer to await you." The guard left to get the retainer Jaken while Toru got back into the carriage and the carriage came to the front of the castle that lead to the front door of the castle. Then Toru stepped out of the carriage to be greeted by Jaken.

"Welcome Lord Toru to the western lord's castle, but I'm afraid, M'Lord is not seeing anyone at this time." Jaken tried to make a speech.

"I must speak to your lord for it is of great importance!" Lord Toru motioned Jaken closer and Toru bent to Jaken's ear. "I bring something of some importance that lord Sesshoumaru would want to see. Meaning his mate and ward. But we must not announce it do to the danger that lurks to harm them. So you must announce just me and I'll bring them into the study with me." Then lord Toru stood back up. When he did he saw Jaken smile.

"Come this way, lord Toru but be warned, I don't know if my lord will see you or not." Jaken said as he watched Toru turn towards the carriage and held out his hand and a young child took ahold of it and stepped out of the carriage. Then he held out his hand again and Kagome took ahold of his hand and stepped out. When they were ready Jaken proceeded into the castle and they followed. Jaken walked up the stairs and into the study.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Toru is here and is needing to speak with you. He said it is of some extreme importance." Jaken said.

"Show him in, Jaken." Sesshoumaru was read a scroll. Jaken turned and walked towards the door and motioned for lord Toru in and the others to come in. When they were in Sesshoumaru did not look up.

"Greetings lord, Sesshoumaru. Your retainer does speak the truth when he said I have some extreme information and it is concerning your mate and ward!" Lord Toru said. At the mention of his mate and ward Sesshoumaru's head shot up.

"What about my mate?" Sesshoumaru said as he watched lord Toru step to the side as well as his guards to reveal Kagome and Rin. Then Toru looked at his guards "You may leave now and return to the carriage." He watched as his guards bowed and left.

"Greetings, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin spoke. Sesshoumaru came out from behind his desk. When he did Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his leg Sesshoumaru reached down and picked his ward up and hugged her.

"This Sesshoumaru has missed Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"I"ve missed Sesshoumaru-sama, very much. So has Kagome!" Rin said. Sesshoumaru looked over to his mate and put Rin down and walked over to his mate. When He got in front of her, he saw tears streaming down her face. He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Then brought her chin up and kissed her on the lips; but broke apart.

"What are you doing here, my mate? Why did you come out of hiding?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I just had to see you, so I could see that you were ok!" Kagome cried into his chest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I may speak." Toru spoke up and he watched as Sesshoumaru nodded. "Your mate has not been sleeping well. Due to dreams and also your unborn pup." He watched as Sesshoumaru looked from Toru to his mate. Then Toru looked at Rin. "Rin, how about you take me and show me your favorite part of the gardens and let these two be alone for a while shall we?" Toru took Rin's hand and walked out of the study shutting the door.

"What does he mean by dreams and our pup?" Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome away from him to look her over and his eyes got wide.

"From the day you left us at the southern lord's castle, our pup has not moved around that much and me not knowing anything about being pregnant with a inu-pup don't know if it is normal or not. Also why am I this large for only being a month and a few days pregnant?" She took his hand and slid it over her heavily swollen belly. She watched as his eyes grew large when at the touch of his hand on her belly the pup moved as though it knew that it's father touched the belly and not it's mother's hand. "Oh now, you decide to act up now." Kagome said.

"Our pup is fine and growing fast. I might have to do with both my youkai blood that's running through your vain that's turned you into a inu-youkai along with your miko blood that is making our pup grow faster for the way it feels our pup shall be born real soon! Now mate, tell me of these dreams." Sesshoumaru lead Kagome out the door and down to their bed chamber. After closing the door they walked over to the futon and sat down upon it.

"It is always the same. It's of you fighting Naraku and I was to one side and your half brother and the group across from me watching who would win the battle. Your brother yelled out beat Naraku already and you have gotten weak in your fighting since you had gotten me pregnant. Then you yelled back telling him to shut up or he will be next. When you were off guard Naraku shot a tentacle out and it went through your shoulder and out the other side. Naraku asked if that is all you had in fighting. You shot back with 'About filthy hanyou's and if he honestly thinks he could beat you.' Then you stood up and rushed towards Naraku with tokijin drawn and ready to strike. Then the dream flashes to where Naraku managed to restrain you with a tentacle and had another hovering over your heart and he said 'Well, well western lord it seems you lost the edge to you that made you fight extremely well since you have mated. I thought this would of been a hard battle but I guess wrong. Know this before you die that I'll enjoy the western lands, I have just won and know your mate, unborn, and your ward will soon join you." Then Naraku plunged the tentacle through your chest through your heart and out your back. Your eyes going wide as it did. As you whispered something towards me which was 'I'm sorry, my mate!' As you slumped forward and then I screamed 'Sesshoumaru, no, don't leave me!' But then then picture changes in a flash of white light and a figure appeared. Her skin and hair were a pale white and her eyes's were a violet. She wore a royal blue kimono with carriages and plum flowers on it and a yellow obi with a phoenix on it. Her height I would say is she would stand just passed your shoulder and her hair was almost touching the ground. She told me to fear not and that everything will be fine and I'll see you again. But she never told me her name! So I have no clue who she was." Kagome finished saying then she looked at her mate. To see the shocked look showing in his eyes. "Do you have any idea who it was? From what Lord Toru said is that he said it sounded like your mother!"

"Yes, my mate you described my mother. The figure that showed up in your dream was indeed my mother's spirit. To let you know everything will be fine but rest now and be rest assured that things will be fine." Sesshoumaru kissed her fully on the mouth then broke the kiss and laid Kagome's head on his chest. When she was sound asleep he lay her flat on the futon and slipped off the other side and walked out of the room to find Jaken. When he did he ordered rooms to be made for lord Toru and his guards and had dinner for them and Rin but to have dinner brought up for himself and his mate to the bed chamber. Then after dinner have Rin in her own chamber and dressed for bed. She is to remain in her room and not running around outside alone do to Naraku or his spies. Then he found lord Toru and invited him to stay at the castle over night and upon entering the chamber he walked over and got a night yukata for Kagome to change into then walked over to the futon and sat down next to his mate. When he sat down Kagome woke up.

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you since you were sleeping so peacefully but I got this out so you could change into it so you could get more comfy since the long travel today and for not sleeping so well." Sesshoumaru reached and got the night yukata from the foot of the futon and handed it to her. "You and my ward as well as lord Toru will sleep here tonight and head to the southern lands in the morning before dawn." Sesshoumaru put a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear.

"Thank you and it's alright that I was awakened since I'll be able to sleep well tonight since I'll be next to you. That is if I'm sleeping next to you tonight that is?" Kagome said.

"Yes all of us meaning you and my and our unborn will sleep well this night. You and this Sesshoumaru will be in each other's arms. Now mate, I picked this sleeping yukata so you may change into it so do so." Sesshoumaru said.

"What about dinner?" Kagome asked.

"I instructed that it to be brought here. For this Sesshoumaru has missed being with his mate, as well as your curves, the softness of your lips." He unclasped the obi and loosened up the front of the kimono and slid it off her shoulders as he leaned close to Kagome and brought his lips onto hers flicking his tongue across her lips seeking entrance. When she opened her mouth to moan due to his soft hot lips, Sesshoumaru took full advantage of it as he leaned her back against the futon and trailed his kisses down her neck and kissing his mating mark then continued down to her stomach. He stopped at her stomach and drew away so he could look at the sight and take in the smell. As he looked and trailed over the spot were their unborn was he smiled.

"Hello my pup." He said and then kissed Kagome's stomach.

"Oooh did you feel that? A strong movement when you spoke!" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled as he nodded. Just then a knock came at the door. Sesshoumaru moved to her side as Kagome slowly sat up and put on the yukata. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Enter!" Sesshoumaru growled as the door opened and his general walked in.

"Sorry, M'Lord for disturbing you with your concubine since your mate is not here!" The general said. Sesshoumaru heard a gasp and turned and looked at Kagome and saw that she now had tears in her eyes. He went to touch her and she moved away and Sesshoumaru growled. Then shot his red eyes back to his general.

"What is so important that you intrude?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"The report of whom you sent us to find out about is just came back and there is no sign of any where about." The general said.

"That will be all!" Sesshoumaru sounded frustrated. The general bowed and left the chamber. After the general left Sesshoumaru tried once again to touch Kagome but each time she moved away.

"So your wanting or looking for concubines to be able to warm your bed while I am in the southern lands? So how many other females have you rutted with while your ward and I have been gone to the southern lands these past days? So that is another reason you asked why we had come is it not!" She was now yelling. He tried to go to her to comfort her. She stood up and moved close to the door and placed her hand on the handle "If you need other women to warm your bed then you can do so without me! For I will no longer warm your bed!" With that she opened the door and ran out of the chamber slamming the door as she ran down the hall and around the corner. She did not watch where she was going and ran into someone but did not stop but kept on running till she was outside and in the gardens.

Lord Toru watched as Kagome ran down the stairs crying and walked to the door she had came out of and knocked.

"Enter!" The voice growled out. Then Toru opened the door and walked in. Upon entering Toru saw Sesshoumaru sitting on his futon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I just saw your mate run out crying. May I inquire if there is anything wrong that you would need any help?" asked Toru.

"Just a big mess up in understanding is what happened. My general came in and thought I was with a concubine and mentioned it that he did not mean to disturb me with my concubine since my mate was gone. She now thinks that I've been with other females since she and my ward have been at your castle as well as the reason I asked why she and my ward had show up at my castle and now won't let me touch her and she refuses to warm my bed. I do have that right to take concubines if I so choose but I don't." Sesshoumaru let a heart rendering sigh come out.

"Let me handle this, my friend and when I finish talking to her and she's calm I'll bring her back to you." Lord Toru spoke. He watched as Sesshoumaru nodded. Then Toru turned and left the chamber and headed to look for Kagome.


	29. Chapter 29

_LEMON AHEAD_

**Inside The Garden**

Kagome ran into the gardens to get away from Sesshoumaru, when she stopped she was in a part of the gardens that she had not been in or seen before. This garden had a large lake and a waterfall, many trees, bushes and flowers. She walked to the edge of the lake and looked around also to see if there was a way to get to the waterfall, but seeing that the only way to get to the waterfall was to swim; she thought that a refreshing swim would calm her down so she wiped her tears away then looking down and saw she was only wearing the sleeping yukata, she chuckled and said "I must be a sight to see! I'm going for a swim." Then she took off her sleeping yukata so it would be something dry to put back on after she got out. With her sleeping yukata on the ground she dived into the lake not knowing a pair of piercing dark gray eyes were watching her behind a bush.

"Well, it looks like I'll be talking to her out there." Lord Toru said as he striped down to his skin and let his haori and hakama drop to the ground. "Since it's dark and just the light of the moon for light, I'll go like this my clothes will be dry." Then he dived into the water and swam towards Kagome.

"This is so beautiful!" Kagome said as she swam closer to the waterfall to were the mist surrounded her. "The moon's light makes the waterfall look like it glows as well as so peaceful."

"Yes, it's peaceful out here." said the voice behind her. Kagome turned around and saw lord Toru. "Lord Toru, what brings you out here? Did Sesshoumaru send you out after me?" Kagome asked.

"He told me what happened, what was said and I told him I would come talk with you; in around about way for him to not interfere and he nodded. Another reason, I'm out here is to swim considering the type of youkai, I am and also watch over you."

"But you being a dolphin youkai, you would not be able to turn into your true form in fresh water since your from the ocean. So you would not be able to swim that fast as you would in your true form would you?" But before he could answer she sank under the water and swam away from him then came up for air and waved then went back under and swam towards the waterfall. When she got closer she made out a shape but when she got to it she saw it looked like a cave so she went back to the surface to get more air.

"Where did you go?" Toru asked.

"I saw a shadowed black shape down there and swam to it and it looks like a underwater cave and I wanted to explore how far it went in but I had to come up for air." After she said that she filled her lungs up with air and dove back under to go see how far the cave went in. When she was almost to the opening she felt a hand lock around hers and pulled her close as they entered the cave. A little later Kagome felt them swim upwards and broke to the surface. "Ah where are we? Why if our heads are out of the water we don't see the moon?" Kagome asked.

**LEMON STARTS BELOW**

"It appears to be a cave or air pocket. There are many like this in the ocean. Hmm, let's see, ah behind you is a ledge try to climb up and sit." She reached up and tried to pull herself up but couldn't. "Hold on, I'll get out and pull you up." Toru got out of the water and reached down and grabbed her hands and pulled her up. When she came out of the water and before she got her footing she slipped and fell forward which Toru caught her in his arms which in turn caused both of their nude bodies to come together and touched. "I've got you! There's no fear of..." Toru's voice got softer as his mouth drew closer to Kagome's and seized her lips with his. He trailed his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance.

"Mmmm-N-no!" Kagome pushed out of lord Toru's arms and backed away from him until her back touched wall. "What are you doing? We can't!" She breathed hard as she faintly saw lord Toru moving towards her.

"You liked my lips on yours. Your body betrays you!" He stepped right in front of Kagome. "Your body and you are curious and has been since the day you slipped off the boulder and fell in the surf at my castle and you turned and we were nose to nose almost kissing. Your body is so soft against mine. Tell me you would not want my hands to move up and down like this. Tell me that your body does not crave to be touched!" He said as he trailed his hand down her swollen pregnant belly and rested his hand on her core as his fingers slid into her folds of her core that started to wake up and start to come alive by getting moist. "Tell me you don't crave to have my fingers slid in and out of you like so!"

"Please you shouldn't, We shouldn't be doing this! My mate will be... Mmmm!" Kagome moaned as her head tilted back.

"Your mate, even though he's a dog youkai will not be able to tell we have done anything because water messes up and washes away scents. Our scents will be washed clean off of us." Toru placed his mouth over her nipple as he slid three of his fingers deep within her heated core as a raspy moan came from her. Then while she was against the wall he went to his knee's and slid his fingers out of her core and used two of the three to spread open the folds of her core and brought his face closer and placed his tongue inside the opening of her core and plunged his tongue inside tasting her. Not long after he started her hips started bucking and his mouth was filled with her juices. After licking her clean he raised up onto his feet and pressed her back against the wall and brought her hips forward and stepped between her thighs and slid his manhood deep within her but making sure not to hurt the pup she was currently carrying. As he entered her he heard her cry out in pleasure.

"Ooooooohh mmmmm!" They went on in this position for another fifteen minutes until lord Toru pulled himself out of her and guided her to the floor.

"You feel wonderful wrapped around my member, Kagome." said Toru as he wrapped Kagome's legs around him as he guided himself back into her.

"We should get going back to our clothes before the guards finds them and reports back to my mate or he comes looking for mm... uss... harderr Toru." moaned Kagome.

"Fear not for, we have not been gone long and I fear not to go harder due to your pup you already carry within you. But this one will go faster within you." Toru picked the pace up until Kagome screamed out her release as Toru grunted heavily as he slammed into her as his seed shot into her filling her. "Lady Kagome, you are wonderful." They rested there for a bit while Toru finished spilling his seed then pulled out of Kagome and they both sat up. As they were sitting there Toru saw that Kagome was shaking so he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Your worried that your mate will smell my seed and my scent, are you not?" He watched as Kagome nodded. "Your mate has a good nose for smelling things but fear not; for I know he will not smell my seed within you or my scent once we have been in the water. For one of my kind has bedded Sesshoumaru's mother a few days after Sesshoumaru was born when InuTaisho was away and he never knew she had rutted with one of my kind. Anyway the Lady's of the land's can have male concubines as the males can have female concubines. Now that brings me to one of the reasons, I am out here."

**End Of LEMON**

"Lord Toru, would you be my one and only secret male concubine?" Kagome asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Even if I tell you that I know your mate has not been with any other female while you and his ward's been at my castle. His general did not know it was you that was with Sesshoumaru on the futon! So your mate is innocent and has not bedded anyone other than you while you were gone. So after you heard the truth about him are you still wanting me as your secret concubine?" Toru watched Kagome thought about it for a bit.

"Yes, but mostly it'll be when I'm lonely and when my mate is away for a long time. We can meet in here which will be called my sanctuary, my secret hiding spot. Where I can get away from all of it for a while." Kagome told him. Then he nodded.

"But you do know that if Lord Sesshoumaru did bed another female, you can't get upset with him. But as his mate if he does you have every right to watch the process of him bedding her. So if he is in the beginning or where ever during the rutting you can sit there and watch the same goes for him. It is in the youkai rules." Toru told her.

"Would you sit with me, while I speak with my mate as a request?" She asked.

"As you wish, Kagome. But now we must swim out of your private sanctuary and our meeting spot. But you must also mate with your mate as well so he won't know about our joining until you want him to know." He watched her nod as he kissed her then turned her around and they jumped into the water and swam out of the cave and she went to the shore where her sleeping yukata was and he went to where he undressed and got all of his outfit on and walked over to her. "Kagome, I hate to do this but we have to do something to explain our wet hair!" So he picked her up in his arms and dove into the water then came back up and out of the water onto the shore. Then sat her on her feet then he took off his outer haori and wrapped it around her even though it was wet. Then they walked towards the castle. As they got closer lord Toru bent down and picked Kagome up into his arms and carried her into the castle. When he saw a guard he called out to him and he came over. "You go inform lord Sesshomaru that I found Suki and tell him of the state she's in and that I'm carrying her to her chamber." With that the guard was off towards Sesshoumaru's study. Lord Toru used his youkai speed and ran up the stairs but once he got close to the third floor he slowed down and walked the rest of the way up. When he reached the top of the stairs for the third floor by the guards He saw Sesshoumaru come out of his study with Jaken coming behind him.

"What happened lord Toru?" Sesshoumaru asked as Toru handed Kagome over to Sesshoumaru still wrapped in his wet haori.

"We were talking and she was trying to see if she could levitate and go through the air but in trying to do so she closed her eyes. Luckily she drifted over and stopped over the middle of the lake which has a waterfall in your gardens because when she opened her eyes she panicked and fell out of the sky and plunged into the water. Noticing this I swam out and retrieved her and brought her back here." Toru spoke in reverence to Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru is indebted to you." Then he saw a servant coming down the hall and stopped "Go retrieve a fresh sleeping kimono." Sesshoumaru turned and walked down the hall towards his bed chamber but stopped at his study. "Lord Toru, wait within my study for upon my return, we shall talk." Then he continued down to the bed chamber with Kagome in his arms. Once inside the chamber Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on her feet and looked her over. "Are you alright, my love?" He reached out and removed Toru's haori from her body as well as the soaked sleeping yukata then lead her over to the futon "Please lay down, so I may check our pup!" So she laid back onto the futon as he knelt down next to her and started feeling her swollen belly. As he was doing so he felt a strong kick which made a smile come to his face which faded as the bed chamber door opened and in walked a young female servant with the fresh sleeping kimono.

"Sorry M'Lord, I just brought the kimono for the other servant since she had to go and do something else." The young female servant walked over close to Sesshoumaru and held out her arms which held the sleeping kimono when he took it and she turned swiftly around and walked towards the door. When she did turned around a spicy scent waft up to his nose which he deeply took in which he knew what the scent meant.

"That scent entices this Sesshoumaru. It's the scent when female's come into heat! It's alluring to this Sesshoumaru since this Sesshoumaru has not mated his mate for close to one full month due to my mate being with pup. I could bed this servant then give her a potion, so she would not conceive from the joining." Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "Servant, you are to report to my study when you finish your work. We're to talk about the conduct of a servant!" He ordered then watched as the servant left then he turned back to Kagome to see that while he was speaking to the servant Kagome grabbed the sleeping kimono and had gotten dressed.

"Sesshoumaru, could we go to your study we need to talk." Kagome said.

"Yes mate, we must talk. Come." He stood up and reached for her hand and they walked to his study and saw Toru stand up and greeted the western lord and lady by bowing. Sesshoumaru walked behind his low level desk and sat down. "Lord Toru, with all due respect could our meeting wait till after I talk to my mate?" Sesshoumaru voiced out.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, with all due respect to you, my mate but upon request of mine, I asked lord Toru to sit while we talk please." Kagome spoke lovingly.

"Granted, my mate but let it not become a habit for their will be times this Sesshoumaru will need to speak to you alone." He slightly smiled.

"I would like to start of what I have to say by say I'm sorry for running out earlier when your general thought I was your concubine. It was to be expected knowing that I have a different look to me right now. I should of trusted you. Lord Toru said that you had not been with another female other than me. He also mentioned to me that you would be able to have a female concubine or concubines as well as the lady of the lands may have a male concubines or concubines. He went on to mention that the lady of the land could watch her mate during the act as well as the lord of the lands could do the same while the lady is with a concubine. That act is within the rules of youkai society. But I would hope that you would let me know if you do release yourself with a concubine you would let me your mate know. I would not judge or think of you differently of you if you did and hopefully you would do the same with me. As well as not putting her above me and going and warming her bed when I'm able and willing to do so!" Kagome took a deep breath. "So what I am trying to say is if during anytime that you can't seek your mate for release due to me being away visiting my family, or because I am pregnant and carrying your pup and I can't satisfy you for your release I won't hold it against you if you seek out a concubine." Kagome finished saying and took a chance to look at Sesshoumaru. When she did he sat there shocked. "Well are you going to say anything?"

"I am not like my half brother at not respecting the woman I have chosen as my mate! Yes, it's within the youkai society about concubines. I would not put any lesser youkai or human who would be only a means of release above my mate. My mate is my source of main pleasure. This Sesshoumaru has missed his mate's warm body lying next to him at nights. Curse that vile hanyou! He will pay for having my mate and my ward having to separate from the western lands to hide and not being around this Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru also hears what you are saying and will take it into his heart." He then looked down at his desk and picked up a scroll that had the seal of the western lands on it and handed it to lord Toru.

"What's this scroll for lord Sesshoumaru?" Toru asked.

"Lord Toru, you are to take my mate and ward and leave this castle before the sun rises and take them back to your castle and keep them there until I come and get them after the vile hanyou is dead. I'll leave word for my general to send word for my mate to return to the castle either because I'm badly wounded and unable to come and get them or to return and rule the lands upon my death! In case of my death, hand my mate that scroll which states all within my lands be it my general, guards, servants, council, and retainer are to follow her as ruler until my heir be it a male is of age to rule." Sesshoumaru turned and faced his mate and opened his mouth to speak. But Kagome spoke.

"Lord Toru, would you be so kind to remove the concealing spell so that my mate could see and sleep by the true image of the lady of the western lands! So that is what he see's before day break." Kagome asked and watched as Toru nodded and closed his eyes and said something as she started to glow. Then Toru opened his eyes as the true image of Kagome appeared. "There my mate so this is what you see before we retire and sleep and is what you'll see upon waking and which you'll be returning to after the battle." That's when Sesshoumaru took ahold of her hands.

"Mate, you must listen to what I'm to tell you. If at Naraku's death and I in return don't make it you are to return to this castle and you are to take upon you another mate." He saw Kagome shake her head no.

"N-no, you must not talk so! You will return from the battle!" She cried.

"If I don't you are to take a new mate. A powerful one of high standing and not a low level youkai. Do you understand? You are so young,to not take upon yourself a new mate; if I was to die and waste away your years. Would you do that for this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I understand but I know you will return." She spoke.

"Lord Toru, before sunrise I'll be heading out looking for Naraku. You are to wake both my mate and ward and leave this castle before light appears in the sky and be on your way to get them within safety of your castle." Sesshoumaru watched as Toru nodded. "Now, my mate and I bid you good night." As all three walked to the study door and walked out into the hall and headed to two separate bed chambers.

Once Sesshoumaru and Kagome had entered their bed chamber, Sesshoumaru walked over and placed his swords next to the wall on his side of the futon and striped everything off except his inner haori and hakama. Then turned around and saw the sleeping kimono fall to the floor and Kagome walked over to her mate nude. She reached her hand up and trailed it down his chest and over to his male nipple then brought her mouth to it and sucked his nipple as well as nipping at it with her fangs.

"Mate, I fear not take you with you being with pup since for in the morning it will have been a month and a few days since we have mated and our pup has grown much since that time and this Sesshoumaru fears he would not be able to control his youkai blood during our mating and that would not be good for you and our pup since you'll be giving birth soon for our pup like this Sesshoumaru says has grown and is going faster due to the mixer of your miko powers and my youkai blood that's within you that made you a youkai." But Kagome kept on licking and nipping his skin going down lower until she was on her knee's and working her clawed hand into his hakama and pulled his erection out and ran her tongue from the tip to the base of his erection then back to the tip and opened her mouth and slid his erection deep within her hot mouth. "Grrrr, mate, I don't won't to hurt you, Please!" Sesshoumaru pleaded but Kagome took out his erection from her mouth and stood up and looked at him.

"You know Sesshoumaru, there are other holes on a woman's body that a man can use that would bring pleasure to a guy. In my era both girls and boys are taught this. These ways a female won't be able to become with child." Kagome told Sesshoumaru as she lead him over to their futon and had him lay back. Once he was laying back Kagome straddled him then kissed his lips and trailed down his neck. "Sessho, when you go out in the morning and if your half brother and group shows up please let them help you defeat Naraku." Kagome voiced as she looked up at him before moving down to his chest. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arms.

"You think this Sesshoumaru can't handle the vile hanyou on my own?" This Sesshoumaru does not need help from the half breed and his human companions!" Sesshoumaru lightly growled.

"Just in case, my love please, please let them help you. I want our pup to have a father and I want my mate to come back to me." Kagome finished saying before Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and laid her down beside him.

"You should get some sleep for soon, you'll be traveling back to the southern castle until the challenge is over and Naraku is dead." Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at his mate and saw her sad eyes which resulted in him sighing. "This Sesshoumaru will let the half breed and his human companions help if this Sesshoumaru needs any help! Now go to sleep, my precious mate." He lay there watching as his mate fell asleep. While he watched her fall asleep he was reminded of the erection that she caused him that he could feel when the silk sheets moved. He tried the best he could to pay no attention to it. So he slid out off the futon and picked up his swords and his outer haori and hakama and went to his study.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sesshoumaru's Study**

When he reached his study which was two doors down from his and Kagome's bed chamber. He walked over to his desk after closing the door and placed his outer haori and hakama by his cushion, then pulled a scroll out and wrote for his general the orders in what to do upon if he does not return from the challenge or if he is extremely wounded. Then rolled it up and sealed it with his seal. He also wrote two more scrolls one for Kagome and the other for Toru then sealed them as well. Then stood up and walked over to the window that had a cushion in it but he stood looking out the window. When a slight knock sounded and before he could answer the door opened and in walked the servant from before that he was to talk to.

"M'Lord, you told me to come to your study when I was done with my work." The young servant girl said.

"Did this Sesshoumaru say **ENTER** before you walked in?" As he continued to look outside.

"No, M'Lord!" As she slowly walked closer to him and as she did the scent of her being in heat reached him which made his youkai awaken. Now she was next to him but slightly behind him. "What did M'Lord want to talk to me about?" The servant said as she reached out and touched his arm trailing her fingers up and down his arm.

"You will remove your hand from this Sesshoumaru's person and **NOW**! As well, as you can help with something that needs to be taken care of before you retire!" He was still looking out the window.

"Yes, M'Lord. What needs to be done?" said the servant. Before she knew what was happening Sesshoumaru was behind her.

"You will satisfy this Sesshoumaru's needs! There is no options to discussion!" Sesshoumaru said as he walked her to the cushion in the window and bent her forward and lifted the servant's kimono.

"**NO**!" The servant tried to move away from him. "What about your mate!"

"She's with pup, there for you will be this Sesshoumaru's means of release!" With that in mind he reached his hand between the servants legs and spread them open a little wider then reached into his hakama and pulled out his erection and rammed into the servant girl not giving her time to move. The servant screamed out as Sesshoumaru rammed into her breaking her maidenhead. With the smell of her blood from her maidenhead being broken as well as the servant being in heat Sesshoumaru lost all control over himself and his youkai took total control. In which he was now semi-transformed _Like his face did in episode 5. Right before he turned fully into his dog form with red eyes and a snout. In the tomb of his father_.

**Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle**

Two doors down Kagome bolted up out of the futon when she heard a loud scream.

"Sesshoumaru, what was that?" She looked around and did not see him anywhere so she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it and pulled out a silver robe and slipped it on not bothering to tie it closed forgetting she was nude and went to the chamber door and opened it and ran out into the hallway and walked down the hall and saw that Lord Toru was walking down from the other way.

"You were awakened as well, M'Lady?" Toru asked.

"Yes. Where did that scream come from?" Kagome asked looking at Toru. That's when they heard the sound of crying coming out of the room next to them. They both turned and looked at the door but it was Kagome who took a step towards the door but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. She stopped and looked at Toru.

"M'Lady, you might want to tie your robe shut. Even though I could enjoy that scene anytime." He took his hand and lightly slid down her left breast and down her swollen belly but then stopped when they heard another scream. Kagome pulled the robe closed and tied it then she reached for the door and opened it and walked in with Toru behind her. There shortly inside the door Kagome stopped for there they both saw a semi-transformed Sesshoumaru going at it slamming inside the servant girl. They heard the servant girl crying out that she did not want to get with child that she was in heat were that would happen let alone she did not want to do this with him, and that he took her innocents away. At that moment she felt Sesshoumaru release inside of her.

"**NOOOOOOOO**!" She screamed as they heard grunting, then a loud growl followed by a crunch sound then everything went silent. Then Sesshoumaru turned around when he did Kagome and lord Toru saw that the servant girl dangling lifeless with Sesshoumaru's teeth in her neck and his claws dug deep within the girl's gut with her blood spilling out onto him and upon the floor.

"**A**ahhh!" Kagome gasped and turned placing her face into lord Toru's neck. At the site of Sesshoumaru and the dead servant girl. Sesshoumaru seeing Kagome's reaction to what she saw he slowly came back to himself.

"Lord Toru, take my mate from this study and go to the chamber you are staying in and stay with her. I'll find you shortly." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru." Toru answered then still holding Kagome they walked out of the study and down to the bed chamber going in and shutting the door. Toru walked them over to the futon and they both sat on the edge of the futon. Kagome leaned up close into Toru chest. Toru used his hand and raised Kagome's face so they could look at each other and he leaned his head down and covered her lips with his kissing her to try and calm her down. What they did not know is that Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway and watching Lord Toru kiss Kagome. Then he stopped and pulled away.

"Toru, what was wrong with my mate and why did he kill the servant girl after he mated with her?" Kagome had shock in her voice when she asked.

"Sometime that happens. I've heard about that happening but never seen it." Toru voiced.

"What happened?" Kagome asked again.

"That was my true youkai blood that took over." Sesshoumaru's voice came to their ears as he walked into the chamber and saw Kagome laying into Toru's chest.

"What caused it to do that and why did you kill the girl?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru walk towards them and knelt down in front of them.

"Many things lead up to this, my love. My youkai blood is still raging within me but not as bad. Remember in your era when we were mating and you told me to let go of my youkai and not to be afraid to let go. Well part of what you did see is what happens between mates when our kind of youkai, let's their youkai blood take over during mating. The reason why the servant girl died is because for one she was not a inu-youkai and in return could not handle our mating was when our youkai is released. If she was human, like with father, he had to not let his youkai out with Inuyasha's mother or he would of killed her as well. If it was you who I would of bit in my semi-transformed state you would not of died because you would of been about to take it as well as give it in return. The reason, it happened now is because we have not mated for a month and a half, since we returned from your era and also because you are with pup and close to giving birth. My youkai really got out of hand because my youkai already wanted to mate you and did not help when you sexually aroused me and not being able to finish then the servant came into our chamber which she was in heat did not help. When she came into my study, she walked over to me and ran her fingers up and down my arm and her spicy scent from her heat got to me and then I took her. The smell of blood from me, breaking her maidenhead along with her scent I lost total control." Sesshoumaru said. "This Sesshoumaru does not mean to frighten his mate." He reached out to his mate. When he did Kagome went into his arms.

"Why did you feel you could not tell me about this? About the way the youkai blood works?" Kagome whispered into his ear as she licked the tip of his ear.

"This Sesshoumaru is used to not explaining to anyone." Then Sesshomaru looked up and out the balcony window and could tell that soon the sun would start making it's way up into the sky. So he looked at lord Toru. "Lord Toru, I'll go and wake my ward and have her dressed while my mate changes then you must be on your way. I'll have my guards inform yours to have the carriage ready and outside the main door. Meet myself outside my chamber where my mate will now go and change in." Then Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "Mate, you must go and change into traveling clothes." Kagome got up and slowly walked towards the door and turned to look at her mate. "Go my mate, you must hurry." Then she left. About fifteen minutes later Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin and Toru met at Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's bed chamber. Inside the chamber they talked a bit.

"Rin, listen ok. You must go now with my mate which is your new mother and listen to what she and lord Toru says. Help, lord Toru take care of Kagome for she carries your new baby brother or sister. You might be in the southern lands a long while so keep your spirit's high." Sesshoumaru put his emotionless mask on as he knelt down to Rin. Whom Toru took off the concealing spell from her so Sesshoumaru could see her in the real image. So now both Kagome and Rin no longer have it on them.

"Rin, will be brave and be good." Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck holding beck tears and gave him a hug. Then Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to his mate.

"Kagome, my mate, keep yourself well for our pup and remember what this Sesshoumaru said if the battle is won but it went wrong and I don't return. You must live on and take another high standing youkai. The general already knows what to do if I'm badly wounded or dead. But I want you to hear my words to you in case these may be my last. I want you to know that, I Love You very much,you are a wonderful and beautiful mate and I am honored of having you as my mate and mother of my pup or pups. This Sesshoumaru will honor your request as my mate as to let my half brother and his human companions help if I need help." With that Sesshoumaru drew Kagome into his embrace and brought his lips to hers and kissed her as if this was going to be their last kiss ever. Then broke the kiss "Mate, take Rin out into the hallway I need to speak to lord Toru." He watched as Kagome took Rin's hand and walked out and shut the door.

"What did you need to talk to me about, lord Sesshoumaru?" Toru asked.

"You heard me tell my mate, that if I do not return from this battle that she is to take upon herself a high standing mate. If I do not return this Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands ask and request you Toru lord of the southern lands to take my mate Kagome to yourself as your rightful mate and join the western and southern lands together! I would prefer you to take her as your mate then anyone else." Sesshoumaru said.

"Your sure about this?" Toru watched as Sesshoumaru slightly nodded. "Since we are friends and have for a long time, I'll accept your request." Toru held out his hand and they shook hands about it. "So do we make a written contract?"

"Here take this scroll all there is to be done is for you, to sign and put your seal of the southern lands on there and the western lands and your lands will be as one. For I already know you have taken a liking to her and she to you. For she for she feels comfortable around you. For that is why I wrote and signed this scroll. So if anything happens to me she will be comfortable with you as you take her as your mate. For if I am killed in battle my mark will be gone but not the crescent moon. Your's will just be added to the crescent moon. So if there is no other to say I think it's time for you to take my mate and my ward and head to your lands." With that they shook hands once more and Sesshoumaru opened the door and all four walked down all three flights of stairs to the main floor and over and out the main door to the carriage. Sesshoumaru saw tears in Kagome's eye's.

"Don't cry, my mate." He reached up through the door and wiped the tears away just before the carriage jerked and was carried away. As the carriage pulled away Sesshoumaru wiped the tears that welled up in his eyes as he said "Mother, go with my mate and protect her and my unborn pup." As he finished a slight breeze went by him moving his hair forward. As the carriage moved out of sight he lifted into the sky heading out in search for Naraku.


	31. Chapter 31

**Inside The Carriage**

Kagome moved the curtain on the window and looked up into the sky as she thought to herself. "Please Sesshoumaru, come back to me safe. What did he say his parents names were? I don't remember his mother's name but I do remember his father's." Then she took in a deep breath then closed her eyes and prayed "Please if you can hear me in the after life, lord InuTaisho please protect your eldest son, Sesshoumaru and help him in this battle and bring him back to me and his unborn pup which is your grandson. Bring him back alive were he will live and see his son or daughter grow please!" Kagome finished and opened her eye's.

"Are you alright, Lady?" Lord Toru asked.

"Yes, I'm fine just saying a prayer that my mate would return safely." Kagome looked down at Rin who was laying with her head on Kagome's lap. As Kagome brought her hand to her stomach "Ouch! Looks like, the little one is active already this morning." She rubbed her stomach again. When it started kicking again she looked at Toru "Here, place your hands here and feel the pup or pups kick." She placed Toru's hands on her belly and he felt the kicking she was talking about.

"Amazing!" Then he got a worried look on his face as Kagome's hand shot to her chest and looked at the window with panic. "Lady, what's wrong?" Toru placed his hand on her free knee.

"I feel the shards calling to me. They are not that far away!" She kept her hand to her chest for a little bit longer then took her hand away. They traveled until mid-day and all of a sudden the feeling of the shards hit her again but this time there was a deep feeling of dread along with it that did not set well. So Kagome spoke up.

"Lord Toru, I need to relieve myself so could we please stop?" She asked. She watched as lord Toru moved the flap in the doorway and motioned for a guard to come up close and he said something then left. A few seconds later the carriage was put down.

"There, M'Lady. We have stopped." Toru said as he got out of the carriage.

"Could you and your men please turn your backs to the carriage so when Rin and I go behind the trees and bushes even though you won't see us we would still feel we have some privacy." She watched as Toru and his men turned and faced their backs to the carriage. Then she reached and got her bow and quiver full of arrows and then opened her yellow bag and pulled a bottle of water out. "Rin, wake up honey, let's go and relieve ourselves." Rin woke up and Kagome took Rin's hand and they got out of the carriage and went into the trees and bushes to relieved themselves and used the bottled water to wash their hands. Then Kagome knelt down to Rin and put her bow down then spoke "Rin, please listen. I know that Sesshoumaru-sama told you to listen to me and lord Toru. So please listen. I have to go find Sesshoumaru-sama on my own because I fear something is really wrong and if I tell lord Toru he will not let me leave to go find Sesshoumaru. So I need you to do me a big favor. I need you to watch what way that I leave then go back out there to lord Toru and the guards and give me a few minutes so I could get closer to where I need to go ok. Can you do that for me?" Kagome asked.

"Will you be alright?" Rin looked at Kagome with sad eyes.

"I will be fine, Rin. Don't worry." Kagome answered.

"Then Rin will do it." Rin said with cheer in her voice.

"Ok, Thank you, Rin." Kagome hugged and kissed Rin. Then Kagome grabbed her bow and stood up. After Kagome was gone Rin slowly walked back picking flowers as she headed to where lord Toru and the guards were. When Rin walked out of the bushes to where Toru could see her and he noticed that Kagome was not with her and he walked over to Rin and knelt down.

"Where is Lady Kagome? Why did she not come back with you? Did something bad happen? Please tell me!" Toru looked into the child's eyes.

"No, lord Toru nothing bad happened while we were over there. Kagome told me she felt something wrong is happened and then she said she will be fine and left heading that way with her bow and arrows." Rin pointed in the direction that Kagome left in.

"Rin, wait right here don't move."Toru stood up and walked over to his guards and talked to them. Then he turned back and walked over to Rin with a guard coming with him. "Rin, listen this is my head guard and his name is Osamu, he is going to take you to my castle along with the other guards but he will stay with you the whole time not leaving you. I am going to go make sure your mother returns safe alright!" Toru watched her nod. "Ok now go with Osamu." Toru watched as Rin went with his head guard and watched as he put Rin into the carriage and got in with her. When the carriage left three of the guards stayed behind.

"Where do we go sir?" One of the guards asked.

"We head north following the Lady's scent. But we must hurry!" After saying that all four left heading north.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was running throw the trees and bushes heading towards the feeling of where the shards felt the strongest. While running she had to fight with her quiver of arrows so they would stay on her shoulder. As she was running she was praying.

"Oh Kami, please let me get there on time before anything bad happens and please have Sesshoumaru's father protect my mate give him more strength and in body even have his father show in bodily form and help his son in battle." She stopped praying and stopped a second to catch her breath and rubbed her stomach. "Sorry, my pup." Then took off running again. She knew she was putting her body through a strain but she had to get to her mate. She reached up and grabbed ahold of her bow and took it off her shoulder and ran with it in her hand so it would be one less thing she had to reach for when she got to where she was going. About a half hour later she could hear clashing of swords and yelling off in the distance.

**The Battle**

Within a huge clearing that had a grove of trees around the area there was Inuyasha and his gang along with Sesshoumaru. Everyone was battling there own demons. The battle had been going a while and they all were getting tried.

"**Hiraikotsu!**" Sango had just thrown her giant boomerang and caught it after her boomerang sliced throw a group of six demons coming her way. Then she took a quick look around and saw three demons going after Shippo. "Shippou, watch out!" Sango said as she throw her boomerang and killed two of the three.

"Thanks, Sango!" Then Shippou turned around fast "**FOXFIRE!**" He yelled out as he throw a greenish ball at the demon but it did not slow down as Shippou turned back around but tripped which caused the demon to come and hover over Shippou "**Eeeeek!**" Shippou squealed as the demon reached down to get Shippou but all of a sudden the demon froze then fell over backwards and was dead. Shippou looked and saw a arrow sticking out of the demon's chest. Shippou looked around and then behind him as Kagome came out of the forest then stopped and tilted her head back placing her hand on her stomach trying to catch her breath. "Kagome!" Shippou breathed out softly as he took a better look and called out louder this time "**KAGOME, IT IS YOU!**" As he took off towards her.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango looked to her side.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku called out as he whacked a demon with his staff then throw a spirit ward on it.

"**KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**" Inuyasha yelled.

"**J**eez nice to see you too, Inuyasha!" As she watched everyone fight as more demons came into the area with the demons that where there already. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" She yelled.

"He's somewhere in the middle there." A small voice came up from the ground.

"Let's even up the score shall we?" Miroku looked to see if there was any of Naraku's poison insects the saimyoushou's where around. Not seeing any he yelled "**Wind Tunnel!**" Then he took and wrapped his hand back up after sucking in a great amount of demons.

"You think to win this battle that easy do you?" A deep voice came as a black and purple dressed figure came out of the trees.

"**NARAKU!**" Yelled Inuyasha. "Is that the real you or a mere puppet of you as always?"

"Rest assured Inuyasha that this time it is my real self here to battle!" Naraku voiced. Then Naraku summoned a small horde of demons.

"Good!" Inuyasha ran towards Naraku only to be cut off by a arrow flying across his path which he stopped short and looked to where the arrow came from. "K-kikyo!"

"Shippou, I want you to stay by Kirara!" Kagome told him as she pulled another arrow out and notched it. Just as lord Toru and the three guards showed up.

"Lady Kagome, we are here!" Lord Toru announced.

"Go help my friends. I'll be just fine here." Voiced Kagome. Kagome watched as the small horde of demons narrowed down to where the only one's left fighting anything was Inuyasha, lord Toru who was fighting two demons, and Sesshoumaru was fighting Naraku. Kagome looked around and saw Kikyo about to fire a arrow at Inuyasha. Kagome notched another arrow and ran forward "**INUYASHA, LOOK OUT BESIDE YOU!**" As she came up beside Inuyasha and fired her arrow at Kikyo. But Kikyo turned the arrow that was for Inuyasha and fired it at Kagome just as Kagome's arrow struck and purified Kikyo but as Kikyo was purified the arrow Kikyo fired went into the flesh just off to the side of Kagome's heart just missing all the vital organs and veins. Inuyasha killed the demon he was fighting and turned to see Kagome grab where the arrow was.

"Kagome, easy." As he helped her over to the side. What are you thinking?" Inuyasha sounded harsh.

"Inuyasha, please break the arrow and pull it out then go over and check the others please." She looked at him. "I'll be alright remember I am not a human anymore I'll be able to heal fast like you and your brother.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He watched her nod. "This will hurt so hold onto me!" Inuyasha waited as Kagome grabbed onto his haori then he reached down and grabbed the shaft of the arrow and snapped it in then grabbed the arrow tip and pulled out the arrow. Kagome cried out in pain when he snapped the arrow and pulled it out. He winched in he was doing so. "I'm sorry, Kagome!" As he throw the arrow down on the ground and saw her blood on his hands.

"That's alright, Inuyasha, it could not be helped. But I'm sorry I killed Kikyo." Kagome looked away so that she did not have to face Inuyasha if he had gotten angry about what she had done. But he used a clawed finger and turned her head back to face him.

"You did what you had to do. You saved my life by doing so and I thank you even though I will miss her greatly but if I would of died I would of missed your smiling face more. Now, I'll go check on Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and then the runt, Shippou." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to them. When he did Kagome saw that lord Toru was still fighting the last of the two demons and Sesshoumaru was still fighting Naraku. Then she struggled to stand up but before doing so she grabbed her bow. But when she stood up she looked to the side and saw the same picture that was in her dream happening in real life. She watched her mate battle as her friends were on one side of the battlefield as she on the other as she saw Inuyasha turn around and yelled out.

"Come on and beat that fucking, Naraku! Don't tell me brother that you've became weak in your fighting after you got Kagome pregnant!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up half breed or you'll be next after this Sesshoumaru beats this hanyou!" Sesshoumaru yelled behind him to Inuyasha. When a tentacle shot forth while Sesshoumaru was off guard and went through Sesshoumaru's shoulder armor and his shoulder.

"Is this all you have western lord?" Naraku chuckled.

"You filthy hanyou! Do you honestly think that you can beat this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku. With that said Sesshoumaru stood up and rushed towards Naraku with tokijin drawn and ready to strike Naraku.

Kagome watched as her dream was playing out right in front of her. She thought to herself I've got to do something. As she watched as Naraku managed to restrain Sesshoumaru with a tentacle with another tentacle hovering over the part of Sesshoumaru's chest that held his heart.

"Well, well western lord, it seems you have lost that edge to you that made you fight extremely well since you have mated. I thought this would of been a hard battle but I guess that I was wrong! Know that your mate, and unborn pup along with your ward will soon join you in the afterworld." As Naraku raised the tentacle a little higher Kagome ran forward with her bow and a notched arrow.

"**NOOOOOOO!**" Kagome yelled as she fired a purifying arrow which struck the tentacle hovering above Sesshoumaru's heart and purified it till nothing was left hovering over Sesshoumaru's chest. "Yes, that part of the dream did not happen." She said to herself unaware of a tentacle coming towards her.

"**KAGOME, WATCH OUT!**" Shippou yelled and as Sesshoumaru shot a glance over a tentacle wrapped around Kagome and throw her across the field missing a tree but did land hard on the ground. At seeing this Sesshoumaru struggles with his tired body to get free.

"**NO, KAGOME!**" Sango ran over to Kagome with the rest of the Inu gang and lord Toru ran over as well. When Sango got over to Kagome and lifted Kagome's head and placed it on her lap Sango heard Kagome saying something.

"Kami send help now to protect my mate and help him fight." Then she opened her eyes slightly and gave a faint smile to Sango. When all of a sudden her body was racked with pain.

"Ah why is the ground from under Kagome and by me wet?" Shippou asked.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked then checked. Her eyes got wide "**OH KAMI** this is not good. From the force of her hitting the ground her body is stressed which is causing her to go into labor. To put is simple her baby is coming and is going to be born soon." She looked up and yelled "Sesshoumaru, your mate's body is going through labor! In short it mean your pup is going to born anytime and we are too far from Kaede's village and she is in bad pain." She watched as Sesshoumaru struggled when harder to get free when a loud growl as heard. And out of the Inu gang's sight two figures appeared. One walked in front of Sango, and the rest around Kagome and knelt down. The lady that appeared had long white hair and violet eyes and wearing a royal blue kimono and smiled down at Kagome.

"Lord Toru, take my mate and get her out of here and to your castle and fast!" Sesshoumaru yelled slicing through the tentacle holding him.

"**N**-no, I can't leave please! I must stay with my mate!" Kagome cried. Then the woman in the royal blue kimono touched Kagome and said.

"Fear not my young lady of the western lands everything will be fine! You will see him again. For he has help with him. Look!" The woman said. But before she looked Kagome looked at the woman.

"**Y**-you're her! Your Sesshoumaru's mother!" Kagome said.

"Yes young one, I am Sesshoumaru's mother. The same one who was in your dreams. My son prayed and asked for me to keep you safe. As well as he will be safe because of the prayer you prayed for help for my son." Sesshoumaru's mother said.

"Lady Kagome, who's that over there by Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked and everyone looked over to see who he was talking about.

"**F**-**F**ather!" Inuyasha said.

"**Aaahhhhh!**" Kagome's hands went to her stomach. Toru came over and picked Kagome up and took off for the southern lands.

"Inuyasha, you stay here with Sesshoumaru and get the jewel and bring it back to Kagome when Naraku is dead, Kirara!" Sango said then got on Kirara along with Miroku, and Shippou then followed behind Toru and Sesshoumaru's mother leaving Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and their father behind.

About fifteen minutes later they touched down and lord Toru burst through the main door and heading down to the stairs to the royal level while on the way Kagome's friends followed. Once in the royal level Toru went through the first door and gently laid Kagome down. While her friends except Sango and Sesshoumaru's mother were standing by the door gawking over the layout of the room and the shimmering walls and floor. They were even more amazed as they watched as a dark gray dolphin with white streaks going down it's side swam up to the shimmering wall and in walked a female wearing a dark green kimono that had Burgundy shapes around the kimono with a Burgundy obi, her hair was flowing about three inches off the floor.

"Lord Toru, you summoned for me?" The woman spoke.

"Yes Lady Kagome, body is forcing her into delivering her pup. She got thrown in battle." Toru said as the woman walked over to him. The woman went over and check Kagome.

"All males leave the chamber as well the child there and I'll need stuff to clean her up with." Just then in ran a child.

"What happened to Kagome?" Rin ran over but before she could get to the futon Toru caught her.

"Rin, that will be explained later. How about you and me take the monk and the little kitsune and show them around a bit." Then seeing a servant passing by he went over and told the servant to bring all the items to help in the birthing and for Kagome's pup and bring it back to the chamber that they were in. Then he walked back over and Toru and Rin took Shippou and Miroku and showed them around.

**Glossary of Japanese Word or Names**

Osamu Japanese name means Law Abiding


	32. Chapter 32

**Back In The Forest**

Inuyasha was still in the same spot he was in when the lord of the southern lands and everyone else left him to take Kagome to the southern castle.

"Why did I have to stay here for other then to get the shards that Naraku has?" Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshoumaru get knocked backwards and landing on the ground. Inuyasha walked over to his half brother who by now was getting to a crouched position. "**Come on, Sesshoumaru. Don't you give up not now when Kagome is fighting at this moment to give birth to your pup!**" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! If I don't make it she know's what to do and what is to happen!" Sesshoumaru voice growled out as he breathed heavy.

"So you're just going to let a lowly hanyou like Naraku beat the '**MIGHTY**' Sesshoumaru are you! What happened to half breed's as well as hanyou's being weak and you being stronger then them? If so **PROVE IT!**" Inuyasha said.

"Grrrr, Inuyashaa!" Sesshoumaru stood up and went after Naraku and got in some good hits before getting knocked back again. That's when InuTaisho walked up to his eldest son.

"Son!" InuTaisho said.

"**Father! But how?**" Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes.

"Your mate prayed to have me personally to come and help you; that Kami to give you strength to finish this battle and for me to bring you home back to her. So here stands your father now to help my eldest son to fight this battle. So let's both father and sons fight together to destroy this enemy and get you back to your mate." InuTaisho said as he held out his hand to his eldest son to help him up.

**Back In The Southern Lands**

"Come on, Kagome, push you've got to." Sango said.

"I'm trying, Sango. I'm just so tired. Could I just lay back and rest awhile?" Kagome asked between breaths. Sesshoumaru's mother moved behind Kagome and laid Kagome against her chest.

"Here, rest against me, but you must push. Your pup must come out. Now take a deep breath and push hard! I know how it is to have your first child. Sesshoumaru took a long while to be born and by the time, I gave birth to him, I was tired as well." Sess's mother said. Kagome started to push.

"More, M'Lady. Your pup is getting closer." The lady in the Burgundy kimono said.

Meanwhile out in the hallway the monk was leaning against the wall as lord Toru was pacing the floor in front of his chamber which Kagome was in. While both Rin and Shippou sat by each other.

"I hope, Lady Kagome is doing alright! After all, I was to watch after her and get her to my castle and to safety." Lord Toru said while he paced back and forth. When out of the silence came a high-pitched wailing of a baby through the door, which made lord Toru stop in his pacing and look towards the door and so did everyone else. Rin who was back to looking her normal self without the concealing spell, smiled at the sound of the baby.

"Well at least, the wail of the pup sounds healthy. Just hope, the mother is as well!" Miroku said.

**Inside The Bed Chamber**

"You've done it, Kagome! You may rest a bit now." Sango said smiling.

"Lady exterminator, take the pup over to that vanity and clean the pup up while I clean the mother up." The woman said as she handed the crying pup to Sango. "There are clean wrappings over there as well.

"Where's my pup? I want to see my pup!" Kagome tried to sit up but Sesshoumaru's mother gently kept her down.

"Lady Kagome, just rest your pup is fine. The female exterminator is cleaning up the pup then she'll bring your pup to you. You must rest and gain back your strength." The mother of Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh Kagome, you and Sesshoumaru have a beautiful baby boy." Sango finished cleaning the pup then wrapped the pup in a aqua silk cloth and brought the pup back over to Kagome and Kagome raised her arms to receive her pup then brought her arms back closer to her and looked down at her son. She saw that her son had a blue crescent moon and had three stripes on each cheek. The layout of the stripes on his cheeks are top and bottom stripes are straight and the color is magenta while the middle stripe on both cheeks were jagged and was purplish-blue color. The color above his eyes were a purplish-blue as well. His eyes were violet. His hair was pure silver. Kagome opened up the silk wrapping and saw on both wrists, hips, and ankles there were the same stripes as were on his cheeks. He had a cute little tail that went from shoulder to shoulder _Like Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father in movie number 3_.

"Lady Kagome, you have a wonderful looking son. My son, Sesshoumaru will be very pleased. Your son has two stripes that match the straightness and color like my son, has the jagged purplish-blue stripes of his grandfather as well as having the tail that goes from shoulder to shoulder like his grandfather, as he has my violet eyes." Sessho's mother said as she watched Kagome wrap her son back up. "Your son will be hungry." She watched as Kagome who was wearing a sleeping kimono nodded and slid the sleeping kimono off one side and brought her son up to her breast to feed him. By this time the woman who helped with the birthing had left and a light knock sounded at the door. Sango walked to the door while Sesshoumaru's mother who was standing by the right side of the futon smiled down at her grandson.

Sango was standing by the door "Yes, who is it?"

"May we come in to see Kagome and the baby?" Came the little voices of Shippou and Rin.

"Kagome is nursing her pup, right now." Sango stated.

"It's alright if they come in, Sango." Kagome said as she looked at Sango.

"Come in but don't make that much noise!" Sango opened the door wide and walked back over and stood by Sesshoumaru's mother as Shippou, Rin, Toru, and Miroku entered the room then shutting it.

"Lady Kagome is the child a male or a female?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshoumaru and I have a son." Kagome answered.

"What name did you give him?" Toru asked.

"His name is Kichiro, which means lucky son!" Kagome answered yet again.

"Can we hold him, Kagome, please?" The children asked in unison.

"Yes, but Shippou, Rin, you must sit down and be still. But the first person to hold my son other than myself is Sesshoumaru's mother who is my son's grandmother." Kagome covered up her breast and burped her son then handed Kichiro to his grandmother. After Sesshoumaru's mother held her grandson she passed Kichiro over to Sango whom Miroku was standing by.

"Miroku, look how precious he is! He sure looks like his father but with some features that are not like his father. His eyes are like his grandmother and his tail and jagged stripes, I hear are like his grandfather." Sango then handed the pup to Miroku who in turn handed the pup to lord Toru.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, your mate will be very pleased. Very pleased indeed." Lord Toru said as he handed the pup back to Kagome. "Here M'Lady, is your little one back." As Kagome took Kichiro back into her arms.

"Shippou, hold your arms out and I'll lay Kichiro in your arms." Kagome told Shippou as she helped Shippou hold her son.

"He's so cute, Kagome!" Shippou smiled just before he leaned his head over and kissed Kichiro on the forehead. "Okay Rin, can hold him now." So next Rin held him. But as Rin held him Kichiro yawned.

"Look Kagome, he has fangs too!" Rin said. "Here Kagome, you can have your son back now."

"Lady Kagome and her son needs to rest for she had to labor long and hard." Sesshoumaru's mother said. "Here Lady Kagome, let me take him while you get up." Kagome handed her child to Sessho's mother as lord Toru helped her off his futon and helped her walk to the door with everyone following. When they walked out into the hallway lord Toru looked to a guard.

"Please take the monk, exterminator, and the kitsune to the royal guest chambers and have a servant bring them food." Toru said. "Put the monk in his own chamber and the exterminator and her neiko and the kitsune in another chamber."

"Kagome, could I sleep in the same chamber as Shippou?" Rin asked.

"If you do you must mind Sango and be good. You'll have to ask Sango as well and if she says yes then it will be alright with me." Kagome said to Rin.

"Sango, could I please?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Sure you may, Rin." Sango answered. So with that lord Toru helped Kagome to her bed chamber with Sessho's mother carried Kichiro. Once at the chamber they walked over to the futon Kagome got under the blankets sitting up as the child's grandmother placed Kichiro next to Kagome. When a knock came to the door. Lord Toru went to answer it.

"May, we speak to you?" A voice was heard.

"Sure, hold on." Toru turned to look at Kagome "I'll be right back, Lady Kagome." As Toru stepped out into the hallway. A few minutes later Sessho's mother looked at Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, I'll be right back I'll see if anyone has heard about your mate!" Sessho's mother said.

"Okay, thank you!" Kagome smiled at her pup's grandmother as she walked over towards the door and opened it and walked out. Kagome sat there for a bit then pushed back the coral pink blanket making sure her pup who was still wrapped in the aqua silk wrapping was not covered by the blanket and then slowly stood up and walked over to the door and listened.

**Out In The Hall**

"Greeting InuTaisho as well as Inuyasha and welcome to my castle." Toru greeted them.

"Thank you, old friend." Taisho voiced.

"How is Kagome? Is the health of her pup and her alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lady Kagome is well and so is the pup. She had a healthy full blooded son. They are both resting at the moment in the chamber behind me." Toru told them. "Was the battle to destroy the hanyou Naraku finished? What is the outcome of this battle?"

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" His mother asked.

"The battle went long and the battle was not a easy one to fight. But we destroyed Naraku." Then there was a long silent pause. During the pause they did not hear Kagome open the door.

"What about my son, Sesshoumaru? What are we going to have to tell his mate who has just fought with giving birth?" His mother asked. That's when Inuyasha looked down at the floor.

"Our son fought hard and well but..." InuTaisho did not get to finish before they heard a **'THUD'** behind them. Which they turned around and saw Kagome on her knees and slumped by the wall with tears in her eyes as the sudden noise woke up the sleeping pup which in turn started to cry.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha went to her.

"_Inu-ya-sha!_" Kagome voiced with shock.

"Kagome, you should not be out of bed so soon should you? So come it back to bed with you." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her back to the futon and sat her down and pulled the blanket back over her lap as she reached over and picked up her son.

"**S**shhh it's alright, mother's here!" Kagome rocked back and forth to get her son to stop crying. After a little while Kichiro stopped crying. Inuyasha knelt down on the left side of the futon.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet mine and Sesshoumaru's father. Remember the tomb we went to and got the tetsusaiga? Well meet the man ah youkai that tomb was made for. His name is InuTaisho if you don't remember." Then Inuyasha looked at his father "Father, this is Kagome. She's the one who drew tetsusaiga and handed it to me in the tomb!" Inuyasha watched as his father walked over to the left side of the futon to where Inuyasha was standing so Inuyasha stepped back and when he did InuTaisho sat down on the futon next to Kagome.

"Yes son, I remember her pulling out the sword while you and your brother were fighting each other. I have seen and heard much about this young woman. Many of both hearing and seeing of what was done to her I would cared not to seen or heard son." Then he turned and looked at Kagome while picking up her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. "I am pleased and honored to meet you, lady Kagome, mate of my eldest son and mother to my grandson." Taisho said.

"Here, why don't you hold him and see what he looks like." Kagome held out her pup to his grandfather and he picked Kichiro up and put him in his arms and looked him over.

"He has traits from his grandparents and father. He's a great boy." He continued to hold Kichiro for a while longer. "Lady Kagome, you must listen to me about your mate. You see, the battle was long and not very easy to fight. By the end of the battle both my sons and I were very tired. But your mate fought great but in the end..." Taisho was cut off again.

"So when do I have to go back and rule in my mate's place till our son is of age in youkai society to take over as lord of the western lands since my mate is dead?" Kagome asked.

"No, no, lady Kagome, it's not like that. You see your mate is not dead he is very much still alive but extremely wounded. His wounds are so extensive that his youkai blood is not healing him as fast as it normally would. So it is going to take a long time to heal. When myself and my youngest son took Sesshoumaru to the western castle my eldest son's general who was once was mine informed us that there were orders for the general to come and get you upon my son's death or extremely wounded so you would step in duties. But since you were rushed here due to the battle and forced labor the general will go through and get all the very important documents that must get done and and send them here to be signed and will have them picked up and he'll then use the western seal which he knows where it is and stamp them then have them delivered to where they need to be. So your mate will not die so be at rest." Then InuTaisho handed Kichiro back to Kagome and stood up. "Now, M'Lady since the things, I and Sesshomaru's mother were summoned here has been taken care of we must bid you a farewell. Take care of our grandson and may your life be fruit-full." InuTaisho bent and kissed Kagome on the forehead. "Honor to have of met you." Then both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru's mother disappeared.

"Poor Sesshoumaru! He was unable to see his mother!" Kagome looked down to see Kichiro slowly moving his head as to look around.

"Lady Kagome, I'll be right back I'll go and have some food along with fruit brought to you so you can have your nourishment. For you should be hungry for not eating anything this morning or all day then having your pup you must lay down and sleep." Toru walked and opened the door and left closing it.

"Oh Inuyasha everyone else has gotten to hold Kichiro but you, I'm so sorry. Would you want to hold him?" Kagome asked Inuyasha with a kind heart.

"Feh! Nothing doing, it's no big deal and no, I don't want to hold him." Inuyasha looked away.

"Okay if your sure. In that case since you don't want to hold your nephew then I'll rock him to sleep after I see if Kichiro needs to nurse." She saw a slight look of sadness but turned to lay her son down.

"No wait. I mean sure why not." Inuyasha sat down on the futon close to Kagome as Kagome leaned over and placed Kichiro in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha lightly trailed the back of his fingers down Kichiro's cheek when Inuyasha went sad. "You know Kagome if I did not let my stubborn self and pride get in the way as well as trusting Kikyo like I did this pup would of been ours even though it would of been a hanyou!" A tear welled up in Inuyasha's eyes. Then Inuyasha did something that shocked Kagome. He brought Kichiro up and kissed his nephew on the forehead then spoke "Hello Kichiro, I'm your uncle Inuyasha. I failed at protecting your mother by hurting her but I'll do my best to help protect you. This I promise." Then he kissed his nephew's forehead once more then brought the pup away from his face and went to hand Kichiro back to his mother and started to cry. So Kagome brought her pup to her chest and while cradling her pup in one arm she opened her sleeping kimono and moved it to one side and brought Kichiro to her breast to nurse. Inuyasha watched how the pup nursed. As the chamber door opened and in walked Toru.

"Sorry, it took so long to return M'Lady." Toru said.

"No problem. Say lord Toru was the youkai council keeping track about Naraku?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Yes, I and your mate being members of that council were keeping track. Why do you ask?" Toru asked.

"Would it be wise to let all of the other council members and committee members know that Naraku was destroyed? But in the same thought they don't know that Sesshoumaru has taken me as his mate!" Kagome voiced as she brought her son away from her breast and laid him down next to her and then closed her kimono.

"Indeed, we should. I'll send out a short notice to have all council and committee members to have a short notice meeting here at my castle. To be here in two days. There will be no problem in regards to why they were not informed when lord Sesshoumaru took a mate and to why he would not be their at the meeting when it comes. As well your friends, I will assume will still be here during that time, so they can sit in the council meeting. But it is getting late so, I'll take your mate's brother to his chamber and I bid you a good nights rest and see you in the morning. I'll put this tray of food over on the vanity, for you." Toru walked over and placed the tray down then walked to the door and opening it so Inuyasha could walk out then he followed shutting the door. After Toru and Inuyasha left Kagome laid down next to her son and fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Lord Toru's Study**

Lord Toru was sitting at his deck finishing up the notices to send out to all, the council and committee members even to the western lands, which he'll hand to Kagome to state there will be a short notice meeting in the southern castle. The notice read as followed:

_Greetings, Lords and Ladies of the Great Council and High Committee._

_Honorable noblemen and women, I Toru, Lord of the Southern Lands call a council meeting to be held in my lands in two days time and will be expecting your arrivals by nightfall the day before._

As to the reason for this short notice meeting is to inform all of you about the vile hanyou known as Naraku! This information will prove to be beneficial to you all as it was to my person and the southern lands. There will be amongst the council members some guests.

In closing I regretfully apologize that this comes to you upon short notice.

Lord Toru,

Lord Of The Southern Lands 

After Toru read through the message, he was sending he rolled up all the scrolls and then summoned for the messenger to come to his study. When the messenger entered the study, Toru spoke.

"You were summoned, do to the need to have all of these scrolls to be delivered to every council and committee members, well except for the western lands that is. I need them at there, respective places in the hands of the Lords and Ladies this very night. You must travel swiftly for it's getting late." Toru motioned for the messenger to step close to his desk.

"Yes, lord Toru. It shall be done." With that the messenger pulled the carrier out and placed every scroll in it then bowed and left the study and in turn left the castle.

As Toru was sitting there at his desk, he remembered the scrolls that Sesshoumaru gave him. The one that was to give to Kagome for her to read upon the death of her mate he put in the desk drawer. Then he broke the seal to the scroll Sesshoumaru had handed him, while Kagome went to change before they left this morning and read what all the western lord wrote and then sealed concerning Kagome and the western lands. That if Sesshoumaru happened to die that out of anyone else in the high council or committee that he preferred lord Toru to take his mate for his. Toru looked down at the bottom of the scroll to see that Sesshoumaru had already signed and put the western land's seal upon it. That in the case it should ever happen all he Toru had to do was sign and place his seal on it and show it to the council.

"Would Kagome like living here as my mate if that was ever to truly happen?" Toru thought to himself. Then Toru stood up and walked to the door and left his study to head to his bed chamber. Inside his chamber he went to his futon and sat upon it. "My chambers still smell like Kagome when she was in here." He smiled then went to sleep. Several hours later a knock sounded at his door waking him from his slumber. Getting out of bed and going over to and opened the door.

"M'Lord, sorry to disturb you, but I thought you might of wanted to know that all the scrolls have been delivered." The messenger told Toru.

"Where there any problems or questions?" Toru asked.

"No, M'Lord, there were none." The messenger answered.

"Very well, you are dismissed." With that Toru closed the door and went over and went back to sleep till close to sunrise.

**Kagome's Chamber**

As the night sky gave away for another morning the silence of Kagome's chamber gave way to the sound of a crying inu-pup. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up stretching. Then turned and picked up her son. "Good morning, my Kichiro, how is my son? I bet I know what you need." Kagome opened up her sleeping kimono and brought her son to her breast. Then a light knock came to the door and within a few seconds in walked a servant.

"Good morning, M'Lady." The servant said as she went about her duties as well as set a kimono out for Kagome to change into. When she was done she stepped up to the foot of the futon. "Would M'Lady, be needing anything?" The servant asked.

"Could you find clothes that I may dress my son in, along with some fabric that I can use to wrap around his bottom so he won't soil his clothes or the silk blanket that keeps him warm, as well as a few more different colors that I could use as a silk blanket when I carry him around in my arms?" Kagome asked while still nursing her son.

"I'll see what I can do M'Lady." The servant walked to the door and opened it but when she did she saw there were people at the door.

"We would like to seem lady Kagome." The voice that Kagome heard were her friends.

"Lady Kagome is nursing her child and is not changed yet. Come back later." The servant voiced.

"It's alright let them come in!" Kagome answered.

"Yes M'Lady!" The servant bowed then left the room. Then when the last of her friends came in then shut the door.

"How are you this morning, Kagome?" Sango came over and hugged Kagome gently.

"I'm doing good a little tired and sore. Say, Inuyasha could you please hold Kichiro while I go and change?" Kagome asked as she brought her son away from her breast and covered up.

"Sure Kagome, I'll watch him for you." Inuyasha walked over close to the futon and bent over holding his arms out.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright? You never volunteer willing to do something before. Unless it's for ramen, or covering up something you've done wrong so you would not get sat." shippo said to Inuyasha.

"What I can't hold my nephew without any questions from you?" Inuyasha got an attitude of sarcasm as Kagome placed her son in the arms of Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha cradled Kichiro in his right arm and held out his left so Kagome could take ahold of and when she did he helped her up out of bed. While Kagome was changing a knock came to the door.

"Could someone get that please?" A few minutes later Kagome came out wearing a plan yellow kimono with a orange obi. "Who was at the door?"

"A servant brought these for you." Sango walked over and handed the stuff to Kagome. Kagome then walked over to the vanity put the things down and picked up a white cotton fabric then picked up a orange silk for the baby blanket as well as a baby haori and hakama then walked over to the futon.

"Inuyasha, could you hand me my son, so I may dress him." Kagome asked as she laid the cloth down on the futon and folded it till it was a triangle as Inuyasha held out his arms and handed Kichiro to Kagome. Kagome took her son and laid him down on the triangle and wrapped it up and made a cloth diaper. Then she put on his baby sized haori and hakama. Then she wrapped him in the orange blanket she would use to keep him warm while carrying him around. There came a knock at the door and Sango was closer so she answered it.

"Let lady Kagome, know the morning meal will soon be ready." A guard told Sango. Sango turned and looked at Kagome and saw her stand up while Inuyasha reached down and picked up his nephew and handed him to Kagome when she was ready.

"Well let's head to the dining hall. Just follow me and I'll lead the way so you won't get lost." She walked into the hall and stepped to the side to wait for her friends and when she reached for the door a guard moved to the door before her.

"Let me get that, lady Kagome. Don't worry about it. You and your friends go enjoy your morning meal." The guard bowed.

"Thank you!" Then she lead the way to the dining hall.

** Inside Dinning Hall**

"Greetings, everyone. Did you all sleep comfortably?" Toru asked.

"Yes, thank you, lord Toru for your hospitality." Miroku thanked Toru.

"You are friends of lady Kagome, so since she trusts you than you are welcome to stay at my castle." Toru looked at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, I've sent out the notices to the council and committee members, as I have said I would since your mate is unable to sit in I hand you the notice of the meeting that will be held tomorrow morning. The council and committee member's will start arriving today. I let them know there will be gusts during the meeting. Your friends here so they would be able to verify that the vile hanyou Naraku is once and for all destroyed." Toru said.

"One way to show that he is dead is the completed Shikon no Tama but I don't have it with me. But there is another way. You see my friend Miroku here had a curse on him that was passed down through all the males in his family. They were cursed with a hole in the right hand that would grow each year until it would consume and kill him and now that Naraku is dead it is not there anymore. Show him Miroku." Kagome looked over at Miroku. Miroku nodded and unwrapped his hand and showed it.

"Ah Kagome!" Inuyasha said sitting next to her.

"Yes, Inuyasha what is it?" She looked at him.

"Here hold out your hand." Inuyasha watched as Kagome held out her hand. Then he held her hand with his left hand then took his other hand and reached into his haori and took it back out and placed his hand in hers. Kagome's eyes got wide as she felt something smooth in her hand. "But it is not complete Kagome it still has missing pieces!" Inuyasha said.

"I know, where the other pieces are. Lord Toru, is it alright if Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin stay here?" She asked.

"That would be no problem, lady Kagome. But where are you going and what about your pup?" Toru asked.

"I'm going to the place that the remaining shard pieces are hidden. You were there when they were hidden to keep me safe! I'll be taking my son with me." Then she looked at Sango. "Sango, could you and Kirara take us?" asked Kagome. Sango nodded. Then both Sango and Kagome stood up and walked to the door but was stopped.

"Here Kagome, take this it will keep both you and my nephew warm." Inuyasha took off his fire rat haori and wrapped it around her and the pup.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said as she and Sango along with Kirara left the dinning room with everyone following. On the platform outside Kirara transformed and Sango got on and Kagome handed Kichiro to Inuyasha till she got on Kirara behind Sango and Kichiro was handed back to her as she wrapped both herself and Kichiro more tightly in the fire rat haori then Kirara lifted into the sky. Once out of sight Sango asked where they were going.

"So, where do we need to go?" Sango asked.

"We need to head to the western castle. For my mate is holding the other pieces for me so Naraku would not find me." Kagome told Sango.

"Okay to, the western castle we go then. Kirara, let's go." Sango tapped Kirara's shoulder.

"Sango, when we get there land before coming to the gates." Kagome warned. Sango nodded. A half hour later they landed and got off Kirara and walked towards the guards at the gate. Sango carried Kirara while Kagome carried her son.

"Stop who goes there?" One guard asked.

"Lady of the western lands along with my friend Sango." Kagome said.

"What have you in your arms M'Lady?" The other guard asked.

"I'm carrying in my arms mine and my mate's son. Now move aside and let us pass or face..." Kagome got cut off. Kagome saw it was Sesshoumaru's general.

"What is going on here?" The general asked to the guards but Kagome was the one to answer.

"General, these guards will not let myself as well as the next heir to the western throne and my friend to pass without question." Kagome told him.

"M'Lady!" The general bowed. "You and your friend and our next heir please come this way and rest assured, i'll handle these two later." The general turned and walked through the gates with them following.

"General, how is my mate fairing? Is he unconscious or what?" Kagome asked with worry in her voice.

"He is healing but slowly and yes he has been conscious since he was brought to the castle to heal. He just can't move that much that well." The general continued on to the castle. When they got into the castle Kagome called over a servant.

"Yes M'Lady, what can I do for you?" Bowed the servant.

"Take my friend and her neiko to the dinning hall and have food brought to them and when they are finished show them to the library for them to wait for me." She looked at Sango. "Go with her and i'll meet up with you in a while. Sango, could you hold this as well." Kagome handed the fire rat haori to Sango as she followed the general and walked up stairs to the third floor and down the hall part way to the chamber before Jaken came out. Kagome called out to him. "Jaken!" Jaken looked up with happy eyes.

"M'Lady, it's good to see you! Oh what are you carrying M'Lady?" Jaken asked.

"Thank you Jaken. Is my mate asleep or awake? This here in my arms is lord Sesshoumaru's son." She voiced out softly.

"He's sleeping now." Jaken looked towards the door.

"Please, take me to him." Then turned to the general "Thank you, for your help you may go now." Then turned and walked with Jaken to the bed chamber and walked in. She walked closer to the futon and her heart dropped to the floor at the site of how frail her mate looked. She stopped close to Jaken as she heard him try to wake Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you've got visitors Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said as he touched Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Grrrrr, send them away! This Sesshoumaru cares not to see anyone!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"So his lordship cares and does not wish to see his mate and son!" Kagome spoke up.

"Kagome! Why did you?" Sesshoumaru's voice went soft.

"Jaken, lay the staff down and come and hold your arms out." Jaken did so and Kagome laid the child in his arms. "You drop him your head is mine!" Then she went and helped her mate to sit up. Then she hugged and kissed him.

"Why are you here? I told father in front of my half brother to inform you to stay there. This Sesshoumaru did not want his mate to see him like this." His voice was a bit harsh.

"I've come for several reasons. First off is to see you and show you our son, Second, I need that tiny bottle that you hid for me that had the shard pieces in it because of the third reason that i'm here. Third and final reason is to hand you this so you will know the reason I need the shard pieces." She handed Sesshoumaru the scroll that contained the message lord Toru sent out. "My friends will be there as lord Toru's guests for this matter as well as Inuyasha." She told him.

"The council and committee has not been notified that i've taken a mate. They will wonder why this Sesshoumaru is not there." He growled.

"It will be taken care of. Now it's time, you meet our son and your heir." Kagome turned to Jaken. "Jaken, bring me our son." Jaken walked closer and handed Kichiro over to her. In turn Sesshoumaru held his arms out to receive his son. "I have given him the name Kichiro, which means lucky son. I hope the name pleases you. I've been told from your father and mother that our son has their traits as well as yours in our son." Sesshoumaru looked up at her when she said his mother. "Yes, your mother showed up the same time your father did in battle after I was thrown and stayed with me till after the birth of our son and when your father and brother showed up. Anyways, as you can see our son has violet eyes like your mother and middle jagged strip on his cheek as well as other places on his body as well as his tail is like your father's. Then the top and bottom stripes are like yours. The crescent moon is the same color as yours as well." She pointed out as Sesshoumaru unwrapped their son and looked him over.

"Yes, the name is a good one and yes he looks like his grandparents. But why does he smell like my half brother?" Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Because he took off his fire rat haori and wrapped it around us so we would not get cold as Sango brought us here on the fire neiko. Sango is holding the fire rat haori right now. Besides I could not keep Inuyasha away because Kichiro is Inuyasha's nephew after all. Anyway Rin misses you alot and she has been good. I need to return soon since the meeting is tomorrow morning and I still have to combine the shards that I came to get with the chunk Inuyasha gave me that Naraku had." She said with regret that she had to return. "Even though I want to stay here with my mate." She sighed.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes not to see his mate and son leave either but it needs to be just for the time being. Jaken retrieve the box in the closet where this Sesshoumaru's outfits are and bring it here!" Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome got a evil look to her.

"Yea, the only reason you don't want me here but down at the southern lands is so you can rut with your concubines, so you don't have to worry about your mate knowing or walking in and watching you in action with your concubine!" She turned slightly with a giggle. But turned back when Kichiro started to crying. She picked him up and checked if he needed to be changed which was a no then she cradled him in one arm as she used the other to slid open one side of her kimono then brought her son to her breast.

"No mate, that is not the case. This Sesshoumaru has not the strength to do anything in that manner." He watched his mate feed their son with pride.

"Sesshoumaru, I know that I was just joking. Besides you would not have to be the one doing the work at giving, you pleaser. A female can bring pleaser by sitting on your lap the way you are sitting and wrap their legs around behind you and slid your manhood deep inside her and ride you until your release came and your seed shot out into her." She finished as Jaken showed up with the box Sesshoumaru had him get and handed it to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru opened the box and took out the bottle. Kagome finished feeding their son and laid him on the futon then closed her kimono.

"Jaken, could you go to the library and take my friend down to the main floor and have her wait for me then come back up and let me know." She asked.

"Yes, M'Lady." He bowed and left. Then Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru as he raised his hands and placed the necklace around her neck. She then reached out her hands and touched his chest closing her eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he saw his body start to glow lightly. Then the glow stopped and she slightly fell forward.

"I-I'm sorry Sessho. I couldn't heal you that much. I guess because having not regained my own strength back yet from giving birth to our son just last night but at least your minor wounds and injuries are heald." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel like I need a long nap." Kagome yawned.

"Save your strength. Some of the major wounds are alot more healed then they were." Just then Jaken came in.

"M'Lady, your friend is on the main floor." Jaken looked at her and bowed.

"Thank you, Jaken." Kagome turned and laid out the silk blanket and picked up their son and laid him on it and wrapped Kichiro up. Then picked him up into her arms and moved over and to Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the lips then moved back. "I guess, we will see you later then." She watched as Sesshoumaru reached down and touched Kichiro's face.

"Yes my mate, soon we will all be back together." Then he looked at his pup "You be good for your mother, Kichiro." Then Kagome stood up but had to reach for the wall with her free hand.

"M'Lady!" Jaken squealed as he moved towards her.

"Kagome! My mate are you alright?" Sesshoumaru looked worried.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little dizzy is all. I think I used what little strength and power then my body could handle after having given birth last night." Kagome said.

"Jaken, retrieve a guard from the hall and have him help my mate to the main floor you walk with them!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes, master!" Jaken ran to the door and opened it and called for one of the guards to come. Then Jaken and the guard entered the chamber.

"Yes, Sir!" The guard answered.

"Help my mate and our pup to the main floor and help her mount up on the fire nekio then report back to your station. That will be all!" Sesshoumaru gave his order.

"Yes, Sir! Right away sir." The guard came over and placed his arm around Kagome's back and they walked out of the room followed by Jaken. When they reached the main floor Sango ran over to them.

"Kagome, what happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's just head out." Kagome sounded tired. Outside Kirara transformed and the guard picked Kagome and her son up and placed Kagome on Kirara's back. Then Sango got on placing the fire rat haori around Kagome and the baby.

"Jaken, don't tell Sesshoumaru this but I plan to come back in a few days to help and do the documents in the study. I'll tell him when Rin and I and our son show up." Kagome watched as Jaken nodded before Kirara lifted into the air as the guard and Jaken returned inside.


	34. Chapter 34

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked as they were heading back to the Southern castle.

"I used my miko powers to try and heal Sesshoumaru but only had enough strength to heal his minor wounds and injuries. As well as got some of his major ones to start to heal where they were a lot more healed then they were. When I went to stand up I had to grab the wall with my free hand because I was dizzy and everything was spinning and I'm really tired now as well." Kagome's voiced in a weak tone.

"That's to be expected since you only gave birth last night Kagome." Sango reached and brought Kagome back against her. "Rest against me Kagome." Sango watched as Kagome fell asleep.

**Southern Lands**

"When will Kagome be back?" Rin pouted.

"Yeah she only went to get the jewel shards!" Shippou said.

"She will be back when she does so stop bugging me about it!" Inuyasha barked out.

"Let's go outside the main door Rin and see if we could see them in the sky yet." Shippo said.

"Alright I'll race you!" Rin giggled as she took off to the main door.

"Would you want to go with us Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.

"No I'll stay here and look around this main room here." Inuyasha said then Shippou ran to meet Rin. They were not gone more than five minutes when they came back in.

"There's no sign of her yet!" Shippou and Rin pouted.

"Let's go find the monk Rin! By now he'll be getting in trouble with the ladies of the castle. Let's go bug him." Shippou grabbed Rin's hand and they took off.

**On Kirara**

As Kirara came into view of the southern castle Sango held onto Kagome who was asleep with her son in her arms. When they landed on the platform Sango spoke.

"You there help me to get lady Kagome into the castle." Sango waited for the guard to come over. "Pick up lady Kagome so I can get down and get her son and carry him." As the guard did so Sango got off of Kirara's back and put Kirara up and put her on her shoulder then picked up Kichiro and followed the guard inside. Inuyasha greeted them.

"Sango what happened?" As Inuyasha ran over to the guard he said, "I'll take her from you!" He took Kagome into his arms.

"Kagome told me she tried to heal Sesshoumaru and only managed to heal his minor wounds fully and slightly healed some of his major one's and when she stood up she was dizzy and she felt everything spinning. She fell asleep on the way back. She used too much of her strength that she did not yet have back fully from giving birth." Sango said.

"That's Kagome for you. Thinking about others before thinking about herself! Let's get her to her chamber." As they were walking to the chamber Toru was walking back with Shippou, Rin and Miroku. "Don't ask Shippou! She's fine just tried." They got her to the chamber and laid her down with her son. As midnight rolled around Kagome woke up to the crying of her son so she slowly sat up and brought Kichiro to her and fed him. Then laid him back on the futon. She jumped when a voice spoke.

"Evening lady Kagome! I just thought I'd bring you something to eat and check on you before I retired to my own chambers!" The voice said as the figure came closer to the futon.

"Oh Toru! How long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked.

"You have been asleep since mid-day when you and your friends came back. You have many worried friends. As you had me worried. They are all in their bed chambers since it would be what your friends call midnight." Toru came over and sat on the edge of the futon.

"So you've heard then what happened?" She looked at him. "I just thought I could help him more by using my miko powers. I did not think it would use so much of my strength. I gave my mate the scroll about the meeting and he is worried because he had not been able to announce to the council and committee about him taking me as his mate and now that he has a son that doubles it!" She said.

"You have no need to worry I'm in the council as well so I'll help you. I'll let you eat what I brought you and then back to sleep since the meeting is in the morning. Your friends will meet you there." Then Toru went to the door and walked out. Towards dawn Kagome woke up and slid out of bed and went to pick her kimono out. She stood there looking at the kimonos and she finally picked a kimono that was a lightweight sea green with purple trim and a purple obi. She changed into it and looked down at herself and noticed the chain around her neck and she took it off. She then walked out and went to the futon. As she did, Kagome felt the kimono flow behind her and had a shimmering effect. Seeing her son still sleeping she walked to the vanity and placed the chain that had the bottle with the shards on it and picked up a plain cloth to wrap around her son's butt and a silver blanket and walked back to sit on the futon and changed her son then fed him. As she was just getting done and closing her kimono a knock came.

"Enter!" Kagome called.

"Milady you are already dressed! Is there anything you need done?" The servant asked.

"Yes please have the dirty clothes done for me. Also can you tell me if anyone's gathering for the meeting yet?" Kagome asked standing up with her son and walked to the door.

"Only your friends and master Toru, Milady." The servant answered.

"Thank you." Then Kagome walked into the hall and headed towards the stairs and up to the main hall. When she got there, her friends greeted her. While standing there she let her tail down behind her.

"Morning Kagome! You feel better?" Rin asked.

"Yes, much better." She knelt down to hug Rin with one arm. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me to tell you hello and to continue to be a good girl." Kagome smiled.

"Did he really?" Rin's voice had cheer in it. Kagome nodded.

"Lady Kagome let's get you and your friends seated before the council and committee members started coming to the great hall." Toru said as he walked away with everyone following. When they were in the great hall and seated Kagome spoke to the children who were sitting between Sango and Miroku.

"Rin, Shippou, I expect you to be on your best behavior and no fooling or joking around! Your to be still." Then she looked at Inuyasha who was sitting next to Sango which was on Kagome's left "Inuyasha you are to keep your temper in check or I won't hold from using the 'S' word. Is that clear?" Kagome demanded.

"Feh whatever!" He crossed his arms. Then he started growling.

"What's wrong now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smell wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"Just stop it Inuyasha! If you don't and you wake my son, you get to take the time to put him back to sleep." She voiced as other members started coming in and Toru went to greet them. Around twenty minutes later everyone was sitting and the meeting began.

"Greetings everyone and thank you for coming at a short notice. As I said in your message this meeting is to give all of you information that will be beneficial to you all." Toru said.

"It seems that not all of the council is here at this meeting! The western lord is not present at this meeting!" A voice spoke up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru may not be here but we do have someone to sit in for him!" Toru looked at Kagome and motioned for her to come up. So she handed her son to Inuyasha to hold onto for her. Then she walked up beside Lord Toru. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Great Council and High Committee I present to you the Lady of the Western Lands, Lady Kagome!"  
Toru said.

"The Western Lord has **NO Mate**! What kind of joke is this?" Another person spoke up with everyone starting to talk at once agreeing.

"I assure you that this is lord Sesshoumaru's mate. For here is the proof!" Toru showed the mating mark on her neck and then the crescent moon on her forehead. Then there was gasping and loud talking. Which in turn woke the sleeping pup, which was cradled in Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha raised up his free arm to wave it to Kagome to say he did not wake her son up before he tried to quiet his nephew but it did not work. Kagome waved Inuyasha up to give Kichiro to her.

"So why had lord Sesshoumaru chosen to not to inform the council and the committee of him taking a mate unless he is ashamed of her and who is this pup and who's this hanyou?" Another voice called out.

"The pup is **MY HEIR!**" Came a loud voice that rang out from the back that was laced with a deep growl. Everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru slowly walking up to the front and stood by his mate and Lord Toru. "As to the hanyou, he is my heir's uncle!" Sesshoumaru had ice to his voice as everyone went quiet. So quiet in fact you could hear a pin drop. Sesshoumaru saw the questioned look in his mate's eye. "We'll talk later mate." Then he looked back at the other members "This Sesshoumaru is not ashamed by my mate as you seem to think. The reason my mate was going to sit in was because this Sesshoumaru was wounded while fighting and killed the vile hanyou known by the name of Naraku!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Where's your proof that he's dead?" Someone in the back said. That's when Kagome stepped forward handing Kichiro to Sesshoumaru.

"There are two proofs." then she looked at Miroku. "Miroku please come up here." She continued while he came up. "You see before I became Sesshoumaru's mate and a inu-youkai I was a the human who traveled with the hanyou known as Inuyasha who brought my son to me moments ago. I am the protector of the jewel. We were collecting the shards of the jewel. This monk had a hole in his right hand that would grow larger each year and would of ended in the death of the monk but since Naraku who had all of the shard pieces except a few pieces was killed Miroku has not the hole in his hand. Show them Miroku!" Miroku unwrapped his hand and showed them. "Now back to me. I am like I said the jewel's protector that everyone said I looked like the dead miko that helped Naraku. But she is no longer a walking corpse for I sent her back to the after life and now I have the Shikon no Tama under my protection and here is the proof of that!" Kagome reached into the top of her kimono and pulled out the completed jewel, well minus a few shards.

"Is there anymore questions to be asked? If not then this meeting will close!" Toru looking around and seeing no one was going to say anything he spoke "Then I declare this meeting ended you may be dismissed and can stay or go to your homes.

"So Sesshoumaru I thought you were unable to move!" Inuyasha said.

"This Sesshoumaru is not weak!" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome came and got their son.

"Look ah thank you for admitting that I'm your son's uncle!" Inuyasha's voice went soft.

"Half breed or not you are family." Sesshoumaru said.

"Look why don't you two brothers go talk together!" Kagome watched as the brothers looked at each other and then back to her then nodded and walked away together. As Kagome walked towards her friends, a voice rang out over everyone talking in the room.

"Kagome!" then the owner of the voice came forward with two others.

"Hello sis!" Ginta and Hakkaku said.

"Hello guys! How are you?" She asked.

"Better knowing that Naraku is dead." Kouga answered. "Ya now, Kouga has no excuse to not mate Ayama!" Hakkaku said with Kouga turning to glare at him.

"Hey sis could we see your pup?" Ginta moved closer.

"Sure why not guys!" She cradled Kichiro in one arm and uncovered him a bit then covered him back up. "Would you like to hold him? His name is Kichiro." All three guys lit up when Kagome asked if they wanted to hold her pup. "Here you are. Kouga you first."

"Your mate must be very pleased and very proud to have a wonderful son as well as a wonderful mate!" Kouga passed the pup to Ginta. Then Ginta passed the pup to Hakkaku.

"This Sesshoumaru is very proud indeed!" Sesshoumaru came up and wrapped his arm around Kagome as Hakkaku handed Kichiro back to his mother.

"He's a really sweet pup sis! Thanks for letting us hold him."

"Well we need to head out Kagome. Do drop by sometime! Take great care of her, Sesshoumaru!" Then Kouga left the room followed by Ginta and Hakkaku, heading for the main door of the castle. Then Inuyasha and Kagome's friends stepped up.

"Kagome we are heading back to Kaede's to let her know the news." Sango pointed out.

"Don't forget to come visit." Shippou said.

"Yeah remember you still have that wish to make on the jewel." Inuyasha said.

"I know and yes we'll visit." Kagome watched as they  
left.

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru, glad you made it!" Toru announced.

"This Sesshoumaru is still not back at full strength but my mate did help when she used her miko powers at her risk for not having her strength full restored herself." Sesshoumaru looked at his mate then back at lord Toru. "Thank you my friend for having my mate and ward stay here in your castle. The Western Lands are indebted to you.

"I was honored to have them here Lord Sesshoumaru." Toru gave a slight bow. "So what will you do?"

"This Sesshoumaru will take his family back to our lands! So mate, retrieve your things and we should get going." Kagome nodded then handed their son to Sesshoumaru and ran down to the chamber. When in the chamber she grabbed her yellow bag, bow, and quiver of arrows Toru gave her and picked up the jar that had the shards and placed it in the front pocket of her backpack then ran back up the stairs. She then walked to Toru.

"Thank you Lord Toru for everything!" She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "Remember my hiding spot when you need help!" Then she licked his ear without Sesshoumaru seeing.

"You are very welcome for everything and yes I'll remember!" Toru said as he walked with Sesshoumaru who was carrying his son, Rin, Kagome to the main door and out onto the platform and watched as they lifted to the sky on Sesshoumaru's misty cloud. Then Toru walked back into his castle.

**With Sesshoumaru**

"Sesshoumaru could we stop at the well and all of us go see my family and stay till morning so I can make the wish upon the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"Your request is granted my mate." Sesshoumaru hugged his mate as he headed to the well. When they got to the well Sesshoumaru jumped in holding his mate, pup and Rin. Once on the other side of the well, he leapt out holding them and landed by the door. Kagome opened the door and peered out to see if any visitors were at the shrine. Seeing none she walked out and over to the house and opened the door.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa I'm back and you have someone to meet!" Kagome called out. Souta came running in first.

"Sis your back!" He said. "Hello Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome dear welcome home!" Her mother gave her a hug and felt something move so she stepped back and looked down and her eyes got wide. "Oh Kagome is that…?"

"Yes mother meet your grandson. His name is Kichiro he was born the night before due to a battle!" Kagome said.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Kagome's grandfather came over to see what his daughter was holding and saw his great-grandson. "Let's not stand around out here in the hall. Let them come in and sit down. When they sat down they started talking.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa, this is Rin who is my adoptive daughter. She was Sesshoumaru's ward but now he's her adoptive father as well." Kagome introduced them.

"Hello Rin nice to meet you!" Everyone said.

"Thank you. Nice meeting you." Rin said  
back.

"Kagome what did you mean about a battle?" Her mother asked.

"Sesshoumaru had me in hiding because of Naraku, but I felt something wrong and went to help since I was having bad dreams. Well during the battle, Naraku threw me and I landed on the ground and my body went into early labor. Sesshoumaru's mother appeared and helped me give birth in the southern lord's castle as Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father helped Sesshoumaru beat Naraku along with Inuyasha's help. I was rushed to the southern land's castle that's on the ocean and there I gave birth to Kichiro. Here is the real Shikon no Tama. There are two pieces to add to it which I have in my yellow bag." Kagome showed them the jewel.

"Wow sis!" Souta looked at the jewel.

"How long are you staying?" Her mother asked.

"Till morning because we need to go back so I can make the wish on the jewel." Kagome told them.

"But if you make the wish won't the well seal up and you won't be able to come back through the well?" Her mother asked.

"Yes there is a very good chance that will happen mother." Kagome said with sad eyes.

"Then I won't get to see my daughter or grandchildren anymore!" Kagome's mother said.

"Sure you would. It would be for my mate and I, just five hundred years in the future. Which would be that many from this time back. So we would see each other again." Kagome said.

"Mother where is Rin going to sleep?" Souta asked.

"You are going to be sleeping in your grandfather's room in a sleeping bag and Rin will be sleeping in your bed tonight." Their mother told Souta.

The evening progressed along with talking about odds and ends and both Sesshoumaru and Kagome's grandfather shared information about different things. Her grandfather showed Sesshoumaru what history books said about his father and some about him and the stuff that was false her grandfather got first hand information and the truths about his father and about him. Her grandfather recorded it to play back to himself to be able to write it down later. Then they ate dinner and then went back into the family room and talked more while Kagome's and Souta's mother could hold her grandson a little longer.

"Well it's getting late. Rin let's get you upstairs to sleep. We'll have to rise early and go through the well and head to Kaede's village when we get back so Kaede could see Kichiro and so I could make the wish on the jewel, so that the jewel will be no more." She walked to her mother and hugged her then took Kichiro "Good night mother! If you are not up when we awake and go to the well please don't worry too much. We will see each other again I promise. Also I want all of you to know that I love all three of you very much!" She hugged and kissed all three then Sesshoumaru, Rin herself and their pup went upstairs and put Rin in Souta's room then walked to her room. She had just shut her door when a knock came.

"Kagome I thought you would like to put your son in this to sleep. It was the play pen Souta played and slept in as a baby and here are some blankets." Her mother put the folded playpen by the door.

"Thanks mom! Say do you still have any of those cloth diapers?" Kagome asked.

"I'll check and put them on the kitchen table in case you're up before us!" Her mother then walked back out and shut the door.

"Thanks again mother! " After Kagome's mother left Kagome set up the playpen and laid their son in it and put the blankets over him. After seeing if their son would wake up or not Kagome walked over to her mate, stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, brought her lips to his and kissed him, letting her tongue ask for entrance which was granted. Then she stepped back and reached out and took hold of his swords and laid them on her desk then came back and untied the ties on his armor. A few moments later Kagome had Sesshoumaru undressed of all of his clothes. As in turn Sesshoumaru did the same with Kagome and from that moment in time to the early morning's light of dawn they spent mating and enjoying each other's bodies. As the rays of the sun was cresting over the mountains Kagome and Sesshoumaru slid out of her bed and got dressed. Kagome walked over to the mirror in her room and looked at herself. When Sesshoumaru came up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

"How about a second time around and this time I'll be there?" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. Kagome turned around and looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean? I thought we wanted to get the wish done so we can go home!" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and took her hand and placed it on her stomach.

"This time I'll be there with you!" Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed her then walked over and picked their son up and walked to the door, then went to get Rin. Then they went downstairs and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Her mother asked. Her mother watched as her daughter looked at Sesshoumaru.

"We…ah… have not been to sleep yet, mother! We ah, well you know!" Kagome's face turned red with embarrassment. That's when it dawned on Kagome what Sesshoumaru said and shot her head up and faced him. "Sesshoumaru you mean after late last night till early this morning while we, I am…?" Kagome blushed.

"Yes mate you will soon be with pup again! Did you not know that a few days to a week or so a female comes into heat once more?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome slowly nodded.

"Oh I understand now why you blushed about me asking if you slept well my daughter!" Her mother chuckled as she left and then came back with a big stack of cloth diapers. "Here you are! This is all I could find." Her mother handed the stack to Kagome.

"This will do. If not we'll make more!" Kagome smiled.

"Sesshoumaru if the well closes and my daughter can't come to visit please take very good care of her and my grandchildren please!"

"This Sesshoumaru, if the well closes, will do so." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome's mother a slight bow.

"Mother, Souta, Grandpa I love you and like I said last night you will see us again." Then she gave them all hugs and kisses, and then took Kichiro into her arms.

"If you can't dear know that we love you too and you have made me very happy." Her mother said. Then Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kagome who was holding their son walked to the well house. Once there, Sesshoumaru picked up his mate, son, and Rin and jumped into the well.


	35. Chapter 35

As the light disappeared around them, they took a few seconds and looked up into the sky to see the crisp blue morning sky then Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well and landed next to it.

"Sesshoumaru, let's head to the village, so Kaede can see our son then I can put these other pieces of the shards with the jewel fragment and make the wish so you, me, our son and Rin can go home." Kagome voiced.

"Yes, let us do so for the western lands has been missing it lady of the west for long enough." Sesshoumaru said as he lifted them to the sky so they would arrive at the village sooner. When they landed in front of Kaede's hut she moved forward and moved the mat aside and walked in.

"Kaede, Guys!" Kagome called out when she stepped inside the hut all heads turned her way.

"Kagome's back!" Shippou jumped up and ran over to Kagome and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Easy there, Shippou." Kagome voiced.

"Sorry, Kagome! You you smell different this time." Shippou said with cheer in his voice.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Sango hugged her sister figure. As Sesshoumaru and Rin walked in "Hello, lord Sesshoumaru and Rin." Then Sango looked down at Kichiro "Hello young prince how are you?"

"Young girl, let me have a look at ye." Kaede looked Kagome over. "Ye look well you even have a glow to you yet again child. So this is thee young heir of the western lands." Kaede said as Kagome handed Kichiro to Kaede. "Let's look at you, little prince!" Kaede walked over and sat by the fire pit then unwrapped Kichiro and looked him over from head to foot. "Oh my this young prince is indeed a strong one. He has a strong aura around him not only does he have strength as well as pure inu-youkai blood coursing through his veins but he also has his mother's miko blood as well, plus traits and looks of his father as well and others that are not either one of his parents." Then Kaede rewrapped Kichiro and handed him to Kagome.

"That's because the young prince has both traits of his grandparents on Sesshoumaru's side, Kaede." Sango stated.

"So have you decided what you are going to make the wish for on the jewel, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, probably not!" Inuyasha said. Then Kagome looked around at everyone slowly from Sesshoumaru to around the room and stopped on Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry but just give me a second to think this through with the pro's and con's to the choice that I'm about to make with the wish and for the jewel! Sesshoumaru please hold our son while I do this." She handed Kichiro to his father and stood up and paced back and forth looking at each person individually then stopped. "Everybody, I'm going outside to think more. When five minutes are up met me outside and i'll make the wish." With that Kagome walked outside and walked around. When the five minutes were up everyone found Kagome sitting on one of the roots of the scared tree. She looked up from her hands which held the completed jewel now since she added the other shard pieces to see her mate holding their son, Rin, and all her friends.

"We're here, Kagome!" Sango said.

"Alright,I'm ready to make the wish. I have decided to make the wish here at the sacred tree here in the forest known as Inuyasha's forest because basically this and the well is where all my adventure began with the Shikon no Tama. Where I was pulled through the well and saw the sacred tree and ran to it thinking I'd find my home but found a first site what looked like a innocent boy pinned to this tree, to having a giant centipede ripe my side open and the jewel coming out to only ending up letting the boy free from the enchanted arrow that pinned Inuyasha and ending up with him trying kill me afterwards to get the jewel., To us ending up working together as well as many times being hurt by seeing the person I was falling in love with running back to his first love at every chance he had and then some, To the night of my surprise when Sesshoumaru kissed me. I could go on and on but I won't. So I thought this would ba a wonderful place for closure for the jewel and the journey to put the jewel back together with the wishing upon the jewel of the four souls to were the souls trapped inside will finally rest in peace." Kagome said.

"Kagome, get on with it! We're not getting any older, well us with youkai blood that is!" Inuyasha was tapping his fingers on his arm.

"Man, Kagome's long winded." Shippou whispered.

"Alright, I'll make the wish." She closed her eyes for a second then reopened them. " Sacred Jewel of four souls, I make these wishes to complete my task of protector of the jewel please hear and grant these wishes!"

Then she walked to Sesshoumaru "My mate, the wish I make for you is that both your father and mother would appear and live once more."

Then she moved and knelt down in front of Rin. "Rin, the wish I make for you is that you would be a inu-youkai like you father and me!"

Then she stood up and walked to Sango. "Sango, my dear friend and sister who's suffered a great deal of loss. The wish, I make for you is that whole family including your brother would live once more and be waiting for you as well as your whole youkai exterminator village to live and thrive as it should be." Kagome then stopped in front of Miroku.

"Miroku, this wish I make for you is that you and Sango to be a happy married couple and be blessed with many sons and daughters." She patted Miroku on the arm then walked over to Kaede.

"Kaede, I make the wish for your oldest sister Kikyo to be alive once more and that she has all the memories of what she's done to others but have no anger and that her and Inuyasha's love would pick up as if Naraku had never come between them and for them to have children." Then she walked back over to where Shippou was.

"Shippou, I wish for you to have a never ending supply of chocolate that's a never ending supply that is until you and Rin finds mates which you both will see in both your rooms in the western castle when we go home." Then lastly she walked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, who was my first love let me say first you won't be needing these anymore." She reached up and removed the prayer beads from around his neck. "Now I must ask you do you still want to be a full blooded youkai?" She looked at him.

"No, I've come to accept what and who I am." Inuyasha said.

"**Hmmm** then what do I wish for?" She thought. "Okay since you did not get to be raised that long by you mother or family I wish for your mother to live once more and that you would have a close relationship with your mother, father, and brother and step mother." She then reached out and placed her hands on Inuyasha and closed her eyes and made a silent wish _"I also wish for Inuyasha to be a full blooded inu-youkai that he has always wanted. Also for Izayoi and lord Toru would fall in love and become mates_." Then she opened her eyes. Then she walked back over to walked back over to her mate "Well I think that cover's all the..." Kagome was cut off.

"Kagome, I wish for the well to always stay open never closing up so you can always travel back and forth to visit your family and that your friends can travel through the well also." Rin said.

"Now Sacred Jewel of the four souls, grant these wishes and may the souls within this jewel finally rest in peace!" Then the jewel started to glow then vanished. After a bit Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, it's finally over!" Kagome then looked around at everyone when she did she saw that her mate's mother and father were there. She saw them closer to her and saw that InuTaisho was holding her son in his arms.

"Mate, why did you wish for my mother and father to be alive once more?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because you lost your mother at a young age and distanced yourself from your father on what you could him doing that day and then your father died so you were alone and missed them. So I wished them to live again so you could have a close relationship with both of them the way it should of been. The same goes with Inuyasha and his mother and father as well as a close relationship with you. I did not know what to wish for, for you other than that and for Rin to be a inu-youkai like us which I see she is now." Kagome looked at Rin as she ran to Kagome. Rin had golden hair and her tail was black with gold. She had orange stripes and the color above her eyes were orange. Her eyes were sky blue.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Rin hugged Kagome. Kagome then walked over to Miroku who was standing by a crying Sango. Miroku just had a very **BIG** grin plastered to his face. Then looked at Sango.

"Sango, are you not happy with the wish?" Kagome asked. Sango throw herself into Kagome's arms.

"Oh Kagome, I am more than happy, Kagome. Thank you so much. To have my family back at the village and the village alive and thriving again is something that words can't truly be able to explain." Sango cried happy tears.

"Just seeing you truly happy is words enough!" Kagome hugged her back then knelt down to Shippou who had a pout on his face.

"You should look in your pocket that which is in your pocket is what is and more in both your and Rin's room at home." Shippou reached in his pocket and pulled out some chocolate.

"Thanks, Kagome." Shippou then went over to Rin and handed her some. Kagome stood up as three people walked up to her.

"Young Kagome, this aged miko thanks ye for my sister being amongst us again and alive once more." Kaede voiced.

"You're very welcome, Kaede. You who have done so much for me since being pulled into this era with the jewel. I wanted to give something back to you." Kagome hugged the aged miko.

"Kagome, I still remember all those things I did and caused to happen to you and I'm sorry. After me doing what I did you still wished me back!" Kikyo said.

"Things are forgiven, Kikyo. Because for one you and Inuyasha were tricked into hating each other and dying with that hatred is what was driving you when you wee brought back the first time. But you and Inuyasha's love was destroyed because of Naraku buy it prevailed over and over again to prove you two even though anger at each other did not keep you apart so much that you both deserve to have a life together full of love and happiness." Then she looked at Inuyasha.

"You Inuyasha lost your mother as well when you were a pup and missed her very much. So I wanted to grant you with your mother being alive for you as well as your father so you can have a relationship with both parents as well as one with your brother. I just wish I could of done more for you!" Kagome leaned in and hugged him.

"That's alright, Kagome. I thank you for giving me my mother and gave me back Kikyo. I am happy. What more could one ask for." Just then a warm feeling spread through him as light surrounded him. "**W-what's going on? What's happening!**" After the light faded. "What just happened?"

"Nothing much, Inuyasha. While I made the wish for you that you heard I also made a silent wish for you to become what you had wanted to wish for since we first met. I wished for you to be full youkai. But you don't have the tail like your father or brother. Everything is still the same as you looked before but you have a addition. You now have the purple stripe on both cheeks that you got every time your sword was not with you. Which matches your father's. But these are permanent like your father's and brother's and yes your sword will still work. I know that you said you were finally happy of yourself being hanyou but you've wanted the wish to be full youkai for so long that I made the wish for you. Kikyo can you except him as a full youkai?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha and Kagome watched Kikyo nod.

"Thank you Kagome!" Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and hugged her and wept. But wept because he was extremely happy. Then a little voice rang out.

"What about you Kagome? What about the well?" Rin asked.

"Well I don't know!" Kagome said.

"You should go and check it out." Sango said.

"I don't want to get my hopes up!" Kagome sighed. In the meantime she did not see Inuyasha look over at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod of his head and Inuyasha got a evil look and picked Kagome up and ran to the well. When Inuyasha put her down they were next to the well.

"Inuyasha I don't want to get my hopes up. More than likely it won't work!" Kagome voiced.

"You never know if you don't try now will you!" Inuyasha answered by giving her a question as everyone else came up to the well.

"Well I'll try." Kagome said nervously.

"We will all be right behind you if you don't say anything at the bottom." Miroku said.

"How's that Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Did you hear Rin when she made the wish for you?" Miroku asked. "She wished that the well would always stay open never closing for you to travel back and forth to visit your family and that your friends can travel through the well also!" Miroku finished saying.

"I still don't know about _thisssss!_" They watched as Inuyasha picked Kagome up and dropped her into the well. Her voice then disappeared. Shippou jumped off Miroku's shoulder and ran over and jumped up onto the well and made a missed judgement and slipped and he fell into the well himself.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled as he peered in and saw nothing at the bottom. "Looks like the well works because the both of them are not at the bottom of the well on this end anyway!" Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku went over and looked in.

**Well House Present Time**

Kagome came through the well and landed on her butt. "Ouch! Note to self kick the ass off Inuyasha." Kagome stood up and rubbed her butt as inside the well filled with light then disappeared and there was Shippou. "Shippou what happened?"

"Kagome." Shippou said with a pale white face from being scared from going through the well. He ran over and jumped in her arms. "I went to look in the well after Inuyasha dropped you in and I slipped and fell in." Shippou said as he looked around.

"Let's get out of this well before it starts filling up with people." Kagome placed Shippou on her shoulder and walked over to the ladder and took a step up when the well was filled with light once more. Where Kagome and Shippou were just standing before now stood a white faced Sango and Miroku. "Sango, Miroku over here!" They turned and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome those lights is that what you see all the time? Where's the sky?" Sango asked as Miroku and her walked over to Kagome and Shippou.

"Yes all the time." With that they climbed the ladder. Around about a span of ten minutes everyone was in the well house. She walked over to the door then turned to everyone "There are much that you will see that is very different from the era we just came from and many different rules and a different code of living then what you are used to. Some might be the same. So with that let me look to see if there is anyone outside because the shrine at the top of the stairs by Kaede's hut is where we are right now but five hundred years into the future in the era we just came from people come to the shrine to pray. My family are descendants of monks and miko's." So after saying that she opened the door and looked outside. Seeing no one she turned and said. "Follow me!" She opened the door all the way and walked out with everyone following. As they followed she heard oh's and ah's. Then at the door of the house she knocked on the door. She heard a person come to the door and opened it. There stood her brother and his eyes got wide.

"**MOTHER, GRANDPA, COME QUICKLY. YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!**" Souta yelled.

"What is it dear?" Their mother said as she watched Souta point out the door.

"Hello mother! I'm home do you mind I brought some guests!" Kagome said as she saw tears come to her mothers eyes. "I told you that we'll see each other again to not worry. I just thought not this soon." Kagome said.

"Souta, go get your grandfather and have him come to the family room. Don't tell him who's here." Their mother said. When everyone was in the family room Kagome spoke.

"Mom, Souta, Grandfather, I would like you to meet my friends minus four. Also a few surprises. I'll go through the list of names. I would like you to meet lady Kaede who is the miko in the village were our shrine sits back five hundred year ago, This is the perverted monk Miroku that I told you about many times, This is Sango and her nekio Kirara. Sango is the youkai exterminator I also told you about who's like a sister, This is Shippou the kitsune, this is Kikyo who I've told you that is the dead corpse Inuyasha always compared me to and who also pinned him to the sacred tree. She is Kaede's oldest sister. Kikyo is no longer dead., this is Inuyasha who you well know but he is no longer a hanyou but a full youkai now even though he may look the same but with stripes, This is Izayoi and she's Inuyasha's human mother, this is Rin who you met last night but is now a inu-youkai, You have met my mate Sesshoumaru, This woman here is Sesshoumaru's mother and this is both Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father InuTaisho!" Kagome finished and looked at the people who she just introduced "Guys, this here is my human family. Any questions?" She asked.

"Souta, could you get that sack in the drawer by the phone and hand it to your sister." Their mother said then asked "Did you make the wish and how did you come through the well?"

"Yes I made the wish that is how Inuyasha is a full youkai and how Rin is inu-youkai and how Kikyo, Inuyasha's mother and both Sesshoumaru's parent are all alive. Right before I closed the wish, Rin wished that the well would remain open, so I can come visit my family and that my friends can come also." She finished as Souta brought the sack over and handed it to Kagome.

"I bought that for you just in case you wanted to test yourself after what was said this morning." Their mother said as Kagome opened the sack and pulled out a box and Kagome's eyes got wide.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Shippou asked.

"**I**-it's a ah... It's what is called a pregnancy test. Where a female from this era can test to see if they are pregnant." That's when all eyes turned in her direction except for Sesshoumaru's that is.

"Kagome, are you saying your pregnant? **W**hen **H**ow?" Sango asked.

"Ask Sesshoumaru!" Kagome answered. Everyone's eyes even his mother and father looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you tell us?" Sango asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I know you are a youkai of very few words when speaking with us humans but would you honor us with the answer since it deals with our dear friend who is your mate!" Miroku asked.

"Son!' InuTaisho said.

"Just this once. In inu-youkai's which for you human understanding means since we are dog demons after a female inu-youkai gives birth a few days to a few weeks afterwards the said female comes into season. Again meaning she comes into heat or in simple terms is ready to breed again. Well this Sesshomaru and my mate mated all night last night till early dawn before coming back for her to make the wish. My mate so happened to be in her beginning stage again where she was ready to have a male breed her. Which is what happened. So in other words..." Sesshoumaru was cut off by Inuyasha.

"So my brother's saying Kagome will be giving birth again soon. Am I right, big brother?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, little brother." Sesshoumaru voiced. Then after he was done speaking everyone came up and congratulated both Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

They all stayed there in the present era for several more hours talking then went back through the well promising to come again to visit and spend more time.


	36. Chapter 36

Six Mouths Later 

Kagome had given birth to two pups. The first one to be born was a female with green stripes and green above her eyes, but her eyes were black as well as her hair, her tail was silver. They named her after Sango. Then the second pup born was a male. He had black stripes and hair as the color above his eyes were black. His eyes were a cobalt blue and his tail was also silver and they named him Nori. Sango was there to help with the birth. Sango, who was four months pregnant witnessed the very proud Sesshoumaru take both pups into his arms as both grandparents looked on with joy.

While in the southern part of the western lands in Kaede's village, Kaede helped her sister who went into labor and gave birth to a girl with black hair and a yellow strip on each cheek. While Kikyo was giving birth Inuyasha was not much help due to the fact that when blood started coming out while Kikyo was pushing Inuyasha passed out.

While in the far south in the southern lands Lord Toru and Izayoi were a happy mated couple with their first child on the way.

Meanwhile in a cave somewhere in the north a certain wolf youkai and his mate were expecting their first pup as well and was fighting over what to name the pup when it was born as Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting there shaking their heads at the site.

**

The End

**

**

GLOSSARY OF WORDS

**

Nori Ruler, Law


End file.
